Amours Imparfaits II
by Soul004
Summary: Où Byakuya demeure le soutien sur lequel Shûhei et Renji peuvent compter, chacun à leur manière, confrontés à la dérive de leurs émotions. Mais notre aristocrate ne possède-t-il pas lui-même une vulnérabilité que tous semblent méconnaître ?
1. Tout n'est pas si simple

Pour cette deuxième histoire, j'ai bénéficié des services d'une beta reader m'ayant aimablement offert son expertise.  
>Merci à toi, Miss Fromage de ZabiZarbi, pour ta prompte réactivité et tes améliorations bienvenues.<p>

Cette histoire fait suite à** Amours imparfaits**. Bien que vous trouverez ci-après un résumé, je conseille à ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait de lire la première partie avant de commencer celle-ci.

* * *

><p><strong>Erratum<strong> :

Le titre de cette histoire comporte une horrible faute. Le genre du nom commun "amour" est masculin, au singulier, mais il est féminin, au pluriel. Le titre de cette fiction aurait dû donc être : _Amours imparfaites_.

Merci aux deux lectrices qui ont gentiment relevé cette erreur.

Comme ce titre se retrouve également un peu partout dans les fictions dérivées, je me contenterai dans un premier temps d'un erratum en tête des fics concernées. Au fur et à mesure, j'arriverai à corriger l'erreur là où je le mentionne. Par contre, je n'ose pas changer réellement le titre sur le site, n'ayant aucune idée des conséquences.

* * *

><p><strong>Amours Imparfaites II : « Il est difficile d'être heureux »<strong>

Résumé de Amours Imparfaites :

Un combat dantesque fait par Shûhei, auquel il a assisté, provoque chez Byakuya le réveil de sa passion perdue, laquelle s'épanouit sous la forme de sentiments amoureux. Il s'aperçoit qu'ils ont plus en commun qu'il n'y paraît et offre à Hisagi un havre dans lequel celui-ci n'a plus peur de faire parler sa nature profonde. Hélas, il aura fallu que Shûhei agresse Renji pour se rendre compte que son amour caché pour lui ne pouvait que leur apporter la souffrance à tous les deux. De son côté, Renji, témoin privilégié des états d'âme de Byakuya, partageait avec lui une relation enfin cordiale et empreinte de respect. Il s'en trouve brutalement exclu par l'arrivée de Shûhei, celui-ci même qui l'a violenté.

Nous les avons quitté après que Renji et Hisagi se soient expliqués sous l'œil attentif de Byakuya."

Dernier paragraphe de l'épilogue :

Byakuya ouvre les yeux. Il a pris conscience de la présence ténue. Sans abandonner Shûhei qui repose sur un bras, il fait signe à Renji de le rejoindre de l'autre. Renji entre et referme le panneau, puis se retourne et s'approche, respirant à peine de peur de faire fuir ce moment évanescent où tout apparaît avec clarté, ce moment fugitif où tout est possible. Il vient près du lit, et s'allonge au côté resté libre de son capitaine. »

**Chapitre 1  
><strong>**Tout n'est pas si simple**

Un rayon de soleil, filtrant à travers la cloison, vient chatouiller malicieusement le coin de l'œil enflé et bleui de l'homme reposant près de son amant, la tête nichée contre son épaule. Shûhei se réveille et sans ouvrir les paupières, profite pour quelques minutes encore de son bien-être.

« Mmm... Non ! », Renji se dresse d'un coup, trempé de sueur, le regard habité par les images de son cauchemar, et situe enfin l'endroit où il se trouve. Il croise des yeux noirs et effilés fixés sur lui, des yeux pareils à ceux qui hantent parfois ses nuits. D'un bond il sort du lit, haletant, et se calme, alors qu'il réalise qu'il est habillé et qu'il se souvient être venu de lui-même partager leur repos nocturne.

« Renji ? interroge l'homme délicat qui avait dormi entre eux deux, d'une voix encore embrumée de sommeil.

« C'est rien, un mauvais rêve. Euh... je dois rentrer chez moi... », bredouille Renji, « me changer, précise-t-il. A tout à l'heure, taishô. » Et après un vague signe de la tête à Shûhei, il sort précipitamment de la pièce sans se retourner.

Ce dernier, assis et tourné vers la porte, indifférent à la nudité de son torse et aux frissons qui le parcourent dans la fraîcheur du petit matin, s'assombrit.

« ça n'ira pas, n'est-ce-pas ? murmure-t-il, tout en effleurant des doigts la meurtrissure violette qui lui recouvre la tempe.

— Cela va être compliqué. C'est normal, il faudra du temps. D'autant plus que Renji et moi travaillons ensemble, le rassure son compagnon tout en l'enlaçant par derrière dans un geste protecteur.

— Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre encore par ma faute. Je... crois qu'il vaut mieux ne plus nous revoir, décide Shûhei en repoussant l'étreinte et en s'éloignant de la tendresse offerte.

— Ne recommence pas à fuir, Shûhei, affronte tes peurs ou ceci n'aura jamais de fin ! » engage Byakuya de façon véhémente, toute chaleur ayant disparu de son attitude, tandis qu'il combattait sa propre crainte.

Mais son amant ne réagit pas. Et pire, il se lève, ramasse ses affaires et quitte la chambre, dans laquelle chaque nuit maintenant depuis ces trois derniers jours, ils s'étaient retrouvés et aimés avec passion.

« A-Attends... » murmure-t-il faiblement, la main tendue vers l'ombre qui s'éloigne sans un mot.

Resté seul, il retombe sur les oreillers, ses longs et fins cheveux noirs éparpillés tout autour de sa tête, la paume de la main recouvrant son front moite. Il ne s'attendait pas à être aussi affecté par le rejet qu'il venait d'essuyer. N'avait-il pas déclaré lui-même n'attendre rien en retour ?

« Ah ! Que n'ai-je ta patience Hisana », soupire-t-il, alors qu'il se demande pourquoi il était irrésistiblement attiré par les êtres torturés par les fautes qu'ils avaient commises. Il était si simple d'agir avec fierté et en fonction de ses convictions pour ne rien avoir à regretter.

* * *

><p>« Hisagi-sama, votre petit-déjeuner ? » interpelle le majordome voyant celui-ci se diriger directement vers le hall.<p>

Celui-ci cille à l'énoncé du titre avec lequel les serviteurs de Byakuya s'étaient mis à le désigner depuis « qu'il avait l'honneur de partager la couche de leur maître. » C'est ainsi que Byakuya s'était exprimé pour lui expliquer la raison du changement dans la manière d'être des domestiques à son égard, et qui l'embarrassait. Il n'était pas à l'aise dans cette maison, ce n'était pas son monde, et il faisait aussi bien d'en partir. Raffermi dans sa résolution, il ignore l'appel de l'homme indigné par une telle impolitesse et franchit le seuil du pavillon.

Perdu dans ses pensées, ses pas l'emmènent inconsciemment vers la vallée fatidique où tout a basculé. C'est un clair matin, peu après l'aube, et l'herbe scintille de milliers de gouttes de rosée. A bien y réfléchir, c'est bien avant que tout a commencé. Adossé au tronc du chêne qui étend ses branches partiellement défeuillées au-dessus de lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il s'impose un retour en arrière sur les événements de ces derniers mois.

Après la rébellion du capitaine Aizen et de son propre capitaine, Tôsen taishô, il s'était senti perdu. Tout ce en quoi il croyait s'était brisé, broyé en une fine poussière qui accompagnait la lente ascension baignée de lumière de Tôsen vers le Hueco Mundo. Lui, restait dans l'obscurité. Et ses anciennes peurs s'étaient réveillées, plus ancrées et plus fortes que jamais, alors que les combats incessants qu'il devait mener contre les Arrancars qui s'introduisaient sans qu'on sache comment dans le Rukongai ne lui laissaient aucun répit. Il était un être qui se délectait du sang de ses victimes, un être ignominieux, dont les talents ne servaient qu'à prendre la vie.  
>Son réconfort venait de ses deux proches amis : Izuru, dont le regard attentif se traversait de lueurs inquiètes, car il était le plus intuitif des deux ; Renji, rieur et enjoué, auprès duquel il oubliait les démons qui vivaient en lui. Renji, celui qu'il aimait et que, pris d'une folle et furieuse jalousie, il avait violé, ici-même, au pied de cet arbre à l'écorce rugueuse.<p>

Si sa division alors n'avait pas eu un tel besoin de lui, si la Soul Society n'avait pas été dans une situation si périlleuse, il aurait sombré. Mais cela ne lui était pas permis, beaucoup comptaient sur lui. Il avait tenu plus ou moins bien, ses nuits passées à revivre l'acte qu'il avait commis, ces journées passées à repousser ses tourments et sa culpabilité pour conserver un semblant de raison. Et il avait rencontré Byakuya Kuchiki. Une étrange rencontre d'ailleurs, commencée dans la fureur et la colère car c'est lui qui avait sauvé Renji de ses griffes possessives et vengeresses. Une étrange rencontre et un homme étrange, dont il n'avait saisi la profondeur que bien après.  
>Il lui avait été difficile de comprendre la sensation qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'ils avaient dû s'allier pour combattre ensemble les trop nombreux Arrancars qui envahissaient le Rukongai. Lui et Byakuya, Kazeshini et Senbonzakura, étroitement liés dans leur volonté d'exterminer les Hollows. Liés dans cette mort qu'ils apportaient sans pitié. Il avait senti Senbonzakura autour de lui, le protégeant, il avait vu Byakuya, calme et impassible, diriger les milliers de milliers de lames, sans effort apparent, uniquement concentré sur ses déplacements. Aucune ne l'avait atteint, ni même frôlé, alors qu'il était entièrement plongé dans leurs vagues ondoyantes, possédé corps et âme par ses propres élans destructeurs.<br>Comment cet homme pouvait-il l'aimer ?

Pourtant c'est ce qu'il lui avait déclaré et qu'il lui avait démontré. Et depuis trois jours, Shûhei le rejoignait le soir, et se laissait aller dans ses bras. Cet homme le connaissait sous son plus horrible jour et il l'acceptait. Il lui avait dit qu'ils étaient proches en cela, mais il ne pouvait le croire. Qu'y avait-il de commun entre celui qui gardait sa maîtrise de lui en toute circonstance et lui-même qui avait cédé à la folie ? A cet homme il s'était confié, soulageant son agonie sur les épaules solides qui l'avaient accueilli sans contrepartie. Avec cet homme, il pouvait enfin être lui-même sans avoir à se cacher.  
>Mais ce matin il s'était éveillé de cette illusion de bonheur, en voyant les traits atterrés de Renji. Jamais plus il ne serait à l'origine de sa souffrance. Il s'en faisait la promesse ici-même.<p>

Shûhei quitte la petite vallée chargée de souvenirs et d'un vœu solennel, sans réaliser que cette certitude et cette nouvelle assurance, il les devait à l'homme qu'il venait de quitter et qui les avait rendues possibles.

Désormais accaparé par ses fonctions, le vice-capitaine Shûhei Hisagi se dépêche de regagner les quartiers de la neuvième division, soudainement saisi de hâte quand il réalise qu'il ne reste plus que deux jours avant la prochaine édition du journal du Seireitei. D'autant plus que durant tout le temps qu'avaient duré les troubles au Rukongai, le journal n'était paru qu'une semaine sur deux. Un double numéro serait donc édité cette semaine couvrant les quinze derniers jours.

A la neuvième division, l'activité est frénétique. En dehors des détachements qui se consacrent à la sécurité du Seireitei et aux différentes tâches logistiques nécessaires à leur quotidien, tous les autres Shinigamis vont et viennent en tous sens, certains porteurs de nouvelles de dernière minute ou de corrections à faire, d'autres comblant les stocks insuffisants de papier et d'encre, d'autres encore effectuant la maintenance des machines à imprimerie, un nombre conséquent d'entre eux réceptionne les visites des membres des autres divisions avides de faire passer un message ou un article, après l'interruption de la parution du journal.  
>Pendant les deux jours à venir, les tâches habituelles de leur mission de Shinigamis vont être délaissées. Hisagi a à peine mis un pied dans le bureau de la rédaction qu'il est assailli de questions et de cris paniqués, alors que sa vue est obstruée par les feuillets qu'on lui brandit devant les yeux.<br>Malheur à lui, il n'a pas remarqué, dans cette ambiance exorbitante, l'arrivée d'une petite fille, elle aussi vêtue de l'uniforme des Shinigamis.

« Shû-shû, tu ne m'as pas oubliée ? susurre-t-elle à son oreille, alors que d'un mouvement vif et rapide elle s'est suspendue à son cou pour ne plus le lâcher. Cette fois, tu ne t'échapperas pas ! affirme-t-elle.

— Yachiru ! s'écrie Hisagi sursautant de surprise et bien embêté de ne pouvoir s'enfuir. Que puis-je pour toi ? se corrige-il, fondant déjà sous le regard enjoué et farceur du vice-capitaine de la onzième division, songeant qu'elle était bien la seule enfant que son visage n'avait jamais effrayé.

— Oh ! C'est quoi là ? interroge celle-ci appuyant de son index sur l'hématome qui ornait sa tempe gauche, à peine visible pourtant sous ses mèches de cheveux en bataille.

— Aie ! Doucement ! » s'exclame l'endolori en écartant le doigt inquisiteur, ennuyé de devoir donner une explication. Mais malgré l'insistance de Byakuya, il n'avait pas voulu être soigné : « c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire » avait-il déclaré, se refusant à effacer la preuve de la douleur de Renji. Maintenant, il devait faire avec : tout le monde allait être curieux, et grâce à la fillette, les commérages iraient bon train.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu crois ? Un mauvais coup dans une bagarre hier soir » explique-t-il, en essayant de rester le plus fidèle à la vérité. Malgré son jeune âge, la gamine qui venait du district le plus mal famé du Rukongai était capable de reconnaître un coup de poing.

« Humm... marmonne-t-elle, dubitative, je te croyais capable d'éviter un gnon pareil.

— J'étais saoul, précise-t-il haussant les épaules. Yachiru, qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? répète le rédacteur en chef du Journal pour couper court à ses questions.

— Tu sais bien, c'est pour une annonce à faire, mais il faut que tu viennes à notre association demain, reprend celle-ci, revenant en un clin d'œil à ses premières affaires.

— Demain, ce n'est pas possible Yachiru, tu vois bien que nous sommes débordés ici.

— Mais, ça fait deux fois que tu refuses, Shû-shû, ce n'est vraiment pas gentil tu sais, c'est très important, dit-elle levant vers lui des yeux pétillants de malice. Très bien, je reste avec toi et je t'aide.

— Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas la pein... », les mots meurent sur ces lèvres quand retentit la sirène d'alarme du Seireitei, et que deux papillons de l'enfer surgissent devant eux. « Désolé Yachiru, reprit-il le temps pour lui d'écouter le message transmis par l'intermédiaire de l'esprit ailé, il va falloir remettre cela à plus tard, il y a urgence et le devoir m'appelle.

— Oui, Ken-chan m'appelle aussi. Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre », le menace-t-elle, avant de disparaître à la vitesse de l'éclair dans un shunpo frisant la perfection.

Sauvé par le gong ! Mais il n'allait pas être facile de se débarrasser de cette petite enquiquineuse aux cheveux roses. Pour l'instant, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter, et il se dirige rapidement vers la cour, afin d'y rameuter ses troupes et de les faire passer de l'état de journalistes, rédacteurs, calligraphes, coursiers et techniciens stressés à l'état de Shinigamis capables et assurés.


	2. La chasse aux Hollows reprend !

Vous trouverez en fin de chapitre une note sur les Hollows et la hollowmorphose qui vous sera peut-être utile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

**La chasse aux Hollows reprend !**

Il régnait un vent de panique dans tout le Seireitei : comment des Hollows avaient-ils pu s'introduire ici ? Qui plus est, ils continuaient à envahir les rues malgré le rétablissement de la barrière protectrice, le shakonmaku. Pour les capitaines et vice-capitaines, plus au courant de la situation, la question se posait en ces termes : Aizen attaquait-il ? Les divisions trois à onze avaient été mises en alerte, chacune d'elle s'organisant en fonction de sa désignation.

Au "Bureau des Capitaines" de la sixième division, l'alarme s'était fait entendre dans une atmosphère lourde et pesante. Le capitaine Kuchiki faisait face depuis le matin à un phénomène qui ne se produisait que rarement : la mauvaise humeur de son vice-capitaine. Mauvaise humeur n'était d'ailleurs pas tout à fait exact. Indifférence et froideur étaient ce qui décrivait le mieux l'attitude de son fukutaishô, deux traits de caractère qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir voir un jour chez lui, et il s'en sentait responsable.

« Mes respects, Kuchiki taishô », avait salué le lieutenant avec une sécheresse dont il n'avait pas coutume en entrant dans leur bureau ce matin-là.

Déconcerté par la formule employée, Byakuya avait relevé immédiatement la tête pour découvrir un visage étrangement fermé :

« Renji, viens, parlons » avait-il enchaîné en se dirigeant vers le salon qui occupait un angle de la pièce.

Avec une mauvais grâce évidente, celui-ci s'était assis dans un fauteuil, face au canapé où son supérieur avait pris place. Ce dernier l'observait attentivement, remarquant les légères cernes, mais notant une amélioration dans son allure, en comparaison de l'apathie où il était tombé avant qu'il ne l'envoie dans le monde réel pour se changer les idées.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti si brusquement ce matin ?

— …

— Tu me fais grief d'avoir finalement décidé de passer outre ce qui s'est passé entre Shûhei et toi, et de m'être laisser aller à l'aimer ?

— …

— Tu réalises que je n'ai pas à me justifier, et que cette discussion est bien plus que ce que je pourrais accorder à n'importe qui d'autre ?

— …

— Renji ! » s'écria Byakuya, perdant patience. Il examinait l'expression du jeune homme qui le regardait d'un air impénétrable tout en fronçant les sourcils sous son bandana blanc, et ne laissait rien passer de ses pensées. C'était si éloigné de Renji que Byakuya en eut le cœur serré, sentant qu'il pouvait en être l'origine. Mais son amour-propre prédominait, et même si ces dernières semaines il s'était découvert une tendre affection pour son cadet, devant l'attitude actuelle de celui-ci, il eut tôt fait de retrouver ses anciennes façons. Il était son capitaine, né dans une famille de haut rang, et il n'était pas né celui qui lui ferait expliquer la raison de ses actes !

« Abarai fukutaishô, rejoignez votre bureau et tâchons de mener à bien notre travail. »

Ainsi donc, chacun restant sur son quant-à-soi, la situation n'évoluait pas, et ce fut presque un soulagement pour eux d'être distraits par l'arrivée d'un papillon de l'enfer, tout de suite suivi par l'alerte sonore :

« ALERTE ! ALERTE ! Mobilisation générale des divisions 3 à 11 du Gotei 13 ! Pénétration de nos systèmes de défense au sein du Seireitei ! Ordre d'éradiquer toute présence de Hollows ! ALERTE ! ALERTE ! ... »

« Renji, rassemble les escadrons dans la cour et commence à organiser les détachements. J'arrive de suite.

— Des Hollows ici ? » s'exclame Renji. La situation était inattendue et il part sur le champ sans poser plus de questions.

Le capitaine Kuchiki écoute les informations complémentaires transmises par l'insecte spirituel et le renvoie avec la confirmation de la mobilisation de la sixième division. Il se saisit de son zanpakutô et sort rapidement rejoindre ses troupes.

A l'extérieur, les Shinigamis se sont regroupés, alertés par la sirène, avant même que l'ordre ne leur en ait été donné. Renji essaie de se concentrer sur la tâche qui est la sienne et accueille avec joie cette perspective de passer à l'action, même si cela veut dire que de nouveaux combats commencent. Tout est embrouillé et réfléchir n'est pas pour lui. Il ne veut pas penser. Hier soir, après les émotions intenses éprouvées lors de l'entrevue avec Hisagi-san et Kuchiki taishô où s'étaient succédées altercations et réconciliations laconiques, il s'était laissé enveloppé dans la quiétude engendrée par le rayonnement harmonieux du couple. Et ce matin, ravivée par son cauchemar, il s'était retrouvé la proie de la désespérance qu'il avait ressentie au début. Il ne veut plus penser. Ce n'est pas qu'il en veut au capitaine, c'est qu'il ne comprend même pas ce qui l'agite ainsi. La veille, il a réalisé que la violence de Hisagi-san à son encontre était l'expression d'un terrible désarroi, qui s'exacerbait à son contact et qui trouvait un apaisement dans les bras du taishô. En lui tout sentiment de haine contre son ancien ami s'est éteint. Non, il ne lui sert à rien de penser.

Renji donne ses ordres d'un ton sec, sans un vrai regard pour qui que se soit. Les officiers n'osent intervenir, intimidés par le ton inusité de leur vice-capitaine. Comportement qui n'est pas pour rassurer les plus jeunes recrues, qui participeront elles aussi aux patrouilles, certains pour la première fois. Ainsi le veut la procédure d'alerte en vigueur au Seireitei : pour garantir la sécurité des notables et familles nobles de la ville et celle des 46 bureaux de Chuô, tous les membres présents de la division seront mobilisés.

La consternation qui règne sur le visage de tous n'échappe pas à Byakuya. Il s'approche alors et pose une main indulgente sur l'épaule de Renji. Celui-ci sursaute, comme au sortir d'un mauvais rêve, et il regarde la noble silhouette passer devant lui d'un pas aérien, tandis que lui reste en retrait.

Face au capitaine Kuchiki, les membres des escadrons se tiennent au garde-à-vous, encore plus rigides et contractés que sous l'œil dépourvu d'expression du vice-capitaine.

Les escadrons 1 et 2, sous les ordres directs du taishô, n'en sont pas affectés outre mesure. Ils comptent cinquante Shinigamis chacun en plein effectif, et forment les unités d'interventions de la sixième division. Chevronnés et ayant participé à maintes batailles, ils savent parfaitement quel est leur rôle.

L'escadron 3, rassemblant soixante Shinigamis lorsqu'il est au complet, est chargé le plus souvent des patrouilles. Cependant il intervient également en tant que force de soutien auprès des escadrons 1 et 2. Avec le cinquième siège Sasabe Takeda à sa tête, Shinigamis vétéran et avisé, la section est en bonnes mains et s'est déjà frottée à des Hollows puissants. La surveillance du Seireitei est une de leurs attributions spécifiques.

L'escadron 4 est placé sous les ordres du septième siège Reiko Miage, nouvellement arrivée mais dont les progrès rapides ont accéléré sa promotion. Elle manque encore de pratique sur les missions de terrain, et le gai sourire qui s'épanouit habituellement sur son visage est remplacé maintenant par un air d'anxiété et de nervosité. Le contingent des vingt Shinigamis qu'elle commande est usuellement affecté à des fonctions similaires à celles du troisième escadron.

L'escadron 5 est une unité de réserve de vingt Shinigamis, dirigée par le sixième siège Kojiro Yamato qui a également la charge de former les novices. Lui-même a peu d'inclination pour le combat réel, mais est un excellent instructeur. Le peloton regroupe les soldats les plus faibles de la division, notamment ceux qui n'ont pas encore communiqué avec la personnification de leur zanpakutô et ne peuvent utiliser le shikai, sa forme libérée. Généralement, il n'a pas à intervenir dans les missions, sauf en de rares exceptions, comme aujourd'hui.

Ces trois derniers escadrons sont sous le commandement direct du fukutaishô, lequel ne leur a pas accordé, depuis le début du ralliement, la moindre attention particulière. Et c'est redoublant d'angoisse pour la plupart qu'ils voient leur austère capitaine en personne s'avancer vers eux.

« Il n'y a pas lieu de paniquer. Malgré le manque évident d'expérience de certains d'entre vous, vous avez tous été entraînés. Faites simplement honneur à vos efforts et à notre division », commence leur supérieur, du ton hautain qui est le sien.

« Vos escouades vont être réaffectés au sein du troisième escadron, dit-il s'adressant à ses sixième et septième sièges. Puis-je compter sur vous, sous-lieutenant Takeda, pour affecter les unités nécessaires au renfort de la surveillance des postes clés du Seireitei qui nous échoient ?

— Bien sûr Taishô ! à vos ordres taishô ! confirme avec enthousiasme le chef du troisième escadron, rasséréné quant à la conduite à tenir.

— Chacun d'entre vous a un rôle à jouer qui est primordial, la communication par exemple, et la réception des rapports des patrouilles, insiste le capitaine, portant son regard vers le soldat Rikichi dont l'allure abattue remplaçait la vivacité habituelle en présence de son idole, le lieutenant Abarai. Vous coordonnerez les troupes laissées en poste à la division, sergent Yamato, précise-t-il à l'adresse du sixième siège.

— A vos ordres taishô ! »

Ainsi donc, les éléments des deux derniers escadrons initialement perdus par l'attitude exceptionnellement froide de leur fukutaishô reprennent confiance, subjugués par la proximité si rare de leur commandant, et par son attention inhabituelle. Pris en charge et correctement encadrés, les plus jeunes recrues ont arrêté de trembler d'effroi. Le capitaine Kuchiki regagne ses propres compagnies, dont les officiers se sont déjà repris et rapidement organisés.

Bientôt, les détachements de la sixième division, redistribués efficacement, s'ébranlent au pas de course vers leurs postes respectifs.

Restés seuls avec son capitaine, Renji, embêté, essaie de trouver les mots :

« Taishô, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

— Il va falloir vous reprendre, Abarai fukutaishô, nous avons un office à remplir. »

Renji est furieux contre lui-même maintenant. Il s'en veut d'avoir montré à son capitaine combien il était affecté et de n'avoir pas su empêcher son trouble d'interférer avec son devoir. Comparé à lui, il n'était encore qu'un bleu en fait !

* * *

><p>Contre toute attente, les Hollows manquaient de puissance et étaient faciles à maîtriser, bien que difficile à repérer et agissant de concert. Ce qui n'était pas sans rappeler les événement récents.<p>

Capitaines et vice-capitaines n'eurent pas à intervenir. En début d'après-midi, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Hollows dans le Seireitei ! On laissa quelques patrouilles supplémentaires dans les rues, mais l'état d'alerte fut levé, et le calme revint dans les divisions. Les capitaines furent convoqués à une réunion extraordinaire à la première division.

Lorsqu'il fut évident que tous étaient arrivés, attendant en ordre discipliné que le commandant des treize armées du Gotei prenne la parole, Shûhei fit de son mieux pour paraître à l'aise. Mais il faut dire que c'était bien difficile étant donné qu'il était le seul vice-capitaine présent. Pourquoi donc avait-il été convié ? Il n'était pas le seul à se poser la question s'il fallait en croire les regards que certains posaient sur lui. Eux non plus ne semblaient pas le savoir, et cela l'emplissait d'appréhension. D'autres ne s'en préoccupaient pas, dont les capitaines Kyôraku, Ukitake et Kuchiki, car ils se satisfaisaient de n'en connaître la raison que lorsque le shôtaishô le jugerait bon.

Celui-ci ne tarde pas à plonger dans le vif du sujet :

« Capitaine Kurotsuchi, vous nous aviez certifié que de telles attaques n'étaient plus à craindre. Comment justifiez-vous celle-ci ? somme-t-il de s'expliquer au capitaine de la douzième division, responsable du Centre de Recherche, d'une voix sonore résonnant dans la pièce.

Nullement intimidé, celui-ci répond sans embarras :

— Et bien ces Hollows étaient mes cobayes et se sont..., voyons... disons..., échappés, oui c'est cela, échappés...

— Des Hollows vos cobayes ! Et vous les avez laissés échapper ! Mais vous êtes irresponsable ! Savez-vous quels dégâts ils auraient pu faire dans le Seireitei si nous ne les avions pas repérés suffisamment tôt ? s'exclame le jeune capitaine Hitsugaya, scandalisé par tant de légèreté, et auquel incombe la tâche de la protection de la plupart des nobles familles du Seireitei.

— Allons allons, Hitsugaya taishô, c'eut été chose impossible, voyez-vous, lui est-il répondu le plus calmement du monde, par l'homme mystérieux dont les traits semblent à jamais cachés derrière son masque inhumain.

— Expliquez-nous donc cela ! tonne de nouveau le shôtaishô.

— Oui, éclairez-nous, appuie le capitaine Unohana, responsable de la division médicale dont l'hôpital ne désemplit pas depuis plusieurs semaines et qui semble prête à perdre patience.

— Hum, eh bien, le but de mes expériences étaient de me rendre compte à quel point il est possible de contrôler les agissements des Arrancars par le biais de la fréquence d'onde dont nous savons maintenant qu'elle a été utilisée par Aizen dans ce même but. J'aurai bien évidemment préféré utiliser des Arrancars mais leur création artificielle nécessite des ressources dont je ne dispose pas à volonté. Autant dire qu'essayer sur des Menos Grande comme l'a fait Aizen lors des intrusions à Soul Society m'est impossible. Ah ! quel pitié que je n'aie pas accès au Hôgyokû... Enfin, j'ai du me contenter de simples Hollows et je dois dire que je suis assez fier du résultat.

— Fier ? On les a massacrés en deux temps trois mouvements, se moque Zaraki Kenpachi, capitaine de la onzième division, et grand amateur de combats pouvant lui apporter un frisson.

— Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'un pauvre esprit dans ton genre soit capable de comprendre la portée de mes expériences, rétorque ironiquement Mayuri Kurotsuchi, en haussant les épaules. Nous n'avons à déplorer aucune victime parmi la population n'est-ce-pas ? demande-t-il au capitaine Unohana.

— Non, il n'y en a pas eu. La sécurité de tous a été bien assurée par nos équipes.

— Libre à vous de croire cela. Pour ma part, je pense plutôt que mes Hollows ont agi tels qu'ils étaient censés le faire.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? intervient Genryûsai Yamamoto.

— Ordinairement les simples Hollows, de même que les Gillians, sont soumis à leurs instincts. Et pour les Gillians, c'est encore pire, ils n'ont pas de conscience individuelle. Bref, cela en fait de piètres adversaires, puissants peut-être mais sans aucune intelligence. Je vous pose la question : que se passerait-il si ces êtres maléfiques étaient doués de raison sans pour autant avoir à se transformer en Adjuchas ? Ils forment la population la plus nombreuse des Hollows et ce serait catastrophique pour la Soul Society. Nous ne pourrions plus les contenir et la terre serait ravagée. J'en frémis rien que d'y penser, dit-il, alors que le ton de sa voix suggérait un sentiment contraire.

— Vous affirmez qu'Aizen aurait trouvé un moyen de leur insuffler une conscience ?

— Je n'ai rien dis de tel. Comme je vous l'ai déjà exposé en détail lors de mon dernier rapport sur les causes de l'invasion du Rukongai, lorsqu'une onde d'énergie est transmise à une fréquence particulière, elle entre en résonance avec l'énergie spirituelle du Hollow et décuple la sensibilité de celui-ci à ce qui l'entoure. Il ira vers ses confrères émettant la même fréquence d'onde, et même les moins intelligents communiqueront entre eux par ce biais dans le but de satisfaire leur instinct : se nourrir d'âmes. Ce que mon expérience a montré, c'est qu'il est possible de leur faire exécuter un ordre simple, comme par exemple attaquer une cible en particulier, en instillant dans leur faim une envie liée au type d'âme. C'est à dire, de provoquer une déviance de la rancune qui les a auparavant changé en Hollows, ou bien de celle qu'ils acquièrent par la suite. Dans notre cas, c'est la chasse et la séquestration qui a été utilisée comme levier grâce à l'hypersensibilité de leur état, en générant l'envie d'attaquer des Shinigamis, et uniquement des Shinigamis notez bien. Ce même phénomène est possible sur un Arrancar, en faisant réagir sa partie Hollow, ce qui a produit les puissants adversaires que vous avez rencontrés au Rukongai.

Un silence suivit, le temps pour chacun d'assimiler ce qui venait d'être dit.

— Pour résumer la situation, nous allons nous retrouver avec une armée de Gillians transformés en Arrancars et auxquels Aizen pourra ordonner de nous attaquer en bataille rangée, dit avec le plus grand calme Shunsui Kyôraku (« comment diable avait-il pu comprendre cela dans tout ce fatras ? » se demanda Kenpachi).

— Oh oh oh c'est aller un peu vite. L'énergie nécessaire à la constitution d'une telle armée épuiserait le Hôgyokû sans lui permettre de se reconstituer. Il est fort peu probable que cela soit le but recherché.

— Eh bien alors ?

— Eh bien ? Mais enfin c'est très simple... »

Aucun des auditeurs ne semble d'accord avec cette affirmation. Les esprits de quelques uns partent à la dérive. Le capitaine Zaraki a déjà décroché, rêvant de luttes victorieuses contre des Gillians surpuissants surhollowmorphisés et pseudo-intelligents ; le capitaine Soi Fon ne semble pas concernée le moins du monde et trouve tout cela bien ennuyeux ; le capitaine Unohana revoit dans leur ensemble les plans d'agrandissement des quartiers de sa division. Seuls, les capitaines Ukitake, Kyôraku, Hitsugaya et Komamura se concentrent encore sur l'exposé. Quant au capitaine Kuchiki, yeux fermés et visage fermé, il reste impossible à déchiffrer. Noyé dans ces explications dont il ne retient que la menace grandissante de futurs combats éprouvants, Shûhei cherche en vain une raison à sa présence.

« ...trois points sont encore à résoudre :  
>Le premier : nous savons que Aizen a pu manipuler suffisamment de Arrancars pour nous tenir occupés pendant plusieurs semaines : comment et où a-t-il trouvé l'énergie nécessaire ?<br>Le second, notre bureau technique a pu pallier à l'alimentation irrégulière en énergie du Centre, rétablissant ainsi la protection et la surveillance de la Soul Society, il n'en reste pas moins vrai que nous ne sommes pas à l'abri des effets de l'onde artificielle lorsqu'elle se propage, et nous n'avons encore aucun moyen de la contrecarrer.  
>Le troisième et dernier point est de loin le plus intéressant et est ma plus grande interrogation : le phénomène d'attraction et de résonance. Aizen a prouvé qu'il pouvait l'utiliser comme bon lui semblait : lors des attaques que nous avons subies au Rukongai, les Hollows réussissant à traverser le passage entre les deux mondes ont été de plus en plus nombreux. Par contre leur force et leur type d'énergie n'avaient pas changé. Ces Arrancars n'avaient pas le profil révélant une intelligence élevée. Pourtant ils ont su de mieux en mieux profiter des failles de notre système de surveillance pour entrer au bon moment, et pallier à leur manque de puissance en s'alliant pour en combattre les pièges. A l'état naturel, une telle adaptation n'est pas possible. C'est donc grâce à la finesse de leur manipulation que cela a pu se faire. Cela va bien au delà de ce que j'ai entrepris en me basant sur leurs instincts. Et cela offre des perspectives qui me réjoui-<p>

— Oui, nous avons compris, interrompit le shôtaishô. Je compte sur vous pour me faire un rapport dès que vous en saurez plus, et je vous déconseille fortement de vous servir à nouveau du Seireitei comme terrain d'expérimentation, rajoute-t-il. Pour le moment, dit-il ensuite, frappant le sol de son bâton pour obtenir l'attention dispersée de ses officiers supérieurs, nous devons nous préparer au pire. Veillez donc à l'entraînement de vos troupes plus que jamais. Et vous ! complète-t-il, pointant son bâton vers Shûhei, vous êtes chargé d'aider au moral de nos Shinigamis : ne négligez pas vos fonctions et assurez sans défaut l'édition du Journal du Seireitei. A ce sujet, j'ai reçu une plainte de la part de l'association des femmes Shinigamis, déposée par sa présidente elle-même, précise-t-il en levant ses sourcils longs et touffus vers Zaraki Kenpachi, aussi je vous prierai de m'épargner cela à l'avenir en prenant sérieusement en considération toute demande qui émane de ladite heu... femme. Est-ce clair ?

— Très clair, shôtaishô ! confirme Shûhei s'avouant vaincu par la ténacité de la petite demoiselle, et soulagé malgré tout que ce soit là la raison de sa présence.

Au final, c'est sur les rires que la réunion prend fin, malgré un avenir qui se fait de plus en plus sombre.

A la sortie, les capitaines profitent de ces rares moments qu'ils peuvent passer ensemble pour converser. Genryûsai Yamamoto retient Zaraki Kenpachi, et lui fait la leçon sur l'insubordination de son jeune vice-capitaine ; la minuscule Soi Foin et l'immense Sajin Komamura discutent des mérites d'une bonne tenue de camouflage ; Retsu Unohana s'enquiert de la santé de Jûshirô Ukitake et le sermonne sur la nécessité de venir passer sa visite médicale de contrôle ; Tôshirô Hitsugaya et Byakuya Kuchiki quittent la salle côte à côte et en silence ; Shûhei éclate de rire aux propos de Shunsui Kyôraku. Byakuya se fige et se retourne, laissant le jeune capitaine prodige continuer seul son chemin. A aucun moment les yeux du jeune homme au visage tatoué n'ont croisé son regard, et cette attitude rigide et peu naturelle le décontenance. Elle ne veut dire qu'une chose. Shûhei était sérieux ce matin et s'efforce de mettre de la distance entre eux. Et s'il doit s'y contraindre ainsi, cela signifie que cela lui est difficile.

Mais qu'importe, c'est son choix après tout, il ne va pas aller le supplier de revenir auprès de lui, non ?

* * *

><p><span>Notions de l'univers de Bleach que j'ai utilisées et interprétées pour produire l'histoire des ondes à fréquences particulières <span>:

**Hollow** : terme générique pour désigner un esprit maléfique. Les simples Hollows n'ont en général pas de conscience individuelle. Un Hollow est au départ l'âme d'un défunt (un "**plus"**), perdue dans le ressentiment ou restée attachée trop longtemps sur terre, elle subit alors la hollowmorphose.

Un "plus", qui se fait dévorer par un ou plusieurs Hollows, perd sa conscience individuelle à moins qu'il ne possède un très fort ego, auquel cas il les absorbe et devient un Hollow doté d'une individualité.

**Menos grande**: une multitude de Hollows qui fusionnent, d'où émergera peut-être une conscience plus forte que les autres

Trois types de Menos Grande existent :

1 - **Gillian** : sans intelligence a priori, les plus nombreux  
>Un Gillian qui a un fort ego (issu d'un Hollow qui a conservé sa conscience), mange les autres Gillian et devient Adjuchas<p>

2 - A**djuchas** : intelligent, pas très nombreux

3 - V**asto Lorde**: intelligent et très puissant, peu nombreux ( la garde rapprochée de Aizen en est issue)

**Arrancar** : autre forme de hollowmorphose  
>C'est un Hollow qui a arraché son masque et obtient ainsi la force des Shinigamis et celle des Hollows. Ils existent à l'état naturel, sont peu nombreux et incomplets.<p>

Aizen, en possession du Hôgyokû, à la possibilité de faire des Arrancars complets.


	3. Un entraînement qui tourne mal

**Chapitre 3**

**Un entraînement qui tourne mal**

C'est la troisième nuit où il dort à peine. C'est la nouvelle lune et l'obscurité l'engloutit. Il s'est tourné et retourné dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil. Pourtant le journal était sorti hier et il aurait dû se détendre. Shûhei se tient assis en tailleur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, essayant de faire taire les battements de son cœur angoissé. Ayant respiré profondément, il se morigène « allons, je ne suis plus un enfant effrayé par le noir ! ». Il se rallonge sur le côté, un bras fléchi sous sa tête et l'autre... et l'autre qui cherche les fins cheveux d'ébène libérés de la pince qui les retient dans la journée et dans lesquels il aime à enfouir son visage, au creux d'une épaule robuste où il se sent aimé. C'est la troisième nuit depuis qu'il a quitté Byakuya.

C'est la troisième nuit où Shûhei ne vient pas. C'est la nouvelle lune et l'obscurité lui rappelle son amant au cœur ténébreux. Du bout de ses doigts, Byakuya se caresse les lèvres, il a soif de lui. Shûhei s'est enfui emportant avec lui la source de vie qui a ranimé son cœur gelé. Il réclame cette chaleur dont il ne supporte pas l'absence. Byakuya ferme les yeux et serre contre lui l'édredon de coton à défaut du corps souple et soyeux qu'il aime à caresser.

C'est la troisième nuit depuis qu'il est parti précipitamment de la chambre où il avait partagé les rêves de Shûhei et Byakuya. C'est la nouvelle lune et il accueille avec plaisir l'obscurité qui occultera ses pensées. Car chaque matin depuis lors, un malaise accompagne son réveil. A chaque fois celui-ci se dévoile et révèle son agressivité. Vers qui est-elle dirigée ? Il ne saurait le dire et ne veut pas y penser. Il n'a pas revu Shûhei depuis ce matin-là. Il revoit tous les jours Byakuya. Il est assis sur une bombe en puissance mais ne veut pas y penser.

* * *

><p>« Suivant ! »<br>Autour de Renji, les corps sont affalés, endoloris, couverts de bleus et d'égratignures. Il se tourne vers ceux qui attendent leur tour et ne sont pas pressés d'être désignés.

Depuis trois jours maintenant les membres des trois escadrons placés sous la responsabilité du fukutaishô voient leur monde inversé. Le plus souvent ils ne doivent leur salut qu'à l'intervention à point nommé du taishô, ce qui est un comble ! Le vice-capitaine Abarai leur mène la vie dure, la situation doit être grave pour l'avoir transformé à ce point, se disent-ils. Mais c'est bizarre tout de même, pourquoi le capitaine Kuchiki, lui, est-il beaucoup plus doux qu'à l'ordinaire ?

La sixième division est rassemblée, tout corps confondus, dans un des vastes terrains situés en périphérie du Seireitei. Quotidiennement ils y pratiquent un entraînement qui avait été laissé de côté lors de la traque des Hollows dans le Rukongai. La première partie se passe plutôt bien, les anciens se mêlent aux nouveaux, les plus forts aux plus faibles, et les exercices deux à deux commencent, sous le regard aigu du taishô et de celui attentif du fukutaishô. L'un et l'autre se déplacent parfois, rectifient une position, encouragent, d'un sourire pour le lieutenant, d'un hochement de la tête pour le capitaine. La pratique des différents mouvements de l'art martial des Shinigamis s'enchaîne sans surprise. Puis vient le moment des rencontres individuelles.  
>Au sein des escadrons trois quatre et cinq, l'angoisse commence à monter. Le sous-officier Yamato prend à part les nouvelles recrues des escadrons quatre et cinq. Le sous-lieutenant Takeda se charge des Shinigamis ayant besoin de perfectionnement dans les trois escadrons, et tous les autres se retrouvent devant le lieutenant Abarai, et espèrent qu'aujourd'hui encore ils s'en sortiront, sinon indemnes, du moins vivants.<br>Un par un ils s'avancent devant le jeune officier pour un duel porteur d'enseignement et de conseils. Mais au fur et à mesure que les échanges se prolongent, au fur et à mesure que les partenaires se présentent, le regard de leur supérieur se rétrécit, ses coups se font percutants, ses pas deviennent trop rapides : le pauvre infortuné qui lui fait face se retrouve acculé, et sans lui laisser l'opportunité d'abandonner, un dernier coup de sabre l'envoie valser à terre. La leçon n'en est plus une, cela ressemble plutôt à une punition divine, et ils se demandent ce qu'ils ont bien pu faire pour déclencher l'impitoyable sévérité du lieutenant.

Tout en supervisant le tournoi qu'il a mis en place au sein de ses deux escadrons, Byakuya surveille ce qui se passe de l'autre côté du terrain. Par deux fois, hier et avant-hier, il avait dû intervenir avant que la situation ne dégénère et il n'aime pas ce qu'il voit aujourd'hui non plus.  
>Renji ne montre toujours pas de signe d'hostilité vis-à-vis de lui. Et si tel avait été le cas, son second l'aurait rapidement confronté, comme il l'avait fait avec Shûhei, car c'était un homme simple et qui n'était pas particulièrement patient.<br>Ce comportement étrange et complexe n'a donc pas de rapport avec un éventuel sentiment de trahison qu'il pourrait avoir à son égard. Mais quelle qu'en soit l'origine il fallait que cela cesse. Le lieutenant affronte les plus hauts gradés de sa troupe maintenant. Le sous-officier Reiko Miage se présente. Douée et ambitieuse, elle ne se laissera pas faire si facilement.  
>Dès la fin du salut d'usage, elle passe à l'attaque pour être refoulée violemment d'un coup qu'elle a réussit à dévier, moyennant une insignifiante entaille à l'épaule droite. Elle passe en shikai : « éclaire, orage d'un ciel d'été », sa lame devient luminescente et vibrante. Elle bondit à nouveau et cette fois-ci soutient le choc, leurs deux épées se percutent l'une contre l'autre en un rapide échange. Ils se repoussent l'un l'autre. Renji passe en shikai : « hurle, Zabimaru ». Reiko se campe sur ses deux jambes, resserrant sa garde, prête à accuser le coup car elle sait que nulle esquive n'est possible : Zabimaru est trop rapide. Elle sait aussi qu'il est trop puissant et murmure un rapide sort de protection qui ne sera pas suffisant car elle n'a pas le temps d'en dire les incantations complètes. Un manteau blanc obstrue soudain sa vision, des cheveux noirs s'agitent devant son visage, le choc sonore de deux lames se heurtant vibre. Le capitaine en personne s'est dressé contre Zabimaru.<p>

Se désintéressant du sort du septième siège, le capitaine se précipite vers Renji dont le zanpakutô a entamé son mouvement de rétraction. Cette fois, il va s'occuper de son subordonné et corriger son attitude, même si pour cela il doit l'envoyer à l'hôpital. Il fond sur lui, et leur échange de coups lui apporte une réponse. Renji est en colère, une colère profonde qui gronde en lui et ne peut pas sortir, contenue et emprisonnée, que seuls les appels de sa nature guerrière de Shinigami parviennent à faire émerger.

Byakuya refuse à Renji toute possibilité d'esquive. Il veut que celui-ci expulse sa fureur à chacun de leurs coups d'épée. A chaque shunpo que le lieutenant tente il est là pour l'accueillir, irritant et frustrant ; à chaque jet de Zabimaru il est là pour le parer et le retourner vers son manieur, inutile.  
>Chaque feinte tentée meurt dans l'œuf, chaque coup qu'il reçoit le fait douter plus encore, Renji se retrouve impuissant. Impuissant à attaquer ! Impuissant à se défendre ! Impuissant encore ! Impuissant… Non, pas encore, pas cette fois, et il hurle à la face de Byakuya : « BANKAI ! ». Le grand serpent se déploie autour de lui, vrombissant d'énergie. Les quelques soldats qui étaient restés à proximité pour regarder le duel, s'en trouve éjectés sur plusieurs mètres.<br>Le corps aux anneaux osseux et gorgés d'énergie se propulse en crépitant vers Byakuya. C'est toute la rage de Renji que Byakuya recueille avec Senbonzakura qu'il n'a pas libéré. Parant de justesse les mâchoires du serpent, il est précipité à travers les airs sur toute la longueur du stade à une vitesse folle. Peu lui importe d'être blessé, ce qu'il veut c'est venir à bout du poison qui ronge Renji. Sa croisade finit à terre où Zabimaru l'a rabattu, à peine protégé par son katana, la respiration coupée sous l'effet du choc, des douleurs aiguës et lancinantes dans la poitrine, les muscles de ses bras tétanisés par l'effort considérable déployé pour éviter d'être écrasé. Hihiô Zabimaru recule.

Pendant quelques secondes, plus rien ne bouge sur le terrain. Puis, soudain à ces côtés, une tête aux cheveux rouges en bataille se penche sur lui, une tête offrant un regard enfin adouci :

« Taishô vous allez bien ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas appelé Senbonzakura ?

— Et toi Renji, tu vas mieux ?

— … »

Une main se tend vers la joue de Renji dans un geste désormais familier. Byakuya est soulagé, il n'y a plus trace au fond des yeux de la colère qui y était enfermée. D'abord décontenancé par les mots de son taishô, Renji prend conscience de ce qui le hantait depuis des jours et qui c'est envolé. Entamé à chaque coup d'épée qu'il a donné, désagrégé dans le dernier coup qu'il a porté.

Il n'en voulait à personne et il en voulait à tous. Il s'en voulait à lui-même. L'injustice de ce qu'il avait subi, sa propre faiblesse, Byakuya avait tout pris avec lui.

« Taishô, c'est la chose la plus imprudente que vous ayez jamais faite. Vous auriez pu mourir, je ne me suis pas retenu vous savez.

— Tout est pour le mieux, Renji.

Mais le teint cireux de Byakuya contredisait ses paroles, sa respiration était sifflante. Il porte la main à sa poitrine et ferme les yeux.

— Taishô ! Taishô, accrochez-vous... Iwanabari, faites-venir la quatrième division, je crois qu'il a plusieurs côtes cassées, nous ne pouvons pas le bouger, et euh... Reiko !

— Oui, Abarai fukutaishô ?

— Tu es bonne en kidô, tu t'y connaît en sorts de soin ?

— Seulement les bases lieutenant.

— Ça ira, c'est juste en attendant les secours. Vois ce que tu peux faire. »

Toute la division est chamboulée de voir leur capitaine à terre. Et plus encore de retrouver leur vice-capitaine pareil à lui-même. Les murmures parcouraient les rangs des Shinigamis en un brouhaha gênant. Renji rassemble les officiers et sous-officiers et leur ordonne de rentrer à la caserne, se promettant à lui-même de faire amende honorable auprès de tous dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Il leur avait mené la vie dure, en particulier au capitaine. Dès que tous ont quitté les lieux, il retourne vers celui-ci, s'assoie à ses côtés et prend sa main dans la sienne, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il est conscient. Il sent les doigts fins serrer doucement les siens, il est rassuré et inquiet. C'est possible ça ? A la fois soulagé mais honteux qu'il ait fallu en arriver là pour qu'il réalise ce qui lui arrivait. Jamais il ne pourrait le remercier assez.

« Merci, taishô. »

Une légère pression sur sa main, comme un « de rien, Renji », fait renaître sur les traits de ce dernier son premier vrai sourire depuis deux semaines.

* * *

><p>Des pas pressés s'entendirent à travers la porte de la salle d'examen pour la troisième fois dans la dernière demi-heure. Le capitaine Unohana soupire, tout en relevant son reiatsu de l'homme allongé sur le lit.<p>

« Votre état semble stabilisé, Ukitake taishô, mais vous devez continuer à vous ménager d'accord ? conclue-t-elle à la fin de son minutieux contrôle médical.

— Bien sûr, comme toujours. Mais dites-moi, il y a beaucoup d'agitation ce matin, dirait-on. Une nouvelle alerte ?

— Ne m'en parlez pas, c'est comme cela depuis trois jours. Ces entraînements intensifs vont ruiner les troupes avant même que Aizen ne nous attaque, sans parler du surmenage avancé de mes propres médecins et aide-soignants. Je veux bien qu'il y ait une conscience professionnelle mais il y a une limite, n'est-ce-pas ?

— O-oui, c'est certain, confirme le capitaine de la treizième division, peu désireux de contrarier la femme dont le regard sépulcral semblait emplir tout l'espace. Alors, je peux y aller maintenant ? » demande-t-il, pressé de retrouver le calme relatif mais malgré tout rassurant de ses quartiers.

Avant qu'elle donne son assentiment, ils sont interrompus par l'arrivée intempestive du septième siège, qui a fait irruption dans la pièce :

« Capitaine, vous feriez mieux de venir ! Oh, pardon, Ukitake taishô, je ne savais pas que vous étiez-là ! Vraiment, je suis désolé ! Comment ai-je pu..., balbutie-t-il, se confondant en excuses et se prosternant en milles courbettes devant le capitaine.

— Hanatarô ! Viens en au fait, lui rappelle son capitaine.

— Ah oui ! s'exclame-t-il en se retournant vers celle-ci, ayant oublié sa gêne aussi subitement qu'il avait plus tôt oublié la raison de son irruption impolie, le capitaine Kuchiki vient d'arriver et il semble mal en point.

— Si la sixième division s'y met elle aussi, nous n'en sortirons jamais. Bon, je vous laisse, Ukitake taishô ».

Et elle suit son septième siège, parmi les allées et venues de ses gens s'occupant essentiellement des soldats de la onzième qui faisait preuve, une fois n'est pas coutume, d'un zèle excessif dans la stricte observance des recommandations du shôtaishô.

* * *

><p>Sur le chemin qui mène à la quatrième division, Rukia s'angoisse. Son capitaine, de retour de sa visite médicale, lui avait appris que son frère avait été admis à l'hôpital. Elle s'était donc précipitée, car l'état de celui-ci devait être grave, il était si fort ! Et Renji était sensé être avec lui ! Mais qu'avait donc fait cet imbécile ? N'était-il pas de son devoir de protéger son taishô ?<br>A la réception, on lui indique la salle d'attente, car son frère est en train de recevoir les soins nécessaires et ne peut pas être vu pour l'instant. Elle y retrouve Renji, auprès duquel elle s'empresse de poser des questions, sans même prendre le temps d'un bonjour.

« Comment va-t-il ? Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?

— Rukia ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?

— ça n'est pas important, dis-moi comment va mon frère ?

— ça devrait aller Rukia, vraisemblablement des côtes cassées. C'est de ma faute, je ne me suis pas retenu...

— C'est toi qui l'a blessé ?

— Oui, mon bankai contre son zanpakutô non libéré, et tout ce que j'ai pu faire ce sont des côtes cassées. Il est vraiment prodigieux, d'un tout autre niveau, murmure Renji, pensif.

— Évidemment, qu'est-ce-que tu crois ! Mais pourquoi n'a t-il pas utilisé son shikai ? Cela aurait pu mal finir, tout de même.

— C'est compliqué, tu sais, c'est entre lui et moi.

— Hum, lui et toi ? Cela ne serait-pas à cause de Shûhei par hasard ? Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux ? s'avance Rukia, connaissant le caractère emporté de son ami de toujours.

— Jaloux ! Mais non ! C'est juste que Shûhei et moi... et puis...

Renji est embarrassé. Il s'est levé et fait les cent pas, se gratte la tête et n'ose plus regarder Rukia dans les yeux.

— Bon, fait celle-ci, si tu ne veux rien me dire, ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer. Ah ! s'exclame-t-elle en sautant sur ses pieds de la chaise où elle s'était assise.

— Quoi ? questionne Renji surpris en lui faisant face à nouveau.

— Mais alors, tu sais pour Shûhei et mon frère ! lui dit-elle en pointant l'index vers son visage et en se redressant de toute la hauteur de sa taille. Quand je pense qu'il m'a demandé d'être discrète et il t'en parle à toi, tout le Seireitei va être au courant !

— Dis donc, si je n'avais pas été au courant, je le serais maintenant et par ton fait, rétorque Renji, amusé par la véhémence de la jeune fille.

— J'y suis, reprend-elle emportée par ses réflexions, c'est toi qui les as présentés, n'est-ce pas ? Je me demandais comment ils avaient pu faire connaissance. Elle plante un regard interrogateur vers son ami, qui sait qu'il n'en sera pas libéré tant qu'il n'aura pas répondu.

— Euh, ouais, en quelque sorte, finit-il par dire.

— Alors, tu peux peut-être faire quelque chose ! Je crois qu'ils se sont disputés, Shûhei ne vient plus à la maison, et Nii-sama est triste, je le vois bien.

— Rukia, je ne pense pas que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. D'abord, le capitaine ne m'en a pas parlé, et puis c'est eux que ça regarde, non ? explique Renji. Il faut que je rentre à la division, Rukia.

— Tu ne restes pas pour le voir ?

— Non, il ne serait pas content de savoir que j'ai laissé les hommes. Mais surtout préviens-moi si c'est plus grave qu'on ne me l'a laissé entendre, d'accord ?

— D'accord, compte sur moi.

C'est tout ce qu'il peut faire pour Kuchiki taishô : s'assurer que la division remplit son rôle et fonctionne efficacement jusqu'à son rétablissement. Il n'avait été qu'un égoïste ces trois derniers jours, jusque dans son dernier combat, et n'avait rien remarqué de ce qui se passait chez son capitaine. Lequel tout au contraire, malgré ses soucis, n'avait eu de cesse de le sauver de l'impasse où il s'était trouvé coincé.

Renji parti, Rukia n'eut plus longtemps à attendre pour voir son frère. Le capitaine Unohana annonça que celui-ci l'avait échappé belle : par miracle, aucun organe n'avait été perforé par les côtes brisées, même si quelques unes s'étaient déplacées et qu'il avait fallu opérer. La médecine Shinigami pouvait ressouder les os fracturés mais ce traitement demandait à être consolidé. Le capitaine Kuchiki se remettrait donc rapidement, moyennant un repos complet de deux jours. Le traumatisme causé aux poumons lui-même ne se résorberait qu'au bout de quelques jours et resterait très douloureux au début.  
>Rassurée, Rukia, au chevet de son frère endormi, laissait son esprit vagabonder. Quel dommage tout de même que Shûhei ne soit pas là ! Elle était sûre qu'ils se seraient réconciliés. Mais il ne viendrait pas pour une blessure qui s'avérait bénigne. Non pas qu'elle aurait voulu que cela soit plus grave mais... Mais bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas songé avant ? Elle n'avait qu'à lui laisser entendre que c'était bien plus grave ! Voilà la solution !<p>

Ni une, ni deux, notre impulsive Rukia, apprentie scénariste en manga yaoi, se dirige maintenant vers les bureaux de la neuvième division, essayant de cacher son air de gourmet avide de romance à l'eau de rose, par un air éploré.


	4. Shûhei contre Renji

**Chapitre 4**

**Shûhei contre Renji**

En ce milieu d'après-midi, la moitié des membres de la neuvième division pratiquait dans la cour de ses quartiers le maniement des armes. Shûhei avait établi une alternance d'un jour sur deux, de façon à pouvoir être correctement disponible pour chacun des Shinigamis. En réduisant ainsi les effectifs, il palliait l'absence de capitaine.

L'activité supplémentaire amenée par la quotidienneté des exercices aurait de toute façon mal été reçue par les membres de sa troupe. Tous étaient épuisés. Le renfort dans les patrouilles du Rukongai, le maintien de l'édition du Journal pendant cette période, et maintenant, ces entraînements intensifs ! Sa compagnie était peu habituée à devoir intervenir de la sorte dans les missions de combat. Ils étaient plutôt les experts des missions de défense et de protection. Monter la garde, surveiller, réagir en cas d'attaque, et en aucun cas se précipiter au devant des combats tels les enragés de la onzième. Un vent de mécontentement parcourait les rangs, au sein même des officiers, ce qui mettait le fukutaishô dans une position difficile.

C'est au sein de cette ambiance que Rukia arrive. Voyant l'objet de son stratagème concentré sur sa tâche et bien entouré, Rukia abandonne tout espoir de discrétion et crie, d'un ton qu'elle espère suffisamment affolé :

« Hisagi-san, c'est mon frère ! » en ajoutant un tremblement dans la voix pour faire bon effet.

Le vice-capitaine, qui a reconnu la voix de Rukia, se retourne doucement :

— Rukia ? Que se passe-t-il ?

— Nii-sama, Nii-sama est … il a été blessé.

— Comment ça, blessé ? questionne Shûhei, étonné, bien qu'également alarmé par le sérieux de la sœur de Byakuya.

— Viens à la quatrième division, dit celle-ci, il s'est peut-être réveillé.

— Réveillé ? répète avec angoisse Shûhei, pour qui il est évident maintenant que Byakuya est gravement blessé, et dans le coma.

Rukia baisse la tête et les épaules en se prenant les mains, essayant de déguiser l'air rusé qu'elle ne peut contenir plus longtemps, en une mimique de panique et de chagrin.

Devant son allure abattue, Shûhei s'affole pour de bon. Il a l'impression que le sol va se dérober sous ses pieds et il prend douloureusement conscience de son estomac. Son cœur se fige dans un battement, et d'une voix blanche il murmure : « J'y vais » avant de glisser dans l'air, toujours muni de son zanpakutô, avec un shunpo si rapide que Rukia en a senti l'onde sur son visage. « Peut-être suis-je allée trop loin, se dit-elle, il avait l'air assez choqué ». Mais après tout, elle n'avait fait que dire la vérité, n'est-ce-pas ?

D'une pirouette, elle quitte la caserne satisfaite du résultat obtenu, laissant une bande de soldats en expectative face à la conduite de leur vice-capitaine. En quoi une blessure, grave ou non, du capitaine Kuchiki, pouvait lui faire abandonner son poste ?

Il ne faut pas beaucoup de temps au vice-capitaine de la neuvième division pour finalement faire face à la porte de la salle où est alité le capitaine de la sixième division et entrer, sans même s'arrêter un instant.

Byakuya est encore sous l'effet de l'anesthésie subie pendant son opération. Sa respiration est lente, et les bips du monitoring qui l'accompagne donnent à l'ambiance un ton dramatique. Son visage au teint d'une blancheur cadavérique fait craindre le pire à Shûhei. Lentement il s'approche et saisit la main du blessé, dont il mesure la fragilité pour la première fois. Elle est si fine cette main, qui d'ordinaire l'enlace avec tant de force. Elle est si inerte cette main, qui d'ordinaire se promène sur son corps comme si elle était cent. Qui a pu ainsi profiter de la délicatesse de cette personne au point de la réduire à une telle détresse ? Il se penche vers elle, et murmure son nom « Byakuya ? ». Pas de réponse, seul l'infime reiatsu confirme à Shûhei la présence de son amant dans ce corps sans vie apparente. Il dépose un imperceptible baiser dans ses cheveux, repose tendrement la main, quand il sent celle-ci se crisper sur la sienne. « Byakuya ? répète-t-il, c'est moi, Shûhei ».

Byakuya ouvre lentement les yeux, confus. Il a reconnu la voix mais n'ose pas croire en la présence de son possesseur. Il tourne la tête, gémit, le mouvement est douloureux. Quelqu'un se penche au dessus de lui. C'est Shûhei. Il en est sur maintenant malgré la brume cotonneuse qui lui enveloppe le cerveau. Que fait-il ici ? Où est-ce ici déjà ? Ah oui, l'hôpital, il a agi imprudemment et s'est retrouvé blessé. « Renji » articule-t-il avec difficulté la bouche pâteuse, sans vraiment en avoir conscience.

— Renji ? s'exclame Shûhei, qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?

— Je me suis battu avec Renji, souffle Byakuya essayant de lui expliquer, mais il est handicapé dans son effort par la douleur qu'il ressent dans ses côtes et ses poumons depuis qu'il est réveillé. Il referme les yeux, les bips sur l'écran s'accélèrent alors qu'il essaie d'inspirer l'air par petites goulées pour alléger la souffrance. Il est encore dans les vapes et n'arrive pas à éclaircir ses pensées.

Shûhei s'inquiète de voir Byakuya si faible. Et son angoisse se transforme en colère. Comment Renji avait-il pu se montrer si insensible et s'acharner ainsi sur son soi-disant respecté taishô ? Il avait quitté Byakuya. Que voulait-il encore de lui ? Et pourquoi s'en prendre à son amant ? C'était à lui qu'il aurait du s'en prendre.

— Je vais appeler un médecin, dit-il d'une voix sans chaleur.

Quelque chose dans la tonalité de la voix fait rouvrir les yeux à Byakuya. Il croise un regard acéré où luit une froide lueur meurtrière. Il essaie de se relever et de l'appeler mais un horrible pincement le fait suffoquer de douleur. Shûhei est parti et à sa suite pénètre le capitaine Unohana qui le ramène manu militari contre le matelas et entame un sermon sur les devoirs des patients.

* * *

><p>Sous l'insistance de Reiko Miage, Renji et elle était retournés à l'endroit de leur précédente rencontre. Fière et têtue, la jeune femme n'en avait pas démordu et avait réclamé une fin différente à son combat interrompu.<p>

C'est ainsi que les trouve Shûhei. Pister le reiatsu de Renji n'avait jamais été difficile, même au sein du Seireitei, surtout lorsque que celui-ci combattait, ce qui semblait être le cas. Contre qui en avait-il encore ?

Sans hésiter, le lieutenant de la neuvième division émet un déferlement d'énergie spirituelle et interrompt le duel. Reiko, exaspérée à la vue du responsable, opte pour un abandon définitif et s'éloigne des lieux.

Renji reconnaît l'énergie familière mais coléreuse de Shûhei, et il a une petite idée sur la raison de cette débauche d'agressivité. Il est prêt à s'expliquer quand il se retrouve sans crier gare en train de combattre son sempai, dont le zanpakutô libéré se révèle des plus difficiles à parer. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il ne sera pas dit qu'il se retrouvera à nouveau à sa botte. Il accepte l'escarmouche et ne s'en tire pas trop mal avec Zabimaru. Le pourquoi de cette bataille lui échappe, mais ce n'est pas désagréable de se battre ainsi. Le problème c'est que Hisagi-san reste à distance, et multiplie les angles d'attaques en projetant ses faucilles. Lesquelles sont animées par des mouvements très rapides, et il se retrouve dans une position de défense qui ne lui autorise aucune riposte. S'il devait déployer Zabimaru dans le but d'atteindre son aîné, lui-même serait laissé à découvert. Il doit réagir avant de se faire déborder... Bloquer l'assaut d'une lame en étirant Zabimaru avant que la faucille ne soit sur lui, esquiver par un pas chassé éclair l'arrivée de l'autre faucille, rétracter Zabimaru et se lancer au contact de Hisagi-san... Grâce au sacrifice du capitaine Kuchiki, il peut garder la tête froide, il devra penser à l'en remercier plus tard.

Shûhei n'est pas dupe du manège de Renji. Il provoque une tension de sa chaîne pour changer la trajectoire de la deuxième faucille qui a vu sa cible échapper. L'arme revient droit dans le dos de Renji. « JE VAIS L'AVOIR ! » pense-t-il avec satisfaction.

L'éclat sanguinaire qui transparaît dans les yeux de Hisagi-san n'échappe pas à Renji. Il a juste le temps de faire passer par dessus sa tête son katana pour bloquer la faucille, qui est renvoyée dans un choc sonore. Shûhei, prend son élan et exécute un saut périlleux vrillé au dessus de son opposant pour se retrouver dans son dos. Il récupère ses faucilles, les croise. Dans le même temps, Renji a vu passer l'ombre noire et s'est retourné. Clang ! Tous les deux maintenant sont face à face. Kazeshini contre Zabimaru. Regard contre regard. Les bras solides sans trembler. Les pieds ancrés dans la terre sans bouger. Force contre force. Le temps semble se figer...

« Tu t'es amélioré à ce que je vois, constate Shûhei.

— Évidemment, qu'est-ce-que tu crois ! Pour survivre contre quelqu'un comme Kuchiki taishô, il a bien fallu, répond Renji, pensant à l'acquisition de son bankai.

— Si te venger était ce que tu voulais, tu t'es trompé de personne. Je croyais que tu admirais Byakuya, grince Shûhei, qui essaie d'échapper à la pression qui les maintient dans l'immobilité et tente de reprendre l'avantage.

— Holà, doucement mon vieux, cette fois-ci cela ne se passera pas selon tes désirs, s'écrie Renji qui réagit en conséquence et qui ne laisse pas Shûhei briser la position. J'admire Kuchiki taishô encore plus aujourd'hui. Mais je faisais allusion à la fois où je me suis battu avec lui pour sauver Rukia, tu te rappelles ? Tout à l'heure, je me suis laissé emporter. C'était un accident, pas une vengeance, se dépêche d'expliquer Renji car il ne voulait pas que la situation s'envenime alors que de son côté elle venait juste de s'éclaircir.

Hisagi-san ne paraît pas l'entendre. Il semble être hors de lui.

— C'est contre moi que tu aurais dû te battre, contre moi ! rugit-il, se laissant envahir par une folie furieuse qu'il ne cherche plus à contenir.

— Hisagi... san ? s'effare Renji, qui instinctivement intensifie son énergie jusqu'au point de rupture où il peut passer en bankai.

Sous la pression spirituelle dégagée, l'équilibre entre les deux combattants est rompu. Shûhei recule d'un bond en arrière et sans attendre, fait tournoyer autour de lui chaîne et faucilles.

* * *

><p>Inquiet, Byakuya a résolument décidé de rejoindre Shûhei et de s'assurer de ses intentions. Les moments qui ont suivis son réveil sont nébuleux, mais il se souvient clairement de l'expression menaçante de Shûhei lorsqu'il l'a quitté. Le chef de la Famille Kuchiki revient, lentement, vers le terrain d'entraînement qu'il occupait il y a quelques heures à peine. Ceux qui le croisent le saluent avec respect, impressionnés. Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlent à son front, mais une dignité sans précédent émane du ferme maintien du capitaine de la sixième division.<p>

Ce fier et stoïque personnage ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il souffre à chacun des pas qu'il doit faire. Pourtant, c'est sans hésitation aucune qu'il se rend sur les lieux où il a repéré deux énergies combatives accroître leur animosité, pour empêcher la confrontation fratricide.

* * *

><p>Le contact rompu fait reprendre ses esprits à Renji, il n'opposera pas son bankai à Hisagi-san. Avoir blessé son capitaine lui est suffisamment douloureux. Mais il ne reconnaît pas l'homme qu'il a en face de lui. Cet homme, c'est un démon, arraché des enfers par les blessures infligées à son cœur. Et son cœur, c'est Byakuya. à cet instant, tout est très clair pour Renji. Byakuya est le cœur, Byakuya est la force qui veille sur l'âme ténébreuse de Shûhei. Il se met en garde.<p>

Tout à sa furie, Shûhei s'élance sur lui avec une force brute accentuée par sa rage, et se voit déséquilibré et entraîné à terre. Renji n'a pas esquivé, il ne s'est pas non plus opposé de toutes ses forces à l'attaque. Il a juste déployé ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas être repoussé, et a laissé la vitesse de Shûhei faire le reste.

Stupéfait, Shûhei s'immobilise un court instant, qui est mis à profit par Renji pour lancer, alors qu'ils sont tous les deux quasiment l'un sur l'autre et que seule la distance de leurs deux armes entre eux les sépare :

« C'est moi que tu veux tuer, ou bien c'est Byakuya que tu veux protéger ? »

A nouveau la lutte s'interrompt, pour laisser la place à un échange verbal.

« Protéger... Byakuya..., répète Shûhei ébranlé, alors que la pensée de pouvoir protéger quelqu'un dans par son élan meurtrier lui paraît incongrue.

— Hisagi-san, même si je n'éprouvais plus le besoin de me venger de toi, j'avais encore tellement de colère en moi que je ne savais pas comment exprimer. Le taishô m'en a libéré. Malheureusement, pas avant que je n'ai déclenché mon bankai sur lui. Il a tout pris, sans même avoir libéré son zanpakutô, tu te rends compte ? »

Renji lui parlait avec le ton d'autrefois. Shûhei lentement émergeait de son cauchemar face à ce Renji qu'il retrouvait et qu'il croyait avoir perdu. Mais l'image de son amant gisant sur son lit d'hôpital était trop fraîche à son esprit. Il lui faudrait plus que quelques mots pour le convaincre.

« Comment tu veux que je te croie ? Aucune personne sensée ne ferait cela.

— Tue-moi alors, encore une fois.

— Encore une fois, mais... »

Shûhei se fige. Et il regarde vraiment Renji coincé sous son poids, et il remarque le léger tremblement qui lui parcourt tout le corps, malgré la prise qui reste ferme sur la poignée de son sabre, et son reiatsu stable et concentré. Il s'écarte vivement, rappelle Kazeshini et rengaine le sabre. Renji se redresse lui aussi, et fait de même avec Zabimaru.

« Je croyais que tu l'avais quitté, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?

— J'ai vu rouge quand je l'ai vu dans cet état.

— Kuchiki taishô est plus solide qu'il n'en a l'air. On lui a donné deux jours de repos, mais je te parie qu'il sera de retour à la division dans un jour.

— Dans un jour ! mais alors...Rukia !

— Quoi, Rukia ?

— Elle m'a fait tout un cirque pour m'inciter à croire que ses blessures étaient graves, et je l'ai vu si affaibli alors qu'il venait juste de se réveiller...

— Ha ha, la maligne, mais quand même, tu as dû paniquer à mort pour t'être leurré à ce point.

— ….

— Hisagi-san ?

— Oui ?

— Tu l'aimes, fait Renji. »

* * *

><p>Non loin d'eux, sa présence indétectable, à la fois volontairement et par déficience de son énergie spirituelle, Byakuya les observe. Il est arrivé alors que Renji réduisait son aura offensive et il avait craint un soudain abandon de son lieutenant. Il avait anticipé le pire pour eux deux. Renji, déprimé, se serait offert aux coups de Shûhei, lequel ayant réalisé ce qu'il avait fait, n'aurait jamais pu s'en relever. Il arrivait trop tard.<p>

C'était sans compter la vitalité retrouvée de son jeune subordonné, et son instinct pour rassurer son aîné. Renji le généreux était de retour. Renji, sensible aux peines de ceux qui l'entouraient.

L'aristocrate reste quelques minutes encore. Il profite du plaisir à les regarder converser, témoin de leur amitié renaissante. Alors que ses côtes malmenées se rappellent à sa conscience, il trouve que le jeu en vaut bien la chandelle. Il quitte les lieux, aussi discrètement qu'il y est arrivé.

* * *

><p>Ni Shûhei ni Renji n'ont pris conscience de la présence proche auprès d'eux. Et Shûhei ne sait pas que lorsque, médusé, il va convenir que sa réaction extrême est la manifestation de l'amour qu'il ressent pour Byakuya, celui-ci va l'entendre :<p>

« Je... l'aime..., souffle-t-il, épuisé, ses yeux soucieux dirigés vers Renji.

— C'est à cause de moi que tu l'as quitté, non ? Mais ça ne sert à rien, Hisagi-san, pourquoi refuser l'inéluctable ? Va le rejoindre ! Ce que je souhaite, c'est que vous soyez sincères l'un envers l'autre, explique Renji, s'exprimant clairement de façon à ôter toutes les retenues que son vis-à-vis semble s'imposer pour expier.

—Merci, Renji, dit simplement Shûhei, vaincu par l'inexorable bonté qui émane du cœur de son ami, laquelle ne doit pas être désavouée par les regrets ou le refus.

Ayant réaffirmé sa relation devant Renji, Shûhei part à la reconquête de celui qu'il avait délaissé pour ne plus revenir, il y a de cela trois jours... une éternité.


	5. Shûhei et Byakuya

**Chapitre 5**

**Shûhei et Byakuya**

À l'hôpital, c'était l'affolement : on venait de s'apercevoir de l'absence du capitaine Kuchiki ! Devant Shûhei qui fixe sans y croire le lit vide, le capitaine Unohana fait savoir que peu importe la condition du capitaine, s'il se montre à nouveau dans son hôpital dans un avenir prochain l'entrée lui en sera refusée. Le second endroit auquel il pense est la résidence de Byakuya. Shûhei s'y empresse, à pied au cas où il le retrouverait sur le chemin.

Les gardes du manoir de la Famille Kuchiki sont familiers avec lui maintenant et le laissent passer sans autre forme de procès. Il rejoint rapidement le pavillon et s'y enquiert de la présence du maître de céans. Celui-ci se repose dans sa chambre.

À son entrée, Byakuya s'assoit sur son lit avec une légère grimace sur le visage. Shûhei se précipite, mais s'arrête rapidement devant l'air froid et le regard irrité de Byakuya :

« Shûhei, dit-il, qu'est-ce-que tu es venu faire ici ?

— Et toi ? Tu devrais être à l'hôpital, fait remarquer l'importun bien que le teint animé de Byakuya le rassure.

— Pour me reposer, je suis aussi bien ici. Mais toi, tu n'es pas le bienvenu, repars !

Le ton de la voix de Byakuya est inflexible. Shûhei a peur soudain. Byakuya a toujours été prévenant avec lui. Ce Byakuya là, celui qui se protège de lui, il ne le connaît pas. Il avait cru agir pour le bien de Renji, mais n'avait fait que fuir sa propre culpabilité, et il avait meurtri Byakuya plus sûrement que ne venait de le faire Renji.

— En te quittant, j'ai cru que ce serait pour le mieux, mais j'avais tord. Mes nuits sans toi sont un enfer. A la seule idée de te perdre, j'ai paniqué. J'ai même abandonné mes hommes pour te rejoindre. Et quand je t'ai vu si faible, la fureur m'a envahi, je ne pensais plus qu'à châtier le responsable. J'en ai perdu la tête, Byakuya, rien qu'à la pensée que tu puisses mourir. Ne me refais plus jamais ça.

— Tu t'attends à ce que je t'accueille à bras ouverts ? Ce souffle de vie que tu m'avais rendu, tu me l'as repris aussitôt. Ne compte pas sur moi pour m'exposer à nouveau à cette souffrance.

— Tu m'as dis que j'étais libre.

— Tu avais accepté mon amour, tu l'as reçu, alors oui, tu étais libre de me laisser t'aimer, même si toi tu ne m'aimais pas. Mais tu es parti Shûhei. Tu as refusé cet amour...

— Mais je t'aime ! confesse Shûhei, espérant par sa révélation rompre la distance que Byakuya leur impose.

— Je sais, j'ai vu la fin de votre combat et j'ai entendu, dit d'une voix plus douce Byakuya.

— Tu... tu es allé jusque là-bas ?

— Je savais que tu tenterais quelques représailles contre Renji, et je ne voulais pas te voir le regretter ensuite. Mais je serai arrivé trop tard si tu ne t'étais pas arrêté de toi-même.

— Renji m'a aidé à y voir clair. »

Shûhei fait une pause, mesurant l'importance qu'il avait pris dans la vie de Byakuya à la preuve du dévouement de celui-ci. Son regard se voile, ajoutant à ces traits creusés par le manque de sommeil un air plus perdu que jamais. Byakuya ne peut empêcher son esprit de se tendre vers lui. Il est irrémédiablement lié à lui.

« Je n'ai fait que me mentir, reprend Shûhei, pressé de le convaincre, s'il te plaît, Byakuya, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte alors. Je ne pensais pas te blesser ainsi, et je ne savais pas que je t'aimais, c'était trop rapide. Tout ce qui me préoccupait, c'était Renji.

— Tes sentiments pour lui sont embrouillés. Mais tu n'as nul besoin de prendre Renji comme excuse pour fuir tes peurs. Tu te préoccupes trop de lui. Il en a vu d'autres avec moi. Crois-moi, il serait parti depuis longtemps s'il n'était pas solide et n'avait pas le cœur à la bonne place.

— Oui, tu as raison, il vient presque de me jeter dans tes bras.

— Vu mon état, c'est plutôt moi qui vais me jeter dans les tiens, sourit Byakuya.

— Oh ! rougit Shûhei étonnamment intimidé alors que Byakuya lui fait signe de venir à lui.

— Ne me dit pas que cela ne t'es jamais arrivé ?

— Oh, bien sur que si mais...

— Mais quoi ?

— Rien, viens » murmure Shûhei en lui prenant doucement les lèvres.

Byakuya se sent partir vers l'arrière, accompagné par les bras de Shûhei. Celui écarte les pans du yukata et s'arrête à la vue des bandages :

« Tu es sûr ? Je pense que ce n'est pas prudent, s'inquiète-t-il.

— Cela ira, tu n'a qu'à pas me faire trop bouger. Allez, j'en ai envie, tu vois, dit-il tout en lui prenant la main et en la faisant descendre vers son sexe.

Shûhei caresse doucement le membre à demi-érigé, et, ôtant le fin peignoir de coton, aide Byakuya à se mettre de biais, lui calant le dos contre son torse, de façon à ne pas comprimer ses côtes.

« ça va ?

— Mmm, c'est confortable » soupire Byakuya en se relaxant, sa respiration devenant plus forte au fur et à mesure qu'une ivresse voluptueuse monte en lui, générée par les doux attouchements de Shûhei. Il frissonne d'aise, lorsque celui-ci couvre son épaule et sa nuque de baisers, et qu'il sent son souffle dans son cou, « S'il te plaît, Shûhei, viens... Je veux sentir ta chaleur en moi, j'ai eu si froid ».

A son tour Shûhei se déshabille, mais il prend son temps. Il aime le regard fiévreux qui anime le visage de Byakuya lorsqu'il expose devant lui sa nudité. Il a fait le tour du lit et se tient debout face à celui qu'il veut séduire. Il commence par ses vestes de kimono, la noire plus épaisse, la blanche plus fine qu'il porte contre sa peau. Il en extrait à moitié les pans du pantalon, suivant avec ses doigts chacune des bordures de la longue encolure jusqu'à l'endroit où elles se croisent. Puis, remontant le long de l'échancrure ainsi relâchée, l'un après l'autre dans un rythme langoureux, il fait passer un bras par l'emmanchure découverte. Les vestes retombent, flottant sur ses hanches, uniquement retenues par la large ceinture blanche. Il enlève le dangereux bracelet entourant son biceps, et le pose sur la table de chevet. Ses muscles se tendent, et ombre et lumière en jouent de concert. Sous l'intense caresse des prunelles argentées obscurcies par le désir, la pointe de ses mamelons se durcit et tout son corps vibre en retour. Son cœur cogne fort dans sa poitrine. Il ôte l'autre bracelet de même.

Byakuya regarde, charmé, les gestes mesurés de Shûhei. Une puissance gracieuse : tout s'assimile à une danse chez lui. Le voilà maintenant qui plonge ses mains contre son ventre, à la recherche du cordon qui retient le pantalon de kimono qu'il porte sous le hakama.

Sans cesser de fixer les pupilles fascinées de son amoureux, Shûhei détache le lien du bas de son kimono blanc. Et, finalement, vient le moment de dénouer le nœud papillon de la dernière ceinture, seul obstacle encore à une totale nudité. Au rythme d'une ample respiration qu'il cherche à calmer, il tire doucement les extrémités du nœud dont les boucles se défont lentement, puis, dans un chuintement de soie et de coton, il fait coulisser sur toute sa longueur l'un des pans du ruban. Byakuya, inconsciemment, a retenu son souffle. Shûhei désenlace sa taille, libérant hakama, pantalon et vestes de kimono qui retombent en une seule masse bruissante à ses pieds.

Le corps de Shûhei est révélé, mince et vigoureux devant les yeux brillants de convoitise de Byakuya. Celui-ci abandonne l'équilibre que lui offre son bras placé au devant de lui pour pouvoir toucher la virilité enfin dévoilée. Shûhei rit gentiment, heureux de l'effet obtenu. Il s'assoit, prend la main et la replace : « Un peu de patience, Byakuya... ». Le temps d'un furtif baiser, et il rompt une fois de plus le contact pour se saisir du flacon de gel dans le tiroir de la table de nuit et venir se positionner à nouveau dans le dos de Byakuya, lequel est au comble d'une soif provoquée par ces rapprochements et éloignements successifs.

Shûhei s'enduit les doigts du produit lubrifiant. Il en applique sur la délicate entrée, cachée entre les fesses rondes, lisses et musclées. Par de petits mouvements circulaires, il en dégage les parties plissées, jusqu'à ce que l'orifice, porteur de milles délices, s'offre pleinement à lui.

Entre ces mains expertes, Byakuya s'abandonne sans crainte. Il repose à moitié sur la poitrine de Shûhei maintenant et il est maintenu immobile par un bras passé sous le sien et qui maintient son équilibre précaire. Contre son dos nu, il sent battre le cœur de Shûhei, ondoyer sa respiration, rayonner sa chaleur. Cette position où il n'est plus que perception est délicieusement érotique et son excitation grandit. Il empoigne son sexe gonflé et durci, et se caresse pour en atténuer l'inconfort. Il gémit sous le plaisir qui s'est multiplié par la simultanéité des deux touchers. Jamais il n'avait connu cela. Un feu de braises le consume. Puis ce qu'il soupçonne être un doigt est introduit en lui et il tressaille involontairement, provoquant une douleur fugitive à sa poitrine. Shûhei s'alarme : « Byakuya ? » Il a été doux pourtant. Byakuya explique : « Je n'ai pas l'habitude, tu sais, cela m'a juste surpris. Vas-y, continue » incite-t-il devant l'hésitation de son bien-aimé. Les mouvements rythmiques et de plus en plus profonds sont des sensations si nouvelles pour lui qu'il s'y noie au début. L'introduction d'un deuxième doigt, repère à présent familier, le plonge pourtant dans un abîme de découvertes. Shûhei a entrepris de lui révéler chaque recoin intime de son être. Un vertige le saisit, lorsqu'à plusieurs reprises un contact déclenche de façon imprévue une pulsion dans son bas-ventre, alors qu'une onde chatoyante lui parcourt l'échine « Aaaah, Shûhei » râle-t-il, en se cambrant pour l'accueillir, grimaçant sous la douleur de ses récentes contusions aussi bien que sous l'effort qu'il lui faut faire pour ne pas jouir si vite.

« J'y vais » préviens Shûhei. Il embrasse la bouche offerte de son amant, l'emmenant dans une valse où leur deux langues se cherchent et se collent l'une à l'autre. Et il le pénètre le plus doucement possible.

Mais toute la douceur du monde ne peut empêcher l'incontournable douleur qui précède la jouissance déjà amorcée. Si prêt que soit son corps, quelque soit l'inclination de son esprit, Byakuya se raidit et rompt le baiser en un gémissement douloureux. Un gémissement qui résonne aux oreilles de Shûhei. Un gémissement qui appelle une autre plainte. Une plainte qu'il n'oubliera jamais. Alors il se retire, sans difficulté car Byakuya s'est détendu, mais cela il ne s'en aperçoit pas.

Byakuya s'interroge, il sent le désir pressant et frémissant de frustration de son amant contre ses cuisses. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Shûhei se serre contre lui, la tête nichée dans sa nuque parmi ses cheveux épars, et il réalise avec surprise que ce qui perle à son cou n'est pas de la sueur mais des larmes. Il se soulève et se retourne tout à fait, négligent son état : « Shûhei, que se passe-t-il ?

— Je... ne vais pas y arriver Byakuya. Ne me le demande plus.

— Mais enfin, j'en ai envie autant que toi, tu dois bien t'en rendre compte. Cela ne m'a pas fait si mal, tu sais, c'est cela qui t'arrête ? »

Shûhei ne dit plus un mot. Il s'est redressé et sa respiration s'est calmée. Une unique larme coule, silencieuse, sans qu'il cherche à l'essuyer. Se rend-il même compte qu'il est en train de pleurer ? D'un doigt Byakuya la recueille :

« Shûhei, quelle est la raison de cette peine ?

— Je ne veux plus infliger cette douleur, finit par dire ce dernier, je ne le veux plus, ne me le demande pas Byakuya.

— D'accord, calme-toi, viens, tu vas prendre froid » intime Byakuya, éclairé à présent sur la raison de la conduite étrange de son partenaire. L'acte sexuel lui a rappelé le viol dont il s'est rendu coupable et le mal qu'il a fait à Renji. Le temps n'est pas encore venu pour lui de se pardonner à lui-même.

« Je vais prendre soin de nous deux. » Allongé à ses côtés, Shûhei se laisse faire. Cela rappelle au blessé leur première fois. Parcourir sa poitrine de baisers et …

Le corps de Byakuya pèse lourd soudain sur celui de Shûhei. Celui-ci relève la tête et caresse les cheveux d'ébène, sans déclencher aucune réaction. Se redressant légèrement, il s'aperçoit que le fier capitaine s'est endormi comme une masse, en pleine action. Shûhei sourit, et respire au rythme de Byakuya, pour se calmer lui aussi. Il resserre les bras autour de son léger fardeau, et, pour la première fois depuis trois nuits, il s'endort paisiblement.


	6. Si seulement tu n'étais rien qu'à moi I

**Chapitre 6 **

**Si seulement tu n'étais rien qu'à moi (partie I) **

**ou**  
><strong>Comment faire pour que tu me regardes comme je te regarde ?<strong>

Une impression de vide accompagne son éveil et il se redresse vivement, retenant un cri de douleur :

« Shûhei ?

— Bonjour Byakuya, répond une silhouette sombre tandis qu'un bruit sec se fait entendre.

— Tu pars déjà ? Il est tôt encore.

— Il le faut, je dois rejoindre mes hommes. Je les ai laissés hier en plein milieu d'un entraînement. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment je vais pouvoir leur expliquer ça, dit le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division, tout en bouclant un autre bracelet au haut de son bras gauche, l'esprit déjà tourné vers ses soucis.

— Shûhei, viens près de moi, dit d'un ton n'admettant pas le refus le maître du logis.

— Mais, je n'ai pas le temps...

Peine perdue, d'un geste vif, Byakuya lui a enlacé la taille et l'a fait asseoir à ses côtés, pour s'unir à lui dans un baiser qui lui ôte brièvement force et souffle.

— Je ne suis pas de ceux qui se laissent oublier si vite, chuchote dans son oreille le propriétaire des lèvres voraces, dont la langue goûte maintenant la peau légèrement salée sous l'oreille, si sensible de son amant.

— Je... ne peux... pas mmh … , ah non ! et Shûhei s'arrache à la tendre morsure de son lobe, mettant un écart doublement suffisant entre lui et les bras qui veulent le retenir.

— À ce soir, Shûhei, salue le tentateur d'une voix suave, promettant d'autres délices à venir.

— Non, pas ce soir, j'ai trop à faire, décline le jeune homme avec un parfait contrôle de ses sens. Il faut que je rattrape le temps perdu hier et je vais me faire taper sur les doigts par le shôtaishô si le Journal ne sort pas à temps.

— Mais il ne paraît que dans six jours.

— Typique de vous, des autres divisions ! L'édition ce n'est pas juste le travail d'un jour, et la conférence de rédaction aurait dû avoir lieu hier soir. Si tu ajoutes à cela les entraînements que je suis seul à gérer, tu vois bien que même mes soirées sont compromises. J'essaierai de venir demain. Bonne journée Byakuya.

Et Shûhei plante là un noble à qui d'habitude rien n'est refusé ! « "Bonne journée" ! Vraiment, ce roturier est un plaisantin ! » pense en lui-même le seigneur Kuchiki, dont le visage n'affiche pas la déception qu'il ressent. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ourdissait un plan de bataille afin de reprendre dans ses filets l'oiseau épris de liberté qui s'était enfui du nichoir. En cela, ce dernier ne ressemblait en rien à Hisana, qui n'avait jamais rien entrepris sans s'enquérir auparavant de son assentiment.

* * *

><p>C'est légèrement contrarié et très en retard que le chef du clan Kuchiki et capitaine de la sixième division se dirige comme chaque matin vers son bureau. S'il pouvait maîtriser de son mieux son énervement et afficher un visage impassible, il ne pouvait par contre rien faire pour sa lenteur, le handicap de ses blessures étant responsable de son actuelle perte de vivacité.<br>Sur le chemin, les regards qui convergent vers lui sont surpris par son retour qui n'était attendu que dans deux jours. Il s'en dégage également de l'orgueil : leur capitaine montre une telle résistance pour s'être si vite remis après un coup pareil ! Les Shinigamis témoins du passage de leur commandant, avec une allure égale à celle de toujours, et ignorante de leur présence, en arrivent à se réjouir du retour à l'ordre des choses à la sixième division. Un fukutaishô froid et irrité et un taishô attentionné n'étaient pas ce qui leur fallait, tout compte fait.

Avec un soulagement non feint Byakuya ouvre la porte du "Bureau des Capitaines". Renji l'y accueille, étonné lui aussi, puis inquiet devant la mine pâle de son taishô. Il va à sa rencontre et lui offre le soutien de son bras pour l'accompagner vers le canapé et l'aider à s'y allonger.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû venir aujourd'hui, taishô, je peux m'occuper de la division seul pendant deux jours, vous savez. »

Renji baisse la tête, confus, et reprend :

« Je vais bien maintenant, et c'est à vous que je le dois. Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ?

— Ma foi, il te reste beaucoup à apprendre, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ma présence ici n'est pas due à tes nombreuses lacunes. Comme tu l'as dis, une absence de deux jours est une période courte et ne prêterait pas à des conséquences dramatiques. Non, en fait je préfère être occupé ici plutôt que de m'ennuyer chez moi. »

De légères couleurs reviennent sur le visage du blessé, et il ouvre les yeux, découvrant ainsi le regard perspicace de Renji penché au-dessus de lui. Celui-ci, ignorant le léger sarcasme de son supérieur, enchaîne :

« Vous ne vous êtes pas réconcilié avec Hisagi-san ? demande-t-il, pointant directement où le bât blessait.

— Si, grâce à toi. Nous sommes quittes dorénavant, toi et moi. Mais Shûhei a moins besoin de moi que je ne le croyais, avoue l'amant éconduit du matin, et je ne sais pas quand je vais le revoir. Et, pour finir, je n'aime pas que mon propre équilibre soit si dépendant de la présence ou non de quelqu'un à mes côtés » conclut-il dans un effort louable pour confier son souci, afin de ne plus rien cacher à son lieutenant, qui subissait sa propre part de la situation amoureuse de son commandant.

Mais Renji est calme et lucide face à celle-ci. Il a assurément digéré les événements survenus depuis son retour du monde réel.

« L'oiseau ne peut s'envoler que parce qu'il sait qu'il pourra revenir se poser sur sa branche. Il vous faut être patient, rassure Renji.

— La patience n'est pas ma principale qualité.

— Taishô ! Vous n'avez rien prévu d'insensé, n'est-ce-pas ? s'inquiète le fukutaishô, qui commence à voir clair dans le jeu de Byakuya, lequel possède une nature téméraire, tue la plupart du temps mais qui se dévoile occasionnellement depuis qu'il a rencontré Shûhei.

— Eh bien, que dirais-tu d'un entraînement commun entre la neuvième et la sixième division cet après-midi ?

— Mais cela ne s'est jamais fait !

— Allons, point n'est besoin d'en appeler aux autorités supérieures pour un simple entraînement. Et dois-je te rappeler que la neuvième est en manque cruel de capitaine ? Ne peux-tu pas faire preuve d'un peu de compassion pour ton précédent sempai, débordé et submergé de travail à tel point qu'il ne peut plus voir son amoureux, ton propre capitaine ? »

C'est trop injuste. Renji ne se voit pas refuser une demande proférée de cette façon, même si celle-ci n'a pas sa place au sein du Seireitei. L'autonomie de chaque division est une tradition sacro-sainte que nul n'a jamais remise en question... Nul doute que la discrétion ne sera plus de mise entre Hisagi-san et Kuchiki taishô après ça !

« Je vais organiser la session avec Iwanabari et Shimizu, mais nous laisserons les autres escadrons à la division entre les mains de Takeda et de Yamato, d'accord ? souscrit enfin le vice-capitaine, soucieux de laisser en dehors de cette histoire les plus influençables de leurs hommes, tout juste remis de leurs récentes émotions avec leur fukutaishô.

— Tu es sûr de vouloir venir ? Tu pourrais rester pour superviser l'entraînement de tes escadrons.

— Oh que si, je vais venir ! Ne comptez pas m'éconduire, taishô ! Ne serait-ce que pour étouffer dans l'œuf les rumeurs qui pourraient survenir » s'exclame son fukutaishô. Et ce dernier sort de la pièce maugréant et ruminant contre les supérieurs qui n'en font qu'à leur tête.

Le seigneur Kuchiki se redresse et sourit. Son plan marche à la perfection jusqu'ici.

* * *

><p>À la neuvième, c'est l'effervescence. Tous les escadrons sont rassemblés dans la cour, dans l'attente de l'arrivée de ceux de la sixième. Prévenu en fin de matinée par un messager de ladite division, le vice-capitaine s'est vu devant ses hommes obligé de faire sienne la proposition unilatérale du capitaine Kuchiki. Que celui-ci soit en état de l'assurer est assez douteux, mais la présence annoncée de Renji ne lui permet pas de mettre en question le sérieux de l'offre.<p>

Au pas cadencé, deux escouades pénètrent dans l'enceinte pour s'arrêter en rangs ordonnés face aux Shinigamis de la neuvième déjà alignés. Shûhei vient à la rencontre du capitaine Kuchiki et du vice-capitaine Abarai. Les saluts d'usage sont échangés, et rapidement l'organisation des exercices est mise en place.

Les différentes sections sont réparties entre les trois officiers supérieurs, et l'après-midi s'écoule sans heurt. Shûhei se rassure. Renji, par contre, jette de fréquents coups d'œil inquiets à son supérieur qui n'épargne pas sa peine : il en fait trop, à dessein est-il juste de dire, mais quand même !

Aux prises avec un Shinigami de la neuvième particulièrement obstiné et utilisant à bon escient les arts du kidô, Byakuya parvient de justesse à le repousser et à le vaincre, moyennant une longue passe d'armes éprouvante pour ses côtes. Il retient à peine un gémissement de douleur et doit se reprendre un instant avant de poursuivre avec un autre membre de son groupe. Sans s'en apercevoir, il s'est pris à son propre jeu, et son sens du devoir à repris le dessus sur son but initial, il s'est trop impliqué... Il est là, au milieu d'un cercle formé par de respectueux soldats impressionnés par ses talents, essayant de retrouver un souffle qui lui manque, lorsque deux mains se posent sur ses épaules et il peut se soulager contre un torse qu'il connaît par cœur. L'appui est imperceptible aux yeux de tous, mais pour Shûhei, cet adossement si ténu suggère la gravité de la défaillance de Byakuya. Sans sourciller un instant, le lieutenant de la neuvième division déclare à tous qu'il doit s'entretenir maintenant en privé avec le capitaine Kuchiki et qu'il laisse tout le monde entre les mains expertes du lieutenant Abarai. Capitaine et lieutenant font volte-face et se rendent vers les bureaux, la main du second légèrement pressée sur les reins de premier et semblant impulser sa marche incertaine.

Installé dans une pièce faisant office de salon dont l'usage est réservé aux interviews menés pour le journal, Byakuya se repose, allongé sur un sofa confortable. Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il avait en tête. Se retrouver ainsi en une telle position de faiblesse alors qu'il avait prévu d'avancer au plus vite dans les entraînements pour pouvoir dès que possible séduire Shûhei et l'amener à revoir ses plans pour la soirée ! Il ne pouvait que s'en prendre à lui même et à sa suffisance.

Shûhei revenait, chargé d'un plateau sur lequel était posé une théière une tasse et une petite bassine. Il sert le thé, et entreprend de rafraîchir Byakuya au moyen d'un tissu plongé dans l'eau froide contenue dans le récipient. Le capitaine Kuchiki avait transpiré sous les pénibles efforts exigés par son orgueil et son corps était trempé de sueur.  
>Shûhei se met à califourchon sur le corps étendu sans force et dégage les pans de la veste du kimono et du haori, exhibant la poitrine bandée du blessé. Il tamponne ensuite le front moite, les tempes ruisselantes, redescend vers la jugulaire, dégage la nuque délicate et y presse le linge plié en quatre. Sous le toucher prévenant, Byakuya s'est senti fondre plus encore. De séducteur, il se retrouve séduit et souhaite plus que jamais que Shûhei continue ses attentions. Mais Shûhei a d'autres projets. Il pose un baiser sur ses lèvres, à peine un effleurement et chuchote « sois sage », avant de partir, le laissant seul. Le vaillant capitaine ronge un moment son frein en silence puis, vaincu et par son corps et par l'entêtement de son amant, laisse un sommeil réparateur l'emporter.<p>

Lorsqu'il se réveille la pièce est envahie d'une douce pénombre indiquant l'heure déjà avancée de la soirée. Il découvre son fukutaishô assit dans un fauteuil, lisant à la faible lueur d'une lampe ce qui semble être les rapports de patrouille de leur division. Il a chaud, et remarque qu'il est recouvert d'une étoffe de fin coton matelassée.

« Renji ? fait-il stupidement, dévoilant ainsi sa déconvenue.

— Ah, taishô ! s'exclame Renji n'y faisant pas attention, je me demandais quand vous alliez vous réveiller. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, je me suis chargé de tout. L'entraînement est terminé, j'ai effectué la revue d'appel de fin de journée, et je suis en train de valider les rapports du jour », continue-t-il, devançant les questions de son supérieur.

Il se lève, abandonnant ses dossiers et précise :

« Je vais vous raccompagner chez vous.

— Non !

— Taishô ?

— Je... » Byakuya se tait soudain, réalisant qu'il n'a pas d'argument valable à opposer à la résolution de son lieutenant. Shûhei l'a abandonné et il n'ira pas s'humilier plus encore en insistant pour le voir. « Je peux rentrer seul » se rattrape-t-il, avant de noter l'air inquiet de Renji, lequel a du revenir ici exprès pour lui, alors que vraisemblablement le travail s'accumule sur leurs bureaux. Il se redresse et se met debout sans problème, réajustant sa tenue :

« Cela ira très bien, Renji, je vais être prudent. Tu as encore à faire à la division n'est-ce-pas ?

— Ben, c'est pas grave, s'entête celui-ci, je pourrai y repasser après. »

Un éclair de colère brille dans les yeux argentés de l'homme qui redonne à présent un aspect correct à chevelure :

« Abarai fukutaishô allez-vous longtemps encore contrarier votre supérieur? Reprenez vos dossiers et terminez vos tâches de la journée au plus vite car je ne tolérerai aucun retard demain. »

Le lieutenant ainsi pris à partie fit ce qui lui était demandé. En fait, il était tranquillisé par la tournure que tout ceci prenait. Le seigneur Kuchiki récupérait bien et semblait ne pas avoir dit son dernier mot. Il se délectait à l'avance du jeu du chat et de la souris auquel se livrait le nouveau couple. Mais qui était la souris et qui était le chat ? Voilà une question à laquelle il aurait été bien en peine de répondre.


	7. Si seulement tu n'étais rien qu'à moi II

Spoiler  
>Dans ce chapitre, il est fait allusion au véritable but de Aizen, qui est révélé dans le tome 25 de l'édition française de Bleach (Glénat).<p>

Rappel : vous trouverez en fin de chapitre quelques définitions concernant les différents types de Hollows

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 <strong>

**Si seulement tu n'étais rien qu'à moi (partie ****II)**  
><strong>ou<strong>  
><strong>Comment faire pour que tu veuilles revenir dans mes bras ?<strong>

Il est tard lorsque Shûhei peut se libérer de ses obligations. Dans un ciel sans nuage à peine éclairé par un mince croissant de lune, les étoiles scintillent d'une lumière argentée. Ces milliers de pulsations lumineuses lui rappellent l'expression fervente de Byakuya, lorsqu'il y a quelques heures il a entamé avec lui un jeu dangereux. D'ailleurs, il a bien failli succomber au regard implorant que celui-ci lui adressait. Sans l'écho des cris des combattants à l'extérieur, qui sait comment cela aurait fini ! Il soupire à l'idée de retrouver son propre lit, synonyme de cauchemars, et se languit de la présence de son amant. Pourtant la nuit est presque finie, il serait malséant de débarquer si tard dans la demeure des Kuchiki...

* * *

><p>Byakuya se réveille lentement, faisant l'inspection de son état. Il ne ressent plus aucune gêne pour respirer. Parfait ! Il prend conscience soudain d'un poids familier à son épaule, une tête aux cheveux noirs corbeau y repose. « Shûhei » ! s'exclame-t-il silencieusement alors que son cœur rate un battement dans l'émotion de la surprise. Il est venu le rejoindre sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, alors qu'il était entraîné à s'éveiller à la moindre présence inattendue. Shûhei avait pénétré sans encombre ses défenses ! Il se tourne légèrement vers lui, heureux du demi-succès de son plan de la veille, caresse les épis embroussaillés et note les traits tirés de fatigue. Shûhei est comme une partie de lui maintenant. Un baiser sur le front et il se libère le bras doucement, déterminé à le laisser se reposer le plus possible.<p>

Son poignet est soudain retenu par une main ferme, et son bras, son corps, sont irrésistiblement attirés vers le possesseur de la poigne de fer.

« Où vas-tu si vite, sans même un bonjour ? murmure une voix ensommeillée, tandis que des bras musclés l'enlace et qu'une bouche chaude et quémandeuse se presse sur la sienne.

Byakuya a l'impression qu'un siècle s'est écoulé depuis qu'ils se sont unis. Shûhei se fait provoquant, s'extrayant de l'édredon, écartant ses jambes sous lui et lui enserrant la taille. La réaction de Byakuya à cette aguichante incitation est fulgurante et son instinct le pousse vers l'orifice promis. À temps, il se maîtrise suffisamment pour en dilater l'entrée, mais Shûhei est plus que désireux de se mêler à lui : « Viens maintenant » supplie-t-il, frottant de façon suggestive ses hanches contre les siennes, leur deux sexes l'un contre l'autre. Vaincu, Byakuya se redresse un peu pour faciliter la pénétration, et son pénis déjà dur se fraye un chemin dans l'intimité chaude et humide de Shûhei. Celui-ci se tient les genoux, écartant les fesses au maximum et incite son partenaire à pénétrer plus avant tant son impatience est grande. « Doucement, Shûhei, tu vas te faire mal », calme Byakuya essayant de ralentir son compagnon.

« Pas grave, cela a été si long », maintient Shûhei, regardant Byakuya comme un prédateur regarde sa proie.

Ces yeux avides font frissonner Byakuya de la tête aux pieds et il va répondre à l'instance silencieuse lorsque, surgi de nulle part, un papillon de l'enfer fait irruption dans la chambre et viens virevolter devant le visage du capitaine de la sixième division.

L'intrusion inattendue a refroidi les ébats. Byakuya se retire tandis que Shûhei s'assoit, attendant d'en connaître le motif. L'éphémère insecte se pose délicatement sur le doigt fin qui se lève vers lui.

« Je dois partir tout de suite, Shûhei, déclare d'une voix froide le seigneur Kuchiki, qui se revêt de son yukata et explique : tous les capitaines du Gotei 13 sont convoqués à une réunion d'urgence à la première division. » Puis sans un regard pour son cadet, il se dirige vers la salle de bain.

« Byakuya ! »

C'était presque un cri, une supplication. La voix tremblante de Shûhei transperce le fragile contrôle que le noble avait élaboré. Rien de ce genre ne marche plus quand il est face à Shûhei. Le chef de la Famille Kuchiki, l'une des quatre plus grandes familles parmi les nobles de la Soul Society, prendra le temps de rassurer son amant avant d'accomplir son devoir.

Byakuya se retourne pour faire face à un Shûhei qui, dans une tentative de retenir les mots déplacés qui menacent de sortir, se mord les lèvres : « _ne pars pas_ ! ». Il a eu tord, tord de croire que Shûhei n'avait pas besoin de lui. Les blessures profondes du jeune Shinigami sont présentes même si les jours de paix conjoints à sa force de caractère les atténuent. Un rien les fait resurgir. Un rien, comme son départ ressemblant à un abandon, qui dans le cœur du jeune amant met en doute son affection et l'importance qu'il a à ses yeux. Sa propre appréhension de devoir le quitter sans certitude de le revoir le soir paraît bien égoïste.

Les craintes de Shûhei sont apaisées par les bras aimants qui l'entourent. Contre l'épaule qui s'offre, il repose sa joue, et il soupire de soulagement dans le cou gracile qui se prête à lui. La panique qui sourdait en son sein se tait petit à petit. Il ne supporte pas la froideur de Byakuya.

Byakuya lisse les mèches rebelles de son amant angoissé, lesquelles se redressent dès qu'elles sont libérées. Il sourit, sans pour autant arrêter son entreprise infructueuse. Là était toute la différence, choisir soi-même de partir ou être laissé derrière. Aujourd'hui, Shûhei lui montrait que son attachement à lui était réel et il n'allait plus l'oublier.

* * *

><p>Le capitaine de la sixième division n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait été envoyé comme représentant du Gotei 13 auprès de Kisuke Urahara pour relayer les ordres du shôtaishô et le gagner à leur cause. Lui ! l'un des chefs de la Haute Noblesse de la Soul Society ! Tout ça bien évidemment à cause de ses relations soi-disant proches avec le Shinigami remplaçant dont l'aide avait également été requise. L'humain Kurosaki Ichigo était une véritable épine dans son pied ! Cette fois-ci, son existence contrariait même ses amours en l'éloignant de Shûhei alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore pu profiter pleinement de leur réconciliation. Chacune de leurs tentatives en ce sens avait été interrompue et ce n'était pas dans le monde réel qu'il pourrait parvenir à ses fins.<br>Autour de lui régnait un silence de mort. Il était agenouillé en compagnie du précédent capitaine de la douzième division, lequel n'avait pas quitté son étrange chapeau, autour d'une table basse sur laquelle un thé lui avait été servi dans un gobelet de terre cuite. Le jeune garçon qui l'avait apporté se tenait maintenant derrière son patron, son plateau rond plaqué contre lui comme pour se protéger du reiatsu irrité pourtant parfaitement maîtrisé.

« Laisse-nous, Jinta, dit Urahara, puis, s'adressant à son invité imprévu : Abarai-san et Kurosaki-san ne vont plus tarder maintenant. » Et il se tut, toutes ses tentatives pour délier la langue du capitaine avant l'arrivée du lycéen ayant été infructueuses, ainsi que celles visant à le dérider d'ailleurs. Il s'était résolu à attendre dans une atmosphère oppressante, cachant son sourire derrière son éventail et la lueur amusée de ses yeux à l'ombre du rebord de son bob. Le seigneur Kuchiki en personne, chez lui ! Sa vie était décidément remplie d'événements intéressants depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Kurosaki-san.

Le raclement de la porte sur les rails de bois se fait soudain entendre, Renji entre, suivi par un jeune homme dont le nom échappe à Byakuya mais qu'il reconnaît comme un des maléfices errants ayant participé au sauvetage de Rukia, le Quincy.

« Ichigo a d'autres chats à fouetter apparemment, je n'ai pas pu le trouver et ses amis ne savent pas où il est non plus. Par contre, Ishida a tenu à m'accompagner, explique Renji, légèrement embarrassé.

—Deux de nos derniers combats contre des Arrancars formant la garde rapprochée d'Aizen ont été éprouvants pour lui. Il vaut mieux en effet lui laisser le temps de trouver la réponse à ses questions et le tenir en dehors de nos affaires actuelles, conseille Urahara.

Ceci n'est pas pour déplaire à Byakuya qui s'empresse d'enchaîner :

— Très bien. Voici qui va vous résumer ce que nous savons et pourquoi nous faisons appel à vos services, Urahara. Renji ! »

Sans répondre, celui-ci s'empresse d'installer sur la table un appareil d'apparence extérieure glauque qui ne tarde pas à émettre un grésillement continu. Une fois le capot soulevé, une image déformée apparaît sur l'écran formé par le couvercle. La stabilisation obtenue, le visage et la voix sont celles reconnaissables de Mayuri Kurotsuchi, qui s'adresse à Kisuke Urahara en un monologue enregistré avant leur départ :

« Tu te souviens que récemment nous avons découvert les traces d'une onde artificielle qui émanait de différents points d'énergie concentrée, autrefois protégés par les Quincy. Ces traces se juxtaposaient avec la persistance d'une énergie spirituelle liée à la présence d'Arrancars très puissants, connus pour être les proches acolytes d'Aizen. De là, nous avions conclu qu'il menait des expériences sur cette onde, lesquelles expliquaient l'invasion de la Soul Society par des groupes d'Arrancars de mieux en mieux organisés. Au vu de la quantité d'énergie nécessaire pour obtenir ce résultat, même avec l'aide du Hôgyokû, nous n'étions pas vraiment inquiets. Mais j'ai envoyé d'autres équipes effectuer des mesures dans plusieurs endroits du monde réel. Leurs analyses qui viennent d'être achevées ne me permettent plus d'en douter : un phénomène ondulatoire propre à cette fréquence particulière se propage en différents points de la planète. Son ampleur ne peut être que le signe qu'une armée de Hollows est en préparation ! Voici les chiffres qui confirment mes dires... »

Une série de diagrammes et de courbes remplace la tête noire et blanche de l'orateur, puis l'écran s'éteint abruptement.

Byakuya soupire et continue l'exposé : « Kurotsuchi taishô nous a confronté à de simples Hollows qu'il a pu contraindre à nous attaquer, nous les Shinigamis, en dehors de toute autre cible, en utilisant les effets de cette onde dont il a parlé plus tôt. Si Aizen peut établir un contrôle sur toute une armée d'Arrancars formée par des Menos Grande, des Gillians plus précisément, la situation peut basculer à tout moment en notre défaveur. Voici la situation : il utilisera cette armée pour nous attaquer et il aura les mains libres pour réaliser son ultime but : fabriquer le Hôken, la clé vers le palais royal ; et même si nous le défaisons avant que le Hôgyokû ne soit complètement rechargé en énergie, cette armée se répandra sur Terre et sur la Soul Society, hors de tout contrôle. Dans les deux cas, nous devons prendre les devants et localiser l'armée avant qu'il n'ait fini de la rassembler, puis l'anéantir. Kurotsuchi taishô cherche à contrecarrer les effets de l'onde artificielle pour la rendre inefficace. En premier lieu, vous êtes chargé de nous aider à identifier l'emplacement de cette armée. En second, d'après lui, il existe d'autres foyers naturels d'énergie spirituelle de par le monde, suffisamment importants pour être utilisés dans la constitution de l'armée. Il faut les trouver et les rendre inutilisables. Et pour finir, toutes les ressources des armées de la Cour ont ordre de se préparer au combat, mais des escouades seront envoyées ici pour effectuer les recherches sur le terrain. Quant à nous deux, nous resterons jusqu'à ce que nous ayons de quoi faire un rapport sur la situation ici.

— Je vois », dit Urahara, laconique.

Comme Byakuya n'est pas plus loquace, un silence pesant s'installe, pendant lequel Uryû Ishida semble plongé dans une intense réflexion. Renji, lui, essaie de se faire oublier.

« Pourquoi Aizen constituerait-il une armée sur Terre au risque que nous puissions la repérer ? Elle serait passée inaperçue dans le Hueco Mundo, remarque Ishida essayant de comprendre les agissements du capitaine félon.

— L'énergie du Hueco Mundo n'est pas adaptée à la mutation en Arrancar. C'est pour cela qu'il est très rare que cette transformation se fasse naturellement et de façon complète. Par contre, nous savons maintenant que l'énergie des foyers naturels sur terre stimule le changement en Arrancar, n'est-ce pas, Kuchiki-san ? répond Urahara qui n'avait eu besoin que des quelques minutes pendant lesquelles les chiffres avaient défilé sur l'écran pour en extraire ces informations.

— C'est ce dont nous a informé Kurotsuchi taishô ce matin, à la réunion des capitaines. D'ailleurs, sans l'observation de l'activité anormale des foyers d'énergie de Karakura, nous n'aurions pas été à même de comprendre tout cela. La Soul Society te doit beaucoup, Ishida Uryû », remercie Byakuya, par devoir plutôt que par réelle gratitude.

Cachant son embarras derrière une remontée inutile de ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez, le Quincy continue, l'air de rien :

« Cette armée de Hollows, quelque soit le contrôle qu'il exerce sur elle, il lui faut des Menos* s'il veut l'accroître, n'est-ce-pas ? interroge le Quincy, plus pour lui même que pour avoir une réponse.

— À quoi penses-tu, Ishida-san ? acquiesce Urahara en hochant la tête.

— Je pense à un moyen de localiser l'armée. Vous vous souvenez, la lecture seule de la trace d'onde qui persistait ne vous permettait pas de remonter jusqu'à l'origine de l'émission. Sans ma connaissance des lieux où s'était concentrée l'énergie spirituelle, votre enquête stagnait. Maintenant, c'est pareil, nous ne pouvons pas localiser l'armée par la simple remontée à la source du phénomène ondulatoire que Kurotsuchi a observé dans les différents coins du monde. Et ce que je veux dire c'est que rechercher les foyers d'énergie naturels ou l'emplacement de l'armée, c'est la même chose, parce que c'est là que se concentreront aussi les "plus" qui sont en passe de devenir des Hollows. Ils sont attirés par ces foyers et c'est pour cela que les Quincy les protégeaient. Si l'importance du centre d'énergie est suffisamment grande, le rassemblement des Hollows autour, renforcé par l'effet d'attraction de l'onde, formera des Menos Grande.

— Et en quoi cela peut nous aider ? Tu sais où ils se trouvent tous, peut-être, ironise Renji.

— Bien sûr que non, mais en analysant ceux que je connais, leur histoire, leur situation, nous pourrions trouver des points communs et appliquer ces paramètres dans les zones couvertes par l'onde.

— Mais c'est très bien pensé ça Ishida-san ! Kuchiki-san, vous pourrez informer le shôtaishô qu'il peut s'en remettre à nous. Bon, occupons-nous à présent de recenser les foyers que tu connais, Ishida-san, et d'en tirer un point de départ. »

S'ensuivit un long et fastidieux travail pour répertorier et disséquer chaque détail qui concernait les endroits où s'étaient manifestées les propriétés de concentrations d'énergie spirituelle que le Quincy connaissait. Renji s'était senti devenir fou, et n'avait dû sa santé mentale qu'à Byakuya qui l'avait chargé de réunir les informations à l'extérieur. Les trois autres, Urahara, Kuchiki et Ishida, étaient capables de se concentrer de longues heures sans interruption et leurs capacités de synthèse étaient uniques. Ils formaient une équipe inattendue mais efficace. Sous l'égide d'Urahara qui se chargeait de coordonner les résultats des investigations entre ses deux taciturnes coéquipiers, plusieurs éléments furent rassemblés alors que la matinée de la deuxième journée de travail se terminait. Deux éléments revenaient systématiquement : dans tous ces endroits s'étaient déroulés le décès d'une ou plusieurs personnes et à proximité de chaque emplacement on retrouvait la présence de l'eau, une source, un puits, une rivière, la mer... La mort devait avoir été violente mais pas forcément, elle pouvait avoir été désespérée - le suicide pas exemple - ou haineuse - comme lors d'un crime passionnel - , ce qui importait c'était qu'elle ne fût pas naturelle et chargée de désespoir. Cependant, nulle part, ces morts n'étaient assez nombreuses pour avoir pu générer un centre d'énergie dont l'ampleur correspondait à ce qu'ils recherchaient. Une conclusion s'imposait à eux, il fallait chercher dans l'histoire de l'humanité des sites où ce type de morts avait été apporté à un très grand nombre, et espérer que l'un au moins d'entre eux se trouverait dans les zones de recherche définies, au voisinage d'un élément aquatique.

À ce stade, les deux Shinigamis pouvaient déjà faire un rapport circonstancié au commandant du Gotei 13. Kisuke et Ishida continueraient leurs recherches afin de proposer une liste de lieux à sonder. D'ici moins de deux jours, des expéditions sur le terrain pourraient être envoyées, qui confirmeraient ou non la justesse de la direction qu'avaient prise leurs recherches.

L'intensité du travail qu'il avait été amené à faire en compagnie de l'humain et de l'ex-capitaine avait apporté à Byakuya un dérivatif à l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour Shûhei. Il avait maintenant conscience de l'effet que son absence provoquait sur son jeune amant, aussi ne comprenait-il pas pourquoi celui-ci s'obstinait à imposer une distance entre eux. Il vivait dans l'incertitude des intentions de son amoureux, et il ne trouvait pas de moyen de s'assurer de sa présence sans avoir à le contraindre dans ses mouvements. Cela, il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il tenait à la liberté de celui-ci, et il ne voulait pas le priver de cette volonté sauvage, à laquelle, lui, n'avait pas le droit.

Alors que Renji, de la pointe de son katana, ouvre le senkaimon par lequel ils vont rentrer à la Soul Society, Byakuya se perd dans un labyrinthe d'émotions incertaines. Il suit le guide d'âme ailé d'un air absent, confiant sa sécurité à son vice-capitaine, qui lui, n'a aucun doute sur l'objet des pensées de son taishô.

* * *

><p>* <span>Notions de l'univers de Bleach que j'ai utilisées et interprétées pour produire l'histoire des ondes à fréquences particulières <span>:

**Hollow** : terme générique pour désigner un esprit maléfique. Les simples Hollows n'ont en général pas de conscience individuelle. Un Hollow est au départ l'âme d'un défunt (un "**plus"**), perdue dans le ressentiment ou restée attachée trop longtemps sur terre, elle subit alors la hollowmorphose.

Un "plus", qui se fait dévorer par un ou plusieurs Hollows, perd sa conscience individuelle à moins qu'il ne possède un très fort ego, auquel cas il les absorbe et devient un Hollow doté d'une individualité.

**Menos Grande**: une multitude de Hollows qui fusionnent, d'où émergera peut-être une conscience plus forte que les autres

Trois types de Menos Grande existent :

1 - **Gillian** : sans intelligence a priori, les plus nombreux

Un Gillian qui a un fort ego (issu d'un Hollow qui a conservé sa conscience), mange les autres Gillian et devient Adjuchas

2 - A**djuchas** : intelligent, pas très nombreux

3 - V**asto Lorde**: intelligent et très puissant, peu nombreux ( la garde rapprochée de Aizen en est issue)

**Arrancar** : autre forme de hollowmorphose

C'est un Hollow qui a arraché son masque et obtient ainsi la force des Shinigamis et celle des Hollows. Ils existent à l'état naturel, sont peu nombreux et incomplets.

Aizen, en possession du Hôgyokû, à la possibilité de faire des Arrancars complets.

chapitre 7

Le terme **Menos**, non suivi de Grande, désigne la population des Hollows sans distinction.


	8. Si seulement tu n'étais rien qu'à moi 3

**Chapitre 8 **

**Si seulement tu n'étais rien qu'à moi (partie ****III)**  
><strong>ou<strong>  
><strong>" Aux grands maux les grands remèdes ! "<strong>

Devant une assemblée de femmes dont le regard était fixé sur lui sans retenue, Shûhei écoutait sans y croire le projet présenté par la fillette qui présidait la réunion. Sa voix fluette était compensée par la vive animation qui filtrait dans ses propos et dans ses gestes, arrivant à lui donner le tournis. À la droite de la demoiselle, dans une attitude rigide complètement opposée, était assise la vice-présidente de l'association des femmes Shinigamis, Nanao Ise, dont l'air sérieux et les yeux invisibles derrière ses lunettes achevaient de le maintenir dans une totale stupéfaction. Il regrettait maintenant de n'avoir même pas cherché à se soustraire à l'ordre du shôtaishô moyennant un feint contretemps.

« … et donc, terminait Yachiru, déshabille-toi ! ».

Sur quoi, sans lui laisser le temps d'une réaction quelconque Nanao et Rangiku furent sur lui en un instant et, tandis que la première lui ôtait toute possibilité de fuite, la seconde commença à lui enlever son kimono...

* * *

><p>Le capitaine de la sixième division fulminait, après avoir présenté son rapport au capitaine général des treize armées de la Cour, en présence du capitaine Kurotsuchi. Les ricanements sporadiques de ce dernier exprimaient clairement son contentement dans ce qu'il percevait être l'utilisation de l'aristocrate comme un pion pour ses recherches. L'investigation, à laquelle avait dû se livrer le seigneur Kuchiki dans le monde réel, valait tous les regards glaciaux que celui-ci lui adressait, et toutes les possibles conséquences qu'il pourrait y avoir par la suite de sa part. Puis il se désintéressa carrément de lui, uniquement absorbé par les faits qui étaient exposés. Cette subite indifférence acheva d'exacerber la colère du chef de la famille Kuchiki, dont la fierté était mise à rude épreuve. Sans la présence de Genryûsai taishô et sans l'importance de la situation à laquelle la Soul Society était confrontée, l'auteur d'un tel comportement à son endroit aurait été châtié sur l'heure.<p>

Pourtant, ce qui le préoccupait maintenant était de savoir où se trouvait Shûhei.

Revenu à son bureau, il avait libéré un Renji qui ne tenait plus en place pour l'après-midi. Puis, avançant le prétexte de ne pas vouloir perturber l'organisation instaurée par le sous-lieutenant Iwanabari en leur absence, il avait déclaré s'occuper lui-même des transferts de dossiers vers la neuvième. Il s'agissait de communiquer aux divisions qui pouvaient être concernées tout fait qu'une compagnie avait observé lors de ses activités. La neuvième division, se chargeait de centraliser, de copier et de répartir ces informations vers les autres divisions. Son troisième siège l'avait regardé d'un air étrange, mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire, tant de bizarreries se déroulaient en ce moment, une de plus n'allait pas la perturber d'avantage. Elle haussa les épaules, ignora l'inconstance de ses supérieurs et s'en fut préparer les escadrons à leur entraînement de l'après-midi.

Et voici comment Byakuya Kuchiki, ayant déposé ses dossiers sous le regard étonné des subordonnés d'un vice-capitaine Hisagi absent, se retrouve dans les rues du Seireitei sans plus savoir où aller. Se mordant les lèvres, il regrette de s'être retenu de leur demander où il s'était rendu. Alors qu'une telle inquisition ne lui ne avait pas semblé compatible avec sa position, à présent qu'il ne sentait pas le reiatsu de Shûhei, il aurait bien fait fi de sa fierté pour le savoir.

Pourquoi une telle exagération qui lui ressemblait si peu dans son comportement ? Il n'avait rien d'un amoureux transi, et attendre que son amant revienne dans ses bras n'était pas une option. Mais alors, il aurait dû être indifférent au moment de son retour. Car Shûhei reviendrait, de cela il était sûr. Cette impatience qu'il ne pouvait maîtriser, ce besoin qu'il avait de savoir qu'il le verrait chaque soir, étaient-ils dû au fait qu'il ne lui faisait plus confiance car il l'avait quitté une fois ? Ou bien son amour était-il plus profond qu'il ne le croyait et les libertés que Shûhei prenait avec lui le faisaient souffrir ?

Il se savait indiciblement lié à lui, dévolu à lui offrir le refuge que celui-ci s'accordait pourtant si rarement. Mais cela ne suffisait pas, il voulait le partage et l'accord de leur union autour d'une vie commune, alors qu'il avait su clairement dès le début que le jeune fougueux au cœur sauvage s'y sentirait emprisonné.

Quand sera-t-il lui-même suffisamment fort et confiant pour pouvoir laisser sans hésitation son bien-aimé s'envoler et revenir au gré de ses élans de liberté ? Quand sera-t-il réellement le fourreau promis ? Leur relation avait démarré dans la violence. Lorsqu'enfin il avait avoué son amour à Shûhei, un lien profond s'était développé entre eux en très peu de jours. Mais à peine formé, ce lien n'avait pas résisté à la réalité dramatique à laquelle ils avaient été confrontés et Shûhei était parti. Leur couple n'avait pas eu le temps de se nourrir de la stabilité nécessaire à l'établissement d'une union solide. Et les prochains jours de guerre ne leur laisseraient pas de répit non plus...

« … une séance photo ! Je n'imagine pas Hisagi-san se prêter de bonne grâce à ce genre de manifestation. » fait une voix familière qui s'élève soudain parmi les profondes réflexions de Byakuya.

Celui-ci se fige, alors que ses pas l'avaient mené sans qu'il s'en rende compte à l'un des endroits que la bande d'amis de Renji avaient coutume de fréquenter et dont ce dernier lui avait un jour parlé. Prêt à faire irruption dans l'estaminet afin d'en savoir plus, il se raisonne et choisit de ne pas révéler sa présence et d'espionner le groupe formé par le vice-capitaine de la troisième division et son propre lieutenant :

« Il n'a pas trop le choix à ce qu'on m'a dit, ordre du shôtaishô, rapporte Kira.

— Cela me fait penser qu'il y a quelques semaines j'en avais surpris deux qui essayaient de me photographier alors que je m'entraînais seul. Quelles naïves ! Elles ont eut la peur de leur vie quand Zabimaru s'est pointé devant leur nez...

— Voilà pourquoi elles ont dû se rabattre sur Shûhei. Si on en croit les rumeurs, aucune autre cible n'a voulu se montrer conciliante. Et lui a du succès auprès des femmes comme des hommes. Le modèle parfait, m'a confié Isane tout à l'heure, même si d'après elle ce serait mieux s'il souriait de temps en temps : cet air effrayant omniprésent sur chaque page du calendrier pourrait décourager plus d'un des éventuels acheteurs ou acheteuses ! »

« Ha ! ha ! ha ha ha ! », s'esclaffent en cœur Renji et Kira, visualisant à la fois la scène et le résultat.

Le sang de Byakuya se glace d'horreur au fur et à mesure qu'il comprend que l'objet de ses pensées est devenu le jouet des harpies auxquelles il a également eu affaire dans le passé et qui avaient tâté de Senbonzakura en représailles. Ordre du shôtaishô ou pas, discrétion ou pas, il se précipite vers le local occupé par l'association des femmes Shinigamis afin d'arrêter l'infamie qu'est en train de vivre son compagnon.

Grâce au plus rapide shunpo qu'il ait jamais exécuté de sa vie, il fait quelques secondes plus tard une entrée remarquée dans la pièce où se font entendre des rires féminins, et ce qu'il y découvre confirme ses craintes. Il perd alors tout sens de la mesure.

Shûhei se tient au centre d'un théâtre de fortune, dans une pose avantageuse et pire, dans une presque nudité, et il se prête de la meilleure volonté possible aux jeux de scène issus de l'imagination fertile de ses collègues féminines. L'acteur complaisant entend à peine la voix, rendue sans timbre par une rage difficilement maîtrisée, scander les mots : « Shire ! Senbonzakura », mais il sent les deux coulées formées de fins pétales acérés passer de part et d'autre de lui et se précipiter vers la porteuse de l'appareil photographique. Celle-ci laisse choir l'objet et amorce un recul rapide, évitant de justesse d'être prise dans l'attaque qui lacère en mille pièces minuscules l'objectif, la pellicule et tout le reste. Puis, alors que l'adonis improvisé se retourne vers le trouble-fête, Senbonzakura les entoure tous les deux, formant un bouclier au sein duquel les diablesses ne peuvent pénétrer. Jamais Shûhei ne s'était senti plus vulnérable que dans cette situation, livré aux regards de ces dernières et sans pouvoir s'y soustraire. Et voilà qu'un sauveur qu'il n'attendait pas se présentait !

Byakuya jette son haori sur ses épaules et le prend contre lui. Les remparts fleuris s'abaissent et fondent sur le toit, créant un large passage que Byakuya emprunte sans hésitation, enserrant fermement la taille de Shûhei.

Les membres de l'association des femmes Shinigamis ont juste le temps de sortir afin d'échapper aux débris qui retombent. Elles lèvent le visage vers le ciel pour y voir disparaître les deux silhouettes, trop interloquées pour s'interroger sur la nature de la relation qui unit le capitaine Kuchiki au vice-capitaine Hisagi.

Mais cela ne saurait tarder, et bientôt les rumeurs les plus insensées comme les plus proches de la vérité se répandront au sein du Gotei.

* * *

><p>Shûhei avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Byakuya afin de raffermir sa position. Devant le visage fermé de ce dernier, il avait renoncé à demander qu'il le relâche, et, pour tout dire, cela ne l'enthousiasmait pas non plus de parcourir à moitié nu les cimes du Seireitei. Il se demandait où il était emmené mais, sur cela aussi, il ne s'était pas hasardé à poser une question.<p>

Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Byakuya n'avait jamais été envers lui que prévenance et chaleur, et même avant, c'étaient de la rage ou de la colère qu'il avait montré envers lui, des émotions passionnées et violentes. Il était désarmé face à cette facette de lui, froide et impénétrable, qu'il ne connaissait qu'au travers des confidences que le jeune vice-capitaine de la sixième division lui avait faites, à peine entré dans ses fonctions. Son malaise augmenta en repensant à Renji et il frissonna involontairement.

De toit en toit, ils arrivent dans un secteur du Seireitei qu'il ne connaît pas, sans doute réservé à la noblesse. Byakuya a resserré son emprise et, collé à lui, Shûhei perçoit les battements de son cœur et la robustesse de son corps. Mais il se sent mieux et il se demande si l'aristocrate avait remarqué son trouble. Rien dans l'expression de son visage ne permet de le dire, son regard reste figé au loin vers un point mystérieux à atteindre, pas un seul de ses traits ne bouge. Shûhei encercle d'un deuxième bras les épaules de son kidnappeur et s'abandonne, en enfouissant son front dans les cheveux de jais de celui-ci, cherchant comme souvent le réconfort que lui apportaient leur senteur et leur velouté.

Byakuya a noté l'épuisement de Shûhei et se hâte de parvenir à son but, un humble pavillon, dont l'existence avait été révélée au jeune adolescent qu'il était par son grand-père, un soir où celui-ci avait bu plus que de raison : un asile, connu des seuls mâles de la famille Kuchiki, chefs du clan, qui y abritaient leurs liaisons extra-conjugales. Un couple y réside à demeure et tient les lieux prêts à recevoir nuit et jour une visite de leur maître. Ce serait la première fois qu'il y viendrait mais il avait besoin d'être seul avec Shûhei, et sa résidence dans la propriété familiale, juste après le tapage qu'il venait de faire, n'était pas l'endroit qu'il fallait s'il espérait pouvoir être tranquille.

Monsieur et Madame furent d'une imperturbabilité remarquable, quelque soit leur surprise, ils s'empressèrent d'accorder à leur jeune maître (jeune tout au moins à leurs yeux) la discrétion qu'il était venu chercher. Les deux amants, après leur course folle, se trouvent maintenant à l'abri, dans une chambre dont l'usage est évident, tant les tapisseries qui forment les cloisons de la pièce sont suggestives. Légèrement rassuré, Shûhei est cependant refroidi dans ses ardeurs lorsqu'il croise de nouveau le regard de Byakuya, dont l'expression métallique est toujours aussi glaciale. Et il recule sous la pression qui émane de lui, incertain de la raison qui cause ce déploiement de ressentiment.

« Byakuya, peut-être que tu n'aurais pas dû t'interposer, il va être difficile maintenant de cacher notre relation, avance Shûhei, hésitant, souhaitant rompre ce silence et cette atmosphère insupportables.

— Comment as-tu pu te laisser faire, Shûhei ? questionne à son tour Byakuya, d'une voix grave quoique sans émotion apparente.

— Mais je n'avais pas le choix, le shôtaishô m'avait demandé de satisfaire à leur requête : être le modèle du calendrier de la nouvelle année, spécialement créé pour remonter le moral des troupes, et rédiger un article dans le Journal annonçant sa prochaine parution dès novembre », explique Shûhei, légèrement énervé par ce qu'impliquait la question. Il était évident que si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il n'aurait jamais participé à cette mascarade.

« Quoi ? Tout le Seireitei aurait été prévenu ! Shûhei, il est impensable que celui qui est mon amant soit le thème d'une telle dépravation.

— C'est tout ce qui te préoccupes ? Que l'homme avec qui tu partages certaines de tes nuits puisse se montrer partiellement dénudé sur les pages d'un calendrier dont bientôt plus personne n'aura rien à faire, occupé qu'il sera à rester en vie avec les coups bas de cet enfoiré d'Aizen ! » s'écrie Shûhei, tellement furieux qu'il en oublie la politesse habituelle de son langage. « Toi et ta satanée fierté, qu'est-ce-que tu penses que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai dû me contraindre à faire cela ? Je m'y étais engagé, je l'ai fait et si ce fichu calendrier peut faire retrouver le sourire à quelques uns durant cette crise, pourquoi pas ? Tu n'as pas à interférer dans mes choix !

— Jamais tu n'aurais dû donner ton assentiment à une machination pareille ! » continue Byakuya sans retenir la dernière phrase de Shûhei. « C'est à moi seul que sont réservés tes charmes et à nul autre, tant que tu es avec moi, est-ce clair ? »

— Tu es jaloux ? questionne Shûhei, quelque peu surpris de la possessivité de Byakuya, qui jusqu'ici avait fait preuve d'un remarquable laxisme à cet égard.

— Oui ! » entend répondre Shûhei. Byakuya s'est exclamé avec une sincérité qui le désarçonne complètement, et celui-ci continue, d'une voix qui commence à prendre les teintes colorées de l'irritation : « jaloux, et furieux que tu te sois laissé exposer ainsi à cette malveillance »

— Byakuya, je ne t'appartiens pas et je fais ce que je veux de ma vie », réplique d'une voix tremblante un Shûhei qui se retient de hurler de fureur.

Cette fois-ci, le sens de ces derniers mots atteint Byakuya et le calme immédiatement. Sous l'étoffe du haori blanc qui lui couvre les épaules et retombe à ses chevilles en s'évasant, la tension du corps du jeune homme qui se dresse devant lui est perceptible. Sa poitrine se soulève à chaque inspiration, et de sa gorge monte un souffle qui s'apparente au feulement d'un fauve en colère. Il avait redouté ce qui se produisait, il avait acculé Shûhei alors qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais rien faire de tel.

Quel était le sens de ce qu'il avait entrepris de faire en le soustrayant aux griffes de ces créatures cupides ? Voulait-il l'enfermer à jamais et lui enlever l'indépendance qu'il chérissait, et dont la privation l'effrayait au moins autant que ses instincts sanguinaires ? Non, ce n'était pas cela, et même si les mots qu'il vient de proférer détiennent une part de sincérité, seule sa fierté les lui a dictés.

« Je n'ai pas supporté te voir traité de la sorte, connaissant cette pudeur que tu manifestes à afficher notre intimité, même devant ma sœur qui est pourtant au courant pour nous deux.

— Mais ça n'a rien à voir, ce malheureux calendrier, lui, n'est pas important pour moi, essaie d'expliquer Shûhei, échouant à comprendre ce qui ne va pas.

— Ce n'est pas du calendrier dont il est question en fait. Tu ignores ce que cela m'a fait de te voir aussi beau et aussi triste à la fois. Jamais tu ne te troubles ainsi devant mon unique regard. Ta générosité est bien trop grande et se retourne contre toi. C'est cruel et je ne laisserai pas cela recommencer si je peux l'empêcher. »

Shûhei réalise alors que ce n'était pas la dignité de Byakuya qui avait été blessée. Celui-ci avait su qu'il ne repousserait pas la tyrannie sans méchanceté des femmes Shinigamis de peur de les froisser, et il avait voulu l'en protéger, bien plus que lui-même n'avait voulu le faire. Son attitude une fois encore avait heurté les sentiments que Byakuya lui portait. Il prend conscience que ce dernier fait partie de sa vie, au point qu'il n'est pas sûr que cet empiétement sur son libre-arbitre lui plaise.

Byakuya continue :

« S'il était de notoriété publique que tu sois mon amant, jamais une telle chose n'aurait été permise. »

Ce qui fait froncer les sourcils de Shûhei :

« Que veux-tu dire par là ?

— Qu'il est grand temps que nous annoncions officiellement notre relation, à la fois dans la famille Kuchiki et au sein du Gotei. J'ai horreur de cette situation où je dois sans cesse m'assurer de ne rien laisser échapper qui pourrait nous trahir, et d'ailleurs je n'y arrive pas. J'ai l'habitude de faire ce qui me plaît quand cela ne nuit pas à l'ordre établi.

— Justement, une déclaration pareille ne risque-t-elle pas de provoquer un holà ?

— Si tu penses à ma famille, nous, les chefs du clan, avons la possibilité de prendre officiellement une maîtresse, ou un amant en l'occurrence, tant que nous ne sommes pas mariés. Ainsi, cela ne fait pas d'eux un membre du clan comme lors d'une union maritale. Quant au Gotei, ce sera juste une information, notre vie privée ne les concerne en rien.

— Byakuya, je pense que tu réagis inconsidérément à ce qui s'est passé. Cela ne mérite pas une telle décision.

Il était aimé de cet illustre personnage, aimé comme jamais il n'avait été aimé, aimé comme jamais il n'avait su aimé. Il avait déjà répondu à cet amour, il l'aimait aussi à sa manière. Mais se lier ainsi, devant tous, rendre réel ce lien qu'il avait encore du mal à qualifier, sans savoir où trouver une place aux sentiments qui l'agitaient, et qui l'empêchaient de répondre de la même façon entière que celle de Byakuya, il ne pouvait l'envisager. Leur arrangement actuel lui convenait, à lui.

« Non, Byakuya, j'ai mon mot à dire moi aussi et je m'y oppose. Après tout, si je veux me laisser dominer par ma trop grande gentillesse comme tu dis, cela me concerne non ? fait-il, égoïstement.

— Shûheeei, dit Byakuya, dont l'intonation encore calme prend cependant une nuance alarmante, n'abuse pas de ma patience. Il est impossible qu'un homme de ma position échappe au scandale après l'esclandre que je viens de faire. Le seul moyen d'éclaircir la situation est de déclarer à tous notre couple. Mais rassures-toi, si tu ne veux toujours pas venir vivre chez moi qu'à cela ne tienne, je ne t'y obligerai pas, je sais que tu n'y es pas à l'aise, soupire-t-il. Cela te convient comme cela ? »

Que faire, devant cet homme qui semblait toujours le connaître mieux que lui ne se connaissait ? Shûhei ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Se jeter dans ses bras pour toujours ? Fuir cette promesse de protection non désirée ? Ni l'un ni l'autre en fait, il voulait pouvoir venir s'y réfugier quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, et Byakuya devant son refus obstiné, venait de lui en laisser la possibilité. Lentement, devant l'aristocrate resté silencieux attendant sa réponse, il hoche la tête en signe de consentement, conscient d'agir comme un enfant gâté.

* * *

><p>Engoncé dans un kimono de cérémonie, Shûhei se tient agenouillé, les deux mains posées devant lui à plat, les pouces et index joints formant un triangle, le visage courbé vers le sol. Il est placé en retrait de Byakuya, qui discourt sur ses qualités devant les anciens de la Famille Kuchiki. Lorsque la phrase convenue sera dite, il pourra se redresser et présenter ses hommages aux membres honorables de la Famille qui décideront alors de son acceptation comme amant officiel du chef du clan, alias Byakuya Kuchiki.<p>

Peu enclin à écouter les louanges vraies ou fausses qui accompagne la déclaration de Byakuya, Shûhei laisse son esprit dériver...

Deux heures plus tôt :

« Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas garder mon uniforme ?

— Ce n'est pas en tant que Shinigami que tu dois être reconnu auprès de ma famille, bien que ton rang de vice-capitaine comptera beaucoup dans leur acceptation.

— Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'ils pourraient refuser ?

— C'est une de leurs prérogatives. De cette façon, ils s'assurent de la sauvegarde du clan, aussi bien du point de vue de la sécurité que de notre honneur. D'où l'importance de ta tenue et de la manière dont tu t'appliqueras à suivre l'étiquette voulue en ce genre de circonstance. Cela les rassurera », explique patiemment Byakuya, qui depuis un moment tente de faire comprendre à son amant les subtilités des rituels chez les nobles. « Et ce n'est que temporaire, dès que la légitimation de ta position sera conclue, tu pourra reprendre tes habitudes. »

C'était trop tard pour reculer. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que la nouvelle de son enlèvement spectaculaire ait fait le tour du Seireitei, et il ne servait plus à rien de démentir leur relation. A peine sortis de l'abri des Kuchiki, ils avaient été convoqués dans le bureau du shôtaishô. Il était clair que celui-ci n'appréciait pas de perdre son temps à gérer ce type de problème. Mais avec l'implication d'un capitaine d'une de ses divisions, qui plus est membre de la Haute Aristocratie, chef de son clan par dessus le marché, il n'avait pas le choix. L'affaire fut rondement menée. Les femmes de l' association furent enjointes d'arrêter de propager des rumeurs. En réparation pour le préjudice subit à leur projet et en dommages et intérêts pour la dégradation de leurs locaux, le couple dut promettre de leur communiquer des photographies d'eux en tenue d'apparat sitôt l'officialisation de leur union faite. Et le soir même, Byakuya avait demandé audience avec les dirigeants de son clan lors de la tenue d'une réunion extraordinaire...

« … Shûhei Hisagi-san, Shinigami et vice-capitaine de la neuvième division au sein des treize armées de la Cour, sollicite la faveur de vous témoigner son respect et son engagement. » conclut la voix de Byakuya qui lui parvient en bruit de fond.

« Qu'il fasse. » accorde un personnage imposant, qui semble le plus âgé de l'assemblée.

Shûhei se relève et pose ses mains sur le bas de ses cuisses, paumes relevées :

« Hauts représentants de la noble famille Kuchiki, je remets à vos pieds mon engagement envers le seigneur Byakuya Kuchiki et espère humblement que ma sincérité et mon dévouement envers sa personne recevront votre estime. » Puis il repose à nouveau les mains sur le sol, mains croisées l'une sur l'autre cette fois-ci, la gauche recouvrant la droite, et se courbe à nouveau, dans l'attente de la réponse qui lui permettra de rejoindre son amant, ou bien de celle qui lui fera quitter la pièce et abandonner tout espoir d'une vie avec lui.

* * *

><p>NB : Tout ce qui fait référence à l'étiquette et aux positions a été inventé.<p> 


	9. Tu es dans mon coeur

**Chapitre 9 **

**Tu es dans mon cœur**

L'agitation de la soirée faisait place à un calme surprenant, dans lequel Shûhei ne parvenait pas à rester en place, la tête encore remplie des événements de la journée : il s'était retrouvé pris au piège dans les projets diaboliques d'un petit ange aux cheveux roses ; il en avait été sauvé par un puissant démon aux cheveux noirs, qui avait saisi cette opportunité pour mieux l'attirer dans ses filets ; il s'était tenu devant ceux qui avaient jugé de son droit à fréquenter leur seigneur souverain et leur avait offert son allégeance.

Il passa sa main dans les mèches rebelles qui composaient à nouveau sa coiffure, soulagé d'avoir pu retirer le kimono dont l'épais tissu et les accessoires formaient un ensemble encombrant qui ne lui convenait pas. Il avait au moins retrouvé l'aisance de ses gestes, et pouvait de nouveau respirer sans craindre de faire à chaque seconde un mauvais pas.

Il se retourna pour apercevoir Byakuya à quelques pas de lui, agenouillé dans le petit salon qui bordait l'étang de son pavillon auprès duquel lui-même faisait quelques pas. La soirée était douce, et les cloisons avaient été repoussées. L'homme dont il était maintenant l'amant légitime reposait sans un bruit sa coupe de saké et le regardait. Il portait le même kimono de soie grise qu'il avait revêtu le soir où il lui avait déclaré qu'il l'aimait, il y avait de cela si longtemps et si peu de temps à la fois. Il avait gardé sa coiffe, emblème d'une appartenance à laquelle de son plein gré lui aussi venait de lier son avenir. C'était symbolique, il le savait. Par l'habit, Byakuya lui confirmait que son cœur était à lui et lui dévouait son amour ; par la pince, il lui faisait savoir que ses obligations envers sa Famille étaient réelles et qu'il entendait leur accorder la place et le temps nécessaire.

L'ambivalence de toute une vie, présentée d'une façon si simple, si délicate et si belle qu'il en fut profondément ému.

Car Byakuya était magnifique ce soir, triomphant, et son regard sans réserve dardait sur lui des éclats de joie pure. Shûhei savait qu'il assistait à un moment rare et de s'en savoir la raison l'emplissait de fierté. Il ne comprenait pas l'emprise qu'il avait sur cette noble figure, mais il ne pouvait la nier. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait nier le besoin qu'il avait de sa présence...

* * *

><p>À leur arrivée à la résidence après la cérémonie d'intronisation, le majordome les avait accueillis, obséquieux comme toujours, et leur avait indiqué le grand salon où ils pourraient se changer. Un peu surpris car il s'attendait à ce que Byakuya l'entraînât dans sa chambre sans y mettre plus de façons, Shûhei s'était conformé une nouvelle fois à ce qu'il voyait comme une des innombrables et incompréhensibles coutumes en vigueur chez les nobles d'un certain rang. Derrière les paravents, seuls les frottements des tissus de coton et les chuintements de la soie se faisaient entendre. Les bras en croix, Shûhei supportait son mal en patience, pendant que deux servantes s'activaient autour de lui à retirer les multiples couches qui formaient la tenue d'apparat qu'il portait. Imaginer Byakuya ainsi livré aux mains expertes de deux autres jeunes femmes eut pour effet de lui faire perdre tout sang froid, et lorsqu'il ne fut plus couvert que du dernier kimono de fin coton blanc il leur intima d'une voix sèche l'ordre de le laisser continuer seul.<p>

Le rire un peu moqueur de Byakuya se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la pièce, et celui-ci congédia à son tour les habilleuses qui s'occupaient de lui. Ils finirent tous les deux de se vêtir puis Byakuya le conduisit à travers les jardins vers une construction récente placée en retrait d'un grand érable. Ouvrant grand les panneaux qui en formaient l'entrée, il le fit avancer au fond de la petite chambre où il découvrit un portrait posé sur un autel funéraire dont la ressemblance avec Rukia était si grande qu'elle lui fit froncer les sourcils :

« Qui était-ce ?

— Ma femme.

— Hisana ? Elle ressemble à Rukia.

— Elles sont sœurs.

— Tu as adopté la sœur de ta femme ?

— J'avais fais la promesse à Hisana sur son lit de mort de retrouver sa sœur et de la protéger. Et lors de l'adoption de Rukia, je me suis promis de ne plus jamais déroger aux règles car, par deux fois, j'avais imposé l'entrée dans le clan de personnes du commun, contre l'avis des aînés.

— C'est pour cela que tu es resté sans rien faire lorsque Rukia a été condamnée, se rappelle Shûhei.

— Oui, à cette époque, mon cœur était enfoui dans un passé de regrets sans fin d'avoir perdu Hisana, mes actions étaient paralysées par deux serments incompatibles. Mon devoir était un socle sur lequel je me suis reposé. Mais, après aujourd'hui, je pense qu'il est clair aux yeux de tous que mes priorités lorsqu'on s'en prend à ceux que j'aime ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient », dit de façon surprenante Byakuya, le ton léger.

Shûhei baissa la tête, légèrement honteux, mais Byakuya lui pris la main et se recueillit devant l'image de son épouse.

« Tu l'aimes encore ? » osa questionner Shûhei sentant poindre l'aiguillon de la jalousie.

Byakuya sentit les doigts de Shûhei se resserrer durement sur les siens.

— Mon amour pour toi est différent de l'amour que je lui portais. Je chéris son souvenir mais il ne m'empêche plus d'avancer. Tu m'en as délivré, et m'a rendu à une vie que je ne croyais plus être possible. »

Tournant son visage vers lui, Byakuya porta la main de son compagnon inquiet à ses lèvres et effleura ses doigts dans un baise-main attentionné, comme si dans ce simple effleurement il pouvait lui confier la sincérité de sa réponse. « Il est temps pour moi de créer d'autres souvenirs, avec toi » achève-t-il d'expliquer, en englobant Shûhei dans un regard brillant d'affection et d'amour. Et il lui annonça que désormais les anciens appartements de Hisana lui étaient réservés, et que l'autel auparavant sis dans une des pièces attenantes de ceux-ci avait été déplacé ici.

Comment faisait-il, cet homme, pour arriver toujours à lui dire les mots qui le rassuraient ? Une place en ce lieu où il serait chez lui, qu'il s'y installe ou pas, voilà maintenant que le jeune Shinigami réticent était prêt à en accepter l'idée...

Ils remontèrent les allées, cheminant côte à côte, sous un ciel obscurci dans lequel se maintenaient des reflets bleutés. Sans avoir à se toucher, ils étaient conscients de la présence de l'autre. Leurs pas s'ajustaient, leur respiration s'accordait, et ils choyaient la silencieuse harmonie qui existait entre eux. Il semblait que plus rien ne pouvait nuire à leur bonheur.

À cette seule pensée le cœur de Shûhei explosait.

* * *

><p>Oui, l'épopée de cette journée marquait son empreinte sur lui, et le tourbillon d'émotions variées qu'il avait ressenties l'enivrait encore. Il lui fallait prendre son temps pour en réaliser le dénouement. Aussi, lorsqu'il leur fut annoncé que leurs chambres respectives étaient prêtes pour la nuit, ce fut avec soulagement qu'il entendit Byakuya remercier son majordome et le vit se resservir une seconde coupe de saké. Ce soir, comme tous les autres soirs à venir, il savait que rien ne se ferait sans son accord, il savait qu'il n'y aurait aucune contrainte, aucune tentative de séduction forcée, parce que c'est ce qu'il avait exigé en contrepartie de cette cérémonie grotesque réclamée par l'honneur des Kuchiki. Qui alors était celui dont les ailes avaient été coupées ? Lui-même, qui n'avait voulu en aucun cas mettre les pieds dans ce monde où il ne se sentait pas à sa place, ou bien celui qui lui faisait face, et qui devait réprimer sa volonté sous une calme apparence, dans l'unique soin de ne pas le brusquer ?<p>

Shûhei envisage un moment de partir, de se plier ce soir-là encore au besoin qu'il avait de ne plus se sentir lié, de mettre à l'épreuve la promesse qui lui avait été faite. Il avait l'impression de s'être noyé en cet homme en lui confiant d'abord ses douleurs, puis ses sentiments, et maintenant son avenir. Il imagine son retour dans son appartement de la neuvième division. Son coucher dans le lit solitaire, ses rêves parcourus de visions sanglantes et désirables. Ses pensées qui seraient tournées vers celui qu'il viendrait de quitter. À quoi bon ? Qu'y avait-il au bout de ce chemin où ne l'attendait que la folie ? Il soupire, plus que jamais incertain, confus, perdu dans ce qu'il éprouve. Mais lorsqu'il relève la tête, c'est pour croiser le visage assuré de Byakuya, qui lui lance un regard dénué d'anxiété.

« Shûhei, viens t'asseoir », dit ce dernier à son jeune amant qui se torture inutilement la cervelle. Lequel d'ailleurs obéit d'une façon on ne peut plus naturelle, amenant un sourire à l'auteur de cette incitation.

« Tu ne dois pas t'en faire ainsi pour moi. Je suis tout à fait capable de me protéger et d'exiger ce qui m'est dû. Les décisions et choix que je fais sont réfléchis et je ne les regrette jamais. Tu auras l'occasion de t'en apercevoir en restant auprès de moi. D'autre part, je suis conscient que partager ma vie nécessite le sacrifice d'une part de sa liberté. Mon éducation m'y a préparé, mais je ne peux te demander un tel renoncement dans l'immédiat, je ne le ferai pas. Et pour finir, le plus important, je t'aime, aussi ne cherche pas à me cacher tes peurs et tes incertitudes. Quelque soit leur objet, si c'est en mon pouvoir je t'aiderai.

— Fais-moi l'amour, Byakuya », lui est-il simplement répondu.

En retour Byakuya se lève et prend la main de Shûhei. Son capricieux amant est enfin prêt à s'abandonner dans ses bras, s'il n'est pas encore prêt à vivre autre chose avec lui. Ce soir, ils célébreront leur union et la nouvelle base de leur relation. Qu'importe de quoi demain sera fait, il aimerait juste que les yeux de Shûhei quittent cet air sombre et instable qu'ils reflètent depuis quelques minutes.

Sans lui faire d'abord les honneurs des pièces qui lui sont réservées, Byakuya emmène directement Shûhei dans sa chambre par le biais du long couloir qui longe la véranda de son pavillon. L'obscurité est rapidement tombée, et leurs ombres, projetées par la lumière de la flamme vacillante d'une lampe à huile, se tordent contre les parois des murs. Ils entrent dans les appartements de Byakuya. La nuit est plus fraîche depuis quelques jours, et le lit a été dressé dans la pièce du centre, celle qui ne donne ni sur le jardin aux cerisiers, ni sur le couloir. Shûhei se réjouit de la clarté qui règne en ce lieu, et il relâche son souffle. Un petit brasero a été dressé, réchauffant l'atmosphère. Au centre, le large matelas attends le bon plaisir du maître. Ils se dévêtent dans un élan unanime.

* * *

><p>Les premiers baisers et caresses prodigués, Byakuya s'étonne. Shûhei est étrangement passif, comme engourdi. Il doit prendre son temps quand tout son corps crie famine. Mais le jeune guerrier semble d'une telle fragilité à cet instant qu'il n'envisage pas un seul moment de continuer dans leurs jeux habituels, rudes et impulsifs. Il fait taire l'impérieux besoin qui monte en lui et en appelle à l'amour et à l'affection qu'il ressent pour montrer une douceur qu'il n'a encore jusqu'ici jamais manifesté dans leurs étreintes.<p>

Allongé sur le dos, les bras fléchis au dessus de la tête, Shûhei sent peu à peu la torpeur dans laquelle il est plongé le quitter, remplacée par des sensations vagues, puis de plus en plus précises : des doigts dans ses cheveux, une langue derrière son oreille, une main sur son épaule, une bouche sur la sienne... Un souffle léger sur sa poitrine, une paume chaude derrière sa cuisse, des doigts brûlants sur sa hanche... Des lèvres quémandant les siennes, humides et goulues, des yeux ardents sur les siens fixés, un toucher tournoyant traçant un chemin détourné vers ses mamelons frémissants, une succion implacable mais éphémère le faisant frissonner... Des doigts de feu parcourent son corps, et laissent une traînée incandescente qui le consume doucement. Caresses exquises, élevant ses sens jusqu'à ne plus être que le prolongement de ces mains...

Le soudain contact des paumes de Shûhei posées avec légèreté sur ses omoplates provoque un tressaillement de tout son être, tant il a soif de lui. Byakuya redresse à demi sa tête, la respiration courte de devoir tant se restreindre, frustré des effusions suggestives dont son amoureux le prive. Il doit se contenter du timide toucher de ces deux mains. Il se glisse aussi délicatement que possible dans le demi-cercle de leurs bras, espérant qu'elles trouveront le creux de ses reins, là où règne depuis peu un brasier qui lui mord les entrailles. Il se cambre et ne peut retenir un grognement léger, alors que son sexe frôle à peine le ventre de Shûhei. Il se mord les lèvres pour ne pas réclamer une étreinte moins frustrante, et, s'il se résout à continuer les multiples approches qui semblent suffire à combler son amant, c'est que l'avortement de leur dernier rapport est encore frais dans sa mémoire.

Byakuya s'est allongé de profil tout contre son partenaire hésitant, et imprègne celui-ci de la chaleur irradiante de son corps. Il lui communique sa respiration difficile alors que la nature exige un soulagement que l'esprit refuse d'accorder, appuie contre sa cuisse son sexe enflé sous l'airain du désir. Lentement, Shûhei s'éveille à sa propre exigence, l'envie de sentir en lui l'artisan de son émoi : « viens » lui dit-il. « Mais tu n'es pas... » prononce Byakuya dans un souffle, quand malgré ses efforts aucun signe extérieur ne vient lui confirmer l'excitation de Shûhei. « J'ai envie de toi en moi, c'est tout » rassure Shûhei, amenant sa jambe opposée sur celle de Byakuya en l'incitant à compléter son geste. L'invitation exprimée d'une voix altérée est d'une tentation superflue, Byakuya soutient d'un avant-bras la cuisse offerte et se saisit de son sexe dont il appose le gland humide à l'orée de l'orifice convoité. Shûhei est incroyablement détendu. Quelques pressions engageantes et il s'introduit aisément, alors que les jambes de Shûhei se referment en tenailles sur sa taille, entérinant l'invasion. Shûhei l'accueille en lui, et précipite sa descente. Byakuya s'enchâsse dans la fente élargie dont le contact des mille replis exacerbe la sensibilité de sa verge turgescente. Dans un grondement jouissif de contentement, il s'affaisse un peu sur Shûhei, puis s'enfonce encore, jusqu'à ce que son pénis soit entièrement englouti. Il entend Shûhei gémir. Celui-ci s'est suspendu au cou de Byakuya et accompagne le flux et reflux qui s'engouffre en lui et dont il a besoin pour se sentir plein. Bientôt la force et le rythme du ressac croît et l'assaille, mais Byakuya reste tendre, et un déferlement de plaisir l'envahit. L'expertise de Byakuya et sa patience concourent à lui faire savourer un avant-goût du paradis. La libération de Byakuya est instantanée, son soulagement est évident. Shûhei ressent jusqu'au tréfonds de son être les multiples contractions qui accompagnent le jaillissement de la semence chaude et épaisse qui l'emplit. Byakuya se recouche aux côtés de Shûhei, démunit de ses forces et apaisé.

« Shûhei, est-ce-que ça va ?, fait-il, après avoir repris son souffle.

— Mm-ouii », murmure une voix endormie.

Puis Byakuya sent une tête venir se caler contre son épaule, et bientôt un souffle calme et régulier se fait entendre. Lui mettra plus longtemps à s'endormir, cette étreinte mi-figue mi-raisin ne l'a que partiellement satisfait. Il lui préfère leurs ébats passionnés où chacun semblait vouloir s'emparer de l'autre. Et il se languissait depuis qu'il avait été blessé du moment où il ferait l'objet de la conquête de son amant. Mais ce soir son cœur était pleinement réjoui.


	10. Une journée pas comme les autres I

**Chapitre 10 **

**Une journée pas comme les autres (première partie)**

**Petit-déjeuner - Emménager**

Les premiers chants d'oiseaux parviennent à ses oreilles, intermittents, alors qu'à travers ses paupières transparaît une faible clarté annonçant le lever du jour. Tous les muscles de son corps sont relâchés, et sa respiration est encore régulière. Il se tient sur la frontière entre sommeil et éveil, entre rêve et réalité. À ses côtés, il sent la chaleur d'un corps qui repose, leurs deux épaules qui se frôlent, leurs jambes qui se touchent, emmêlées. Les souvenirs qui affluent maintenant achèvent de le réveiller. Il s'extraie le plus doucement possible du tiède cocon qui l'entoure et adresse un regard bienveillant à la silhouette enveloppée dans l'édredon qu'il vient de quitter.

Shûhei se lève, se prépare et sort discrètement de la pièce. Il se dirige dans la fraîcheur matinale vers la cerisaie et, restant sous le couvert de la véranda, s'absorbe dans la contemplation de l'aube naissante. C'est un moment privilégié, où les derniers lambeaux de la nuit se déchirent pour faire place aux éclats lumineux des premiers rayons du soleil. Les ténèbres seront pour un temps repoussées, l'espoir est momentanément renouvelé : voici le début d'une nouvelle journée.

Humant l'air à pleins poumons, les odeurs d'herbe et de feuilles flétries emplissent ses narines de la saveur de la terre. Cette partie du jardin est celle qu'il préfère, arbres et buissons s'y développent en un ensemble soigneusement composé, luxuriant et touffu par endroits, dans un foisonnement végétal absent des autres espaces, jardinets de pierres ou étang. Il est libre d'en parcourir les allées, de toucher l'écorce rugueuse des troncs vigoureux, de s'asseoir entre les racines affleurant le sol des arbres les plus vieux.

Alors que le scintillement des dernières étoiles s'évanouit dans la lueur orangée de l'astre diurne qui émerge derrière quelques nuages, Shûhei marche d'un pas sûr vers une étendue proche, idéale pour effectuer les exercices qui viendront à bout des courbatures de son corps fourbu, vestiges indéniables des excentricités nocturnes.

* * *

><p>Une sensation de solitude, doublée d'une déception familière, accompagne le réveil de Byakuya qui accepte difficilement cette réalité. Prompt à l'éveil, il attrape un yukata et se lève, quand un sourire vient fleurir sur ses lèvres : le zanpakutô de Shûhei ainsi que ses bracelets sont toujours là. La douche est rapidement menée, le kimono tout aussi rapidement revêtu, et le maître des lieux se dirige vers la salle à manger où, à son grand dépit, il ne trouve pas celui qu'il recherche. Il ouvre les cloisons donnant sur le jardin de derrière, et admire enfin, de loin, la vue de celui qu'il a royalement aimé la nuit dernière.<p>

Quelque soit l'activité entreprise, ce spectacle l'émeut toujours. Que ce soit dans le combat, dans l'amour ou dans ces simples exercices d'étirement, la virilité de son amant s'exprime au travers des mouvements gracieux de sa silhouette souple. Comme elle lui a manqué, cette merveille qui s'offre à son regard ! Et la liberté qu'il retrouve dans ces gestes le récompense de la patience dont il a fait preuve ces jours derniers, et le rassure quant aux conséquences de son dernier acte désespéré.

Le dos de Shûhei se déroule ; les jambes tendues, posées le plus loin possible derrière la tête, s'élèvent maintenant lentement vers le ciel, alors que sa nuque se libère lorsque ses mains prennent appui sur le sol et que ses bras accompagnent d'une impulsion puissante la montée régulière. Et de longues secondes s'écoulent, pendant lesquelles l'équilibre parfait est maintenu, même si le vent se fait joueur et veut en perturber le centre. Shûhei s'amuse aussi, accueillant le partenaire familier de ses entraînements et se soumettant à ses règles. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle proximité avec l'élément de son zanpakutô sans en être dégoûté. Son corps se fait souple, et il bouge, tel un roseau encore vert au bord d'un marais venté, oscillant au gré des pressions exercées sur lui. Seuls ses bras se tendent, formant l'ancre avec la terre dont il a besoin pour rester le maître, fléchissant ses coudes ou les raidissant, dans une compensation musclée dont lui seul a le secret.

Le vent, lassé, s'éloigne et s'en va tourbillonner vers d'autres victimes.

Shûhei s'étire de nouveau vers le ciel, et pliant ses coudes pour prendre élan sur le sol, il s'élance dans un saut courbe et virevolte, ce qui lui permet de se rétablir au pied de Byakuya dont la présence ne lui a pas échappé : « Hello Byakuya ! » s'exclame-t-il, abaissant lentement ces bras en domptant la pesanteur. Sous le regard intense de son vis-à-vis, l'épanouissement de ses sens engendrés par ses exercices matinaux fait place à un émoi qui accélère les battements de son cœur. Et pour ne rien arranger, Byakuya tend la main vers son visage, lequel se pose contre la paume ouverte, comme si son corps agissait de lui-même. Un léger sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Byakuya alors qu'il dépose sur la bouche de Shûhei un doux et délicat baiser. « Bonjour, Shûhei » dit Byakuya en s'écartant, « es-tu prêt pour déjeuner ? ». Shûhei hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment et suit le maître de maison en silence, le cœur battant toujours la chamade, intimidé sans en connaître la raison.

Alors qu'un ballet de serviteurs, plus nombreux qu'il n'est nécessaire, tournoie autour d'eux pour s'informer de leurs désirs et remplir tasses et assiettes, Byakuya sort de son mutisme usuel et s'enquiert des projets de son amant pour la journée :

« Hé bien, le journal sort demain, et il va falloir tout revoir pour y insérer la nouvelle de notre concubinage, se renfrogne Shûhei à cette perspective, quoique... ça devrait aller si nous utilisons la place réservée pour l'annonce de l'association des femmes Shinigamis, soliloque-t-il comme l'idée lui en venait à l'esprit.

— Effectivement, le plus tôt sera le mieux, gronde Byakuya dont l'air s'est assombri au souvenir de la veille.

— Et toi, ta journée, qu'as-tu prévu ? s'empresse de demander Shûhei, pour interrompre le cheminement des pensées de son amant vengeur.

— Justement, je voulais te demander de te libérer en fin de matinée : Rukia rentre de mission et j'aimerai que nous soyons tous les deux pour l'accueillir et déjeuner tous ensemble, puisqu'elle n'a pas pu assister à la cérémonie.

— Oui, je vois..., survivre à cette journée promet d'être une véritable gageure », grommelle Shûhei. C'est qu'il prévoit déjà les regards en coin de ses subordonnés lors de la rédaction de l'article, les quolibets affectueux de ses camarades auxquels il ne couperait pas, les médisances de certains dont il s'efforcerait de ne pas tenir compte, la joie exubérante de Rukia dont la discrétion ne serait plus de mise... « Aaaah ! soupire-t-il intérieurement, pourquoi ne suis-je pas tombé amoureux d'une parfaite, belle mais anonyme personne ! »

Byakuya se tient coi alors qu'il observe Shûhei s'exhorter à ce qui pour lui semble être de l'ordre de la bataille. Il comprenait que celui-ci était encore plus pudique envers l'exposition de ses sentiments intimes qu'à l'étalage de sa nudité physique. Mais il voit à présent, avec un grand soulagement, s'effacer l'étrange docilité et quasi-soumission qui accompagnaient tous les actes du jeune homme depuis son acquiescement à l'officialisation de leur union. Shûhei serre les poings et dans son regard brille une lueur enfin déterminée. C'est le signe de l'acceptation réelle de Shûhei. Il se prépare à se battre pour la reconnaissance de leur couple. L'aristocrate appréhende difficilement cette idée. Pour lui, il n'y a pas de combat à mener. Il avait déjà obtenu la bénédiction des anciens de son clan et du commandant des treize armées. Il n'a que faire des autres. Cependant, Shûhei et lui sont différents sur ce point là. Le retour à une réalité qui était la sienne faisait sortir le vice-capitaine de la torpeur dans laquelle il s'était englué. Shûhei s'apprête à retourner dans son monde mais il ne fuit pas cette fois-ci et aiguise ses armes. Est-ce le signe qu'il reviendra toujours auprès de lui maintenant ? Byakuya veut le croire, mais n'ose pas aborder le sujet, de peur de faire rétracter dans sa coquille son jeune et susceptible compagnon, provoquant ainsi l'effet opposé à celui désiré. Observer le retour de l'aura conquérante du jeune Shinigami est un bonheur qu'il se fait fort de ne pas gâcher.

Le repas arrivait à sa fin lorsque le vieux majordome fit son entrée. D'un léger raclement de gorge, il signale sa présence et Byakuya tourne la tête vers lui :

« Oui Tsujirô, qu'y-a-t-il ?

— Je m'excuse de vous déranger, Byakuya-sama, mais je voulais avoir des précisions concernant l'emménagement de Hisagi-sama, dans les appartements de Hisana-sama.

— Ce sont maintenant les appartements de Shûhei, je te conseille de ne pas l'oublier, rétorque Byakuya d'un ton froid qui n'eut que très peu d'effet sur son serviteur, habitué qu'il était aux humeurs de son maître.

— Bien sûr, cela ne se reproduira plus », se reprend le domestique, qui n'a pas l'air plus perturbé que ça de sa méprise, et qui continue sans se décontenancer, en se tournant vers son nouveau maître: « Hisagi-sama, c'est au sujet de vos effets personnels : j'ai prévu d'envoyer nos valets les rassembler ce matin et d'en superviser l'installation dans vos quartiers. Cela vous convient-il ? ». Il est au service de la famille Kuchiki depuis de très nombreuses années, et avait vu l'actuel chef de clan dans ses couches. Aussi prend-il souvent quelques libertés.

Pris de court, Shûhei reste sans voix, tandis que Byakuya lui, se raidit, et se retient de hurler contre son majordome qui vient, sans le savoir, de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Et puis après tout, la question se poserait un jour, et il observe, curieux et vaguement inquiet, la réaction de celui qui a pris une si grande importance dans sa vie.

Tel maître, tel valet, Tsujirô, imperturbable malgré ce silence gêné en réponse à sa question, somme toute anodine, fixe, sans ciller, le jeune homme responsable des bouleversements intervenus ces dernières semaines dans la résidence. Un garçon indiscipliné, sans manières civilisées, qu'il ne tarderait pas à mater. Ses allées et venues, aussi irrégulières qu'intempestives, non seulement nuisaient à l'équilibre et à la bonne santé de Byakuya-sama, mais aussi interféraient dans la tranquillité de la demeure et de la population domestique dont il avait la charge. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il avait dû rassurer un pauvre serviteur, déconfit par le brusque rejet de leur maître alors qu'il ne faisait qu'exécuter sa tâche. Puisqu'officiellement, maintenant, ce jeune sans-gêne appartenait à la maisonnée, il lui revenait de veiller à ce que celui-ci s'intègre au plus vite et quitte définitivement ses mauvaises habitudes de célibataire.

Shûhei, quant à lui, essaie désespérément de trouver un moyen de se sortir du piège dans lequel il est tombé. D'emblée, il ne voit pas de raison de s'opposer au projet du majordome, mais si toutes ses affaires sont apportées ici, alors il n'aura plus de raison de garder son appartement. D'ailleurs, il aurait dû le comprendre plus tôt, comment pourrait-il justifier de garder ses quartiers à la neuvième division à présent ? Privilège de vice-capitaine peut-être ? Ah, sans cet idiot de majordome dont les grands airs décidément ne lui reviennent pas, il ne serait pas dans un tel embarras. Et aujourd'hui, il a d'autres chats à fouetter !

« D'accord, répond-il sèchement, faites comme bon vous semble. » On pourrait croire que cela lui est indifférent, mais ce qu'il veut surtout, à ce moment-là, c'est ne plus se préoccuper du sujet afin de se concentrer sur les défis de sa journée à venir.

Pour Byakuya, c'est une demi-victoire, car si le manque d'opposition de son amant peut le réjouir, l'indifférence qui lui fait suite reste incompréhensible. Il doute que cette installation plus ou moins forcée soit de bonne augure pour la suite. À moins qu'il puisse le convaincre de le laisser lui en montrer tous les avantages...

C'est donc sur des sentiments mitigés que ceux qui venaient de rentrer avec fracas dans le cercle fermé des plus célèbres couples du Seireitei se séparent, pour vaquer à leurs occupations respectives.


	11. Une journée pas comme les autres II

**Chapitre 11 **

**Une journée pas comme les autres ****(deuxième partie)**

**Déjeuner - Rumeurs**

Alors que d'ordinaire tous ceux qu'il croise sur le chemin de sa division s'empressent de s'écarter et de se faire ignorer, ce matin-là, le chef du clan Kuchiki et capitaine de la sixième division sent les regards se porter franchement sur lui et entend chuchoter effrontément sur son passage. Il ignore souverainement cette agitation dont il connaît la cause, mais ne peut empêcher son esprit d'avoir une pensée pour son prince plus sensible. Bien vite, il se réprimande, Shûhei a plus d'une fois démontré sa force de caractère et ne laissera pas les qu'en-dira-t-on l'atteindre. Son pas se fait dynamique, porté par la sensation d'accomplissement qui monte en lui, et son reiatsu, jusqu'ici concentré et impénétrable, s'allège et se diffuse, laissant pantois les Shinigamis les plus anciens et les plus réceptifs.

Les commérages allaient bon train depuis la veille à son sujet, au sein des couches inférieures de la société du Seireitei.

On le soupçonnait, entre autres, d'avoir déclaré la guerre aux femmes Shinigamis dont il voudrait abolir les droits à devenir membres du Gotei 13 :

« ...si, si, je t'assure ! Figure-toi qu'il a réduit en poussière le quartier général de l'association féminine !... ».

Certains affirmaient qu'il avait agi sous l'influence du capitaine Kurotsuchi, qui l'aurait utilisé dans une de ses expériences douteuses et l'aurait fait rejoindre les rangs de la misogynie :

« … et à son retour de mission, il était transformé, comme une autre personne, et on chuchote qu'il a été exposé à une machine provenant du développement technique... ».

Une théorie avait beaucoup de succès : il se constituerait un "harem masculin", dont la première victime avait été le jeune Kurosaki, la suivante, le vice-capitaine Abarai, et la toute dernière, le vice-capitaine Hisagi :

« ...ce n'est pas si idiot que ça si tu réfléchis bien : l'humain lui rend sans cesse visite non ? Sa sœur n'est qu'un prétexte...

—...rappelle-toi, son attitude équivoque lorsque le lieutenant Abarai s'est écroulé après l'embuscade des Arrancars*... »

Plus sérieuse était celle de l'adoption : il voulait anoblir le lieutenant de la neuvième et le faire entrer dans la famille Kuchiki. Les apparences étaient sauves pour ceux dont le respect et la considération qu'ils portaient au capitaine ne leur octroyait pas la possibilité de jouir des autres ragots :

« … et il l'aurait enlevé parce qu'il ne sied pas à un noble de fréquenter ce lieu de débauche, voilà tout !

— Ha ha ha, laisse-moi rire ! Je ne crois pas que cela soit ça. On arrête pas de les voir ensemble, ça a quelque chose de louche. Non, il veut plutôt en faire son amant !... »

Il aimait Shûhei Hisagi... Cette dernière rumeur avait beaucoup de mal à se propager sans déclencher des rires d'incrédulité, sauf auprès des plus romantiques, pour qui le beau visage de leur idole ne pouvait receler un cœur de pierre. Et, à en croire l'atmosphère que dégageait maintenant le noble seigneur, peut-être n'était-elle pas si éloignée de la vérité, après tout ?

N'ayant répondu, comme à son habitude, à aucune des salutations que quelques obstinés parmi ses troupes s'entêtaient à lui adresser, le capitaine Kuchiki pénètre dans son bureau, où il est accueilli par un Renji trop guilleret pour cette heure matinale.

« Bonjour, Renji », salue à son tour Byakuya, relâché dans son observance de la stricte salutation hiérarchique.

— Iwanabari-san m'a transmis son rapport et j'ai mis sur votre bureau les papiers réclamant votre attention, signale le lieutenant pendant que son capitaine rejoint la place qui est la sienne.

C'est en silence que Byakuya commence la revue des dossiers accumulés durant son absence. Quelques minutes plus tard, il a conscience que son vis-à-vis, comme à son habitude, ne semble pas disposé à effectuer sa part de travail, et il redresse la tête, prêt à l'envelopper d'un regard réprobateur. Il rencontre celui pétillant et moqueur de Renji, qui, sans honte aucune, lui demande :

« Ainsi, Hisagi-san serait le dernier en date dans votre tableau de chasse, après Ichigo et moi-même ?

— Qu-quoi ? » s'étrangle quasiment Byakuya, dans une exclamation se démarquant de sa sophistication usuelle. « Que veux-tu dire par là ? » réussit-il à se reprendre.

— C'est l'une des histoires qui circulent au sujet de vous deux. À propos, je ne savais pas pour Ichigo, il est un peu jeune, non ?

— Abarai Renji, tu vas tout de suite cesser ces insinuations de fort mauvais goût ! commande Byakuya d'un ton lacérant l'air ambiant.

— Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Mais il faut dire que vous l'avez cherché : enlever en plein jour votre amant des griffes d'amazones avides ! C'est digne du plus beau des opéras. Permettez-moi de vous féliciter, enchaîne-t-il en souriant, exécutant d'une main sur le cœur une légère courbette.

— Shûhei et moi avons obtenu hier soir du clan Kuchiki la légitimation de notre relation et le shôtaishô en a été informé. L'annonce paraîtra demain dans le journal du Seireitei », énonce superbement Byakuya, se refusant à faire plus avant le jeu de son cadet.

C'est au tour de Renji de s'étouffer dans un cri de surprise. Une union libre officielle ! Tout air de moquerie disparaît de son visage, et il fixe son supérieur de ses yeux aux pupilles grenat, avec un sérieux et une prévenance nouvelle. Il reste muet, l'intensité de son émotion lui coupe la parole. Les liens du couple s'affirmaient, devenaient tangibles, et il ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'inquiétude. Son instinct le poussait à protéger son respecté capitaine de l'instabilité de son ami, dont il avait si durement souffert lui-même. Il plonge dans les affres de ses souvenirs...

Une main pressée sur son épaule l'en fait subitement sortir, et il croise un regard soucieux et interrogatif. Byakuya, par dessus son bureau, est penché vers lui. Il semble chercher la raison de la soudaine atonie dans laquelle est tombé son subordonné, et épisodiquement, confident.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si surpris. Je suis bien placé pour savoir combien vous comptez l'un pour l'autre. Quelques soient les obstacles qui se dressent devant vous, vous vous réunissez toujours. J'espère seulement... j'aimerai seulement... que vous n'en souffriez pas, taishô. » Renji a opté pour une livraison directe de ses pensées brutes, une fois remis du léger choc que lui avait provoqué la nouvelle.

« Renji, Rukia rentre de mission du monde réel aujourd'hui. Présente-toi à la résidence à l'heure du déjeuner, nous dînerons tous ensemble.

— Euh, oui, d'accord, merci », s'emmêle Renji, un peu éberlué par la soudaine invitation. Comprendre le pourquoi des actes de son capitaine relevait le plus souvent du prodige.

Byakuya retourne à ses dossiers. Il songe que rien ne saurait mieux rassurer Renji que de lui montrer la plénitude de leur quotidien, et qu'ainsi, il cessera d'évoquer des incertitudes angoissantes. Quelle perte de temps et d'énergie que de se perdre dans de telles craintes !

La matinée se poursuit dans la routine quotidienne des activités de la division. En avance sur l'heure présumée du retour de sa sœur, Byakuya a l'agréable surprise de voir se tenir sur le seuil de leur bureau Shûhei, venu en personne le chercher pour accueillir Rukia. Renji en profite pour adresser de façon formelle ses félicitations et vœux de bonheur au couple. Ses compliments sont reçus gracieusement par un Shûhei dont l'air sérieux se pare d'un sourire sincère, et dignement par un Byakuya dont le hochement de tête poli se ponctue d'un regard étincelant. La rapide évolution de leur relation ne cesse de surprendre Renji, mais la joie retenue qui émane d'eux ne fait aucun doute. Leur maintien, plus que la parole, parle pour eux de la voie parsemée d'écueils plus ou moins insurmontables qu'ils ont traversée, de l'épuisement moral qu'ils leur avaient fallu dépasser, pour arriver enfin à poser la première pierre par quoi débuterait la fondation durable de leur amour. C'est une porte ouverte vers un avenir où l'espoir est permis. Leur entente est évidente également. Et Renji se demande lorsqu'il est témoin de leur départ, si Hisagi-san savait à quel point il comprenait plus que tout autre le capitaine. Il le voit se diriger sans mot dire vers la porte et en ouvrir un battant, s'écartant pour laisser passer l'aristocrate. Lui, qui la plupart du temps ne tenait aucun compte des multiples règles protocolaires, s'étonne d'abord que son sempai en soit si respectueux. Puis il s'enchante, alors qu'il observe l'imperceptible caresse sur les reins de son taishô, que le geste d'invite du lieutenant de la neuvième division avait recelé. Tout comme il remarque, amusé, le vif embrasement du reiatsu du capitaine, rapidement maîtrisé. Hisagi-san restait fidèle à lui-même, et s'il faisait siennes les multiples traditions imposées par le rang de Kuchiki taishô, ce serait, à sa manière et dans son propre langage. Renji souhaitait bien du plaisir à Byakuya, lui qui avait été confronté à la ruse de Shûhei durant leurs entraînements.

Une fois la porte refermée, Renji se rembrunit. Alors que le lien entre son capitaine et son sempai s'affirme, il a perdu celui qu'il avait eu autrefois avec ce dernier. Il avait méconnu celui qu'il avait appelé son ami et qui lui avait tant caché. Aujourd'hui, il lui faut refaire connaissance avec Hisagi-san, mais il n'a fait aucun effort en ce sens. C'est à lui de faire le premier pas car jamais plus Hisagi-san ne lui imposera sa présence. Une main passée dans ses cheveux en un geste d'incertitude, Renji se rassoit en secouant la tête. Qui vivra verra. Il se sent incapable pour le moment d'entamer quoique ce soit dans ce sens. Si son cœur et sa raison appréhendent sans faille les noirs secrets qui engloutissent le lieutenant et entachent ses actions, son esprit, lui, se refuse au pardon et lui fait se remémorer la raison première des distances qu'il impose. Pourtant il lui reste attaché et il se sent rassuré que Shûhei ait trouvé l'équilibre auprès d'un être aimé. Éprouver à nouveau pour lui de tels sentiments est un bienfait car leur occultation par le ressentiment avait été pénible à vivre. Il se sent à nouveau entier, complété par un élément important de son existence. Il n'était pas fait pour haïr.

* * *

><p>Byakuya et Shûhei marchent côte à côte sous le passage couvert qui les mènent à l'esplanade où le senkaimon s'ouvrira. Sur leur route tous se retournent, et après leur passage l'écho des conversations reprend plus fort qu'avant. Shûhei n'y tient plus et éclate brusquement de rire. Sous l'œil interrogatif et vaguement suspicieux de Byakuya, il explique :<p>

« Figure-toi qu'aucun des collaborateurs du journal n'a voulu croire au sérieux de l'annonce que je voulais faire à notre propos ! Tous pensaient que ce n'était qu'une machination de plus orchestrée par l'association des femmes Shinigamis ! Ils ont argué qu'il était tout à fait impossible que le terrible et insensible capitaine de la sixième division puisse avoir l'envie, voir même le besoin, de partager sa vie avec quelqu'un, fut-il aussi bienveillant et aimable que moi ! Quelque soit le but des dirigeantes infernales de l'association, personne ne mordrait à l'hameçon, disaient-il. Mais ils ont reconnu que la mise en scène valait son pesant d'or et ils se demandaient quel chantage elles avaient bien pu exercer sur toi pour que tu y participes. J'ai été contraint de rassembler toute la division dans la cour et de leur faire une proclamation en bonne et due forme pour qu'ils me croient ! ». Shûhei secoue la tête, encore amusé par l'irréalisme de la situation. Après cela, tous les ragots qui avaient pu et pouvaient encore se colporter à leur sujet n'étaient plus susceptibles de le troubler.

Un mouvement d'air le fait se retourner à temps pour arrêter, en lui saisissant l'épaule, Byakuya qui avait fait demi-tour, affichant le visage fermé qu'il commençait à connaître et indiquait qu'il bouillait de rage :

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive ?

— Je m'en vais de ce pas corriger leur impudence ! Suggérer que moi, Byakuya Kuchiki, je puisse céder à une vulgaire extorsion : ils paieront cher pour leur outrecuidance !

— Allons, sois raisonnable » essaie de l'apaiser Shûhei, qui n'obtient rien de plus qu'un haut-le-corps de la part de Byakuya à la pensée qu'il soit sous-entendu qu'il ne l'était pas en toute circonstance. « Tu ne gagnerais rien dans un nouvel esclandre, et je ne te laisserai pas faire de toute façon : ce sont mes subordonnés et leur discipline me revient de droit » continue-t-il d'un ton plus menaçant cette fois, obtenant consécutivement l'attention de l'homme en colère. « Mais aussi, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même : tu manques de chaleur dans tes relations sociales. La preuve : dans presque toutes les histoires que j'ai pu entendre au sujet de mon soi-disant rapt, aucune ne te met en valeur. C'était pourtant un acte héroïque. Comment se fait-il que tu te retrouves à la place du tyran et moi de l'innocente victime ? Aucun ne te connaît vraiment... » Shûhei se tait, brusquement attristé, alors qu'il réalise que ce qu'il avait commencé comme une plaisanterie s'était transformé en une illustration de ce que ses hommes voulaient dire.

Contre toute attente, le seigneur Kuchiki s'est calmé, et regarde avec complaisance le défenseur de sa notoriété.

« Il est temps de rejoindre le senkaimon ou nous allons manquer l'arrivée de Rukia » dit-il en reprenant son chemin vers leur but initial, comme si de rien n'était.

Un pan de son écharpe blanche, qu'une brise soudaine a soulevé, frôle le bras nu de Shûhei, comme une manière de lui tendre la main. Le jeune Shinigami emboîte le pas de son porteur, confirmé dans la certitude qu'aucun des racontars qui circulent en ce moment, n'atteindraient celui dont l'esprit plane dans les cimes immaculées de sa dignité. Seule la pensée qu'on ait pu envisager qu'il ait cédé à la menace l'avait ennuyé ! Singulière fierté, placée sous des critères qu'il n'est pas encore à même de cerner.

Ils arrivent juste à temps pour voir s'ouvrir les deux lourds battants de l'imposant portail donnant sur l'autre monde. A travers les oscillations de l'air empli de l'énergie particulière du senkai, deux guides ailés se profilent, bientôt remplacés par deux silhouettes se matérialisant devant eux.

« Nii-sama ! est tout ce que trouve à dire Rukia, tant la présence de son frère, grande première en la matière, la prend au dépourvu.

— Bonjour, Byakuya-san ! salue de façon plus appropriée la jeune humaine à ses côtés.

— J'ignorais que tu serais accompagnée, Rukia.

— Eh bien, cela n'était pas prévu... Tu te rappelles de mon amie Inoue ? Elle désire se préparer aux combats à venir et je lui ai proposé de venir s'entraîner ici avec moi.

— Rukia, fait Byakuya tout en saluant légèrement Orihime de la tête, je suppose que nous allons l'héberger ?

— Si vous le voulez bien, Nii-sama.

— C'est que... je ne voudrais pas déranger, murmure Orihime, embarrassée tout à coup.

D'un vague geste de la main, Byakuya exprime son renoncement à l'intimité de sa demeure.  
>Silencieux jusqu'à présent, Shûhei, qui avait trouvé déplacée la présence d'une âme errante aux côtés de la sœur de Byakuya, se décide enfin à parler :<p>

— Allons, la demeure est vaste. Bonjour, je suis Shûhei Hisagi, vice-capitaine de la neuvième division.

— Ah, bonjour, Hisagi-san, je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer, dit la jeune fille, confuse et s'agitant sous le regard de ce jeune homme au visage marqué.

— Hisagi-san, quelle bonne surprise ! Comment vas-tu ? se renseigne Rukia, toute heureuse de le voir réuni avec son grand frère.

— Je te laisse en juger, répond, sibyllin, celui sur qui se fixent les prunelles noires et inquisitrices de Rukia. Il n'a pas oublié la façon dont celle-ci l'a manipulé, bien qu'en même temps, il lui est difficile de lui en vouloir, pense-t-il, tout en regardant Byakuya.

— Puisque nous en avons terminé avec les salutations d'usage, rendons-nous à la maison pour le déjeuner. Renji nous y rejoindra.

— Renji ! s'exclame Shûhei.

— Oui. Tu y vois un inconvénient ? demande Byakuya.

— Non, aucun. »

Tous les quatre progressent vers le manoir des Kuchiki. Chemin faisant, Shûhei s'enferme dans la ronde de ses pensées, ignorant le babillage des jeunes filles devant eux. Il ne restait rien de son ancienne relation avec Renji. Même si Renji et lui avaient, le temps d'un combat, retrouvé un rapport amical, depuis ils ne s'étaient revus qu'au travers de leurs fonctions. Et son cœur s'affole sous la récurrence des vains sentiments qu'il avait eu pour lui. Que voulait Byakuya en les réunissant à la même table ? Était-ce une épreuve, un test pour s'assurer qu'il avait jugulé les anciens élans de son cœur ? Ou bien était-ce le besoin d'avoir à ses côtés celui pour lequel il avait été bien prêt de sacrifier sa vie ? Cette hypothèse lui fait froid dans le dos. Son attention entièrement dirigée vers Byakuya et son amour, il n'avait pas remarqué la solidité du lien qui se raffermissait entre le capitaine et son lieutenant. Quelque part, sa jalousie originelle s'en trouvait inversée ! Fou qu'il était ! « Byakuya n'est pas un fourbe. » se morigène-t-il. Il fallait qu'il se maîtrise pour ne pas se laisser dominer par une possessivité exacerbée. Une croisade intime, rendue difficile par son tempérament ombrageux. Englouti par le tourbillon de ses spéculations, Shûhei soupire et se rapproche insensiblement de Byakuya pour y chercher un appui.

* * *

><p>La table avait été dressée dans l'unique salle à manger du pavillon privé de Byakuya. Il y fut rapidement rajouté deux couverts, Byakuya ne s'étant pas embarrassé pour prévenir son majordome de l'invitation supplémentaire de Renji, et Orihime s'étant imposée à la dernière minute. De toute façon, les mets étaient toujours préparés dans des proportions plus copieuses que n'exigeait le nombre d'invités prévus. Ainsi donc, on pouvait pallier à toute surprise, et surtout, les restes conséquents fournissaient de quoi régaler les domestiques à leur tour.<p>

Lorsque Renji arrive, tous ont déjà pris place. Byakuya préside à une extrémité de la table, se démarquant curieusement par la noblesse de son port. Le maître de céans a réuni une assemblée hétéroclite et inhabituelle en ces lieux. Shûhei, assis près de lui, au bout du côté droit, montre un visage dont la sombre expression se trouve effacée par la gentillesse de ses propos et de ses gestes, calmes et apaisants. Rukia, faisant face à ce dernier, sur le côté gauche, ne parvient pas à faire sienne la tranquillité de son voisin. Prise au dépourvu par cet accueil, ses nerfs sont mis à rude épreuve, et elle s'est lancée dans le récit de ses diverses péripéties dans le monde réel. Dans un souci d'équilibre de la table, Orihime avait été placée à la droite de Shûhei. La jeune fille, mise à l'aise par la prévenance de celui-ci, oublie l'absence de chaleur de l'aristocrate et se décontracte, enrichissant de son délire verbal les anecdotes de son amie. La place à côté de Rukia restait libre pour Renji, qui ferait face ainsi à la jeune humaine.

A grande enjambées et peu impressionné car il a décidé de ne tenir compte que de ses motivations pour profiter de cette invitation, Renji se dirige vers sa camarade d'enfance :

« Salut Rukia, quoi de neuf ? » lui dit-il en lui donnant une bourrade affectueuse au creux de l'épaule.

— Prends ta place, Renji, enjoint Byakuya qui n'apprécie pas d'être témoin des liens qui unissent sa sœur à son lieutenant, surtout quand celui-ci n'y met aucune distance.

— Ohaio, Orihime, ravi de te revoir, claironne-t-il cependant.

Renji est vraiment de bonne humeur, n'en déplaise à son capitaine.

— Oh ! Bonjour Abarai-kun. » Orihime regarde quelques instants le visage où la chevelure rouge, réunie en une épaisse queue de cheval, attire tout autant l'attention que les tatouages qui ornent son front et dépassent du bandana qui le ceint. Satisfaite, elle lui renvoie un grand sourire et pose machinalement sa main sur une de ses barrettes.

Lorsque le dernier d'entre eux s'est assis, Byakuya se lève. Toutes les conversations cessent. Dans ce silence qu'il n'a pas eu besoin de réclamer, il annonce à sa sœur la nouvelle de l'acceptation de Shûhei par le clan Kuchiki au rang d'amant officiel du chef de la famille, acte qui rendait leur union légitime. Tout d'abord muette d'ébahissement, Rukia saute soudain de sa chaise et vient se pendre au cou de son frère en criant son exaltation. Elle se reprend rapidement en sentant celui-ci se raidir car, il faut le comprendre, il n'a pas l'habitude d'une si franche effusion de la part de sa cadette. Rouge d'embarras, celle-ci murmure de plus adéquates formules de félicitations et se rassoit, sous les rires de Renji qui lui assène une légère tape sur la tête. Quant à Orihime, son esprit est confus, et dans la crainte d'avoir mal saisi, elle se penche vers Shûhei pour lui demander tout bas si c'était bien de Byakuya dont il s'agissait, et non pas de Rukia. Retenant un fou rire qui aurait été préjudiciable à la candeur de la demoiselle, celui-ci lui confirme que oui, il était bien question de Byakuya. Rassurée en ce qui concerne l'avenir de son amie, Orihime se perd néanmoins avec perplexité dans la signification de cette union. Et je serais bien en peine de vous décrire ce que son imaginaire bien à part pouvait lui montrer.

Grâce à la rafraîchissante présence de cette dernière, le repas se déroule dans une ambiance bon enfant, qui laisse tout loisir à Shûhei d'observer Renji. Il aime ce qu'il voit car celui-ci semble vraiment débarrassé de toute peine. Et sa joie de retrouver Rukia est communicative. Du côté de Byakuya, pas un regard lourd de sens en direction de son ami, mais qui peut savoir avec lui ? Délaissant son dessert, Shûhei se laisse envahir par les espiègleries des trois compères auxquelles bientôt il participe de bon gré.

Quelle est la place du seigneur Kuchiki, parmi ce quatuor de jeunes gens qui s'amusent ouvertement et passent du bon temps, lui qui ne connaît ni n'envie ce type de réjouissance ? Seul, isolé et silencieux, drapé dans sa respectabilité tout au bout de la table... Approchez vous bien, et plus encore, et vous verrez alors, comme tous les convives présents l'ont remarqué avant vous, la main du jeune concubin ayant recouvert discrètement celle du chef de clan, posée négligemment non loin de son verre encore plein, sur la nappe de lin ivoire...

* * *

><p>* cf : Amours Imparfaits I, chapitre 4, Force et faiblesse<p> 


	12. Une journée pas comme les autres III

**Chapitre 12 Une journée pas comme les autres (troisième et dernière partie)  
><strong>  
><strong>Dîner - mission<strong>

Une réunion des capitaines avait été prévue en début d'après-midi : on attendait des nouvelles du monde réel concernant la localisation de l'armée qu'Aizen était soupçonné de se constituer. Les vice-capitaines, eux, étaient d'astreinte dans ce qui leur servait de lieu de rassemblement et devaient se tenir prêts à l'exécution des ordres qui émaneraient du comité. Le déjeuner ne se prolongea donc pas et les filles furent laissées à elles-mêmes.

Pourtant, les lieutenants de la sixième et de la neuvième division furent les derniers à se montrer dans le local qui leur était dévolu. Tous les autres étaient déjà présents et bien sûr mis au courant par ces dames de la plus sensationnelle nouvelle de tous les temps - enfin, dont on pouvait se réjouir, vu que la Soul Society n'était pas en manque d'événements historiquement mémorables en ce moment. A son entrée dans la pièce, Shûhei fut accueilli par des vivats et pour les plus familiers par de grandes claques dans le dos.

Yachiru fut la plus rapide et déposa sur sa joue un baiser mouillé : « Pour te porter bonheur » précisa-t-elle.

Matsumoto-san lui colla sa poitrine sur le torse et cligna de l'œil, taquine. L'extrémité de sa chaîne d'argent, glissée dans un anneau coulissant, attirait irrésistiblement le regard vers le sillon plongeant de sa gorge opulente, sur laquelle, est-il besoin de le mentionner, il avait une vue directe : « Ainsi, tu dis adieu sans regret à ces tendres trésors ? ».

Momo fut un peu gênée : « Si tu es heureux alors c'est bien ».

Ômaeda l'ignora : « Peuh ! ».

Nanao Ise lui jeta un regard noir de reproches, peu décidée à oublier le trou béant qui remplaçait le toit de l'association.

Isane lui adressa de sincères félicitations, rassurée de voir qu'il se redressait, après l'avoir vu ployer sous un fardeau dont il lui avait tu la cause.

Iba-san ne dit rien, chargeant son regard caché derrière ses lunettes aux verres opaques, et la force de l'impact sur son dos, de lui apporter ses sentiments : entre hommes, n'est-ce-pas, point n'est besoin de mots.

Izuru, l'ami de toujours, le prit par les épaules et plongea son regard clair dans ses yeux. Ce qu'il y lut dut lui plaire car il termina par une accolade démonstrative de son approbation et de son soutien.

En retrait, Renji avait observé la scène.

* * *

><p>Chez les capitaines, l'ambiance était complètement différente. L'heure était sérieuse et ne prêtait pas à la fête. Il y eut bien quelques regards appuyés de la part de Kyôraku et Ukitake, mais l'attitude complètement indifférente du principal intéressé, qui n'agissait pas différemment de tous les autres jours, dissuada toute ébauche d'approche et d'allusion à son nouvel état. Tel est notre capitaine, et ces maladroites tentatives pour respecter ses sentiments se focalisent sur trois personnes uniquement, sa sœur, son amant et son lieutenant. Celui qui y espérerait une quelconque faiblesse serait bien malvenu, car, il se faisait fort de laisser de côté toute interférence inopportune lorsque de devoir il s'agissait.<p>

Sous le regard du shôtaishô entièrement satisfait par cette façon de gérer la situation, le capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki gagna sa place, lui aussi parmi les derniers à arriver. Puis comme chacun, il se concentra sur le résumé des recherches que le commandant leur soumettait.

À Karakura, Urahara et le jeune Ishida avaient constaté que nombreuses étaient les tragédies qui, dans l'histoire de l'Humanité et de la planète, avaient provoqué la mort en masse d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants : tremblements de terre, crues des fleuves, éruptions volcaniques, ouragans, maladies, famines, guerres, génocides... Mais croisées avec les paramètres relativement précis qu'ils avaient définis, peu se révélaient pouvoir générer le centre spirituel qu'ils recherchaient. Ou bien le nombre de morts était suffisant mais le trépas était survenu trop brusquement pour que le ressentiment ou la peur ait pu se développer de façon distordue ; ou bien le territoire était trop étendu ou la période trop longue, et l'énergie mystique ne pouvait se concentrer, se dispersant au fur et à mesure des années. Cela avait été un travail rigoureux, froid et déprimant, où les chiffres prenaient le pas sur l'humain.

Compte-tenu de l'ampleur du phénomène ondulatoire, ils avaient ratissé large et avaient fourni quatre destinations, théâtres des désastres qui semblaient répondre au mieux des exigences requises : la Chine, l'Italie, la Biélorussie et la France.

Un dilemme se posait pour le commandant des treize armées de la Soul Society. La puissance potentielle des ennemis le forçait à envoyer en reconnaissance les plus puissants de ses hommes, l'obligeant ainsi à affaiblir la défense du Seireitei, alors qu'Aizen pouvait décider d'attaquer dans le même temps. Diviser leur force était-elle la bonne solution ? Lors de la tenue d'un conseil de guerre en matinée réunissant les capitaines Ukitake, Kyôraku et Kurotsuchi, il avait entendu les opinions de chacun et maintenant sa décision était prise. Ils n'avaient toujours aucun moyen de neutraliser les effets comportementaux de l'onde artificielle développée par le traître et ils devaient agir.

Lorsqu'il annonça la réduction des missions à l'extérieur et le rapatriement de la presque totalité des équipes envoyées sur terre, les capitaines, hormis les trois précédemment informés, rompirent le silence qui régnaient jusqu'alors dans la salle. Chacun comprenait qu'ainsi ils laissaient les âmes défuntes des humains devenir la proie des Hollows. Seul le capitaine Zaraki affichait un air satisfait, car cela lui confirmait qu'une bataille dont les enjeux dépassaient les risques encourus par les "plus" se préparait.

Puis le commandant Yamamoto désigna les équipes qui partiraient en reconnaissance dans les quatre endroits du globe.

« Kuchiki taishô, vous et votre vice-capitaine irez en Biélorussie, sur les bords de la Bérézina ; Hitsugaya taishô, vous et votre vice-capitaine explorerez la province de Shaanxi en Chine, compte-tenu du périmètre envisagé, Hisagi fukutaishô vous est adjoint en renfort ; Soi Fon taishô, vous vous chargerez de la Sicile, aux environs de l'Etna en Italie et- », le capitaine de la première division s'interrompit alors qu'un ronronnement inattendu se faisait entendre.

Soi Fon, les joues rosies d'émotion et de contentement, essayait de ne rien laisser paraître alors qu'une chatte noire se frottait à ses mollets.

« Hum, et dame Yoruichi* semble vouloir vous accompagner », continua imperturbable le Shinigami qui en avait vu d'autre dans sa longue carrière. « Le capitaine Kurotsuchi s'est déjà porté volontaire pour examiner les abords de la Somme, en France », finit-il, jetant un bref coup d'œil vers l'intrigante silhouette masquée. D'autres suivirent son exemple : il était rare que celui-ci participe à des missions sur le terrain, et quand il le faisait cela cachait généralement un sombre et machiavélique but. Mais en l'occurrence, les compétences scientifiques et techniques du capitaine de la douzième division étaient indispensables cette fois-ci pour défaire les non moins diaboliques plans de Aizen.

« Kisuke Urahara sera votre contact sur terre. Vos rapports nous seront transmis par son intermédiaire. N'oubliez-pas, la discrétion est de rigueur. Nous voulons repérer et évaluer les forces en présence ainsi que leurs moyens de défense. Nous devons éviter d'alerter l'ennemi sur notre connaissance de ses plans ! N'engagez le combat que dans une extrême nécessité. »

Sur ce, la réunion se termina et les capitaines rejoignirent leurs lieutenants à qui les dossiers contenant les renseignements détaillés des régions qu'ils allaient avoir à couvrir avaient déjà été communiqués.

* * *

><p>Les jours raccourcissaient et les ombres de la nuit recouvriraient bientôt les toits du Seireitei. Shûhei chemine d'un pas pressé le long des rues étroites. Après avoir confié, pour le lendemain, la neuvième division à un troisième siège capable mais néanmoins anxieux, il se dirige vers le manoir des Kuchiki. Il lui tarde de rentrer, une sensation gênante l'ayant suivi tout au long de cette journée. Parmi ses camarades, au sein de sa division, en croisant des collègues, la place qui était jusqu'alors la sienne semblait être remise en question. Regards suspicieux, effrayés par un faux-pas, regards curieux de spectateurs sans-gêne, regards moqueurs de commères indiscrètes : plus d'une fois il aurait voulu hurler qu'il n'avait pas changé malgré son statut tout neuf, qu'il était bien le même, avec l'humble désir de partager la vie d'une personne chère à ses yeux. Le vice-capitaine qu'il était devenu grâce à sa persévérance et ses talents était enfoui sous le poids que représentait la famille Kuchiki.<p>

Byakuya avait-il été exposé depuis son plus jeune âge à cette infortune ? Nul doute que quiconque éprouvant un peu de respect de soi apprenait alors à maintenir ses distances.

Après avoir été confronté toute la journée aux expressions nouvelles des regards qui se portaient sur lui, Shûhei pense à la résidence de Byakuya comme à un logis étrangement familier et accueillant.

C'est un majordome suprêmement heureux qu'il soit rentré tôt, ou qu'il soit rentré tout court, qui s'incline devant lui, si tant est que son air non renfrogné soit synonyme de joie :

« Hisagi-sama, permettez-moi de vous mener à vos appartements.

— Oui, pourquoi pas » acquiesce Shûhei, déterminé à se montrer conciliant.

Tsujirô l'invite à le suivre le long du grand corridor et s'arrête à une porte, formée d'une double cloison coulissante. Quelques pas plus loin se trouve l'entrée de l'appartement de Byakuya, suivi des salons qui bordent le jardin de pierre. Entre les deux, est installé le bureau dans lequel Byakuya gère les affaires familiales.

« Cela ira comme cela, merci Tsujirô-san, fait Shûhei. Il aspire à un peu d'intimité et ne tient pas à ce que le maître d'hôtel pénètre à sa suite.

— J'ai pris la liberté de vous fournir des kimonos plus... conformes, ajoute malgré tout le maître valet, lorgnant sans vergogne vers les bras nus de Shûhei, et ne faisant rien pour masquer sa réprobation.

— C'est très considéré de ta part » se borne à remercier Shûhei, étouffant à grand peine son exaspération. L'impression d'être ici chez lui se dissipait de minute en minute.

Tsujirô repart donc vers de mystérieuses occupations, satisfait du comportement du nouvel habitant de la demeure.

Shûhei pénètre dans la première des trois pièces disposées en enfilade qui composeront son espace privé. Il constate que celles-ci sont le reflet de celles dont dispose Byakuya. Lui, cependant, n'a pas accès à l'enclos zen du pavillon.

Il passe rapidement l'entrée pour se diriger ver la chambre. L'ambiance laiteuse est plus forte encore ici, la lumière extérieure n'y parvient que filtrée par plusieurs cloisons transparentes. De forme rectangulaire, plus grande que l'antichambre, vide de tout mobilier et de toute décoration, elle donne par un côté sur la grande salle de bain qu'il partagera avec l'occupant des pièces contiguës. À l'opposé, une pièce carrée assez vaste qu'il aurait bien appelée placard si ce n'était la grandeur de celle-ci, contient ses vêtements et une partie de ses affaires. Bien en évidence est disposé sur une tige de bambou un kimono noir, dont la tunique est vierge de toute altération vestimentaire. Un sourire moqueur s'affiche sur son visage tandis qu'il soulève le couvercle de deux coffres de bois marqueté : kimono, hakama, haori, kosode et yukata d'hiver et d'été y sont pliés avec soin. Un meuble à tiroirs de dimensions variées contient les autres accessoires qui complètent sa garde-robe : chaussettes blanches à pouce distinct, fundoshi, et même caleçons, unique emprunt au modernisme du monde réel qu'il s'octroie. Posé sur le meuble, une large corbeille de paille tressée est remplie de ses produits de toilette. Et il se rassérène un peu, voyant que l'infantilisation domestique avait ses limites. D'autres boîtes de formes diverses, dont il ne peut pas deviner le contenu, sont empilées à même le sol.

En ressortant du cagibi, il remarque l'existence d'un renfoncement dans le mur que cachait un faux lambris peint sur une porte coulissante. Y étaient rangés les matelas, oreillers, couettes, draps, lampes et petits plateaux de chevet qui seraient installés la nuit venue.

L'inspection continue par la pièce suivante. Encore plus spacieuse que les deux autres, elle s'ouvre sur la cerisaie. C'est la plus claire, protégée de la lumière directe du soleil grâce au surplomb de la véranda qui la longe. Shûhei connaît déjà le petit salon mitoyen qui sépare cette chambre de sa jumelle, pour y avoir partagé des moments enchanteurs avec Byakuya. Ce dernier préférait, maintenant que la saison avançait, le calme serein des jardins de pierres, alors que lui-même appréciait le dépouillement que subissait la végétation arborescente, annonçant un hiver précoce.

Un cabinet est situé en face, de mêmes dimensions que le cagibi, et qui était meublé du reste de ses possessions : livres alignés sur une étagère, papiers et courrier classés dans un petit secrétaire, quelques rares bibelots épars. Aucune peinture ou tapisserie, rien qui orne les murs parce qu'il en aimait le vide sur lequel glissait le regard.

Au fur et à mesure de sa progression dans les lieux, Shûhei sent peu à peu une anxiété se former. L'ampleur de la décision qu'il a prise, sans en mesurer toutes les conséquences, fait son chemin en lui. Dorénavant et quelque soit ce qui se passe, ceci est sa maison, pas de retour possible. Ni Byakuya ni Tsujirô ne sont à blâmer de cet état de fait. Un simple non aurait été possible et il ne serait pas là, à regarder ses biens occuper des lieux qui n'étaient pas les siens. Mais, même si ce futur incertain l'angoisse, il sait que depuis la veille, il a changé. Une vie sans Byakuya, il ne peut même plus l'évoquer. Par le choix qu'il avait fait, grâce à la confiance qu'il avait en son amant et sur lequel il se reposait, à présent, il s'engageait vis-à-vis de leur couple en dépit des difficultés qu'il allait vivre.

Une voix étouffée suivie d'un grincement le sort de ses réflexions et il se retrouve à nouveau face à Tsujirô :

« Tout est-il à votre convenance, Hisagi-sama ?

— Oui, tout est parfait, et je ne suis pas un gentilhomme alors contente-toi de m'appeler Shûhei, s'il te plaît.

— Bien, Shûhei-sama. Le dîner sera servi dans quelques minutes.

— Byakuya ? questionne le jeune homme, dépité de constater une fois de plus l'entêtement du domestique, bien qu'il se décidât tout de même à utiliser son prénom.

— Byakuya-sama est rentré depuis un moment, il est actuellement dans son bureau et a demandé à ce qu'on ne le dérange pas. Il vous fait dire, ainsi qu'à sa sœur et à son amie, de commencer sans l'attendre.

Shûhei fronce les sourcils :

— Est-ce fréquent ? Que Byakuya ne vienne pas manger à table ?

— Cela arrive. Monsieur est un homme très occupé qui ne fait jamais passer son propre plaisir avant son devoir. »

Shûhei retient la remarque acerbe qui lui vient aux lèvres. Plaisir ? Alors qu'il n'était question que d'une nécessité vitale. Pas étonnant qu'il fut si mince.

« Ne vous inquiétez-pas, depuis que je suis à son service, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, je ne l'ai jamais vu se laisser dépérir, que ce soit par le surcroît de travail ou bien par le chagrin » confie de façon inattendue Tsujirô. « Quand à vous, Shûhei-sama, que l'idée de sauter un repas ne vous vienne même pas à l'esprit ! » ajoute-t-il devant la silhouette amaigrie et les cernes qui témoignaient encore des tourments récents du lieutenant.

Il pressentait qu'alors que Byakuya-sama prenait soin de sa santé, Shûhei-sama, lui, n'en avait cure. Foi de majordome des Kuchiki, il ne laisserait pas se reproduire un drame comme la mort de Hisana-sama, s'il était en son pouvoir d'y faire quelque chose. Il lui avait trop coûté de voir son maître perdre jour après jour goût à la vie et faire comme si de rien n'était, perdant les ultimes traces d'humanité qui paraissaient encore sur ses traits.

Sur cette mise en garde à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, Shûhei se rend directement dans la salle à manger, ayant à cœur de ne pas faire d'esclandre et de parfaire cette journée où il s'était montré en tout point correspondant à ce que l'on attendait de lui. Il y retrouve Rukia et Orihime, et tous sont bientôt rejoints par Byakuya. Le repas est silencieux, les missions du lendemain sont dans toutes les pensées. Rapidement, Byakuya et Shûhei se retirent : ils passeront leur soirée en privé.

Le long des chemins parsemés de feuilles mortes, Byakuya chemine, songeur. Demain il partiront pour le monde matériel. Ils se sépareront et il n'aimait pas ça. Shûhei, ayant achevé quelques arrangements, vient à sa rencontre.

« Demain, fais ce que tu as à faire pour me revenir vivant, Shûhei. Même si tu dois te couvrir du sang de tes ennemis. »

Jusqu'ici le Shinigami qui haïssait son zanpakutô avait combattu pour protéger les autres, et c'est ce qui lui avait permis de tenir en laisse ce démon en lui. Se protéger lui-même ? Devrait-il pour cela succomber aux insistants appels de sa nature infernale ?

« À ton retour, je serais là » déclare Byakuya comme une simple évidence. Ses yeux ne cillent pas et brillent dans la lueur d'un mince croissant de lune. « Rentrons ».

Ce soir encore, c'est avec Byakuya qu'il dort. Laissant le temps de quelques heures ses inquiétudes dehors, dans l'étreinte de ses bras il se blottit, dans la chaleur réciproque de leurs corps il se détend, et inspire avec plaisir l'odeur familière des cheveux relâchés de son aimé.

* * *

><p>* Je sais que Yoruichi n'est pas sensée se balader en toute liberté dans le Seireitei, mais je n'ai pas résisté !<p> 


	13. Aventures en pays inconnus I

**Chapitre 13**

**Aventures en pays inconnus I**

Le brouillard matinal s'effiloche, déchiré par les tout premiers rayons de soleil qui rasent la plaine. Dans les nombreuses rivières qui serpentent, les canards cacardent, tout à leur joie du premier bain de la journée. À quelques kilomètres de là, indifférentes à ce spectacle champêtre, deux formes s'affairent, flottant dans les airs comme si la gravité n'avait pas prise sur elles.

Le jappement de ses chiens levant la truffe vers le ciel exaspère une fois de plus le chasseur solitaire. Depuis l'aube, leur attention est détournée vers il ne savait quoi, car il a beau regarder, il n'aperçoit rien qui puisse expliquer ce comportement. Cela fait quelques jours d'ailleurs, que ses fidèles compagnons montrent des signes de crainte, se refusant à s'éloigner de lui de plus de quelques mètres. Superstitieux, le vieil homme se signe, priant pour le repos de ceux qui ont perdu la vie ici, par centaines de mille. Il soupire, et se résigne une fois encore à rentrer bredouille de sa partie de chasse.

D'un doigt fin, à l'ongle trop long et trop pointu, une des deux silhouettes montre à l'autre une direction. Disparaissant pour réapparaître plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin, elles s'enfoncent petit à petit dans le pays qui fut ravagé, il y a quatre-vingt quinze ans, par la bataille la plus dévastatrice et la plus meurtrière de tous les conflits humains.

* * *

><p>À huit mille kilomètres vers l'est, trois Shinigamis regardent, dégoûtés, les coordonnées qui s'inscrivent sur leur GSM. Fronçant les sourcils au point qu'ils se touchent, le plus petit des trois, un gamin pour ainsi dire, secoue la tête puis la relève. Ici, les eaux du fleuve Jaune, gonflées des nombreux affluents ayant repris vigueur à l'automne, s'engouffrent dans un goulot et se précipitent, bouillonnantes et écumantes, dans une chute d'une cinquantaine de mètres. Le grondement est assourdissant... Et ce site n'est pas leur destination !<p>

Le point d'arrivée d'un senkaimon ne se calcule pas. Il se prévoit plutôt, ce qui rend la précision du résultat problématique. Maudissant les membres de la douzième division en général, et leur capitaine en particulier, il s'efforce pourtant de passer outre et se dirige vers l'amont du fleuve, quand il s'aperçoit que ses deux compagnons restent figés, en admiration devant le spectacle grandiose qui s'offrent à leurs yeux, et que finalement il explose de colère.

« Matsumoto ! Hisagi ! » hurle-t-il d'une voix si grave que jamais l'on aurait pu croire qu'elle émanait de ce corps enfantin, « vous n'êtes pas là pour faire du tourisme ! ».

S'arrachant aux remous de la cascade du Hukou pour ceux du haori blanc qui flotte dans le dos de son capitaine, Matsumoto, suivie d'Hisagi, se lance dans une série de course-poursuites épuisantes qui doit leur permettre de rejoindre le point d'atterrissage présumé. Au-dessous d'eux, le fleuve s'élargit, ses rives atteignent maintenant cinq cents mètres. Pelées, déchirées de crevasses larges et profondes, les montagnes de chaque côté dominent le bassin de lœss depuis une hauteur d'un millier de mètres. De mont en mont, le trio progresse rapidement. Le capitaine Hitsugaya s'arrête enfin, proposant un moment de repos, dans une des nombreuses cavernes naturelles creusées dans les parois de calcaire. Pas même essoufflé, il fait à nouveau le point et sourit, satisfait : ils ont récupéré la distance. Les deux adultes, eux, se sont effondrés sans grâce, et essaient de récupérer un peu de dignité. Tôshirô contemple, avec superbe, la paire d'empêcheurs de tourner en rond qui avait si souvent perturbé le bon déroulement de son travail. Peut-être a-t-il la corpulence d'un gamin, mais il n'en est pas moins plus endurant qu'eux !

Ils avaient abandonné les hauteurs pour rejoindre les rives limoneuses du fleuve Jaune, le Huang He, qui sépare au Nord les frontières des provinces de Shaanxi et Shanxi, en Chine. Chacun d'eux pouvaient voir, au travers des roches sédimentaires disposées comme autant de cicatrices, l'histoire de cette région soumise aux fureurs de la terre. Les crues boueuses du fleuve, le tremblement de terre le plus long et le plus meurtrier de la planète. Au matin du 23 janvier 1556, la terre avait rugi pendant plus de deux heures, remodelant le paysage, détruisant les villes et fracturant les excavations artificielles, creusées dans les flancs des collines pour y servir de demeures. Toutes les provinces alentours avaient été touchées, entre huit cents mille et un million d'êtres humains avaient succombé. L'ambiance pourtant était saine, et leurs sens de dieux de la Mort ne discernaient pas de corruption évidente. Les victimes de ces catastrophes avaient-elles accepté leur destin devant les forces incontrôlables de la nature ?

Après quelque temps, tous trois repartent, à pied cette fois-ci pour camoufler leur énergie spirituelle, silencieux, saisis devant la permanence du mouvement de l'eau s'opposant à l'immobilisme des montagnes. Le soleil, déjà haut dans le ciel, darde ses rayons sur des parois vertigineuses sans pouvoir réchauffer l'atmosphère.

D'un ravin sombre, à peine visible entre deux sommets, un garçon de sept ou huit ans surveille le groupe, puis s'avance de quelques pas. Il est remarqué par Shûhei qui va à sa rencontre : c'est un âme errante, dotée d'une forte énergie spirituelle et sa chaîne libre n'est plus que de quelques maillons. Le gamin détourne les talons et s'enfuit.

« Hisagi, reviens ! On a pas le temps de s'en occuper ! » crie le jeune capitaine à la chevelure couleur de neige.

Mais l'interpellé ne l'écoute pas et poursuit le fantôme. Il pénètre à sa suite dans l'étroite vallée, encaissée et humide, jusqu'à une caverne dont l'entrée s'est éboulée depuis de très nombreuses années, sous les vibrations qui avaient émané du ventre de la terre. Une ancienne habitation, du temps où la population vivait ainsi le long des rivières serpentant dans les montagnes. L'enfant a disparu derrière les roches. D'un coup habilement dosé de son zanpakutô, Shûhei se crée une ouverture, découvrant un groupe d'esprits affaiblis, les chaînes encore rattachées aux restes de ce qui fut leur corps, émergeant à peine des décombres des parois effondrées. Une famille et peut-être leurs amis, qui avaient attendu pendant si longtemps qu'on vienne les sauver, attendu et attendu encore, accrochés à un mince fil d'espoir, piégés dans leur maison qui s'était transformée en prison. Sans réfléchir, il entame la cérémonie de l'enterrement de leurs âmes...

« Je t'ai dit qu'on a pas le temps, Hisagi ! lance durement Hitsugaya en lui retenant le coude.

— Il est hors de question que je les laisse ainsi.

Il peut sentir l'influence de l'onde qui résonne en eux. Les esprits s'agitaient, s'agglutinaient, et avant peu, si rien n'était fait, ils arracheraient leurs chaînes et se transformeraient en Hollows.

Shûhei se libère de l'étreinte en secouant violemment son bras. Il appose, tour à tour, le fond de la poignée de son zanpakutô sur leurs fronts, les marquant du sceau du Konso. Dans un halo de lumière bleutée, les âmes en peine ferment enfin leurs yeux et se laissent guider vers l'au-delà.

— Hisagi, ils ne seront pas les seuls. Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut s'offrir le luxe de prendre soin de chaque âme, alors qu'Aizen est à nos portes ? C'est à la source qu'il faut agir ! tente de raisonner son supérieur.

— Au moins, nous allons œuvrer pour qu'Aizen ne puisse plus profiter d'eux, hein Shûhei ? dit Rangiku.

Shûhei s'est stoppé, rongé par la colère qu'il ressent pour Aizen. Il lui a volé son capitaine et avec lui son appui. Il lui soustrait à présent sa mission première de Shinigami. Il lui ferme une à une les voies qui le conduisent à la raison !

— Taishô, puisqu'on est là... plaide Rangiku, compatissante, en jetant un regard implorant vers celui vert émeraude de son capitaine.

— Oh, d'accord » grogne celui-ci, vaincu sans savoir comment par les minauderies de sa plantureuse équipière.

Quand le lieutenant s'avance près de Shûhei et lui entoure doucement les épaules, presque maternelle, il sait pourquoi parfois, il lui laisse prendre ainsi le dessus sur lui.

Un moment englouti dans un marasme d'émotions, les paroles de Rangiku ramène Shûhei à la réalité :

« Occupes-toi du garçon, moi et le capitaine, nous nous chargeons de ceux qui restent. Et puis, lorsque nous aurons vaincu Aizen, nous demanderons au shôtaishô d'envoyer des escadrons ici. »

Shûhei s'accroupit auprès de l'enfant. Celui-ci avait dû sentir leur présence et arracher sa chaîne pour venir à leur rencontre et trouver une délivrance à leur calvaire séculaire :

« Tu as été courageux, petit ».

L'enfant sourit. Puis, d'un mouvement vif et rapide, il assure à son âme un passage sauf vers le monde spirituel où, après ces nombreux siècles passés à croupir sous terre, elle pourra retourner dans le cycle des réincarnations.

Sur la promesse de revenir plus tard, il se sent mieux. Son anxiété pour la bataille à venir l'a quitté, car ce qu'il souhaite maintenant, plus que tout, c'est rencontrer cette armée et mettre en échec cet ignoble plan d'Aizen.

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là, surplombant les côtes encore endormies de Catane, un passage, ouvrant vers un monde que de simples humains ne pouvaient entrevoir, apparaît dans la brume de chaleur qui s'élève déjà malgré l'heure matinale. De deux papillons noirs voletant l'un autour de l'autre, se développent deux fines silhouettes féminines, dont bientôt on distingue plus nettement les détails. L'une d'elle, de plus grande stature, porte des vêtements près du corps qui accentuent ses formes. La peau mate, les yeux en amande, les cheveux de sombre améthyste remontés en une haute queue de cheval, elle possède un port de félin, et dégage l'assurance d'une combattante sûre d'elle, ne recherchant pas le soutien d'une arme. L'autre, est enveloppée dans un manteau qui soustrait au regard la gracilité de son corps, et affirme son rang dans l'armée du Gotei 13. Les cheveux noirs coupés courts, hormis les mèches basses enserrées dans deux tresses de tissu terminées par un anneau, une frange droite révélant la moitié de son front, elle montre un air déterminé, renforcé par la force de son regard aigu. L'épée courbe qu'elle transporte dans son dos indique que, si elle ne néglige pas l'utilité d'une telle arme, elle n'en est pas moins capable de s'en passer sans difficulté.<p>

À leur pieds s'étend la plaine alluviale la plus peuplée de Sicile, dominée par l'imposante masse de l'Etna, le plus grand volcan actif d'Europe, dont le cratère culmine à 1323 mètres. C'est la raison de leur venue ici. Sur les cent trente-cinq éruptions majeures qui ont eu lieu depuis l'antiquité, celles de 1669 et 1693 ont été les plus meurtrières, totalisant le nombre de victimes à quatre-vingt mille, dont soixante mille pour la seconde explosion. Et pourtant, la région révèle un visage serein, comme si rien de mal ne pouvait arriver en ces lieux.

Sur les pentes de la Montagne, des orangers et des citronniers poussent jusqu'à 1200 mètres d'altitude. Sept mois sur douze, on skie sur ses pentes enneigées. Le sol est gras, la terre est riche des minéraux désagrégés dans l'atmosphère. La population vit auprès du volcan, distributeur de largesses inséparables de ses abîmes sulfureuses et infernales, priant la patronne de Catane, sainte Agathe, d'étendre son voile pour arrêter le cas échéant les coulées de lave.

Comme il leur avait été indiqué, les deux femmes se dirigent vers le littoral, à l'affût du moindre changement dans la pression spirituelle de l'endroit.

* * *

><p>Sur l'oscilloscope portatif de Matsumoto s'affichent les courbes correspondant à la fréquence de l'onde expérimentée par Aizen. Il n'y avait pas de doute, toute la région en subissait l'influence.<p>

« Taishô... , murmure-t-elle, inquiète.

— Oui, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment moi aussi, confirme Hitsugaya.

Ils s'étaient séparés, Shûhei remontant la rive à l'est du Huang He, et eux, la rive à l'ouest. Suite à leur rencontre avec les "plus" coincés dans leur caverne, ils avaient abandonné le bassin du fleuve pour les étendues montagneuses où la présence d'esprits se faisait plus forte.

Ce n'était pas bon signe. Ils n'avaient rencontré aucune trace de Hollows modifiés, pas le moindre kekkai qui pourrait occulter la présence d'une armée, juste la présence de cette onde. Et ils étaient les témoins des effets qu'elle avait sur les nombreux esprits qui hantaient les lieux. Des profondeurs de la terre et des rocs, émergeaient des âmes errantes au comportement étrange. D'heure en heure, toujours plus nombreuses, elles s'assemblaient par paquets et restaient là, inertes, alors que lentement le Hollow se réveillait en chacune d'elles.

« Mais, qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? dit Matsumoto, un long frisson lui parcourant l'échine devant les scènes morbides qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

— Ils agissent probablement sous le poids du phénomène d'attraction et de résonance dont nous a parlé Kurotsuchi.

— Ce n'était pas censé s'adresser uniquement à leur nature de Hollow ?

— C'est vrai qu'ils n'en sont pas encore, et c'est sans doute pourquoi ils restent là, sans savoir quoi faire. Ils ne peuvent pas encore répondre à l'appel qui leur est fait, mais ils ont été suffisamment perturbés pour arracher leur chaîne. S'ils restent ainsi, c'est qu'il y a un conflit entre leur nature de "plus" et l'instinct qui émerge en eux à présent.

— C'est flippant, je préférerai qu'ils fassent quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

— Je vois que ce n'est pas mieux de ce côté-ci » intervint Shûhei, surgissant brusquement devant eux. « Toutes ces années sans quitter cette terre ni abandonner leur conscience, et maintenant ils sont réduits à ça, c'est …. » Shûhei s'interrompt, à court de mot pour exprimer son impuissance et sa frustration.

— Des indices sur la présence de l'armée ? questionne Hitsugaya.

— Aucun, répond Shûhei. Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait maintenant ? Si on attendait suffisamment longtemps, je suis sûr qu'un de ceux-là nous guideraient vers l'armée, après sa transformation, propose-t-il en pointant du doigt l'un des groupes de "plus".

Hitsugaya secoue négativement la tête :

— Espérons que les autres équipes auront eu plus de succès que nous. En ce qui nous concerne, il est urgent de faire notre rapport. Les effets de l'onde doivent être contrecarrés au plus vite sinon la situation va vite devenir ingérable, et je ne parle pas seulement de l'armée. Matsumoto, appelle Urahara. »

Se munissant de son portable, elle allait composer le numéro du marchand lorsque l'appareil téléphonique sonne de lui-même, affichant sur l'écran le nom de celui-là même qu'ils voulaient joindre. Haussant les épaules, elle transmet le téléphone à son capitaine :

« Urahara-san, ici le capitaine Hitsugaya pour le rapport de mission. Nous n'avons pas localisé l'armée en Chine et nous allons rentrer. Mais il faut que je vous signal-...

Il est interrompu de manière très cavalière pas son correspondant :

— Ah Hitsugaya-san, tout ceci peut attendre, fait, à l'autre bout du fil, la voix nonchalante de son interlocuteur.

— Comm- !

— La situation s'est envenimée en Biélorussie et Kuchiki-san et Abarai-san ont réclamé des renforts.

— Quoi ? ne peut s'empêcher de crier le dit Hitsugaya-san, tout en jetant un regard de biais à Shûhei, alors qu'il s'aperçoit avec consternation qu'il n'arrive pas à désactiver la fonction haut-parleur.

— Votre mission est terminée, c'est on ne peut mieux ! Vous allez donc y aller, fait Urahara d'un ton désinvolte.

— Mais-

— Nous ne voulons pas démunir la Soul Society de ses défenses, n'est-ce-pas ? pontifie Urahara sans s'embarrasser de ces multiples interruptions, et comme il faut laisser libre d'accès le senkaimon en vue de leur retraite, vous ne pourrez pas passer par le Seireitei pour les rejoindre. Je vais donc modifier votre portail pour qu'il aboutisse non loin d'eux. Mais, cela va demander un peu de temps, je le crains. Je vous rappelle dès que j'ai fini. Tuuuut, tuuuut, tuuuut …. »

Ce maudit boutiquier avait raccroché, les laissant dans une situation des plus floue ! L'appareil lui est brutalement arraché des mains par Shûhei, au comble de l'angoisse. Mais le commerçant ne répond plus. Il faut toute la persuasion de Matsumoto pour que Shûhei se calme et contienne les vagues chaudes de reiatsu qu'il émet et qui affolent les âmes errantes. Maîtrisant l'envie qui le démange de parcourir les huit mille kilomètres en courant, en volant ou à force de shunpo, il se laisse tomber sur le sol, croise les jambes en tailleur, ferme les yeux, et s'enferme dans une méditation superficielle. De temps en temps, les mains sur ses cuisses se crispent, tandis que sa poitrine s'affaisse sous un soupir incontrôlé.

Pour tous les trois, les minutes qui suivent semblent durer des heures, et tandis que le manteau de la nuit recouvre rapidement la vallée, l'oppression que chacun ressent augmente graduellement.

* * *

><p>NB :<br>1) Les noms de lieux existent et les événements sont tirés de faits réels. Par contre, la description  
>qui en est faite est une interprétation fantaisiste de la réalité pour les besoins de l'histoire.<p>

2) Je n'ai pas géré le décalage horaire entre les pays. Ainsi donc, la nuit semble tomber en Chine en  
>même temps qu'en Biélorussie, ce qui bien évidemment n'est pas exact. Mais c'était trop compliqué<br>de le prendre en compte.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment fonctionne le senkaimon ?<strong>

Le senkaimon ou passage entre les deux mondes, est le passage entre le monde des vivants et celui  
>des morts, utilisé par les Shinigamis.<br>Les âmes, les Hollows, peuvent y pénétrer.  
>Il est constamment surveillé, piégé.<br>L'un de ses plus grands pièges est le nettoyeur. Il en existe d'autres.  
>Il faut être autorisé pour pouvoir le franchir sans activer les pièges.<p>

Ajout personnel (vu que dans Bleach, les Shinigamis ne vont qu'à Karakura) :  
>Pour aller vers des destinations différentes dans le monde des vivants, il faut ouvrir plusieurs<br>passages "virtuels", associés aux personnes qui font le voyage.

Si l'équipe de Hitsugaya retournait à la Soul Society et franchissait le portail ouvert vers la  
>Biélorussie, ils serait assimilés à des intrus, déclencheraient les pièges et en bloquerait<br>temporairement l'accès.

**Pourquoi les "plus", enfouis dans les grottes, n'ont-ils pas été découverts et attaqués par les Hollows depuis longtemps ?**

Suite à la remarque de ma première lectrice (et beta-reader), et comme je ne voulais pas vous infliger une énième explication de Kurotsuchi ou Urahara, je livre ici pour les puristes et les curieux, ce qui a été mon chemin de pensée :

Les Hollows, très bêtes en général, ne s'embêtent pas à rechercher leur repas dans les tréfonds de la terre, de l'eau etc... Même s'ils ressentent l'énergie spirituelle de l'endroit, car c'est un centre d'énergie spirituelle condensée, il vont chercher ailleurs des âmes plus accessibles (ce n'est pas ça qui manque). Voilà pourquoi, plusieurs centaines d'années après leur mort, des "plus" restent encore sur terre (sous, devrais-je dire).


	14. Aventures en pays inconnus II

**Chapitre 14**

**Aventures en pays inconnus II**

Il existait un monde où la lumière s'était éteinte à jamais. Un monde, où en plus des ténèbres, régnait une terreur palpable. Un monde gigantesque et désertique, où le son ne trouvait aucun obstacle, et dont les frontières ne pouvaient être perçues. Ce monde, était celui des Hollows, le Hueco Mundo, et Aizen Sôsuke en était devenu le Roi Suprême.

Tous s'étaient soumis à sa puissance incomparable, à sa cruauté froide, à son ambition. Son nom seul faisait trembler d'effroi les plus faibles d'entre eux, car en Sa présence, ils cessaient d'exister. Les plus forts Le servaient faute de n'avoir pu lutter contre Lui, par respect, par résignation, par faiblesse, par vengeance... Tout était bon pour pouvoir continuer une vie de Hollow et avoir une chance d'accroître un jour sa puissance...

Szayel Aporro Grantz était de ceux-là. Son évolution en Arrancar avait fait de lui un membre clé dans les manigances d'Aizen. À sa puissance inconnue même pour ses collègues des dix Espadas, s'ajoutait un talent scientifique unique, doublé d'un goût pour les expériences les plus incertaines. Mais Aizen le laissait faire, car en retour, il bénéficiait avec lui d'un atout exceptionnel pour mettre en œuvre ses machinations.

Ses dernières semaines, le huitième Espada avait été très occupé à affiner sa théorie de contrôle par impulsions énergétiques, et le seigneur Aizen l'avait même autorisé à expérimenter chez les Shinigamis. Cela avait été son heure de gloire. Il arpentait alors fièrement Las Noches pour se rendre au conseil qui réunissait les dix Espadas et leur chef tout-puissant. Et là, devant tous ces guerriers qui revenaient ensanglantés de leurs missions, lui, apportait une solution qui prouvait de jour en jour son efficacité.

Mais, comme partout ailleurs lorsqu'on passait à la mise en pratique, le projet lui avait été retiré. Il en gardait tout de même la surveillance et il avait bien fait d'insister sur ce point. Ce matin, lui, le beau, l'excellent et l'éminent scientifique serait de nouveau sous les projecteurs !

Au sein d'un dôme où la lune reflète son pâle éclat sur les parois blanches, dans la forteresse qui y avait été construite, se trouve la salle du trône de sa majesté Aizen. Assis dans un large fauteuil cubique installé sur un piédestal vertigineux, il les domine tous, et de lui semble provenir la seule lumière des lieux. Peu, hormis ceux qui voudraient mourir, osent le contredire ou lui manquer de respect. Ses deux acolytes se chargent de faire respecter sa loi : l'un aveugle, d'une obéissance absolue et enclin à réagir au quart de tour, Kaname Tôsen ; l'autre, moqueur et nonchalant, un éternel sourire masquant son agressivité, Gin Ichimaru. De part et d'autre de la salle, en contrebas, les Espadas s'éparpillent au gré de leur envie.

Szayel Sapporo Grantz s'avance jusqu'au centre de la pièce et lève le visage vers son maître :

« Seigneur Aizen, je dois vous informer que notre projet pourrait bien avoir été découvert.

— Vraiment ? Et bien, voilà qui est surprenant de la part de nos amis ! Raconte-moi cela, veux-tu ?

Le ton mielleux jette un froid dans l'assemblée, mais Szayel continue sans se démonter :

— Notre site secondaire fait l'objet d'une forte perturbation. Il ne fait aucun doute que plusieurs de nos Peones* sont entrés en contact avec des Shinigamis d'une puissance non négligeable. Hors, j'ai moi-même veillé à la création du système de barrières utilisé pour couvrir nos installations. Cette escarmouche ne peut être le fruit du hasard. Je ne sais pas comment ils s'y sont pris, mais ces Shinigamis ont intentionnellement remonté notre train d'ondes. Même si notre site principal est encore inviolé, il est fort possible que celui-ci soit, de la même façon, bientôt repéré par l'ennemi.

— Et, que proposes-tu ?

— D'envoyer là-bas quelques unes de nos forces, seigneur.

— Allons, allons, quelle impatience ! N'as-tu donc pas assez confiance en tes Peones pour les vaincre ?

— Hé bien, si, évidemment j'ai confiance. Mais les Shinigamis en question sont au moins d'un niveau de vice-capitaine, et j'en ignore le nombre. Pouvons-nous vraiment prendre le risque que notre armée soit amputée avant même qu'il soit temps d'envahir la Soul Society ?

— Voilà qui serait embêtant, en effet » dit Aizen en se penchant vers l'avant, l'air pensif. Il croise ses jambes et appuie son menton sur une main, tandis qu'une mèche de ses cheveux châtains vient boucler sur son front.

« Il est déplorable que les Gillians ne soient pas une ressource inépuisable au Hueco Mundo, reprend le huitième Espada, à cause de cela nous sommes obligés de compter sur les effets de l'onde, sur terre, pour en former de nouveaux. Tous ne se transforment pas en Arrancars et les Peones qui en résultent n'en sont que plus délicats à contrôler. Ce traitement est lent. Si nous perdions notre site secondaire... Notre opération n'aura d'effet que si les Hollows inférieurs que nous pouvons soumettre à notre contrôle sont légion. Vous devriez donner l'ordre d'éliminer les intrus, Seigneur.

— J'ai moi-même toute confiance en tes pantins, Szayel, et je suis sûr que tu n'aimerais pas me priver d'une chance de me distraire de mon ennui. J'ai été ravi d'observer tes expériences à la Soul Society, et je me réjouis de pouvoir confirmer l'efficacité de ce projet. Ulquiorra ? »

De courts cheveux noirs dégradés, dont quelques mèches effilées paressent sur sa nuque, un demi-masque animalier, preuve de son existence antérieure de Vasto Lorde, couvrant le côté gauche de sa tête jusqu'à l'épaule, des yeux au regard fixe, cernés de noir, dont le rimmel semble avoir coulé en une larme éternelle, des pupilles vert émeraude d'où émane l'unique couleur de ce visage blafard, une bouche pincée qui jamais n'a connu et ne connaîtra jamais le sourire, voici que se présente le Cuatra Espada, dévoué serviteur du roi :

« Que puis-je pour votre service, Aizen-sama ?

— Envoie quelqu'un là-bas, je veux pouvoir assister aux combats. Assure-toi bien qu'il n'intervienne pas !

— Il sera fait selon vos ordres, Seigneur. »

Aizen a souri. Mais ce sourire sans chaleur n'atteint pas ses yeux. Le vieux Genryûsai avait réagi plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Bah, tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'est qu'il croie à cette invasion et mobilise les treize armées pour protéger la Soul Society. Tout cela n'en devenait que plus intéressant... Une pure lueur, froide et calculatrice, se reflète dans ses pupilles. Le resplendissant Szayel Sapporo Grantz déglutit avec peine, et son front devient moite. Gin Ichimaru intervient, et d'un mot glissé à son oreille, obtient enfin qu'il laisse la place.

Personne ne comprend quoi que ce soit. L'éventuelle perte de l'armée fait-elle partie des plans de leur chef depuis le début ? A-t-il seulement jamais compté sur elle ? Ou bien n'était-ce-qu'un jeu de plus, au détriment des Gillians ?

Tôsen n'a pas besoin de connaître la raison de son comportement, il suivra Aizen sans se poser de question. Ichimaru, lui, est rusé. Aizen a toujours eu plusieurs cartes en main. Il ne les partage pas. Il ne les communique que lorsque le moment est venu, et uniquement aux personnes nécessaires. De plus, il prévoit avec justesse les événements à venir et les actions de chacun. Mais depuis le temps qu'Ichimaru l'accompagne, lui aussi pourrait prédire quel sera son prochain mouvement. Leur "dieu" avait été témoin il y a peu d'une scène qui avait changé sa donne. Tout le reste, depuis lors, pouvait être sacrifié sur l'autel de son divertissement.

* * *

><p>Au même moment, la vallée marécageuse qui sert de lit à l'un des affluents du Dniepr est le théâtre d'une bataille sans précédent dans les annales des Shinigamis.<p>

Le capitaine Kuchiki, le visage concentré, tend le bras vers une porte qui s'est dessinée dans une étrange barrière. Celle-ci enferme un tronçon de la Bérézina sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, et rien, en dehors de cette ouverture, n'en indique l'existence. Le paysage n'est même pas altéré. Mais la paroi invisible abrite la source de leur problème actuel.

Le zanpakutô du capitaine, dissout en une turbulence florale bouillonnante, bloque et dissèque les Hollows dénaturés qui cherchent à la franchir. Constamment remplacés par d'autres, il ne peut arrêter la pression qu'il exerce. Les impacts et le rythme des assauts ne sont pas dus au hasard, mais sont calculés pour le faire céder. C'est bien mal le connaître. D'un geste, le nuage de pétales roses s'épaissit, et Senbonzakura gagne en élasticité ce qu'il perd en force. Il passe dès lors d'une forme à l'autre, sans régularité ni signe précurseur.

Sentant une énergie meurtrière dans son dos, le capitaine Kuchiki extrait plusieurs courants de son tourbillon, lesquels vont lacérer les Hollows qui le menacent depuis l'extérieur. Cette dispersion de son zanpakutô a fragilisé son barrage, et il doit reculer sous l'impulsion violente des Hollows de la barrière qui ont aussitôt profité de cet affaiblissement. Reprenant sa position initiale, il use de toute sa concentration pour endiguer le flot des assaillants et repérer toute tentative d'attaque en traître. La sueur ne tarde pas à perler sur son front. À la longue, ce statu quo ne joue pas en sa faveur et Renji n'est pas mieux loti, constate-t-il en jetant un œil vers son second.

A proximité, le corps volumineux du serpent osseux provoque une hécatombe parmi les premiers rangs de toute une compagnie de Hollows. Peine perdue, sur le signal d'un des leurs, les survivants se replient à l'arrière et les rangs sont reformés par des soldats frais, dans un ballet qui se reproduit sans fin. Oui, soldats ! Car lui et son lieutenant luttent à deux contre une armée organisée de Hollows dont le commandant à tout l'air d'avoir fait l'école des officiers. C'est ironique, en ces lieux chargés d'histoire...

C'en était fait de la discrétion recommandée par le shôtaishô. Et tout cela grâce à l'action chevaleresque de son brave mais inconséquent fukutaishô.

Dire que tout avait si bien commencé...

* * *

><p>Le senkai les avait conduit au dessus du hameau de Studianka, en Biélorussie. À peine en étaient-ils sortis que le cauchemar qu'ils aperçurent au sol, invisible au commun des mortels, leur indiqua que c'était bien là le lieu qu'ils recherchaient. Auraient-ils dû repartir tout de suite ? La question ne s'était pas posée puisqu'ils devaient faire une analyse plus précise de la menace. Intimant à Renji de mieux filtrer son reiatsu, Byakuya se porta en avant, à la recherche d'un poste d'observation plus discret que l'espace aérien qui surplombait la scène.<p>

Sous le couvert d'un bosquet d'arbres, rien ne venait obstruer leur regard. La plaine verdoyante était déserte de toute habitation, et le cours de la Bérézina y dessinait librement ses méandres. Ils purent observer, avec un effroi grandissant, les désastreuses conséquences du phénomène de propagation de l'onde, dont Renji avait confirmé la présence. Des milliers de "plus" surgissaient des marécages alentours, des rives et des eaux même, pour se transformer presque immédiatement en Hollows. Lesquels s'assemblaient et formaient progressivement des Gillians. Les hurlements qui retentissaient étaient lugubres, les cris des Hollows résonnaient, désespérés, vengeurs. Ces âmes, qui n'avaient pu trouver le repos, voyaient leur rancœur s'accroître de façon exponentielle.

Tandis que Byakuya observait tout ceci d'un œil froid et professionnel, les pensées de Renji, plongé dans les réminiscences du récit qu'il avait lu la veille, avait entamé un tout autre cheminement.

Ici c'était déroulée une bataille, point d'orgue dans la retraite des troupes napoléoniennes qui s'enfuyaient depuis Moscou. En cette fin d'année 1812, l'armée française était en déroute. Après des semaines et des semaines de fuite accélérée, elle s'était retrouvée finalement encerclée par l'armée du Tsar, et avait dû combattre chèrement pour traverser la Bérézina.  
>Renji se rappelait les chiffres abstraits du dossier qu'il avait étudié, et comprenait maintenant pourquoi le centre d'énergie spirituelle se trouvait là. Il n'y avait pas que les esprits des soldats morts ici, mais aussi ceux qui avaient succombé durant le trajet, brûlant d'une envie insensée de revoir leur pays, de ne pas mourir sur cette terre, étrangère et hostile, qui leur avait refusé la victoire. Ses habitants avaient saccagé leurs propres villes pour ne rien leur laisser. Le climat y était inhospitalier, l'hiver précoce et des plus rigoureux. Qui aurait voulu y mourir ?<p>

Les "plus" s'agitaient violemment, et leur aspect extérieur racontait leur histoire.

Agonisant de faim, l'espoir d'être nourris avait suffit à beaucoup pour se rendre. Hélas, le manque de vivres sévissait également dans l'armée russe, et presque toujours les prisonniers n'y avaient trouvé que la mort. Leur trahison, vaine, avait alourdi le fardeau de leur âme, qui était revenue chercher une absolution impossible auprès de ceux qu'ils avaient quittés.  
>Ceux-là gardaient leurs épaules affaissées, leurs mains jointes et crispées sur le ventre. Ils allaient de long et large et levaient la tête vers le ciel, leur hurlement ressemblant à une plainte. Leur hollowmorphose était rapide. Elle mettait fin à leur agonie, et ils absorbaient les "plus" autour d'eux avec une grande voracité.<p>

Certains, nombreux, avaient trouvé la mort au bivouac, gelés pendant leur sommeil. D'autres, cherchant à éviter de mourir de froid comme trop souvent ils l'avaient vu arriver à leurs camarades avaient brûlé, pour s'être trop rapprochés du feu. Et tous, figés dans un sommeil éternel, s'étaient refusés à gagner le véritable repos, espérant se réveiller et reprendre la marche vers le pays qui les avait vus naître. Silhouettes allongées, aux pâles visages bleuis et aux doigts dont les extrémités manquaient, squelettes carbonisés, qu'un souffle de vent aurait suffi à morceler, ceux-là s'étaient laissés traîner, hantant les camps, ils avaient abandonné. Maintenant, ils étaient les victimes de leurs frères transformés en Hollows.

Par milliers, d'autres encore étaient tombés de faim et d'épuisement sur la route. Mais leur corps spirituel ne s'en était pas rendu compte, et ils avaient continué à marcher, formant des rangs entiers de fantômes mus par une seule volonté : avancer. Sur eux, l'attraction et la résonance de l'onde agissaient plus que sur les autres : c'étaient ceux-là qui formaient les Gillians.

Cette folie avait vu son apothéose à la Bérézina. On avait pensé l'ennemi derrière, il avait attendu ici. Trois jours, trois uniques jours, pour faire passer une armée désorganisée, indisciplinée et sans force, par deux ponts, étroits, sous le feu ennemi. Du 26 au 29 novembre 1812, trente mille hommes s'étaient sacrifiés, et malgré tout, il avait été impossible de tenir plus longtemps. Il avait fallu détruire les ponts. Tout ceux qui restaient, les traînards, les plus faibles, les malades, avaient été abandonnés. Sûrs de trouver la mort en étant faits prisonniers, certains avaient voulu traverser quand même, courant à travers les flammes des explosions, se jetant dans les flots glacés, pour finalement périr, brûlés, noyés, gelés. Des six cents mille hommes qui avaient formé la Grande Armée de Napoléon, seuls trente mille revinrent...

Dans le comble des émotions qui bouillonnaient, de désespoir, d'espoir déçu, de sentiment d'abandon, de trahison, de traîtrise, l'énergie qui avait maintenu les "plus" accrochés à leurs camarades toujours en vie s'était concentrée en ces lieux. Leur corps spirituel s'était arrêté, et s'était lié à la terre boueuse de la Bérézina.

Passées les premières minutes, Byakuya s'intéressa au processus, et à ce qui se passait une fois la hollowmorphose terminée. Les âmes devenues maléfiques se regroupaient et se rendaient en plusieurs points où elles semblaient soudain disparaître. Un kekkai d'une nature incertaine, probablement. Ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux n'était que la partie apparente de la création de l'armée du Traître. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'en connaître ainsi l'effectif actuel. Tout au plus pouvait-on en faire une estimation, en mesurant l'accroissement de la population de Hollows durant un laps de temps précis. Puis, extrapoler le résultat en le croisant avec les propres mesures du capitaine Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Il faudrait bien s'en contenter, toute tentative d'approche risquait fort de donner l'alerte sur leur présence.

Absorbé qu'il était dans les prémices d'un calcul passablement compliqué, le capitaine Kuchiki en oubliait le caractère impétueux de son second. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'est que Renji n'était pas indifférent, loin de là, au spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Et si son supérieur, lui, arrivait à cloisonner sentiments et mission, ce n'était pas son cas. En tant que Shinigami, il ne se posait pas de question sur ce qui avait amené une âme à ignorer le chemin vers la Soul Society. Il faisait tout simplement son travail en la guidant. Si certaines se transformaient en Hollows, c'était également dans la nature des choses et il les détruisait sans états d'âme. Mais là, ce qu'il voyait, c'était quoi ? Il y sentait planer l'ombre malveillante d'Aizen, sa morale pervertie, et il savait au plus profond de lui que faire subir de force cette hollowmorphose n'était pas bien. A son côté, Zabimaru s'agita. En réponse, son reiatsu vibra... ce qui attira l'attention de son capitaine.

Non loin d'eux un esprit famélique, une femme tenant un bébé dans ses bras, allait se faire dévorer par un Hollow. Une femme à soldats, embarquée de son vivant dans cette triste guerre, et dont l'âme allait être utilisée comme chair à canon dans une autre guerre, entre Arrancars et Shinigamis. Le sang de Renji ne fit qu'un tour, et avant que Byakuya n'ait pu l'en empêcher, il bondit vers le Menos et le trancha d'un coup, vaporisant sa substance en poussière d'énergie.

« Désolé, Taishô » dit-il, comprenant qu'il avait irrémédiablement attiré à eux tous les autres.

— Ce qui est fait est fait. Essaie de les maintenir à distance, Renji. Je vais en profiter pour examiner ce kekkai » rétorqua Byakuya, tirant rapidement profit de la nouvelle situation. Lui non plus n'aimait pas ce à quoi il assistait. Cela allait à l'encontre des lois de la Soul Society et s'opposait à l'équilibre spirituel qu'ils leur revenaient de préserver.

Tandis que Zabimaru, toute énergie écailleuse déployée, faisait un carnage parmi les Hollows et occupait leur attention, Byakuya exécuta un shunpo qui le mena non loin d'un point où ceux-ci disparaissaient. À distance raisonnable, il tendit un bras et leva une main, tout en prononçant : « voie de la destruction n° 31... Shakkahô ! ». Il projeta alors devant lui l'énergie spirituelle qu'il avait ainsi faiblement concentrée contre sa paume. Lorsque la boule rouge explosa en l'air et que la fumée se propagea autour de l'impact, il sut qu'une barrière était présente, formant un mur vertical. Se déplaçant tout en envoyant d'autres boulets, il en évalua rapidement le périmètre : un parallélépipède rectangle englobait toute une partie de la Bérézina et de ses rives, remplaçant habilement le réel environnement. L'asservissement des âmes se terminait à l'intérieur.

« Taishô ! Faites vite ! » hurla derrière lui Renji, qui éprouvait de plus en plus de mal à venir à bout des Hollows en surnombre, quand ce n'était pas carrément un Gillian qui lui faisait face.

Sans un regard vers son subordonné submergé, Byakuya, délicatement, frôla du bout des doigts le kekkai et se concentra, cherchant à en percer la nature, et à savoir s'il était possible de le dissiper.

Une lueur rouge, annonciatrice d'un cero, détourna tout de même son attention.

« Arg ! ». Renji, s'était jeté à la tête du Gillian, tranchant de toute la force de Zabimaru la gigantesque forme noire au masque blanc qui avait entrepris l'attaque, et la brisa dans l'œuf. Il retomba sur le sol, dans un rebond incontrôlé qui le mit à découvert. Et tous les Hollows et Menos des alentours n'attendaient plus que ça pour se jeter sur lui.

« Voie de la destruction n° 84, les crocs blancs » énonça la voix de Byakuya, venu se poster en un éclair à ses côtés.

L'air sembla soudain se solidifier, et la température s'abaissa brutalement jusqu'au point où un givre glaçant enveloppa tous leurs adversaires. Dans les environs proches, il n'y eut plus un mouvement. Renji écarquilla les yeux, ne pouvant croire qu'un sort de si haut niveau puisse avoir été exécuté sans incantation. Mais il y avait un revers à la médaille : l'amputation de la formule, si elle avait permit une rapide et salvatrice exécution, en avait aussi atténué la force.

« Dépêchons-nous ! Cela ne les retiendra pas longtemps. Ouvre le senkaimon, Renji. ».

Levant son sabre devant lui, à l'horizontale, Renji se concentrait pour obtenir la matérialisation du portail, mais sans résultat.

« Taishô ! » fit-il, déconcerté, fronçant de dépit ses sourcils tatoués. Déjà, les Hollows les plus puissants s'agitaient dans leur cercueil de glace.

— Probablement un des effets de cette onde ! À proximité, l'énergie des portails doit subir des irrégularités dans son flux. Éloignons-nous, vite ! ».

Mais, comme ils s'en rendirent compte rapidement, la retraite ne leur était plus possible. Ils étaient encerclés, comme jadis les troupes napoléoniennes ! Leur déploiement déraisonnable de reiatsu avait fini par alerter l'armée qui était en sommeil. Un large orifice se révéla à travers la barrière invisible, livrant le passage, non pas à des hordes de Hollows sauvages, mais à des troupes en formation, composées de Gillians pour la plupart. À leur tête, un Arrancar, issu d'un Gillian, aboyait des ordres en accompagnant ses mots des vibrations vocales propres à son espèce.

Les précédents efforts de Byakuya pour immobiliser les Hollows et les Gillians furent anéantis en quelques secondes par de multiples ceros lancés avec précision dans les airs et qui réchauffèrent l'atmosphère. Dans la vapeur d'eau jaillissante, Byakuya et Renji étaient aveugles aux mouvements de leurs opposants, et paralysés momentanément par la chaleur brûlante qui régnait maintenant autour d'eux. Une telle attaque révélait une discipline et une réflexion que Byakuya n'avait jamais rencontrés, surtout chez des Gillians en masse. Le capitaine Kurotsuchi avait donc raison, et Byakuya venait de reconnaître que la force seule ne suffirait pas à les tirer d'affaire.

Les voix sinistres des "plus" en mutation se multipliaient. De toutes parts, les mugissements des Gillians les entouraient. Un frisson lui parcourant l'échine, Renji déglutit. Il refrénait avec peine son besoin de partir à l'assaut, n'attendant qu'un signe de son capitaine pour passer en Bankai. Byakuya quant à lui analysait froidement et rapidement la situation. La puissance de leurs ennemis ne posait pas de difficulté particulière. Par contre, leur nombre était problématique. Telle était la conclusion à laquelle il était parvenu lors de l'estimation qu'il avait faite de l'effectif de l'armée. Il était plus que probable que le reiatsu de Renji s'épuiserait avant d'en venir en bout, dans les conditions actuelles. Avec un vice-capitaine devenu inutile à ses côtés, il se ferait lui-même rapidement submerger et leur mission serait alors un échec complet. Bien qu'elle lui coûtât, sa décision fut prise sur le champ.

« Appelle Urahara et réclame des renforts. Demande également l'annulation du scellé qui entrave notre puissance. » se résolut Byakuya, pendant que d'un " bankai " fataliste, il entreprenait de hacher menu les nouveaux envahisseurs, sous une averse circonscrite de cent millions de lames. Le répit accordé à Renji par cet extrême recours lui permit de faire son appel téléphonique. Il raccrocha, et informa, laconique :

« Il faut attendre. »

Byakuya hocha la tête. Il ne s'attendait pas à un secours immédiat. Laissant à Renji le soin de couvrir ses arrières, il revint en shikai et il commença à stopper le flot d'arrivée des Hollows manipulés, qu'Aizen et ses sbires appelaient Peones.

Malgré la situation, Renji se sentait mieux. Il n'avait plus besoin de cacher son reiatsu. Il pouvait passer en bankai et ne s'en fit pas prier. Son corps était empli d'énergie. Hihiô Zabimaru crépitait de concert. Le grand serpent ouvrit son énorme mâchoire :

« Hikotsu Taihô ! » fit son manieur.

Avec une vigueur sonore, Zabimaru cracha l'énergie rougeoyante, et sur son trajet, les Menos les plus faibles se dissipèrent en fines particules. Ceux qui n'avaient été que violemment repoussés se regroupèrent plus loin. Les âmes torturées qui surgissaient alentours servirent de pâture à ceux qui n'avaient été que partiellement détruits. Ils reprirent des forces et vinrent grossir les rangs. Au grand dam de Renji, l'Arrancar avait survécu et les réorganisaient. À moins d'une annihilation complète et simultanée, l'affrontement semblait perdu d'avance.

Renji se prépara à un combat de longue haleine...

* * *

><p>NB :<br>1) Les noms de lieux existent et les événements sont tirés de faits réels. Par contre, la description  
>qui en est faite est une interprétation fantaisiste de la réalité pour les besoins de l'histoire.<p>

2) Je n'ai pas géré le décalage horaire entre les pays. Ainsi donc, la nuit semble tomber en Chine en  
>même temps qu'en Biélorussie, ce qui bien évidemment n'est pas exact. Mais c'était trop compliqué<br>de le prendre en compte.

* * *

><p>* Peón :<br>Création d'un terme pour désigner une nouvelle forme de Hollow :

Un** Peón **, est un Hollow ( simple ou Menos Grande ou Arrancar ) qui est sous l'influence de l'onde artificielle et dont le comportement est sous contrôle.  
>Au pluriel : <strong>Peones<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Notions de l'univers de Bleach que j'ai utilisées et interprétées pour produire l'histoire des ondes à fréquences particulières <span>:

**Hollow** : terme générique pour désigner un esprit maléfique. Les simples Hollows n'ont en général pas de conscience individuelle. Un Hollow est au départ l'âme d'un défunt (un "**plus"**), perdue dans le ressentiment ou restée attachée trop longtemps sur terre, elle subit alors la hollowmorphose.  
>Un "plus", qui se fait dévorer par un ou plusieurs Hollows, perd sa conscience individuelle à moins qu'il ne possède un très fort ego, auquel cas il les absorbe et devient un Hollow doté d'une individualité.<br>**  
>Menos Grande<strong>: une multitude de Hollows qui fusionnent, d'où émergera peut-être une conscience plus forte que les autres

Trois types de Menos Grande existent :

1 - **Gillian** : sans intelligence a priori, les plus nombreux  
>Un Gillian qui a un fort ego (issu d'un Hollow qui a conservé sa conscience), mange les autres Gillian et devient Adjuchas<br>2 - A**djuchas** : intelligent, pas très nombreux  
>3 - V<strong>asto Lorde<strong>: intelligent et très puissant, peu nombreux ( la garde rapprochée de Aizen en est issue)

**Arrancar** : autre forme de hollowmorphose  
>C'est un Hollow qui a arraché son masque et obtient ainsi la force des Shinigamis et celle des Hollows. Ils existent à l'état naturel, sont peu nombreux et incomplets.<p>

Aizen, en possession du Hôgyokû, à la possibilité de faire des Arrancars complets.

* * *

><p>Le terme <strong>Menos<strong>, non suivi de Grande, désigne la population des Hollows sans distinction.


	15. Au coeur de la bataille

**Chapitre 15**

** Au cœur de la bataille**

Il aurait fallu être doué d'une perception spirituelle pour voir, ce soir-là, le croissant de lune se diviser en deux : une déchirure s'ouvrait dans le ciel au dessus de la vallée de la Bérézina. Seuls ceux qui étaient en contact avec le monde des Shinigamis pouvaient en connaître la signification. Elle dévoilait un passage entre le Hueco Mundo et le monde réel. Pour les autres, si tant est qu'il y eût des témoins, l'événement était synonyme d'obscurité et de terreur.

Dans l'échancrure en forme d'œil qui s'élargissait de plus en plus, une silhouette, tout de blanc vêtue, apparût et pénétra discrètement sous la voûte céleste. Elle resta en suspens, entre ciel et terre. Un petit objet sphérique se trouvait dans sa paume gauche, qu'elle tenait contre son torse dans un geste protecteur. Finalement l'étranger resta sur place. Il saisit du bout des doigts de son autre main le globe qu'il tendit, le dégageant le plus possible, vers la bataille qui se déroulait à ses pieds, suivant scrupuleusement les directives de son propriétaire.

…

Jusqu'à présent, Byakuya avait stoppé l'invasion, bien que les transformations des Hollows en Gillians, elles, n'aient pas cessé.

Renji tourne la tête et fait une grimace. Deux autres issues venaient de s'ouvrir dans la barrière et laissent le passage à encore plus de ces Hollows au comportement inhabituel. Le taishô va se faire déborder et il ne peut rien y faire. Il a déjà sur les bras plus qu'il ne peut en gérer. Il se concentre donc sur son souci immédiat : éviter de se faire exploser par les Gillians, qui, telle une charge d'artillerie, balancent des ceros avec un synchronisme peu courant chez eux. Deux se préparent et le visent de deux angles opposés... Il ne peut en neutraliser qu'un seul... Advienne que pourra, mais il ne se laissera pas tuer si facilement. Il rappelle Zabimaru qui s'enroule autour de lui. Le grand serpent montre les crocs au dessus de sa tête, ouvrant sa gueule sur un grondement sonore. Sa flamboyante crinière irradie de colère. Renji resserre sa poigne sur le manche du zanpakutô. Il est prêt...

* * *

><p>Non loin du hameau de Studianka, le spectateur de l'affrontement entre Shinigamis et Peones, ignoré jusqu'alors, voit se dessiner les deux panneaux d'une porte traditionnelle japonaise. Son regard se rembrunit mais il reste stoïque. Telles sont les consignes qu'il se doit de respecter.<p>

Dans une légère brume spirituelle, trois Shinigamis reprennent leur forme corporelle. L'un des trois s'élance quelques secondes plus tard, disparaissant aux yeux des deux autres dans un shunpo rapide, et réapparaissant aux côtés du vice-capitaine Abarai.

Le " Attends, Hisagi ! " du capitaine Hitsugaya lui reste dans la gorge.

« Matsumoto, je compte sur toi ! » crie-il à la place, empoignant d'une main le long sabre qu'il porte dans son dos, dégagé de son fourreau par une soudaine émergence de son reiatsu. Puis, d'un coup de talon sur le sol éthéré, il se propulse dans les airs et entame l'invocation de son shikai :

« Enroule-toi sur les cieux gelés ! ». Son énergie spirituelle se matérialise en spirales autour de son bras, jusqu'à la garde étoilée de son zanpakutô, présenté devant lui. Du travers vers l'avant, il pointe l'épée dans un cri : « Hyôrinmaru ! ».

Autour de lui, une immense colonne d'eau et de glace s'est formée et a pris l'apparence d'un dragon rugissant. D'un mouvement de son sabre, la tête cornue aux yeux rubis ouvre grand la gueule sur des canines sur-dimensionnées, et se précipite vers l'une des escouades qui prennent Byakuya en tenaille, la gelant et la balayant sur son passage. Il est douteux que cela suffise car il faudrait plus de puissance pour en venir à bout définitivement. Mais cette action a donné le temps qu'il faut au capitaine Kuchiki pour faire le ménage de son côté aussi :

« Masque de chair et de sang... Éléments. Battements d'ailes... Ô toi qui portes le nom d'humain... Sur le mur de flammes indigo, grave un lotus double... Attends dans le ciel éternel l'abysse de l'incendie... Voie de la destruction n° 73… Sôren Sôkatsui ! ».

Des paumes jointes et ouvertes de Byakuya partent successivement deux sphères de flammes bleues, qui exterminent les rangs de l'escouade restante. La situation passe maintenant à l'avantage des Shinigamis, au moins pour un temps.

...

« SSSSSPLASH ! ».

Un cero a finit sa course dans la rivière, aspergeant les rives et les combattants d'une pluie ocre à l'odeur de boue. C'est Shûhei qui l'a dévié, grâce au rempart qu'ont créé les faucilles et chaînes de Kazeshini en tournoyant. Quant à Renji, il a percuté de plein fouet l'autre cero avec un "Hikotsu Taihô", qui, à sa grande déception, n'a fait que le neutraliser. Il avait espéré détruire ce simple Gillian également. Ce fut fait par Rangiku, d'un coup de son zanpakutô. Shûhei acheva le sien de la même façon et tous les deux se tournèrent vers lui :

« Alors Renji, besoin d'aide ? se moquèrent-ils gentiment, rassurés de le voir sain et sauf.

— J'aurai bien voulu vous voir à ma place... Vous en avez mis un temps ! Enfin, un peu plus, et je crois bien que j'y passais. Merci. »

Avec l'arrivée de ses deux amis, son attention retourna vers son capitaine. Shûhei suivit son regard. Alors que Renji portait sur lui les traces de sa lutte épuisante, Byakuya ne semblait pas le moins du monde affecté. Il avait même, par on ne sait quel miracle, évité l'aspersion d'eau terreuse et sa tenue était immaculée. Shûhei sourit. Dire qu'il s'était fait du souci ! Et le dernier sortilège qu'il venait d'utiliser, malgré l'entrave de sa puissance réelle, lui avait confirmé l'extrême forme de ce dernier.

* * *

><p>Nos trois compères s'attachent à présent à contenir et à diminuer la population de Hollows et de Gillians. Tâche rendue difficile par leur enrôlement dans l'armée dirigée par l'Arrancar, dont Renji a expliqué vaguement qu'il est le chef de tout ce petit monde, et quasiment impossible par le fait qu'elle continue de s'accroître.<p>

De leur côté, les deux capitaines ont obturé pour un temps incertain les barrières, l'un par une attaque de Hyôrinmaru, l'autre par un recours aux "crocs blancs". Le capitaine de la dixième division s'enquiert maintenant de la stratégie qu'à en tête son collègue de la sixième, qui ne semble pas vouloir quitter les lieux :

« Kuchiki taishô, utilisons l'environnement à notre avantage. Si je passe en bankai, je peux tous les geler, et nous pourrons en profiter pour partir » conseille-t-il.

— Il est hors de question que nous battions en retraite, et que je leur laisse l'arrogance de croire qu'ils aient pu nous vaincre, rétorque Byakuya, le cœur empli de son devoir de Shinigami.

— Crois-moi, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'arrêter cette perversion, mais c'est risqué sans savoir combien se trouvent encore à l'intérieur.

— Qu'importe ! répond Byakuya, qu'aucun obstacle, si grand soit-il, n'empêchera de réaliser son dessein.

— Capitaine ! hurle Rangiku, nous avons reçu l'autorisation de briser le scellé ! »

Sur la poitrine de chacun des Shinigamis présents, leur sceau se dévoile, prenant l'aspect du symbole de leur division : « Libération illimitée ! » crient-ils tous les cinq... Non, tous les quatre, car le noble Byakuya se contente de le murmurer, ce qui, il faut bien le dire, est tout aussi efficace. Comme le tatouage s'évanouissait, leur puissance jaillit soudain en eux, sans retenue, et monte en colonne vers le ciel, pure et grandiose. "Plus", Hollows, Menos Grande et visiteur du Hueco Mundo frémissent. Les plus faibles, à proximité, s'écroulent. La barrière, invisible jusqu'alors, hormis aux endroits recouverts de glace, vacille et prend un aspect opalescent, révélant une fluctuation dans sa densité. L'espoir d'une lutte victorieuse ne semble plus si déraisonnable.

« La barrière fait office d'amplificateur. Regardez ! ». D'un mouvement du menton, le capitaine Hitsugaya montre la plaine. Si les "plus" sont toujours aussi agités, leur hollowmorphose n'est plus aussi rapide, et l'agglutinement des Hollows n'est plus aussi profitable à l'engendrement des Gillians.

« Nous détruisons le kekkai et ensuite, il ne nous restera plus qu'à anéantir les Hollows modifiés, quand bien même il y aurait des Arrancars. Nous l'avons bien fait à la Soul Society ! enchaîne Renji, requinqué.

— Hitsugaya Taishô et moi, nous nous occupons de la barrière et de l'armée, commande Byakuya, prenant la tête des opérations.

— Taishô ? s'enquiert Rangiku, cherchant confirmation auprès de son supérieur.

— On vous laisse le menu fretin », leur dit celui-ci tout en allant se positionner de l'autre côté de la paroi, visible maintenant.

Le menu fretin ! Ce sont tous les Hollows qui ont achevé leur transformation, plus quelques Gillians, éparpillés de part et d'autre de la barrière, et qui se rassemblent à toute vitesse vers eux, attirés à la fois par leur reiatsu et par les mugissements des Peones qui ont survécu à l'assaut des deux capitaines. Auxquels il ne fallait pas oublier l'Arrancar qui narguait Renji depuis le début. Celui-là, il se le réservait, laissant aux deux autres le soin d'occuper les troupes à sa place.

« Miaule... Haineko ! » prononce Rangiku. La lame de son zanpakutô se disperse en une fine poussière grise, et les volutes de cette cendre enveloppent une bonne partie des Menos qui s'approchent. D'un mouvement de la poignée qui seule reste en sa main, elle tranche, d'une lame invisible, tout ce qui a été frôlé par cette matière cendrée. Kazeshini n'est épargné que parce que celui-ci, dans le tournoiement de ces faucilles, a repoussé la cendre d'un vent belliqueux.

« Ah mais, fais attention Rangiku-san ! » s'exclame Shûhei, constatant qu'il ne peut se lancer dans cette bataille avec autant d'insouciance que s'il combattait avec Byakuya.

* * *

><p>Renji a des difficultés avec l'Arrancar et se fait repousser brutalement. C'est un dur, celui-là. Un Gillian, peut-être, mais costaud et rusé. L'onde ? Il serait temps qu'on puisse en neutraliser les effets. Et il aurait tout intérêt à le détruire avant qu'il ne puisse libérer son zanpakutô. Ah ! Il prépare un cero, il vise, il tire... Le rayon lumineux est d'une force phénoménale et traverse de part en part les circonvolutions du corps du grand serpent. Hihiô Zabimaru se brise en plusieurs endroits de son squelette et sous l'impact, l'emplacement où se trouve Renji est empli de fumée et de terre. Lorsque nuages et débris sont retombés, il n'y a plus rien. Vif comme l'éclair, Renji a bondi juste à temps pour échapper au coup fatal, et s'est rétabli quelques mètres plus loin. Le cœur battant, il reprend sa respiration.<p>

Shûhei apparaît soudain devant lui. Il l'aide à se redresser et lui murmure à l'oreille : « Je te demande pardon ».

« Quoi ? » dit Renji, surpris, puis réalisant ce à quoi il fait allusion : « Tu crois que c'est le moment ?

— Le meilleur ! » répond Shûhei, qui sans attendre de réponse retourne à un combat qui, de plus en plus, lui apparaît sans issue. Un combat avec des Menos, dont le comportement se rapproche bien trop à son goût de celui des Hommes.

Il se rue dans la masse, et tranche, fracasse et transperce sans répit. Les lancés de ses faucilles coupent. Les jetés de ses chaînes immobilisent. Le retour fulgurant de ses faux en croix décapite. Ses sorts de kidô s'entrelacent. Les "cordes rampantes" projettent leurs prisonniers sur les pointes acérées. Le "tonnerre et éclair qui enchaîne" coure le long des maillons et pulvérise. "L'éclair blanc" repousse et assomme.  
>Il échappe aux contre-attaquants par la voie des airs, laissant traîner son arme mortelle pour mieux dessiner à terre un chemin ensanglanté. Son regard noir, lorsque quelques rares fois il fait une pause dans son art endiablé, se pose sur ses futures victimes et leur annonce leur fin certaine. Shûhei donne le meilleur de lui, et le pire. Renji le regarde. Il voit ce que son sempai cache au plus profond de son être. Pourtant, pour sa propre survie, il lui faut reprendre son combat. Shûhei devra mener le sien seul. Car son attitude imprudente a obligé Rangiku à combattre plus loin avec Haineko. Et bientôt, la fatigue et les assaillants en surnombre, alors qu'aucun appui ne peut lui venir en aide, le submergent. Perdu dans les ténèbres de son cœur, envahi de culpabilité, le sang de ses victimes est en train de le noyer. Les Hollows vont se venger, faire de lui un des leurs, sans qu'il ne puisse plus rien voir, sans qu'il ne puisse plus respirer... Il laisse tomber.<p>

Dans cet anéantissement des ses perceptions, dans cet abandon de son âme, une lueur retient son esprit qui chavire. Sous ses paupières refermées, des yeux brillent sans ciller, dans ses oreilles bourdonnantes, une voix assurée se fait entendre : « Même si tu dois te couvrir tu sang de tes ennemis, reviens-moi, Shûhei ». Ennemis... Pas des victimes, des ennemis ! Les connotations inclues dans le terme lui sont enfin délivrées. Il y avait un sens à cette bataille, un sens qu'il comprenait, et c'est ce qui le différenciait de ces êtres à l'instinct meurtrier. Pour combattre, il devait défendre sa vie comme ses amis défendaient la leur, parce que, mort, il ne protégerait plus rien et plus personne. Il allait vivre !

« Quand même ! » hurle Kazeshini à ses oreilles en vibrant d'ardeur. Shûhei retire l'un de ses bracelets et le lance, juste au dessus de lui, au centre de l'attroupement des guerriers, que la victoire, qu'ils avaient cru acquise, avait fait rompre leur belle ordonnance. L'explosion l'englobe dans son souffle, et l'envoie valser, quelques mètres plus loin, couvert de brûlures dont Kazeshini n'a pu le protéger. D'un shunpo, il bondit vers l'espace à nouveau libre des hauteurs, laissant un deuxième bracelet faire son effet au sol. Essoufflé, il reprend sa respiration, essuie d'une main distraite le sang qui s'écoule d'une fine coupure sur sa joue, s'en étonne finalement. Examinant l'extrémité poisseuse de ses doigts, il avise un pétale rose qui tombe en virevoltant dans sa paume, et il sourit, alors que son regard se porte vers Byakuya qui le regarde aussi.

Une sérénité, étrange en ce lieu de confusion, se transmet réciproquement de l'un à l'autre.

Byakuya admire, de loin, son amant qui lui tourne le dos maintenant, silhouette fine mais glorieuse, dont les lames se découpent dans la nuit, entourées d'un éclat vainqueur.

D'une même impulsion, ils reprennent part à la bataille, chacun de leur côté.

…

Le déferlement de leur reiatsu, lors de la libération illimitée, avait fragilisé la barrière et son emplacement à cheval sur la Bérézina avait décidé le plus jeune des capitaines du Gotei.

« Bankai ! », hurla-t-il, en levant son sabre vers le ciel, « Daiguren Hyôrinmaru ! ». Et le dragon de glace et d'eau qui fuse de la lame, s'enroule autour de lui jusqu'à le couvrir complètement et prendre corps avec lui. Deux gigantesques ailes s'ouvrirent dans son dos, ses mains et ses pieds furent recouverts de griffes, et la queue du dragon à l'arrière battit l'air vigoureusement. Des étoiles de glace à quatre branches apparurent au dessus de lui.

« Guncho tsurara ! ». À ces mots, l'eau à ses pieds s'éleva en ruisselant et se solidifia, se muant en dangereux pics de glace.

Lorsque Tôshirô pointa son épée en direction de la barrière, ces stalactites acérées et mortelles furent projetées à grande vitesse et se fichèrent dans la paroi vacillante. Cette dernière se fendilla en de nombreux endroits, et donna accès à notre jeune stratège à l'eau se trouvant à l'intérieur. « Guncho tsurara ! » répéta-t-il en bougeant son épée de bas en haut. Des profondeurs de l'abri en cours de destruction retentirent des hurlements d'agonies. Le bouclier vola en éclats sous le double assaut, se dispersant dans des volutes tourbillonnantes d'énergie qui perturbèrent instantanément les Peones. C'est alors que Byakuya entre en scène...

D'un mouvement presque négligent, il lâche son zanpakutô, qui parait disparaître dans le sol. « Bankai » dit-il, d'un voix parfaitement calme. « Senbonzakura Kageyoshi » déclame-t-il, d'un ton égal nuancé de menaces. Le site est entouré de milliers d'épées, disposées les unes sur les autres, et dont les lames se dissipent en un vaste tourbillon formé par des dizaines de millions de pétales meurtriers, obéissants aux moindres désirs de Byakuya...

* * *

><p>Quelques temps plus tard, sous les efforts conjugués des capitaines Hitsugaya et Kuchiki, l'armée, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, est anéantie. Les attaques dévastatrices du dragon de glace du premier avaient été très efficaces pour immobiliser leurs adversaires, et les cent millions de lames du second avaient parachevé la destruction totale.<p>

* * *

><p>De leur côté, Matsumoto et Hisagi ont fini par faire équipe, et terminent le ménage de la piétaille. Renji, quant à lui, n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire. Son opposant a la peau dure et il a une résistance hors du commun. Même si la vaillance du Hollow est bien entamée par les multiples assauts qu'il a encaissés, Renji, lui, combattait ainsi depuis des heures. Il s'épuisait...<p>

« Hé bien, hé bien, hé bien ! Quel pitoyable spectacle ! » rugit l'Arrancar de sa voix d'outre-tombe. « Est-ce que tous les Shinigamis sont aussi faibles ?

— Foi de Shinigami, je te ferai ravaler ces paroles, gronde Renji, qui n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

— Et que peux-tu bien faire, j'ai éclaté en mille morceaux ta précieuse arme. Tu ne peux plus te battre. Et il me reste encore quelques soldats. Ton temps est compté.

— _Ô Souverains... Masques de Chair et de Sang... Images d'outre-monde qui portaient le nom des gens comme une couronne !... Feu et sang de la guerre !... Réveillez la colère de la mer lointaine en une vague portant vos pas vers le sud !_

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que tu marmonnes ?

— Shakka Hô ! ».

Renji tente le tout pour le tout. Faut-il qu'il soit désespéré pour avoir recours au kidô ! Le boulet rouge, formé à sa paume droite tendue devant lui, est projeté en tressautant vers son ennemi. Instable, il explose, à peine l'a-t-il frôlé, dans un brouillard de fumée pourpre.

« Ha ! ha ! ha ! ha ! ha ! Qu'est-ce-que c'était que ça ? Tu veux me faire mourir de rire ? ».

Renji ignore le sarcasme. Il est déjà en train de se concentrer. Son reiatsu, léger halo rougeoyant, circule autour de lui, et il communique avec Zabimaru. Chacun des os épineux du squelette du grand serpent lévite, sous une intense impulsion d'énergie. Sous la décharge soudaine de puissance, le cordon qui retient les cheveux de Renji se casse. Ses mèches rouges, libérées, s'élèvent violemment dans le vent spirituel.

« Higa Zekkô », prononce froidement Renji, refermant le piège que le Arrancar distrait n'avait pas vu venir.

Rassemblées tout autour de ce dernier, les épines osseuses, exsudant d'énergie à tel point qu'il n'est plus possible d'en voir la forme, viennent toutes transpercer de part en part le stupide moqueur, dont le corps se cambre sous la douleur. Son beuglement d'agonie s'élève vers le ciel, interrompu par la brusque désintégration du masque dont il émanait, sonnant le glas de son existence ténébreuse.  
>Et Renji, enfin, retombe sur ses genoux, soulagé...<p>

Deux mains se tendent vers lui. Celle de son capitaine, et celle de Shûhei.

« Il va falloir que tu m'expliques un jour, Renji, la raison pour laquelle tu finis toujours tes combats complètement épuisé, dit Byakuya.

— Il manque d'entraînement sans doute, appuie Shûhei.

— Crois-tu ? Si ce n'est que cela, nous allons y remédier dès que nous serons rentrés, continue Byakuya.

— Hé oh, vous deux ! Je suis là vous savez ! souffle Renji, qui se relève difficilement, vous êtes venus pour m'aider ou pour vous payer ma tête ? ».

Un peu plus loin se tiennent Tôshirô et Rangiku, amusés devant la scène qu'ils ont sous les yeux et qui croisent le regard d'un air entendu.

« Hum ! » émet Tôshirô en se raclant la gorge, ou plutôt le capitaine Hitsugaya, ainsi qu'il préfère être appelé pour qu'on oublie son jeune âge. « Comme nous le suspections, la hollowmorphose a été stoppée par l'effondrement de la barrière ».

Tous tourne leur attention vers lui.

« Oui, pourtant... » fait Byakuya en jetant un regard à la ronde.

Renji et lui notent le comportement étrange des "plus", qui s'agitent toujours violemment et desquels émanent sans cesser des plaintes et des gémissements.

« C'est comme en Chine, remarque Shûhei, déçu que le succès de leur affrontement n'ait pas suffi à délivrer les âmes en peine.

— Alors, il doit y avoir un autre site, conclut Hitsugaya d'un air grave. »

Byakuya hoche la tête, et son visage s'assombrit. Visiblement, cette armée ne s'était pas attendue à être découverte et se croyait à l'abri derrière son bouclier. Sans l'effet de surprise, le résultat eût été très différent. Mais même ainsi, leur victoire lui paraît trop facile. Qu'est-ce-que cela cachait ? Qu'avait Aizen derrière la tête ? Pour l'instant, ils ne peuvent rien faire de plus ici, il est temps de rentrer.

* * *

><p>À une distance sûre, là où il s'est mis à l'abri des déferlements de reiatsu qui l'avaient balayé, l'inconnu venu de l'autre monde se prépare lui aussi à partir. Tenant fermement dans son poing le précieux témoin de la bataille, il espère que les dernière images, obtenues de si loin dans une main tremblante, pourront satisfaire Ulquiorra-sama.<p>

* * *

><p>NB :<br>1) Les noms de lieux existent et les événements sont tirés de faits réels. Par contre, la description  
>qui en est faite est une interprétation fantaisiste de la réalité pour les besoins de l'histoire.<p>

2) Je n'ai pas géré le décalage horaire entre les pays. Ainsi donc, la nuit semble tomber en Chine en  
>même temps qu'en Biélorussie, ce qui bien évidemment n'est pas exact. Mais c'était trop compliqué<br>de le prendre en compte.

* * *

><p><span>Peón<span> :  
>Création d'un terme pour désigner une nouvelle forme de Hollow :<p>

Un** Peón **, est un Hollow ( simple ou Menos Grande ou Arrancar ) qui est sous l'influence de l'onde artificielle et dont le comportement est sous contrôle.  
>Au pluriel : <strong>Peones<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Notions de l'univers de Bleach que j'ai utilisées et interprétées pour produire l'histoire des ondes à fréquences particulières <span>:

**Hollow** : terme générique pour désigner un esprit maléfique. Les simples Hollows n'ont en général pas de conscience individuelle. Un Hollow est au départ l'âme d'un défunt (un "**plus"**), perdue dans le ressentiment ou restée attachée trop longtemps sur terre, elle subit alors la hollowmorphose.  
>Un "plus", qui se fait dévorer par un ou plusieurs Hollows, perd sa conscience individuelle à moins qu'il ne possède un très fort ego, auquel cas il les absorbe et devient un Hollow doté d'une individualité.<br>**  
>Menos Grande<strong>: une multitude de Hollows qui fusionnent, d'où émergera peut-être une conscience plus forte que les autres

Trois types de Menos Grande existent :

1 - **Gillian** : sans intelligence a priori, les plus nombreux  
>Un Gillian qui a un fort ego (issu d'un Hollow qui a conservé sa conscience), mange les autres Gillian et devient Adjuchas<br>2 - A**djuchas** : intelligent, pas très nombreux  
>3 - V<strong>asto Lorde<strong>: intelligent et très puissant, peu nombreux ( la garde rapprochée de Aizen en est issue)

**Arrancar** : autre forme de hollowmorphose  
>C'est un Hollow qui a arraché son masque et obtient ainsi la force des Shinigamis et celle des Hollows. Ils existent à l'état naturel, sont peu nombreux et incomplets.<p>

Aizen, en possession du Hôgyokû, à la possibilité de faire des Arrancars complets.

* * *

><p>Le terme <strong>Menos<strong>, non suivi de Grande, désigne la population des Hollows sans distinction.


	16. Chambardement domestique

Bonne et Heureuse Année 2012 à tous et toutes

* * *

><p>Message : En regardant les stats, et si j'interprète correctement les chiffres, j'ai bien l'impression que le chapitre 14 n'a pas été lu par plusieurs d'entre vous. Pourquoi ?<p>

Le chapitre 14 (Aventures en pays inconnus **II**) est intitulé quasiment pareil que le 13, et en plus il a été posté en même temps que le 15. Peut-être cela a-t-il induit une confusion ?

Sinon, je suis curieuse de connaître la raison de ce saut de chapitre.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16<strong>

**Chambardement domestique**

Entre les murs de pierres qui bordent les rues du Seireitei, Byakuya marche d'un pas vif en direction de sa résidence. Il revient de la première division, où il a relaté de façon précise les événements de sa mission sur Terre devant les membres des autres groupes. Malgré l'heure tardive, le shôtaishô les avaient convoqués dès leur retour. Tous étaient présents, hormis Shûhei et Renji qui s'étaient vus obligés de prendre un repos immédiat. Le Seireitei avait été mis en alerte et sa route croise plusieurs fois celle des patrouilles. Son identité confirmée, il peut reprendre son chemin, dans une hâte croissante qu'il cherche à ne pas laisser paraître.

Une lumière filtre encore par les parois du grand corridor. Le vieux majordome l'a attendu et l'accueille aussi chaleureusement qu'il le peut sans déroger à sa fonction :

« Je suis heureux de vous voir de retour et en bonne santé, Byakuya-sama.

— Comment va Shûhei ? interroge abruptement Byakuya, peu enclin à répondre à l'affection sous-jacente de son domestique

— Il va bien et dort dans sa chambre en ce moment.

— Dans sa chambre ? s'étonne Byakuya.

— J'ai jugé qu'il avait besoin du repos le plus complet. Il ne s'y est pas opposé, Byakuya-sama. » explique d'un ton ferme et d'un air entendu le serviteur averti.

L'irruption de Shûhei dans le hall de la maison avait déclenché des exclamations de surprise inquiète parmi les servantes : « Oh ! Juste Ciel ! » s'étaient-elles écriées, agitant vainement les bras. Et la confusion avait régné quelques instants. Il faut dire que Shûhei n'avait pas voulu se rendre à la quatrième division et arrivait tout couvert de ses brûlures et autres meurtrissures. Rien de très grave bien sûr, mais de mémoire de serviteurs du seigneur Kuchiki, jamais on n'avait vu le maître revenir dans un tel état ! Alors, comment réagir face à celui du jeune maître ? Le sang ne coulait plus, mais le tissu déchiré de ses vêtements en était imprégné, tandis que sur ses bras nus et sa poitrine la peau apparaissait par endroits rougie et plissée. Accouru rapidement, Tsujirô avait calmé les esprits et s'était lui-même occupé de Shûhei. Celui-ci, à son grand étonnement, s'était laissé faire et n'avait pas refusé son appui pour se rendre jusqu'à ses appartements.

« Cela ira, merci Tsujirô-san, avait fait le blessé d'une voix lasse.

— Allons, Shûhei-sama, il me faut vous soigner.

— Je me charge moi-même de ce genre d'égratignures, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

— Je n'en doute pas, mais vous n'êtes plus seul désormais. Byakuya-sama m'en voudrait de vous avoir laissé ainsi. »

Shûhei était trop fatigué pour lutter plus longtemps contre l'obstination du dévoué serviteur, et l'évocation de Byakuya avait porté ses fruits. Il ne tenait pas à le voir irrité de nouveau parce qu'il ne se préoccupait pas assez de lui-même. Il s'était donc abandonné aux bons soins du majordome, qui avait fait un pas de plus dans la manière d'apprivoiser le jeune indocile...

Après quelques ablutions et une légère collation, Byakuya, revêtu d'un simple kosode blanc, les cheveux libres et peignés en arrière, ignore la suggestion domestique. Il pénètre chez Shûhei par le petit salon mitoyen et effectivement, le trouve profondément endormi dans la chambre centrale. Sans bruit, il s'assoit prés de lui. Les portes qu'il n'a pas refermées laissent entrer les rayons du clair de lune, diffusés au travers des cloisons de la véranda. Il souffle sur sa bougie et s'absorbe dans la contemplation de son amant, recherchant dans le clair-obscur l'évidence de sa présence. Il a besoin de se rassurer après avoir ressenti aujourd'hui l'indicible frayeur de le perdre. Lorsque le son seul de sa respiration ne lui semble plus suffisant, il se glisse derrière lui avec d'imperceptibles mouvements et s'allonge contre son dos. Le front frôlant sa nuque, une main pesant sur sa hanche, l'autre étendue à son côté, c'est toute la chaleur de Shûhei qu'il ressent et toute l'ampleur de son souffle qui résonne en lui. Chaque inspiration l'emplit de l'odeur de l'onguent passé sur ses brûlures et qui imprègne les bandages. Alors il se détend et soupire de lassitude, prêt à accueillir le sommeil qui déjà l'enveloppe de ses bienfaits.

* * *

><p>Au sortir d'une nuit trop courte, Byakuya prend pleinement conscience du son de la dispute qui a précipité son réveil. Fronçant les sourcils en notant la décidément systématique absence matinale de Shûhei à son côté, c'est de fort mauvaise humeur qu'il décide de se lever et d'aller voir la raison de cette discorde qui n'a pas sa place dans sa demeure. Kurosaki serait-il de retour ?<p>

Approchant du hall, deux voix se font entendre : l'une, familière, mais dont la tonalité exaspérée est nouvelle à ses oreilles, l'autre, non moins familière, mais dont l'énervement lui est par contre trop souvent habituel. Il n'est donc pas étonné de voir lorsqu'il parvient dans l'entrée, à peine habillé et les cheveux en bataille, son majordome départi de son flegme coutumier et son amant, tendu comme un félin prêt à bondir sur une proie dont les défenses le retiendraient encore.

« Shûhei-sama, vous ne pouvez-pas sortir avant que je vous soigne, de même que vous êtes censé prendre votre petit-déjeuner !

— Et qui es-tu pour me dire ce que je dois faire ? s'offense Shûhei.

— Celui dont le devoir est de s'occuper de vous, répond Tsujirô.

— Je m'occupe très bien de moi tout seul, merci, s'entête le jeune insoumis.

— Je vois cela, vos bandages ont besoin d'être changés, insiste le serviteur portant son regard vers l'encolure du kimono que porte Shûhei et qui laisse transparaître les marques brunes émanant d'une brûlure non encore cicatrisée.

— Je le ferai tout à l'heure ! Laisse-moi passer maintenant, Tsujirô ! » gronde Shûhei dont les projets immédiats s'accordent mal avec la discipline imposée par le maître valet.

Celui-ci se tient devant la porte et a croisé les bras sur sa poitrine. Il affiche un air plus renfrogné que jamais et tout dans sa posture indique qu'il ne se laissera pas fléchir. Comment en est-il arrivé là ? Il s'en était fallu de peu que le jeune maître ne s'évapore dans la nature ! Il avait été témoin de sa fatigue hier soir, au point que celui-ci s'était endormi sitôt les soins terminés, sans même se restaurer. Il lui est impossible de le laisser partir ce matin, à jeun et dans des bandages souillés ! Pourquoi ce jeune... imbécile ne le comprend-il pas ?

« B-Byakuya-sama ! » s'exclame-t-il, lorsqu'il s'aperçoit de la présence du chef du clan de la Famille. « Toutes mes excuses, Byakuya-sama, si je vous ai importuné de quelque manière que ce soit » profère-t-il, se courbant sous le regard froid de son seigneur et maître, « J'ai cru faire pour le mieux » continue-t-il, alors qu'il remarquait le silence du seigneur Kuchiki et sa tenue négligée, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Shûhei s'est retourné, et voit tout d'abord en lui son sauveur. Byakuya ne permettra pas qu'il soit traité ainsi ! Le sentiment d'être dans son bon droit s'évanouit pourtant lorsqu'il subit à son tour l'inspection glaciale des iris argentés fixés sur lui. Le calme approchant de l'indifférence des autres traits de son visage lui disaient le mépris que Byakuya avait pour sa conduite, et lui faisait ressentir l'insignifiance de sa présence dans sa vie.

Par le fait, Byakuya tourne les talons, ignorant les deux "trouble-sommeils". Il s'en va dans sa chambre, où il espère trouver un peu de la tranquillité qu'il a abandonnée au profit d'une vie avec un jeune étalon ombrageux, qu'il désespère de trouver un jour auprès de lui à son réveil !

Le regard accusateur de Tsujirô ne fait pas se sentir mieux Shûhei, qui comprend que dans son entêtement il a dépassé les bornes. Que lui a-t-il donc pris ? En se réveillant ce matin il s'était attendri de voir Byakuya auprès de lui. Mais il n'avait pu rester en place, nombre de pensées l'agitait. Le combat d'hier lui revenait. Brusquement il étouffait et avait ressenti le besoin de sortir. De réfléchir ailleurs. Ailleurs que dans les chemins déjà dessinés de la propriété. Qu'a-il fait de cette tendresse maintenant ? Il sent une crainte diffuse l'envahir et se crispe. Ce faisant sa blessure se rappelle à lui, le démangeant, prouvant que Tsujirô avait raison et qu'il fallait la soigner s'il voulait être apte à combattre. C'est avec tristesse qu'il se tourne vers le domestique, qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce :

« Je m'excuse, Tsujirô-san, je me suis laissé emporter ».

L'air penaud et abandonné de Shûhei a de quoi surprendre le vieux serviteur. Il ne s'attendait certes pas à cela. Si son interprétation de ce qui vient de se passer est la bonne, Byakuya-sama, non seulement ne ferait rien à son encontre mais en plus avait laissé Shûhei-sama entre ses mains. Et le soudain changement d'attitude du jeune homme lui révèle une sensibilité à fleur de peau qui jusqu'ici lui était inconnue.

« Venez, Shûhei-sama, occupons-nous de cette blessure ».

Shûhei ne s'irrite même pas du ton utilisé et se laisse entraîner par le majordome. Installé dans le petit salon où ce dernier a fait apporter les nécessaires de toilette et de soin dont il avait besoin, il se laisse soigner. Il repense à la scène qu'il vient de vivre. Ses émotions montent en lui et menacent de faire rompre le barrage qu'il a jusqu'ici réussi à préserver. D'une main, il essuie ses larmes avant qu'elles ne coulent, conscient de paraître pitoyable. Mais il n'y peut rien. Rien ne peut lui faire oublier ce qu'il a ressenti sous le poids de ce regard. Tsujirô s'est interrompu, témoin une seconde fois des contradictions du jeune homme. Aucun de ces maîtres n'avaient jusqu'ici fait preuve d'une telle démonstration de leurs sentiments. « Décidément, ce jeune homme ne sait pas se tenir. » se dit-t-il.

Dans la salle à manger, Shûhei a peine à trouver l'appétit suffisant pour satisfaire au regard inquisiteur du majordome, qui se tient dans un coin de la pièce et surveille ses moindres gestes. Ses yeux se portent sans cesse vers la place vide du maître des lieux. Rukia et Orihime sont parties de bonne heure. Unique convive de la tablée, la ribambelle de servants et servantes qui l'entourent lui tourne la tête et le tout lui donne mal au cœur. Le voyant pâlir anormalement, Tsujirô les renvoie tous à l'office et s'approche de Shûhei, plus inquiet qu'il ne veut le dire :

« Shûhei-sama ?

— Je n'ai pas très faim » s'excuse Shûhei, écartant son assiette et s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise. Son front, soudain, se couvre de perles de sueur froide. Sa tête devient lourde et le sang bat à ses tempes, tandis que sa respiration devient courte et laborieuse. Il ferme à demi les paupières.

Trahissant un longue habitude de ce type de malaise, Tsujirô a rapidement saisi une serviette qu'il a humidifiée et lui rafraîchit le visage avec, en le retenant par la nuque. Il réclame par ailleurs le nécessaire de soins. L'intérieur des poignets est énergiquement frictionné avec de l'eau de lavande. Shûhei semble reprendre quelques couleurs.

« Un peu d''air frais vous fera du bien » dit Tsujirô dont le calme rassure Shûhei, étonné de se sentir si faible.

Tout envie de sortir l'a quitté, remplacée par un immense sentiment de vide. Il s'installe sous la véranda, le plus loin possible des appartements de Byakuya et s'absorbe dans la contemplation des nuages, seuls éléments mouvants de ce paysage immobile qui règne dans cette partie du pavillon.

C'est quelque temps plus tard que Byakuya ressort de sa chambre, impeccablement habillé et coiffé, et se dirige à son tour vers la salle à manger. Son humeur ne s'est pas améliorée. Il n'a ni l'envie ni le temps de jouer les intermédiaires dans les déboires de Shûhei avec la gente domestique. Il faudrait bien que ce dernier se fasse un jour une raison et qu'il arrête de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. S'il n'exige pas de lui qu'il se conforme en tout point aux agissements de la noblesse et qu'il participe aux cérémonies familiales, s'il sait pertinemment qu'il ne peut pas l'avoir à son côté dès que l'envie lui en prend, il attend au moins de lui qu'il comprenne que Tsujirô ne veut que son bien, et que faisant partie du foyer, il doit en suivre les usages !

« Hum ».

Le reconnaissable raclement de gorge de son fidèle serviteur lui fait lever la tête d'un repas dont il ne profite pas.

« Oui, Tsujirô. Qu'y-a-t-il ?

— Je pense que vous devriez aller voir Shûhei-sama.

— Il ne s'est pas laissé soigner ?

— Si, mais... il n'a pas déjeuné.

Byakuya exhale un soupir exaspéré.

— Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Il ne devait pas avoir faim, voilà tout.

— Il n'a rien mangé depuis hier matin, Byakuya-sama, précise le majordome.

— Dépêche-toi de me dire où tu veux en venir » réclame d'un ton impératif Byakuya qui ne cache pas son irritation de devoir s'occuper de ce genre de futilités.

C'est une des rares fois où Tsujirô est embarrassé. Il ne sait pas comment dire à son maître que son attitude distante et ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un rejet, a eu un impact tel sur son amant que celui-ci s'en rend malade. Après tout, nul part dans le manuel du parfait majordome ne figurait de chapitre pour réparer les cœurs en peine, et du temps de dame Hisana, un tel besoin ne s'était jamais fait ressentir. Elle possédait une intuition dont Shûhei-sama semble être démuni. Que d'ennuis en perspective avec ce nouveau jeune maître !

« Shûhei-sama s'est senti mal pendant le repas, voilà pourquoi il n'a rien mangé. Je pense qu'il a été plus choqué que vous ne pensez par ce qui c'est passé ce matin.

— Ce qui s'est passé ce matin ! Que veux-tu dire ? Explique-toi ! tempête Byakuya.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'a éprouvé Shûhei-sama en vous voyant, mais il m'a semblé qu'il retenait ses pleurs alors que je bandais ses brûlures.

— Sont-elles si douloureuses ? s'étonne Byakuya, passant de nouveau à côté de l'évidence.

— Ses brûlures ne sont pas en cause, mais votre conduite envers lui l'est, essaie de nouveau le majordome avec une patience infinie dans la voix.

— Ma conduite... envers lui..., répète Byakuya qui s'interroge.

— Pardonnez-moi, Byakuya-sama, mais vous pouvez arborer un air parfois si froid qu'on pourrait facilement prendre votre mécontentement pour du dédain, se décide enfin à éclaircir Tsujirô.

Byakuya fronce les sourcils. Il a peur d'avoir compris.

— Où est-il ?

— Devant la maison, sous la véranda, Byakuya-sama. »

Il ne faut pas longtemps à Byakuya pour traverser le hall et faire les quelques pas sur la terrasse de bois :

« Shûhei ? »

Shûhei sursaute, et montre à Byakuya un visage pâli où les pupilles ternes de ses yeux semblent trop dilatées. Il ouvre une bouche tremblante de laquelle aucun son ne sort, et la referme sur une expiration douloureuse. Byakuya est stupéfait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Shûhei ?

— …

— Parle ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais si peur ?

— …

— Sacrebleu, Shûhei ! J'ai vraiment autre chose à faire que d'attendre ton bon plaisir, dit Byakuya, complètement insensible à la détresse de son amant, je serai dans mon bureau si tu te décides à parler.

— Attends ! s'écrie Shûhei, lorsqu'il voit Byakuya esquisser un mouvement pour partir.

— Alors ?

— Tu... tu veux toujours de moi ? demande Shûhei d'un ton hésitant.

— Comment ça ? Bien sûr que je veux de toi. Qu'est-ce-qui te fais croire le contraire ?

— Mais, tout à l'heure...

— Tout à l'heure, je venais d'être réveillé alors que j'avais à peine dormi ! Et par la plus assommante des discussions ! Vraiment, Shûhei, à quoi peux-tu penser ? C'est absolument ridicule ! Tu sais bien que je t'aime, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Je le sais, oui. Mais, je... je... ». Les mots se coincent dans la bouche de Shûhei, alors que de nouveau, les larmes menacent de couler. Il baisse alors le menton sur sa poitrine, honteux de se montrer si sensible aux humeurs de son amant. « J'ai pensé que tu regrettais notre union, plus ou moins forcée. Tu sais, par peur du scandale... Et que tu ne voulais pas vraiment que je vienne vivre chez toi... ». Shûhei déglutit péniblement mais continue : « Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu me l'avais effectivement demandé, et je n'ajoute qu'à tes problèmes, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Ah, qu'allons-nous faire de toi ? » s'exclame Byakuya, tout en s'asseyant à son tour. Il amène la tête de Shûhei sur son torse, et lui caresse doucement les cheveux, le calmant. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il s'aperçoit à retardement que son attitude heurte Shûhei sans qu'il l'ait voulu. Mais il n'a pas toujours le luxe de s'en expliquer. Il a un clan à gérer, et sa tête est emplie dès le réveil des devoirs de sa charge sitôt que sa mission de Shinigami lui en laisse le temps. « Cela va demander à chacun un effort pour s'adapter l'un à l'autre, tu ne crois pas ? » finit-il par dire, et il continue sans attendre de réponse : « Tu es ici chez toi, Shûhei... Shûhei, tu ne dois pas oublier que je t'aime. C'est pour cela que j'ai voulu partager ma vie avec toi, et mon plus grand désir est de t'avoir près de moi, toujours ».

Il a senti Shûhei l'enlacer et resserrer plus encore son étreinte à ses dernière paroles. Pudique avec les mots, c'est la manière de Shûhei de répondre à sa déclaration d'amour.

« À propos, qu'avais-tu de si urgent à faire qui ne pouvait attendre ? demande Byakuya après quelques minutes.

— Oh, rien ! Rien d'important vraiment. Je me suis bêtement entêté quand Tsujirô-san m'a barré le passage.

— Bon, reprenons le déjeuner, dit Byakuya secouant la tête, n'en revenant pas de toute cette commotion pour une telle idiotie.

— Oui, j'ai faim. »

Shûhei, sa gaîté retrouvée, sourit et se relève vivement. Trop vivement. Des mouches noires obstruent son champ de vision, il vacille, cherchant son équilibre.

« Shûhei ! » s'écrie Byakuya, alarmé.

— Je me suis levé trop vite » rassure Shûhei d'un ton fébrile.

Sans mot dire, Byakuya a posé sa paume sur le front de Shûhei. Sous sa fraîcheur bienfaisante, celui-ci abaisse les paupières.

« Tu as une légère fièvre, me semble-t-il. Après le petit-déjeuner, sieste pour toi et affaires familiales pour moi. Ensuite nous irons nous promener », décide t-il d'un ton qui n'acceptera pas de réplique.

Les émotions de ce début de matinée avaient vaincu la résistance physique de Shûhei, déjà affaibli par son estomac vide et ses blessures. Il se demande au passage comment s'en sortait son vice-capitaine, lui qui n'avait personne pour s'occuper de lui.

La vigueur de Shûhei revient au fur et à mesure que celui-ci dévore les mets qui lui sont servis. Byakuya, plus modéré, fait également honneur au buffet matinal. C'est dans le silence qu'ils se sont attablés et dans le silence qu'ils mangent. Tout est redevenu à la normale. Sauf que le quotidien, maintenant, allait être un peu plus différent que le seigneur Kuchiki ne l'avait anticipé. Il pouvait dire adieu au tranquille écoulement des jours au sein de sa demeure, que même l'arrivée de Rukia n'avait pas interrompu. Adieu au calme qui accompagnait son réveil. Adieu au son du bambou frappant la pierre lisse et ronde. Adieu à l'équilibre de ses journées si parfaitement réglées. Shûhei n'était pas de ceux qui se contentaient ainsi d'une vie régulière et ordonnée comme lui l'affectionnait. Shûhei apportait avec lui, en plus de son amour, tout un éventail de passions qu'il ne pourrait contenir. Le tout compliqué par un tempérament fougueux ourlé d'une sensibilité extrême promettait un cocktail de nouveautés auxquelles même lui devrait s'habituer. Mais il savait que sa solitude glacée en avait été brisée, et que jamais plus il ne trouverait mélodieux le son du carillon que le vent d'été traversait, si pour cela il devait se défaire de Shûhei.

Le petit déjeuner prit, et Shûhei conduit à sa chambre, il demande à son majordome de faire préparer pour tout à l'heure un des mélanges médicinaux à base de plantes dont les Kuchiki avaient le secret. Puis il gagne son bureau, de meilleure humeur qu'il ne s'était levé. Ces tribulations amoureuses et domestiques ont au moins eu comme résultat qu'il peut espérer passer le reste de la journée avec son bien-aimé.

Shûhei se recouche. Quelques instants, ses pensées s'envolent de nouveau vers ce qu'il a découvert la veille, lors de son combat. Puis, grisé de fatigue, il s'endort.


	17. Le temps est venu

Je vous fait attendre entre les chapitres, je m'en excuse. Voici le chapitre 17. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>

**Le temps est venu**

Non loin du Seireitei, dans une forêt à l'écart des lieux habituellement fréquentés, retentissent des chocs sonores de battements d'épée et de retombées pierreuses. Renji s'entraîne avec ardeur au lieu de profiter d'un repos mérité, froissé dans son amour-propre par la remarque de son capitaine**(1)**. C'est ainsi qu'au détour de leur chemin, deux promeneurs le surprennent et interrompent son élan.

Renji se retourne pour découvrir son capitaine et son ami, et il s'avance vers eux en souriant :

« Ohaio, taishô ! Ohaio, Hisagi-san ! s'écrie-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

— Bonjour, Renji, fait Byakuya, sobre comme à son habitude, dans l'expression de son plaisir à retrouver son lieutenant en si grande forme.

— Salut, Renji. Ma foi, on ne dirait pas que tu as fini à moitié mort hier ! plaisante Shûhei, encouragé par le ton amical de son camarade.

— Rappelle-moi, qui était couvert de brûlures ? » rétorque Renji.

Se désintéressant complètement de cette ennuyeuse conversation digne d'une cour de récréation de l'école primaire, Byakuya s'est éloigné et commence à disposer près des affaires de Renji une couverture, sur laquelle il dispose un service à thé. Ses gestes calmes et posés, exécutant avec précision et élégance cette tâche, remplissent bientôt la clairière d'une sérénité qui gagne les deux chamailleurs.

« Renji, que dirais-tu de faire une pause avec nous ? demande Shûhei, prenant les devants.

— Volontiers » acquiesce Renji, enchanté. Il est soulagé de voir que le temps fait son office et qu'il n'y a aucun besoin de brusquer les choses entre eux.

Savourant une décoction légèrement sucrée qui le revigore, Renji regarde ses deux vis-à-vis. Ils se tiennent à quelque distance l'un de l'autre, et à première vue, nul ne verrait en eux un couple.

« Me direz-vous ce qui vous a amené ici ? demande-t-il à ces deux collègues, personne ne vient là par hasard, ajoute-t-il, pour expliquer sa curiosité.

— C'est un endroit aussi bien qu'un autre pour se promener » répond Byakuya, résolument équivoque.

Cette réponse fait jaillir de la bouche de Shûhei un éclat de rire, difficilement retenu lorsque Byakuya pose sur lui un regard mécontent. C'est que Shûhei n'avait pas été dupe de son manège lorsque celui-ci, sous prétexte d'une promenade, les avait conduits dans tous les coins où Renji avait coutume de traîner : il s'inquiétait pour son lieutenant mais pour rien au monde il ne le reconnaîtrait.

Renji soupçonne qu'il y a anguille sous roche mais renonce à en savoir plus. Il se contente de profiter du plaisir de cette compagnie inattendue. Ayant fini son breuvage, il s'allonge, les mains croisées derrière la tête, et contemple les tâches de lumière qui jouent entre les branches des arbres.

« C'est si paisible. On ne croirait pas que le danger nous menace..., soupire-t-il. Taishô, qu'est-ce-qui s'est dit à la réunion d'hier soir ? interroge-t-il, ne pouvant taire son inquiétude.

— En France, l'existence d'une autre armée, beaucoup plus importante que celle que nous avons rencontrée, a été confirmée par le capitaine Kurotsuchi. Il y a fait les mêmes observations que nous sur les effets pervers de l'onde, mais il a paru surpris que ce phénomène ait une telle ampleur planétaire.

— Je suis conscient que la Soul Society est en péril, mais remédier à la situation sur Terre avant qu'elle ne devienne hors de contrôle, c'est aussi notre devoir ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, à ne rien faire ? grommelle Renji, que l'inaction face à la menace latente rendait impatient.

— Nous allons recevoir l'ordre d'attaquer le second site. Mais le capitaine Kurotsuchi a réclamé un délai. En Italie, les esprits ne sont pas plus agités qu'ailleurs, ce qui en soi est surprenant ». Byakuya s'interrompt, songeur. Ce n'était pas la seule chose qui avait surpris tout le monde. Soi Fon taishô avait pris un air gêné en faisant son rapport et le léger hâle de sa peau d'ordinaire si pâle n'y avait pas trouvé d'explication. « Les mesures effectuées là-bas contiennent, d'après lui, la clé qui manquait pour pouvoir contrecarrer les effets de l'onde. Il lui a été accordé jusqu'à demain matin pour en faire l'analyse.

— Demain matin... Combien d'entre eux ne vont pas résister et vont rejoindre les rangs de cette armée d'ici là, murmure Shûhei, pensif.

— Les Espadas sont plus nombreux que nous ne le pensions : nous ne pouvons pas attaquer sans préparation. Aucun n'est intervenu hier, et d'après le capitaine Hitsugaya, la victoire n'aurait pas été si facile sinon. Mais pourquoi ? Les objectifs d'Aizen ne sont pas clairs. Et malgré le risque, le général Yamamoto veut prendre le temps de la réflexion et repenser notre stratégie. Alors vous deux, vous feriez bien de profiter d'aujourd'hui pour reprendre des forces et pouvoir garder la tête froide pendant les combats », conclut-il.

Après quelques instants de silence, Shûhei redresse la tête et dit, d'un ton au départ hésitant, puis de plus en plus assuré au fur et à mesure qu'il se confie :

« J'ai compris une chose hier. Cette violence que je voulais tenir éloignée de moi, comme un poison qui me rongerait si je m'en approchais de trop près, n'est pas ce qui fait vaciller ma raison. Non, le démon que je dois combattre, c'est le refus de m'accepter tel que je suis. Si "craindre l'épée que je porte" doit demeurer essentiel pour moi, dorénavant je vais pleinement en assumer les talents, car cette épée, entre mes mains, assure ma survie et la protection des autres. Et si je devais sombrer quand même dans les abysses de mon âme, je m'appuierai sur votre force pour me retrouver. »

Renji, pris au dépourvu, s'était redressé et se tenait coi.

Byakuya avait posé une main sur celle de Shûhei. Il ne bougeait pas, ses yeux étaient fixés sur lui, et il buvait chacune de ses paroles. Shûhei se décidait à vivre son ambivalence, sa gentillesse, sa douceur et sa sensibilité, en opposition avec sa férocité qui ne se réalisait que dans les combats, et en faisait un être sauvage et libre au comportement imprévu. Il est touché au cœur, empli de fierté, et son amour pour lui monte à nouveau en son sein. Voilà que Shûhei plonge son regard dans le sien, pose sa main libre sur son épaule, et rapproche dangereusement son visage. Byakuya écarquille les yeux lorsque Shûhei pose sa bouche sur la sienne. La main sur son épaule vient remonter jusqu'à sa nuque, et entre en contact avec sa peau nue, affermissant sa prise. La pression sur ses lèvres se fait plus forte alors il les entrouvre, ferme les yeux, et répond passionnément à la fougue de ce baiser inattendu.

Le premier des deux qui se reprend est Shûhei. Il s'écarte au grand dépit de Byakuya qui peine à rétablir une respiration régulière. Et il se retourne vers Renji, rouge pivoine, stationné là l'air absent :

« Nous allons te laisser Renji », dit-il.

Renji hoche la tête mécaniquement et ne reprend vie que lorsque les deux amants se sont un peu éloignés. Shûhei a pris la main de Byakuya, et celui-ci se laisse emmener, médusé, et anticipant avec gourmandise la suite des événements.

Renji resté seul, rassemble ses affaires et s'en retourne également. L'envie de rejoindre Rukia et Orihime le prend subitement.

* * *

><p>Pas à pas, Renji retrouve ses esprits et secoue la tête, tout en repensant aux paroles de Hisagi-san. Celui vers qui il avait souvent recherché appui et conseil s'était à son tour tourné vers lui. Il avait parlé sans détour, l'affranchissant de sa position de sempai. Leur amitié, reformée sur cette nouvelle équité, s'en trouverait renforcée.<p>

Chemin faisant, il est parvenu au terrain d'entraînement où Rukia et Orihime s'entraînent et il s'installe sur le surplomb rocheux, désireux d'assister à leur affrontement sans annoncer sa présence. La jeune humaine l'intrigue depuis leur dernière rencontre dans le monde des humains. Il l'avait toujours vue comme une gentille fille prompte à s'esclaffer à tout propos mais il avait découvert la tristesse qu'elle recouvrait de son rire. Il connaissait sa discrétion et sa clairvoyance qui avaient vaincu son isolement et sa réticence**(2)**. Qu'est-ce qui motivait une personne comme elle à se joindre à leur lutte ? Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle manquait cruellement de l'instinct de survie nécessaire aux Shinigamis. Le sacrifice de sa propre personne au profit de son frère transformé en Hollow en était l'opposé. Pourtant, il la voit affronter Rukia pour s'améliorer et gagner en puissance comme n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

Son doux sourire et sa légèreté font place maintenant à un air résolu et intrépide, par dessus lesquels il voit bientôt se dessiner les traits d'un autre visage. Cette volonté lui en rappelle une autre. Celle de Kira, qui bien que timide et effacé, avait affirmé très tôt son ambition de rejoindre une division de combattants et de parvenir au moins au niveau de vice-capitaine. Combien de fois ne s'était-il pas entraîné avec lui à l'académie, comme le faisaient maintenant Rukia et Orihime ?

Sur une attaque particulièrement violente de Rukia, le terrain se couvre de poussière et il perd de vue les combattantes. Renji se fige un instant, ne pouvant contenir son angoisse. Son calme revient lorsqu'il s'aperçoit qu'Orihime, ayant déployé son bouclier, s'en sort sans dommage. Il décide cependant qu'il est temps de montrer sa présence et bondit à leur rencontre.

« Hé, Renji ! s'écrie Rukia.

— Bonjour, Abarai-kun !

— Salut les filles ! Que diriez-vous d'un déjeuner en ville ?

— Bonne idée, juste le temps de faire un brin de toilette et de se changer, informe Rukia.

— Tant que cela ne veut pas dire rentrer au manoir des Kuchiki.

— Pourquoi ?

— Hé bien, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que Kuchiki taishô et Hisagi-san apprécieraient un peu d'intimité.

— Oh ! Bien sûr ! Évidemment ! Toutes ces allées et venues ne peuvent que les déranger, alors qu'ils viennent juste de se ma... Mais au fait, ils ne sont pas mari et femme ! Comment faut-il dire ? Je n'en ai aucune id... Et puis, ce ne serait pas mari et femme de toute façon mais plutôt mari et mari. Mais ça fait bizarre, tourné comme ça. Ep-

— Inoue ! coupe Rukia.

— Oui ?

— Laissons-les juste tranquille et viens te rafraîchir à la treizième division, d'accord ? ».

Les trois amis quittent en plaisantant le terrain d'entraînement.

Quelque temps plus tard, attablés dans un restaurant où Orihime hésite entre deux plats qui lui semblent tout aussi savoureux l'un que l'autre, Rukia et Renji échangent leurs souvenirs. L'ambiance est légère et propice aux rires. Orihime lève un œil du menu pour observer de plus près leur duo. Des deux, c'est bien Rukia la plus exubérante, alors que le regard de Renji se fait protecteur et doux à l'évocation de leur souvenirs d'enfance. De sa corpulence musclée qui différait de la minceur athlétique de Kurosaki-kun, émanait un sentiment de sécurité qui avait dû envelopper Rukia dans ses jeunes années. Tel un grand frère... Elle se tape soudain le front de la paume de la main, décidée à chasser des pensées qui n'avaient pas leur place ici. Sous le regard stupéfait de ses amis, elle commande les deux plats, assurant qu'ensemble, ils iraient parfaitement l'un avec l'autre. Renji essayant de l'en empêcher, elle entame alors le récit de l'élaboration de ses plus récentes découvertes culinaires, avec la ferme intention de le convaincre du bien-fondé de ses goûts. Elle est bien, tout à coup, entourée de son amie qui avait cru en elle, et de Renji, qui lui avait ouvert son cœur. Tout ce qu'Ichigo n'avait jamais pu être pour elle, lui qui gardait tout pour lui.

* * *

><p>Ignorants de l'intérêt qu'ils avaient suscité auprès du trio, Byakuya et Shûhei avaient atteint les portes du pavillon privé de Byakuya. Sous l'œil réprobateur d'un majordome indigné par une conduite ne seyant pas à un noble de la qualité de son maître, Shûhei, tenant toujours Byakuya par la main, l'avait conduit dans ses propres appartements.<p>

« Clac ! » est la réponse qu'obtient Tsujirô lorsqu'il vient s'enquérir auprès d'eux du besoin qu'ils avaient de son service. Les parois coulissantes de l'antichambre de Shûhei-sama se sont refermées brusquement devant lui ! Avec un haut le corps non retenu, le vieux serviteur tourne les talons, irrité par tant d'ingratitude.

Dans l'intimité de sa chambre, Shûhei regarde Byakuya. Le temps était venu. Il allait le faire sien. Ses yeux morcellent chaque partie de la silhouette élancée qui se tient devant lui. Les pieds écartés, revêtus de chaussettes dont la blancheur est atténuée par la poussière de leur promenade. Le hakama dont les plis qui retombent impeccablement dissimulent des jambes fines d'une vigueur insoupçonnable. La ceinture qui enserre la taille et qui laisse apercevoir les hanches étroites. Les pans de la veste noire, croisés sur le torse où bat un cœur fort et ardent. Les épaules robustes. Les bras dont le délié est accentué par la largeur des manches du kimono. Les mitaines blanches qui protègent les mains et laissent voir les doigts à la poigne solide, mais au toucher si léger lorsqu'ils courent sur sa peau. Shûhei relève la tête et porte son regard sur le visage de Byakuya qui reste immobile sous cette caresse visuelle. Les cheveux d'ébène au parfum suave, le kenseikan qui en gère l'ordonnance et dégage les oreilles aux pavillons exquis. Les yeux parfois si sombres mais qui en cet instant se révèlent limpides. Le nez droit aux narines délicates. La bouche...

Byakuya, sans bouger, a senti monter en lui une chaleur que seule l'étreinte de Shûhei pourra éteindre. Des pieds à la tête, son corps est dans l'attente. Il voit le bras de Shûhei se tendre enfin vers lui et passe la langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier, dans un mouvement emprunt d'anxiété.

« Nerveux ? sourit Shûhei, tout à fait à son aise.

— Shûhei, arrête de jouer avec moi ou je te le ferai regretter ! proteste Byakuya en avançant vers son tourmenteur.

— Je ne joue pas, Byakuya, tu es beau et je t'admire, tout simplement. Je t'aime... »

La déclaration a de nouveau saisi Byakuya, qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, reste muet tant son émotion est grande et non pas par désir de la réprimer ! Il sent les doigts de Shûhei lui lisser les cheveux derrière la tête et le voit rapprocher son visage du sien. Le baiser interrompu de la clairière reprend, plus violent. La langue de Shûhei s'enroule sur la sienne et se fraie un chemin dans les profondeurs de sa gorge où elle papillonne avant de revenir à l'assaut de la cavité buccale, en un tourbillon impétueux qui lui coupe le souffle et lui fait perdre tout repère. De ces deux mains il s'agrippe aux épaules de Shûhei, ployant sous l'intensité de ce baiser passionné. Il étouffe sous les couches de leurs vêtements épais et s'affaisse. Shûhei s'est détaché légèrement. Il fait glisser l'écharpe de soie blanche à terre, et sans laisser le temps à Byakuya de se reprendre, il dépose une multitude de baisers sous le menton à découvert. Byakuya frissonne sous cette avalanche qui court sur la peau fine de sa trachée, et ne peut retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Puis sa bouche est reprise par Shûhei, plus doucement, tandis qu'en son bas-ventre s'installe une tension plus que familière lorsque que celui-ci glisse sa main dans son hakama et lui caresse le sexe. Quand Shûhei a-t-il desserré sa ceinture ? Il ne saurait le dire. Une de ses mains s'est posée sur les reins de Shûhei, il ne sait plus laquelle. Il se presse contre lui, bougeant les hanches par petits mouvements impulsifs, dévoré par le baiser de plus en plus exigeant de Shûhei. Les caresses sur son membre turgescent n'en sont plus, celui-ci devient dur et son désir pressant. Il ploie, engloutit tout entier dans la main et le baiser. Enfin il jouit, rompant le baiser, puis repose sa tête sur l'épaule de Shûhei.

Après quelques moments où il n'a cessé de jouer avec ses cheveux, Shûhei lui dit :

« Je vais préparer le lit, tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux ».

Byakuya redresse la tête, déçu, et Shûhei se met à rire de sa mine déconfite :

« Il fait trop froid pour s'allonger à même le sol, tu vois, explique-t-il, mais dépêche-toi, ne me fais pas attendre, car je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me contrôler très longtemps. Tu es très désirable tout de suite, précise-t-il en notant les joues rosies qui égayaient le teint de son amant et les quelques mèches de cheveux ébouriffés qui s'étaient extraits de sa pince.

— Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps » promit Byakuya, complètement subjugué par le numéro de charme déployé par Shûhei.

Lorsqu'il revient, Shûhei, allongé sous l'édredon, se tient sur un coude le regard tourné vers la porte de la salle de bain. Il soulève la couette pour l'accueillir et Byakuya s'installe à ses côtés, l'enlaçant dans ses bras comme à l'accoutumée. Avidement, l'aristocrate l'embrasse, épargnant les endroits encore bandés, répandant des baisers goulus sur son torse, les clavicules si sensibles et... Soudain il se retrouve sur le dos, enserré entre les jambes de Shûhei, chacune des épaules prises dans une poigne ferme. Son regard s'agrandit et le teint de ses pommettes passe du rose au cramoisi lorsque celui-ci chuchote à son oreille : « Votre noble personne daignera-t-elle me laisser faire ? ».

Sans attendre de réponse, Shûhei initie son invasion, léchant la peau d'albâtre de son cou, descendant vers la pomme d'Adam, là où il sait obtenir ce qu'il attend : « Aaaah... » proteste de plaisir et de gêne mêlés un Byakuya soumit à l'expertise inattendue de son compagnon.  
>Il frémissait sous les petits coups de langue de Shûhei et ne se sentait pas prêt à s'autoriser un tel abandon. Il résolut de serrer les dents, et de fixer sur son partenaire indélicat un regard glacial. Ledit partenaire ne se formalise pas pour autant et s'assure de son emprise sur son nouveau territoire. Byakuya se sent fondre lorsque Shûhei le fixe de ses yeux où flamboie une convoitise non dissimulée. Ce simple regard, comme un écho du précédent examen dont il avait fait l'objet, rallumait son désir et annihilait sa volonté. Mais de se sentir le seul à être bien prêt de perdre le contrôle de ses sens a de quoi le vexer. Car son amant, tout emprunt de passion qu'il était, semble garder la totale maîtrise de lui-même. Cela ne ressemble pas du tout à ce qu'il avait anticipé. Comment avait-il pu vouloir et apprécier cet aspect des choses quand il avait été blessé ? Il devait être plus affaibli qu'il ne l'avait cru ! Il allait faire part de son nouveau point de vue lorsque, saisissant le moment où il entrouvre la bouche, Shûhei s'y engouffre et lui en ôte le moyen. Cherchant tout d'abord à le repousser, il a tôt fait de rendre les armes, tant il succombe à nouveau aux sensations qui lui sont soutirées et dans lesquelles il se laisse emporter.<p>

Le monde disparaît dans ce baiser... et quand Shûhei s'écarte et le laisse reprendre son souffle, le monde devient Shûhei. Il se noie dans les deux joyaux noirs qui le regardent avec possessivité. Envolée, l'idée de le repousser alors qu'il se rend compte que ses bras sont libérés. Il saisit d'une main la nuque de Shûhei et rapproche leurs deux visages. L'autre main caresse et presse ses omoplates, légèrement saillantes. Évanoui, le dépit de ne pas vouloir en faire plus. Ses sens enfiévrés se complaisent dans l'attente.

La langue de Shûhei vient à la rencontre de la sienne, par petites approches, sans que leurs lèvres ne se touchent. Elles se rétractent et se tendent l'une vers l'autre, s'entortillent et se confondent. Elles s'aspirent l'une l'autre dans un baiser plus profond, dont le bruit de succion résonne à leurs oreilles.

Byakuya s'agite soudain, sous la caresse libertine de Shûhei, qui vient de passer une main sous ses reins... Un frémissement voluptueux remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Son dos se cambre, son cou s'arque, leurs lèvres se quittent. Ses mains en coupe, plongées dans la chevelure de Shûhei, vont et viennent, agrippant, palpant tour à tour, les cheveux, la nuque, les épaules, les bras de Shûhei, qui, sans cesser son manège enjôleur au bas de son dos prêt à s'embraser, trace avec zèle un chemin de baisers voraces qui descend jusqu'à son ventre, pour finalement laper de la pointe de la langue son nombril. Sa fièvre augmente. Ses doigts agrippent le drap qui recouvre le futon, et il se contorsionne de plus belle, incapable de s'abandonner aux caresses lutines de Shûhei. Lequel poursuit l'incursion enflammée, embrassant et suçant son sexe qui ne tarde pas à s'épanouir vigoureusement. Byakuya se penche au dessus de Shûhei, lui ébouriffe les cheveux, dans l'impossibilité totale de se contenter du plaisir qui lui est dispensé.

Shûhei redresse la tête et sourit. Il admire son œuvre. La texture laiteuse de la peau de son noble amant a pris une teinte framboise. Les pommettes, la gorge, les bras, le buste et plus bas, entre les cuisses et le membre dressé qui se colore d'une nuance rosacée. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlent, si lentement, et miroitent le long des courbes de la musculature finement dessinée. Son regard n'a plus cette clarté argentine. L'iris en est assombri par le feu et l'impatience. Leur lit est en pagaille, mais aucun des deux n'a froid. Il abandonne un instant la couche, fouille un tiroir et revient presque aussitôt, sous les yeux intéressés de Byakuya. La virilité de son jeune concubin n'est pas en reste.

Surplombant sa future proie de toute sa hauteur pendant quelques secondes, Shûhei s'agenouille et la bascule contre lui, en chien de fusil. Contre sa jambe, Byakuya sent la verge de son amant, tendue, réclamant satisfaction. La sienne contre son ventre tremble au rythme de l'intrusion de plus en plus sensuelle de son intimité. Il s'entend râler, sans chercher à retenir ce son disgracieux. Shûhei fait sa conquête et il en est heureux. Il se tourne vers lui, et caresse la joue marquée, se livrant avec volupté sans plus de réticences. « Je t'aime » chuchote-t-il d'une voix rauque. Shûhei embrasse tendrement la paume qui l'invite. Il a retiré ses doigts et amené sa main sur le pénis frémissant à la douceur sans pareille, frôlant au passage une hanche qui se tend vers lui. Il repasse au dessus de Byakuya, lui soulève le bassin tandis que les jambes de ce dernier viennent trouver leur place sur ses épaules. Il se penche encore plus, plongeant ses yeux étrécis dans les pupilles noires aux contours argentés, et sans un mot, soutenu par la caresse sur sa joue, il pénètre Byakuya en retenant son souffle.

Quelques instants s'écoulent, durant lesquels le couple semble suspendu dans le temps. Le regard de Shûhei se fait incertain, et la main sur sa joue, qui le caresse encore, ramène la brillance du désir dans ses yeux d'obsidienne. Byakuya l'accueille, préparé à la douleur. Mais il n'en a que très peu ressenti la morsure, tant le souci, l'amour, le désir, emmêlés, ont distrait son esprit. Ensemble, ils se découvrent une nouvelle fois, apprenant de chacun ce qui leur manquait encore. Byakuya s'ouvre aux mouvements de Shûhei. Pas encore du plaisir, mais plus guère d'inconfort. Shûhei peine à se maîtriser, à dompter le besoin qu'il avait de l'aimer, profondément, entièrement, toujours et sans jamais s'arrêter. Dans cette tempête naissante, se forment des vents de jouissance qui éparpillent aux quatre coins de l'univers l'existence même de Byakuya. Leur étreinte se fait plus brutale, les reins de Shûhei obéissent à une nature incontrôlable. Le cœur de Byakuya menace d'exploser s'il doit la subir ainsi, avec une passivité telle qu'elle lui est par trop inconnue. Il surprend Shûhei par un baiser débridé, fait descendre ses jambes et le renverse dos au matelas, reprenant le cours de leurs ébats interrompus. Se hissant et plongeant le long de la hampe de chair, ses mains sont posées sur le ventre tendu et brûlant de Shûhei, qui lui enserre les poignets. Penché sur lui, à genoux, descendant et remontant dans un rythme de plus en plus soutenu, il resserre son étau, arrachant à Shûhei de lourdes plaintes jouissives dont à présent l'intensité culmine. La tête penchée en arrière, Byakuya s'offre à Shûhei dans un total et sauvage abandon. Au sommet de l'orgasme, c'est ensemble qu'ils vont jouir, Shûhei enfin libéré du poids de sa faute et Byakuya s'abreuvant de la force retrouvée de son compagnon.

Au dehors résonnent les bruits familiers de la maisonnée. Ici, dans la chambre, leurs deux respirations haletantes s'apaisent. Byakuya s'est allongé sur Shûhei, qui lui, cherche sans succès à enfouir son visage dans sa nuque. Byakuya s'en amuse. Il aime le contraste que Shûhei offre, entre son allure décontractée et l'attitude timide que celui-ci a parfois aux moments les plus étranges.

« Shûhei...

— Quoi ? râle une voix déjà ensommeillée.

— Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour dormir.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Nous devons nous préparer à la bataille de demain.

— Justement, j'ai besoin de repos, tu l'as dis toi-même.

— Alors je vais te laisser.

— Pas question ! s'écrie Shûhei en refermant ses bras sur le corps fuyant de son amant.

— Cela ne se fait pas, voyons ! C'est le milieu de la journée, maugrée Byakuya.

— Dans la liste de ce qui ne se fait pas au milieu de la journée, on vient de faire pire, tu ne crois pas ? »

Byakuya a redressé la tête, pour voir le visage rieur de Shûhei. Il n'a pas envie, lui non plus, que cet instant cesse. Oui. Rester au creux des bras de l'être aimé, et pour un temps, oublier tout du reste du monde... Alors il se couche aux côtés du jeune suborneur, rabat sur eux la couverture qui s'était échappée, et se réjouit de sentir la tête de Shûhei se blottir contre lui.

* * *

><p>Ils prennent un repas tardif lorsque Renji fait irruption dans la salle à manger.<p>

« Taishô, nous avons reçu une convocation à la première division. Toi aussi, Hisagi-san, fait-il sans autre cérémonie.

— Bien. Allons y. »

Byakuya et Shûhei se sont regardés. La réalité les a rattrapés mais leur sang bouillonne dans leurs veines. Ils étaient des guerriers, et la proximité de la bataille à venir les emplissait d'excitation maintenant qu'ils avaient été témoins direct de ses enjeux. Confiants dans leur force, réunis dans leurs esprits, ils partiraient le cœur tranquille quelque soit les ordres qui leurs seraient communiqués.

* * *

><p>(1) cf chapitre 15, Au cœur de la bataille<p>

(2) cf Amours Imparfaits I, chapitre 8, Douleur et espérance


	18. L'offensive générale

**Chapitre 18**

**L'offensive générale**

Bien avant l'aurore, des bruits insolites retentissent dans tout le Seireitei. Des escadrons entiers s'empressent au pas de course vers une destination connue d'eux seuls ; des ordres sont aboyés par des officiers tendus et concentrés ; des coursiers échevelés transmettent les derniers messages, saluant leurs destinataires d'une voix sonore et claire ; la marche rapide des capitaines et lieutenants résonne sur les planchers de bois et rythme l'atmosphère agitée présente dans les bureaux de leur subordonnés. Petit à petit, les divisions se vident. Les Shinigamis se préparent pour l'offensive qui va réclamer la collaboration de tous les corps d'armées. De la première à la treizième, il n'en est pas un qui ne sente l'exceptionnelle tension qui annonce l'importance de la bataille à venir.

Aux alentours du grand portail menant au monde réel, l'effervescence règne. Cependant, sous le regard du capitaine-général Yamamoto dont la présence en impose, nul débordement d'excitation ne paraît possible.

À première vue, un spectateur non averti ne verrait dans cette foule qu'une confusion sans nom. Mais pour nous qui sommes maintenant familiers de ce monde, il ne nous sera pas difficile d'en discerner l'ordre et les fonctions. Voyons voir... Ah ! Voici, un groupe d'amis se disant au revoir :

« Kira ! j'espérais bien te voir avant de partir.

— Moi aussi, Abarai-kun. Nous y voilà, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Oui, enfin ! Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre.

— C'est aussi terrible que cela ? demande Izuru, la mine sombre.

— Tu verras par toi-même, et je t'assure que tu n'auras pas le temps de trop réfléchir si tu veux garder la tête sur les épaules » répond Renji, essayant à sa manière de rassurer son ami. « Hé ! Rukia ! s'exclame-t-il en faisant signe à la jeune fille d'un bras qui s'élève au dessus de la masse.

— Renji ! » salue-t-elle simplement après s'être frayée un chemin jusqu'à eux. « Bonjour, Kira-kun, complète-t-elle.

— Bonjour, Kuchiki-kun. Tu fais partie des détachements de protection, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Oui, je vais vous précéder ! Honneur aux dames pour une fois ! plaisante-t-elle, les yeux rieurs.

— Tâche de ne pas en faire trop, hein ! Nous te rejoindrons peu après, souligne Renji.

— Oui, ne t'inquiète pas » dit-elle, plus sérieuse sous le regard soucieux de son ami.

Un quatrième s'avance vers eux.

« Bonjour Kira, Renji. Vous n'avez pas vu Byakuya ?

— Bonjour Hisagi-san. Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, répond Izuru.

— Moi non plus. Un problème ? demande Renji.

— Je croyais que vous vous étiez dit au revoir à la maison. Tu sais, Nii-sama n'aime pas les effusions en public, précise Rukia, mettant en garde le nouveau venu de la famille.

— Je voulais juste le voir encore, murmure Shûhei en croisant les bras et en jetant des regards à la ronde de ses yeux perçants.

— T'inquiète pas, il peut se débrouiller mieux qu'aucun d'entre nous ! affirme Renji, une inébranlable confiance en son capitaine dans la voix.

— Tu as raison. Bon, alors on se retrouve tous après pour fêter la victoire ? fait Shûhei, changeant d'humeur.

— Tu peux compter sur moi, enchaîne Renji.

— Sur moi aussi, confirme Rukia.

— Et moi » ajoute Izuru. Son regard bleu, qui prend une couleur émeraude sous la pâle clarté dispensée par les torches, couvre chacun de ses compagnons. Puis il annonce à tous le moment de l'au revoir : « Il est temps que je rejoigne mes troupes. Bonne chance ! ». D'un pas qui ne contient pas trace d'hésitation, il se dirige vers les escouades de sa division. Dans son cou, les deux mèches blondes qui se séparent et dégagent sa nuque semblent matérialiser toute sa fragilité. Mais Renji sait que cette apparence est trompeuse et il suit longtemps des yeux celui qui face aux épreuves de sa vie, pas une seule fois ne s'est avoué vaincu.

Selon toute apparence, tout a été dit et ils ne vont pas tarder à se séparer. Laissons-les pour s'intéresser à un autre groupe qui se tient à distance. Il est formé d'un assemblage hétéroclite de personnes, si l'on peut dire. Deux hommes, bien que la longue chevelure libre de l'un et la soierie posée sur ses épaules de l'autre, puissent permettre de douter qu'ils soient des guerriers. Une femme à l'air doux, dont les cheveux ramenés devant elle sont tressés en une natte qui court jusqu'à sa taille. Une adolescente, humaine, à la poitrine proéminente. Un canidé, se tenant debout comme un homme et paré de l'uniforme d'un capitaine de division, dominant ses compagnons de toute sa hauteur et de sa corpulence.

« C'est dur de regarder partir ses camarades, n'est-ce pas, Orihime ? compatit le capitaine Ukitake, résumant le sentiment de tous.

— Oui, c'est dur, répond celle-ci en hochant la tête, mais je sais que je n'aurai pas été à ma place parmi eux, pas encore ». Elle pense au moment où le temps sera venu pour elle de défendre Karakura aux côtés de ses amis. D'ici là, elle devra s'entraîner plus qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait. « J'ai confiance en leur retour » dit-elle en serrant son poing.

— Bien parlé, Orihime-san, approuve le capitaine Kyôraku.

Cependant, le capitaine Komamura, lui, semble d'humeur morose et confie d'une façon inattendue son dépit d'être laissé derrière. :

— Q_ue regardes-tu  
><em>_Dans la lueur de l'aube  
><em>_Toi qui reste seul ?  
><em>_Les ombres qui s'allongent  
><em>_Et ton cœur qui s'alourdit_.

— Quels vers singuliers, murmure le capitaine Ukitake, je ne connaissais pas ce poème.

— Allons Komamura-san, tu n'es pas sans savoir que notre commandant compte sur toi, raisonne le capitaine Kyôraku.

— Oui, votre occasion de participer à la bataille arrivera bien assez tôt, console le capitaine Unohana. Bien, je vais vous laisser maintenant. »

Le capitaine de la quatrième division, responsable des unités de soins, n'avait ni la naïveté ni la liberté de croire que tous reviendraient sains et saufs. Elle préparait sa compagnie aux interventions sur place ainsi qu'à l'évacuation et à l'accueil des blessés au Seireitei. Son départ a créé un changement dans l'atmosphère, et nous allons laisser ceux qui restent à l'arrière à leur silence lourd de sens.

Se démarquant au milieu des conversations fébriles, trois garçons affichent un calme exemplaire. Approchons-nous pour voir ce qu'il en est. À première vue, ils n'ont rien en commun, bien que deux d'entre eux semblent accorder une importance particulière à leur apparence. Mais, si l'un montre par les détails de sa tenue un sens de la beauté qui lui est propre, l'autre préfère mettre en valeur sa virilité par un soin particulier de sa physionomie. Le troisième se distingue par contre par un manque total de style et un crâne nu. Si l'on s'y intéresse de plus près, on s'aperçoit que leur silence est tranquille, fait de respect mutuel. À n'en pas douter, ils se connaissent depuis longtemps et n'ont guère besoin de l'appui des mots pour se prouver leur amitié. Cette bataille n'est ni leur première ni leur dernière.

« Bon, j'y vais, dit brusquement le vice-capitaine de la septième division, Tetsuzaemon Iba.

— Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici, exactement, puisque tu ne participeras pas, Iba-san ? demande Ikkaku Madarame.

— Nous souhaiter bonne chance peut-être ? répond Yumichika Ayasegawa devant le mutisme embarrassé de Iba.

— Peuh ! On ne peut pas compter sur la chance. La force et la technique, l'expérience, ça oui, rétorque Ikkaku.

— La chance ajoute la beauté au combat ! »...

Iba s'en est allé, laissant les deux complices discuter de ce qui fait l'excellence d'un combat. Portons nous aussi notre attention plus loin.

Non loin d'eux, des éclats d'une voix vive et enfantine se font entendre. Un homme dont la coiffure est singulière porte sur son épaule une fillette dont la couleur de la chevelure n'est pas moins singulière. Elle est mignonne alors que lui ne l'est pas. Mais elle regarde le visage allongé et couturé de celui auquel elle s'accroche, avec l'affection d'une fille pour son père.

« Mais, tu ne peux pas partir sans moi, Ken-chan, se plaint-elle.

— Yachiru, je ne peux pas t'emmener et tu le sais.

— C'est pas juste !

— ...

— Dis, tu me rapporteras des bonbons ?

— Hé, j'y vais pas pour me faire chier à faire des courses !

— Des bonbons enveloppés dans des papiers de toutes les couleurs, bien rangés dans une boite, entourée d'un beau ruban pas froissé.

— Et ben voyons.

— Mais...

À court de mots, Yachiru lui jette un regard implorant que Kenpachi interprète sans mal :

— T'inquiète, crétine, je vais m'amuser un peu là-bas et faire le ménage, et je reviens juste le temps de le dire. Hanatarô ! Mais où est-il passé, cet imbécile ?

— Je suis là, Zaraki taishô, répond une voix provenant en contrebas des deux mètres constituant la hauteur dudit taishô.

— Pourquoi tu te caches toujours ? Tiens, je te la confie, dit Kenpachi, en tendant vers le petit homme la fillette qu'il avait prise par le collet.

— N'ayez crainte, je veillerai sur elle, affirme Hanatarô levant la tête à s'en dévisser le cou.

— Bon, et bien partez maintenant, marmonne Kenpachi embarrassé par son regard, alors que ses subordonnés autour deux faisaient leur possible pour ne rien remarquer.

Pourquoi Hanatarô Yamada, septième siège de la quatrième division dont tous les membres sont méprisés par ceux de la onzième, était-il aux côtés de Zaraki Kenpachi, capitaine de cette division ? Ceci est une autre histoire qu'il vous sera peut-être donné de lire un jour. Pour le moment, poursuivons notre inspection des lieux.

Nous arrivons à un rassemblement, toutes divisions confondues, de Shinigamis. Aux appels de leur officier, des escouades se rejoignent, et les différents emblèmes fleurissent au sein de chacun des détachements ainsi formés. Devant eux, un officier supérieur tonne ces dernières recommandations.

C'est le cas du sous-lieutenant Suzuru Iwanabari, troisième siège de la sixième division :

« Vous ne vous êtes jamais entraînés ensemble, vous ne vous connaissez pas ! Mais chacun de vous est un Shinigami expérimenté, doué d'un talent que votre voisin n'a peut-être pas. Faites fi de votre rivalité, valorisez votre différence ! Assumez pleinement le rôle qui vous est attribué dans notre groupe et je vous garantis l'extermination des Hollows qui se dresseront devant nous, quelque soit leur degré de ruse et d'intelligence. »

Comme toujours, Iwanabari n'a pas mis longtemps à rehausser le moral des soldats qui combattraient sous ses ordres, un peu perdus par une organisation inhabituelle. Elle avait fait profit de son expérience passée lors des dernières attaques dans le Rukongai, qui l'avaient obligée à travailler en étroite collaboration avec la neuvième division**(1)**.

Le sous-lieutenant Kenjiro Shimizu, quatrième siège de la sixième division, plus traditionnel dans son caractère, s'y prend d'une autre manière. Nous ne perdrons rien à prendre le temps de l'écouter lui aussi :

« Notre mission est avant tout d'assurer la sécurité des équipes de nécromanciens qui détruiront la barrière. Nous avons été avertis qu'autour de celle-ci surgiront en masse des Hollows et des Gillians dont les attaques seront organisées. S'il se trouve des Arrancars parmi eux, tenez-les à distance et laissez les vices-capitaines et capitaines s'en charger. Compris ? »

— Oui ! répondent quelques voix.

— Je n'ai pas entendu. Compris ?

— OUI, SHÔSHÔ, OUI !

— Vous avez été briefés sur leurs faiblesses. Mais je le répète, ne tentez pas d'attaque de feu si votre puissance n'est pas suffisante. Diffuser des particules de vapeur d'eau dans l'atmosphère ne ferait que renforcer le pouvoir spirituel de la zone. Compris ?

— OUI, SHÔSHÔ, OUI ! »

Et ainsi de suite...

Tiens, ne serait-ce pas Rukia, parmi l'une de ces formations ? Rukia et son zanpakutô de glace y auraient effectivement leurs places. Car les attaques de glace se sont révélées particulièrement efficaces sur la Bérézina. Le capitaine Kurotsuchi avait expliqué cela par le fait que la glace s'opposait à l'influence de l'onde en cristallisant les molécules d'eau. Même un kidô peu puissant aurait son effet. Les détachements rassemblaient donc des bretteurs émérites, parmi lesquels figuraient nombre de soldats de la onzième, et des combattants chevronnés pour qui l'élément glace comptait dans leurs attaques favorites, sous quelque forme que ce soit.

La neuvième division n'est pas exempte d'accomplir son devoir parmi eux. Shûhei, d'un œil attentif, supervise ses officiers supérieurs qui, malgré l'enjeu, n'ont pas manifesté une grande volonté de se battre. Il n'a plus le temps de se préoccuper de Byakuya, dont l'absence l'intrigue.

De place en place, les mêmes scènes se reproduisent. Il n'y a plus de raison de s'attarder d'avantage parmi eux.

Justement, voici les Nécromanciens qui se tiennent légèrement à l'écart. Ils sont silencieux, organisés et concentrés. Un îlot de calme parmi ce brouhaha. Ne les dérangeons pas et voyons le groupe suivant.

Alignés en rangées régulières devant leur capitaine, ce sont les escadrons de la deuxième division. Ils sont impressionnants de discipline et ont adopté une posture d'attente. Nous pouvons en déduire qu'ils sont déjà prêts à partir, et qu'ils initieront l'engagement. Ils se déploieront et circonscriront la zone.

Voilà, nous avons survolé la foule qui se maintient sur la grande esplanade, et découvert par bribes la stratégie adoptée. Il serait temps, maintenant, de lancer la grande offensive des Shinigamis.

Les derniers absents arrivent : le capitaine Kuchiki, le capitaine Hitsugaya et le vice-capitaine Matsumoto. Tous les trois se dirigent vers le groupe de capitaines et vice-capitaines qui dirigeront l'assaut final. Les deux capitaines semblent contrariés. Enfin, il est clair que Tôshirô l'est tandis que seul le pas de Byakuya est raidi par son déplaisir.

« Enfin Matsumoto, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver un autre moment ? gronde le porteur de Hyôrinmaru, pas encore décidé à laisser passer l'affaire.

— Je me suis vue refuser l'entrée hier après-midi, quand je suis passée, donne-t-elle pour toute raison à son supérieur, en coulant un regard grivois, et ignoré de celui-ci, vers Byakuya.

— Tu aurais pu attendre !

— Je préférais le faire avant la bataille, on ne sais jamais ce – qui – peux – a... » La voix de Rangiku s'est faite hachée, arrêtée par le regard offensé du capitaine de la sixième division. Elle se reprend : « Enfin, je veux dire, plus tôt les affaires sont conclues mieux c'est. Cela épargne les oublis inv... Kiaaaaaaaaaah !».

Cette fois-ci, la réaction de l'aristocrate est bien pire. Senbonzakura est posé sur la gorge de Rangiku !

« Insinues-tu que, soit par faiblesse, soit par lâcheté, je pourrais ne pas tenir ma parole ? demande, menaçante, la voix du seigneur Kuchiki dans le dos de l'imprudente.

— Laisse donc cette écervelée. Elle ne mérite pas l'importance que tu lui accordes, dit Tôshirô tout en continuant son chemin, abandonnant sa subordonnée.

— Taishô » fait celle-ci, prenant à dessein l'air éploré.

Mais il ne se retourne pas, laissant son lieutenant récolter les fruits amers des graines qu'elle avait semées.

« Un problème, taishô ?

— Renji, s'il te plaît » plaide Rangiku.

Averti de l'arrivée de son capitaine, Renji cherchait à le rejoindre et ne les avait rattrapés qu'à moitié de leur conversation.

« Rangiku-san, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais tu ferais bien de t'excuser » conseille l'expert en relations tendues avec son capitaine.

Rangiku soupire. Son charme et sa malice ne feront aucun effet sur ce parangon de vertu et d'honneur. Qu'est-ce-que Shûhei pouvait bien lui trouver en dehors d'un physique avenant ? Lequel s'oubliait bien vite face à son caractère...

« Je m'excuse d'avoir songé que vous pourriez manquer à votre promesse**(2)**... par deux fois, Kuchiki taishô » commence-t-elle. Renji fronce les sourcils. La situation est plus sérieuse qu'il ne l'avait cru. « Je crois que la perspective de cette bataille m'a temporairement déboussolée », rajoute-t-elle pour amadouer le malotru. Peut-être était-il un tant soit peu chevaleresque ?

Hélas, Byakuya ne l'était pas et considérait toute personne, homme ou femme, qui se mettait en travers de sa route ou nuisait à son honneur, de la même façon. L'épée menace encore Rangiku. Heureusement, Renji, lui, l'était.

« Taishô, je crois que vous avez mieux à faire. »

C'était tout ou rien. Se faire rappeler à son devoir par son fukutaishô pouvait tout aussi bien appeler les foudres du seigneur Kuchiki sur tous les deux. Mais Renji obtient l'effet désiré : le zanpakutô est rangé dans son fourreau.

« Compte-tenu des circonstances, je vais oublier ce comportement inacceptable, mais ne t'y frotte plus si tu tiens à ta vie ! »

Byakuya repart, intouchable, enveloppé dans son manteau de fierté comme un ange paré de son auréole divine.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, Renji, neufs vies ne me suffiraient pas pour survivre à ses côtés.

— Bah, il faut le connaître, c'est tout. C'est quoi l'histoire ?

— Regarde. »

Des profondeurs de sa gorge, Rangiku retire plusieurs photographies, que Renji s'empresse de regarder. Shûhei et Byakuya, dans des kimonos chamarrés, en sont le sujet. L'éclatante fierté de Byakuya rayonnait, tandis que l'inconfort de Shûhei s'en trouvait accentué. Le visage sans défaut et impassible du premier, celui agressif et tatoué du second, tout dans ces différentes vues appelle au rire devant l'étrangeté d'un couple apparemment si mal assorti. Mais parmi elles figure un portrait sur lequel Renji s'arrête. Car Byakuya y regarde Shûhei, qui a tourné la tête vers lui. La main sur sa joue marbrée, Byakuya semble lui demander de prendre son mal en patience. Dans les photographies qui suivent, plus aucune trace de nervosité, et sur le visage toujours marqué figure à présent un air rêveur et un sourire tendre.

« Le calendrier sera un succès cette année » annonce Rangiku tout en tendant le paquet de photos à Nanao Ise qui est venue prendre livraison du précieux colis. « Allons-y, Renji, ou nous allons finir par être en retard. »

Comme eux, chacun trouve sa place dans l'ordonnancement des bataillons qui franchiront un à un le senkaimon. Un grand absent pourtant : le capitaine Kurotsuchi manque à l'appel...

D'un grand coup sur le sol du bâton qui lui sert d'appui, le shôtaishô obtient l'attention et met fin aux dernières agitations. Chaque commandant lui fait un rapport, fort et clair, annonçant que sa compagnie est au complet. Pointant son bâton vers les portes, le shôtaishô donne le signal du départ. Les gardes en poste s'écartent du passage et encadrent l'armée des Shinigamis qui s'écoule en un pas cadencé.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong> cf Amours Imparfaits I, chapitre 8, Douleur et espérance

**2** cf chapitre 8, Aux grands maux les grands remèdes


	19. Les flots de l'âme

**Chapitre 19**

**Les flots de l'âme**

Au sein de l'obscurité qui régnerait encore pour quelques heures, de fugaces formes noires se mouvent si rapidement que l'œil humain n'aurait pas pu les suivre même s'il avait eu la capacité de les apercevoir. Silhouettes non seulement invisibles mais silencieuses, elles se dispersent dans les quatre directions cardinales depuis le point où elles sont apparues. Au dessus de la rivière de la Somme qui s'écoule d'est en ouest dans le nord de la France, surplombant de plusieurs mètres le plateau de craie picard qui s'interrompt au méandre de Curlu, elles jaillissent du néant à travers un portail par petites escouades. En quelques instants, elles ont délimité un périmètre important de part et d'autre du fleuve.  
>Le calme revient sur la région malgré la présence discrète des escadrons spéciaux de la deuxième division. Un silence anormal règne, comme si toute vie avait cessé d'exister en ces lieux. Au loin, un chien hurle à la mort sous la lune qui se mire dans l'eau noire des étangs.<p>

En journée, le paysage offre des contrastes frappants. Entre des étendues ocres vierges de toute culture et des champs verdoyants ceints de routes rectilignes, quelques rares arbres formant à peine des bois et des bosquets sont comme les témoins d'une existence révolue. Il y manque l'harmonie et la lente usure du temps qui accomplit son œuvre. Cette terre fut anéantie il y a bien des années. Aux abords de la Somme, la végétation vigoureuse a repris ses droits, effaçant avec force la folie des Hommes. Alors, quel est donc cette sensation qui parcourt maintenant l'air ambiant, au point que le clapotement même de l'eau soit devenu effrayant ?

Les éclaireurs observent avec attention ce que leur pouvoir leur donne la possibilité de voir et qui échappe à la plupart des êtres vivants de ce monde. Formés avec discipline et détachement, leurs ordres passent avant tout autre considération. Ils sont les escadrons obscurs, les espions, les assassins parfois. Ils ont déjà participé à beaucoup d'actions peu honorables du point de vue du commun. Ils n'ont pas d'émotion.  
>Vraiment ? Que pense ce Shinigami de la deuxième division, matricule 01-315, en voyant ce soldat, fantôme qui revit indéfiniment sa mort ? Une fois, deux fois, trois fois... Il émerge des profondeurs comme tant de ses semblables, là où, nées dans la fureur des explosions, les vagues terreuses et crayeuses de la terre blessée l'ont englouti. Son casque sur la tête, son fusil, baïonnette au canon, pointé vers l'avant et l'allure courageuse, il s'avance au pas vers le front allemand. Il est jeune, il n'a pas d'expérience, il est entouré de ses nombreux camarades. Quelques pas encore, le jeune militaire anglais s'écroule. Sa poitrine se couvre de sang et lorsqu'il se relève, esprit hébété qui n'a pas compris ce qui lui est arrivé, il a perdu ses deux bras et son cœur s'est arrêté. Quoi ? Si vite ?<p>

C'était une folie, cet ordre d'avancer au pas vers les tranchées fortifiées ennemies, équipées de mitrailleuses automatiques. La première journée de la bataille de la Somme, le 1er juillet 1916, vingt mille anglais auront trouvé la mort.

Un commandement irréaliste, des hommes contre des machines. Dans cette bataille, ils mouraient avant même de voir leur ennemi, arrachant des mains de l'occupant germanique, mètre après mètre, kilomètre après kilomètre, une terre ravagée après six jours ininterrompus de tirs d'artillerie alliés. Une terre boueuse devenue une poubelle jonchée de ferrailles, de corps d'hommes, d'animaux, et de restes indéfinissables, une terre nauséabonde où il semblait que plus rien jamais ne pourrait revivre. Elle a continué cette bataille, du mois de juillet au mois de novembre, se jouant de la vie des combattants dans l'explosion de dizaines de milliers d'obus. Les allemands, temporairement à l'abri derrière leurs lignes fortifiées, défendaient avec acharnement chaque pouce de terrain, sans que soit donné l'ordre aux assaillants de se retirer.

Au bout de ce chemin de vie, pour la majorité d'entre eux, quelque soit la cause de leur mort, quelque soit leur nationalité, leur humanité est perdue bien avant que leur fin survienne. Et ceux dont l'âme n'a pas encore été arrachée malgré tout, regrettent avec force le peu de cas que l'on a fait de la valeur de leur vie.

Dans ce pays dont l'essence même n'était plus, il ne restait que les effluves de la destruction et le long et impossible espoir des soldats fantômes, en route vers une mort qu'ils voulaient à tout prix éviter.

C'est une marée de gémissements qui retentit aux oreilles des Shinigamis à couvert. Au plus près de la Somme, la hollowmorphose accomplie, c'est une tempête de mugissements lugubres qui souffle sur ces cris de douleur et de stupeur. Les Gillians qui se forment, les uns après les autres, disparaissent derrière l'écran dont on ne distingue pas la substance. Plus d'un million de victimes(1) nourrissent l'énergie spirituelle de cette zone soumise à l'influence de l'onde artificielle.

L'observation minutieuse des lieux ayant confirmé l'absence de piège potentiel, le signal du feu vert pour le débarquement du reste des troupes est envoyé à la Soul Society.

* * *

><p>« Je savais que les laisser agir était une folie ! Non seulement ils ont été à même de déployer les attaques les plus efficaces durant la destruction de la première armée, mais maintenant ils ont l'audace de s'en prendre à notre site principal ! Cela ne serait jamais arrivé si nous étions intervenus comme je l'avais recommandé dès le départ !... »<p>

Éminemment vexé par la tournure qu'avaient pris les derniers événements, Szayel Sapporo Grantz laisse s'écouler un flot de paroles avec un aplomb qui en surprend plus d'un. Les Espadas avaient assisté hier à la rediffusion des exploits des Shinigamis par l'intermédiaire de l'œil d'Ulquiorra qui en avait enregistré les images. Certains s'étaient secrètement réjouis de l'échec apparent du scientifique. Échec qui leur permettrait, à eux, de se montrer tout à leur avantage. D'autres avaient déploré en silence le gaspillage évident qui était fait de leurs comparses inférieurs. Mais tous se montrent à présent curieux de la réaction de leur chef suprême, devant cette nouvelle attaque.

Installé dans son fauteuil, la voix outrée de son collaborateur forme un bruit de fond pathétique aux oreilles d'Aizen. Il ne s'en préoccupe guère. Son attention est dirigée vers une fenêtre ouverte sur le monde des vivants, qui montre à tous, et en direct cette fois, la bataille qui se déroule sur Terre. Il affiche un sourire dont personne, pas même Gin Ichimaru, ne comprend le sens. Les chefs des Shinigamis devaient se perdre en vaines spéculations sur ses intentions réelles devant l'abandon apparent de cette armée, et cela le réjouissait énormément.

Le huitième Espada s'arrachait presque les cheveux à la vue de ses Peones qui luttaient sur Terre. Non pas qu'il leur fut attaché, mais voir leur efficacité utilisée en pure perte le remplissait de rage. Son projet, son fabuleux projet était réduit à néant sous ses yeux. Il est brutalement interrompu par la voix ferme de son seigneur qui lui parvient des hauteurs du trône :

« Que c'est agréable de les voir se démener avec tant d'ardeur » dit Aizen, sous le regard dubitatif de quelques Espadas qui ne savent pas s'il parle des Peones ou des Shinigamis. « Bien, l'invasion de la Soul Society n'est donc plus à l'ordre du jour ».

« Bien ? Comment cela "bien" ? » hurle en silence Szayel Sapporo Grantz, subitement devenu aphone.

Aizen se recule dans son siège, joint l'extrémité des doigts en quelques tapotements négligents, pour finalement croiser les genoux et les bras, affichant un air satisfait. La possibilité d'une offensive de grande envergure n'avait pas suffit au vieux Genryûsai pour maintenir ses troupes à la Soul Society. Plutôt que de défendre, il avait pris le risque d'attaquer le premier alors qu'il n'avait pas la certitude que cette armée fût la seule qui existât. Preuve en était qu'il restait prudent : il avait partagé ses forces pour assurer au minimum la sécurité du Seireitei. Ce faisant, bien qu'on ne puisse qualifier ce choix d'erreur stratégique, cet amoindrissement de leur force d'attaque pourrait s'avérer considérablement avantageux de son point de vue à Lui.

« Au vu des éléments en présence, nous pouvons compter sur un affaiblissement des unités des Shinigamis dans les semaines à venir, n'est-ce-pas, Szayel ?

— O-oui, c-c'est vrai, bégaie l'Espada, légèrement rasséréné par l'indulgence d'Aizen.

— Et pendant qu'ils seront occupés à soigner leurs plaies et à se féliciter de leur tranquillité retrouvée, nous serons libres d'agir.

— Mais, Aizen-sama, nous n'aurons plus rien pour faire diversion, dit Szayel, que le sentiment d'avoir été pris pour un de ses Peón rend de plus en plus téméraire.

— C'est là que tu te trompes, mon cher Szayel. Tout d'abord, rien ne dit qu'ils viendront à bout de l'armée de Peones et d'autre part, il y une autre façon de les occuper le moment venu.

— M-mais, vous êtes sûr ?

— Souhaites-tu que nous en discutions maintenant ? demande d'une voix douce Aizen, ce qui pétrifie instantanément l'Espada.

— Non, je vous fait confiance, bien sûr, et je suis à vos ordres, Aizen-sama.

— Parfait, voilà qui est agréable à entendre dans une famille telle que la nôtre. »

D'un signe de la main, il fait signe à Ulquiorra qu'il peut refermer sa fenêtre.

Envahir la Soul Society et tous les retenir là-bas pendant la période adéquate aurait été parfait de simplicité. Mais par trop banal finalement, et fort peu sophistiqué. Non, il disposait d'un autre moyen pour retenir leur attention, bien plus insidieux et qui convenait beaucoup mieux à sa nature sournoise.

Contrairement à l'utilisation de la force brute d'une armée artificiellement créée, les arabesques de son plan tortueux lui apportaient un véritable plaisir.

* * *

><p>Les escortes des nécromanciens avaient précédé l'arrivée de ces derniers sur le site. Elles s'étaient déployées selon un large ruban couvrant la zone de hollowmorphose active, œuvrant par escouades à la suppression de la menace que les Hollows transformés artificiellement représentaient pour les experts du kidô. Quelques unes se consacraient à la surveillance des barrières qui étaient censées cacher derrière leur invisibilité les effectifs complets de l'armée d'Aizen. De chaque côté des rives de la Somme, le long d'un couloir étroit suivant la vallée sur plusieurs kilomètres, ces petites unités étaient à l'affût de la moindre fente qui révélerait une tentative de sortie, pour la bloquer dès qu'elle apparaîtrait.<p>

La surface impliquée est sans commune mesure avec celle concernée à la Bérézina, en Biélorussie. Selon les positions qui leurs avaient été désignées, les nécromanciens, répartis en quatre équipes, se sont placés à proximité de l'emplacement supposé des quatre angles supérieurs du kekkai. Leur reiatsu, unis en un seul grâce à un sort de kidô sacré(2), allait être projeté sur les angles de la barrière et se propager sur toutes les parois en en suivant les arrêtes. Grâce à la puissance du flux concentré et correctement maîtrisé, la densité de l'écran non seulement fluctuerait le rendant visible, mais aussi décroîtrait au point que celui-ci perdrait sa cohésion, l'annihilant totalement. Bien sûr, l'efficacité de ce plan tenait au fait que les coordonnées et les mesures qu'on leur avait communiquées étaient correctes. À cette objection, on leur avait affirmé qu'une barrière de nature si complexe ne pourrait changer d'emplacement ni de forme en si peu de temps.

Et l'incantation commence, longue, fastidieuse et rythmée. L'une après l'autre, les nécromanciens joignent leur voix à celles qui les ont précédées. À chaque voix ajoutée la masse d'énergie spirituelle qui s'est formée au dessus du groupe grandit et perd de nouveau son homogénéité. Puis le chœur des voix s'harmonise, et la sphère d'énergie luit d'une plus intense pureté.

« ..._Ô Cieux éternels... Ô Abysses de l'au-delà...Par les milles éclats de mon âme, entendez le chant qui guide mes lèvres...Que vienne la rivière de sang... Que coule en un flot unique l'élixir de vie... À la voix de mes frères je me soumets et par leur jugement je renais ... »_

En contrebas, luttant pour préserver l'espace aérien dans lequel les nécromanciens officient, les escadrons de protection bataillent contre les Hollows et les Gillians qui sont attirés de plus en plus par les quatre concentrations de reiatsu. Auparavant éparpillés sans ordre de part et d'autre de la Somme, les Menos se regroupent maintenant aux quatre coins de la barrière.

...

Le capitaine Zaraki contient mal son envie de prendre part dès maintenant au combat. Autour de lui, l'air est parcouru de vibrations intenses qui éloignent, sans même qu'il ait à lever le petit doigt, tous les Hollows alentours.

Le groupe des capitaines et vice-capitaines est arrivé depuis peu. Ombres noires dont les contours se découpent dans la clarté de l'astre lunaire, ils ont pris position au Nord au dessus du plateau et dominent la scène. Les lieutenants Abarai, Matsumoto, Kira et Hisagi se sont rapidement dispersés pour rejoindre les escouades de surveillance, débordées lorsque malgré leurs efforts, de multiples ouvertures le long des parois ont laissé passer quelques compagnies de Peones. Ces brèches se sont refermées maintenant. À l'abri de la barrière, il ne fait pas de doute que cette fois-ci l'armée s'organise et vient d'envoyer des troupes pour gagner du temps. Une bataille ardue s'annonce lorsque le kekkai sera dispersé.

C'est pourquoi les capitaines doivent attendre avant d'intervenir. Il leur est impératif d'économiser leur reiatsu pour être à même d'anéantir la totalité des Hollows manipulés.

L'économie de son reiatsu n'est pas une notion que le capitaine de la onzième division maîtrise. Plus son impatience grandit, plus le contrôle qu'il en a s'amenuise. Et quelques secondes plus tard, ce brave Kenpachi, sans peur et sans considération stratégique, va d'un shunpo puissant se présenter face à un escadron entier de Gillians surhollowmorphisés, avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

...

Sur la rive sud, face au rassemblement des Hollows qui s'ordonnaient sous les ordres d'un Peón ayant échappé aux équipes de surveillances et aux vice-capitaines, le sous-lieutenant Iwanabari a organisé ses escouades pour faire front de la même manière. Avec un ensemble parfait, les attaques de glace fusent des premiers rangs et immobilisent l'adversaire. Puis les Shinigamis connaisseurs en kidô se reculent et laissent la place aux épéistes, dont les zanpakutôs peuvent maintenant trancher les Hollows privés des effets de la résonance de l'onde. Malin, le Peón se protège derrière les rangs de ses soldats et reste inaccessible. Mais pour quelques temps encore, cette méthode permettra de bloquer les attaques vers les Nécromanciens qu'elle est chargée de protéger. En les prenant pour cible, les dirigeants de cette armée, quels qu'ils soient, semblent avoir compris le plan des Shinigamis. Satisfaite, le lieutenant Iwanabari prend de la hauteur et analyse la situation autour d'elle.

À l'angle opposé en aval du fleuve, dans les plaintes rugissantes des Hollows qui l'entourent, la voix ferme de Rukia Kuchiki ne s'entend pas plus qu'un murmure :  
>« Danse... Sode no Shirayuki...<br>À cette heure dite entre chien et loup qui recouvre tout chose d'une palette de couleurs faite de noir et de gris, le zanpakutô de Rukia cisaille de sa blancheur pure les yeux sombres des Hollows :  
>« Tsugi no mai : hakuren !<br>De ce seul mouvement de son épée, elle accomplit à elle seule ce qui prend partout ailleurs une escouade entière. Subissant une avalanche de glace alimentée par quatre courants cinglants, la zone devant elle est nettoyée. Telle est la force du shikai de Rukia Kuchiki.

Il faudrait maintenant, se rend compte Iwanabari, que les effets de l'onde cessent pour stopper la transformation forcée des « plus ». Elle se retourne alors, dirigeant son attention vers l'endroit où devrait se trouver le bouclier.

Les parois transparaissent enfin même si l'aria des Nécromanciens continue de se faire entendre. Le gigantesque écran montre alors toute sa surface. Dans les derniers rayons lunaires, des vagues ondoyantes aux couleurs d'arc-en-ciel se reflètent sur ses parois opalescentes. Sertis des quatre pierres bleutées auxquelles il doit sa luminescence, il apparaît comme un joyau qui resplendit dans l'obscurité incertaine.

« Bientôt... » prévient le capitaine Hitsugaya, défouraillant son sabre.

Sans un mot, le capitaine Kuchiki a saisi de sa main droite le manche de Senbonzakura.

« Kurotsuchi a échoué... » grince entre ses dents le capitaine Soi Fon. « Cet incapable ! Il ne va pas se montrer ! ». Elle fronce les sourcils, en colère et soucieuse. Son absence l'obligera sans doute à participer à la bataille, alors qu'elle-même et ceux de sa division devaient rester à l'affût, dans l'éventualité de l'envoi de renforts provenant du Hueco Mundo.

« Taishô, est-ce bien prudent pour vous de quitter votre poste ?

— Oh ! Ômaeda, tu étais encore là ? fait-elle d'un ton méprisant, et bien restes-y, je te confie nos arrières ! ».

Le seigneur Kuchiki profite des derniers moments qui restent avant le lancement du sort. C'est la première fois qu'il peut assister au déploiement du kidô sacré et il n'en a pas perdu une miette. Son grand-père lui avait parlé un jour de cet art dont la pratique est mystérieuse et il lui avait dit qu'avec tout son talent, avec tout son reiatsu, il serait malgré tout à jamais incapable d'en maîtriser ne serait-ce que le premier niveau.

« Je n'en crois pas un mot ! Vous verrez, grand-père ! » s'était-il écrié, avec toute l'arrogance de ses seize ans et l'excellence qu'il manifestait déjà dans les arts du kidô.

Il comprend maintenant pourquoi cet art resterait hors de sa portée. Cette masse de reiatsu provenant de l'union des cœurs nécessitait une confiance et une soumission que jamais sa personnalité fière ne lui permettrait. Et il n'en avait pas envie. Il n'avait besoin que de sa propre force et elle seule comptait.

...

En contrebas, l'affrontement se fait moins intense. Si la barrière n'est pas encore dissipée, la fluctuation de sa densité a mis fin à sa fonction d'amplificateur. Dans la périphérie de la zone circonscrite, les « plus » qui s'étaient réveillés retournent dans les profondeurs de la terre où les restes de leurs os avaient ancré leur esprit, enfin libérés de leur répétitive agonie.

Le long de la rive nord de la Somme, le vice-capitaine Izuru Kira fait face à un gigantesque Arrancar dont la mutation est clairement artificielle. Ses deux bras s'allongent et s'arriment au sol, tandis qu'entre eux, le reste de son corps fusionne avec son épée et semble se délester de sa substance pour former à ses pieds une base solide. Propulsés au travers de cette sorte de canon fuselé, de multiples ceros de petites tailles émanent alors par ce qui fut la bouche du Hollow en une pétarade régulière.

« Voie de liaison n° 39 ! Enkôsen ! ». Un large éventail circulaire se déploie instantanément de la pointe du sabre de Kira, le protégeant des impacts. Les crépitations se sont tues. Dans la fumée qui se disperse, Kira observe attentivement l'ancien canonnier qui comptait tellement sur son arme pour sa survie qu'elle est devenue sa forme libérée. Sans doute des milliers d'entre eux ont eu le même espoir. Parce que ce qu'il a devant les yeux ne peut-être qu'un Gillian mutant, dont l'immobilisme de la transformation le fait courir à sa perte. D'un pas éclair, Kira se précipite.  
>« Lève la tête, Wabisuke ». Trois coups donnés sur le tube d'acier suffisent à faire s'écrouler la machine. Dans un râle d'étonnement, son énergie se disperse par le tranchant de Wabisuke.<p>

« C'était le dernier, Kira, fait Matsumoto qui rangeait son zanpakutô dans son fourreau. Allons retrouver les capitaines. Cela ne devrait plus tarder maintenant ».

...

Le capitaine Zaraki s'est à peine échauffé dans ses escarmouches et sa motivation retombe de minute en minute. Il rengaine son sabre et s'assoit sur un tronc d'arbre couché, l'humeur maussade, indifférent à ce qui l'entoure. De temps en temps, un Peón aventureux se risque à sa rencontre. Il n'a pas fini son approche qu'une bourrasque d'aura énervée le balaie et l'envoie directement aux pieds d'autres guerriers.

« Enfin, capitaine, vous ne croyez pas que vous exagérez ! » s'exclame Madarame, lorsque pour la cinquième fois il est interrompu dans un de ces duels et que cette fois-ci il échappe de justesse au coup en traître du Peón furieux d'avoir été si facilement évincé.

Kenpachi hausse les épaules, ruminant sa déception quant on lui avait promis de puissants ennemis.

« Je m'en charge, Ikkaku » indique Yumichika qui vient de se porter à la rescousse de son compagnon.

Soudain, dans le concert des cris et des gémissements qui s'entrecroisent, il manque un bruit. Et les combattants ont l'impression que le silence se fait, stoppant leur élan et se tendant, à l'écoute. L'air se fait pesant, les « plus » et les Hollows les plus faibles s'évanouissent.

Une clameur faite de plusieurs voix retentit depuis le ciel dont les teintes noires se fadent. Un seul son, une seule clameur partant de chacun des angles supérieurs de la barrière :

« Voie de l'harmonie sacrée... Les flots de l'âme ! ».

Un courant d'énergie constitué d'un reiatsu dont la concentration s'intensifie de plus en plus vient toucher les arrêtes du bouclier. Sa vitesse s'accélère progressivement jusqu'à atteindre un point de croisière. La barrière vibre, ondule. Elle se creuse et se gonfle, révélant d'inexorables tensions. Sur une décharge finale plus intense et plus rapide d'énergie, elle subit une déformation irréversible et les liens d'adhérence qui la maintenaient se distendent et explosent. Le kekkai vole en éclats et son énergie, renforcée par la pression spirituelle intérieure brutalement libérée, est dispersée en un vent violent qui balaie la zone, obligeant les Shinigamis à marquer un temps d'arrêt dans leur lutte.

L'armée se découvre, prête au combat avant même que la tempête de flux d'énergie ne soit apaisée. D'emblée, les capitaines sont visés, et un tir fourni de ceros, dont le rougeoiement fait pâlir celui du soleil naissant, se dirige vers eux.

Les Nécromanciens, épuisés par l'effort fourni, regardent sans pouvoir intervenir. Les vice-capitaines, éparpillés de part et d'autre de la Somme, obligés au recul par le souffle de l'explosion de la barrière, essaient désespérément de revenir à l'assaut. Les escortes de protection se regroupent à la périphérie, obligés de reconnaître leur impuissance.

Le capitaine Zaraki, lui, a senti dans tout son corps son reiatsu vibrer, stimulé par la puissance de l'émanation. Il s'est levé et n'a plus bougé d'un pouce. Puis, au plus fort de la propagation de l'onde de choc, il s'est propulsé en avant comme s'il était au sein d'une légère brise. Poussant un cri rauque dénotant une prodigieuse frustration, il a déchaîné sa propre énergie spirituelle dans une terrible bourrasque. L'effet est incertain. Si les ceros dévient de leur chemin et vont exploser plusieurs kilomètres plus loin, les Peones eux, n'ont pas l'air incommodés. Zaraki hurle sa joie, et son rire retentit avec folie dans les lieux dévastés. Il brandit son épée et entame un massacre sauvage et grossier des premiers Peones envoyés pour le neutraliser.

Sans chercher à cacher son mépris pour cette intervention jugée inutile, le capitaine Kuchiki se lance aussi dans la bataille. À sa suite, les capitaines Hitsugaya et Soi Fon, plus circonspects, s'y engagent à leur tour.

* * *

><p>NB :<br>Les noms de lieux existent et les événements sont tirés de faits réels. Par contre, la description qui en est faite est une interprétation fantaisiste et subjective de la réalité pour les besoins de la fiction.

* * *

><p>(1) Par victimes, il faut comprendre morts, blessés et disparus. Le nombre de morts et disparus de la bataille de la Somme s'est élevé à 442 000 (toutes nationalités confondues).<p>

(2) **Les sort du kidô sacré ou « voie de l'harmonie »** :  
>Pure invention de ma part car je n'ai pas pu trouver dans l'existant un sort qui conviendrait.<p>

Le kidô sacré ne fait partie ni du bakudô (voie de liaison) ni du hadô (voie de la destruction). Il n'est transmis que parmi les nécromanciens qui sont seuls habilités à l'utiliser.

Il est très complexe et nécessite non seulement une grande maîtrise de son reiatsu mais aussi une sensibilité qui permet d'unir sans violence son énergie spirituelle à celle d'autres personnes. Ainsi, ces sorts permettent d'agir comme un seul et le reiatsu qui en résulte possède une force et une pureté démultipliée.  
>L'incantation en est obligatoire et ne peut se faire qu'à plusieurs.<br>Il est malaisé à utiliser en combat et nécessite un appui extérieur.  
>Découvrez dans ce chapitre l'une des trois utilisations majeures possibles.<p> 


	20. Une amère victoire

**Chapitre 20**

**Une amère victoire**

Il se passait quelque étrange événement. Quelques habitants, à la fois curieux et lève-tôts, observaient d'un regard perplexe des nuages de poussière éclaboussés d'eau scintillante monter dans l'air, à travers les premiers rayons du soleil rasant le plateau picard.

Effectivement, la lutte entre les Shinigamis et les Peones faisait rage. Et pour le moment, la situation était bien trop confuse pour savoir de quel côté irait la victoire.

Les capitaines et vice-capitaines sont au summum de leur pouvoir et la zone est suffisamment vaste pour ne pas que leurs attaques blessent leurs congénères dans un feu croisé involontaire.

Matsumoto a suivi Hitsugaya et le couvre, pendant qu'il déploie les plus mortels des coups de son bankai. La queue du dragon de glace qui recouvre son corps bat l'air humide ambiant qui gèle et grésille. Autour de lui, les Peones perdent l'effet de manipulation de l'onde et redeviennent de simples Hollows, Gillians ou Arrancars issus de ces derniers, agissant pour eux-mêmes et non plus dans un but commun. Aidé de son fidèle lieutenant, le capitaine de la dixième division n'a aucun mal à en venir à bout.

Agissant de concert, Byakuya et Renji offrent à tous un spectacle majestueux. Le terrain vient d'être dévasté par « les crocs blancs », le sort de glace le plus puissant que le capitaine maîtrise. Renji, le bras droit recouvert de la fourrure simiesque qui enveloppe également ses épaules en état de Bankai, s'est posté à côté de son commandant. Le grand serpent osseux à la crinière flamboyante et à la mâchoire pourvue de dents fines et acérées glisse à une vitesse prodigieuse le long des couches d'air pour s'entrelacer au cœur de Senbonzakura. Et ils enchaînent ainsi leur attaque conjointe, Renji distrayant à grand renfort de canines les gêneurs qui essaient d'interrompre Byakuya lorsque qu'il énonce l'incantation du sort de kidô.

Posté en aval et plus éloigné de la rive qu'eux, Shûhei profite d'une accalmie surprenante mais bienvenue pour les regarder. Même de loin il peut admirer le spectacle de l'indéniable puissance possédée par Byakuya. Celui-ci, toujours en Bankai, a fait prendre à Senbonzakura la forme d'un couloir constitué de milliers d'épées. Pendant qu'il psalmodie l'aria adéquate, un seul mouvement du doigt lui suffit pour faire fondre sur un Peón trop entreprenant une salve de pétales tranchants et précis. Toute en finesse, l'attaque en est d'autant plus impitoyable car elle cache la fatalité du coup porté.

La force animale de Renji, la maîtrise imposante de Byakuya, c'était à vous donner des frissons de voir ces deux-là s'allier de cette manière. Il paraissait bien loin le temps où capitaine et lieutenant s'étaient opposés et où l'incompréhension régnait entre eux.

Mais bientôt Shûhei n'a plus d'yeux que pour Byakuya. Dans l'interstice temporel de ce combat enragé d'où il est temporairement exclu par un caprice des Hollows, il retrouve le sentiment de sécurité dont Byakuya l'avait enveloppé lorsqu'ils s'étaient aimés pour la première fois. Comme si rien ne pouvait atteindre cet homme-là, comme si à ses côtés on était à l'abri pour toujours. Et le cœur de Shûhei s'émeut. Car aujourd'hui, au delà de cette solidité dont il est à nouveau témoin, c'est la tendresse qu'il remarquait dans les yeux de son amant. Tandis qu'avec la même attention, il désirait également le choyer...

« Non mais ! Ça va pas la tête ! Déjà que je dois me farcir toute cette mièvrerie sans rien dire lorsque vous vous retrouvez tous les deux, tu voudrais que je te laisse délirer et perdre ainsi le précieux temps pendant lequel je peux enfin m'éclater ? ».

Kazeshini, l'auteur de cette harangue, frémissait d'aversion envers les sentiments de son maître, trop sirupeux à son goût. Le rire de Shûhei retentit, unique écho de ce conciliabule, et précède la libération du zanpakutô :

« Fauche... Kazeshini ! ».

La chaîne retombe devant lui en un cliquetis familier qui a perdu sa sonorité angoissante. Shûhei croise les deux faux devant lui et regarde son arme. Il en jauge le poids et en appréhende la forme comme si c'était pour lui la première fois. Les tenant toutes les deux d'une seule main, il effleure la lame au tranchant inversé et poursuit par le côté affûté à l'opposé de la hampe. Un éclat de soleil se fait prendre au piège avant d'éclairer de sa lumière réfléchie la bataille toute proche. Le reiatsu de Shûhei pulse en lui, comme une décharge d'adrénaline. Reprenant l'arme en main, Shûhei ferme un court un instant les yeux, puis les rouvre sur un regard noir et menaçant. Il va mener son combat en solitaire à nouveau. Mais il porte en lui désormais les raisons qui le sauvegarderont de toute action inutilement téméraire et suicidaire.

* * *

><p>Si tout semblait bien aller pour les Shinigamis au début de l'engagement avec les Peones, si il n'y avait pas de raison de penser que la puissance leur ferait défaut, il fallait cependant reconnaître que plus la bataille durait, plus l'issue en devenait incertaine.<p>

Les Nécromanciens, vidés de leur reiatsu, se tiennent à l'extérieur du périmètre formé par les soldats de la seconde division. Ils attendent que les perturbations de l'onde et les fluctuations d'énergie s'apaisent pour pouvoir ouvrir le portail et rentrer.

Ses distorsions ont d'ailleurs empêché la quatrième division de rapatrier les blessés. Les quelques représentants de l'ordre médical présents s'affairent, débordés, aux premiers secours de ceux qui leurs sont amenés.

En périphérie, les escouades de protections luttent avec bravoure, alors que la fatigue se fait ressentir dans toutes les unités.

Soi Fon combat aux côtés d'Ômaeda, qui malgré son rôle de guetteur, s'était vu forcer de participer d'une façon beaucoup plus concrète. Elle a découvert que son talent propre alliant close-combat et kidô, le shunkô, est très efficace pour contrarier les effets de l'onde. Grâce à Geketsuburi, l'énorme boulet clouté de son lieutenant, ils contribuent à faire des ravages limités dans les rangs de l'armée des Hollows.

Au fur et à mesure, certains combattants ont repris leurs habitudes oubliant tout des recommandations stratégiques. Tels Ikkaku et Yumichika, qui affrontent en duel les Peones qui leur semblent les plus puissants. Ce n'était pas vain, loin de là, car cela désorganisaient considérablement la troupe que ceux-ci commandaient. Mais c'était loin d'être très efficace face aux nombre d'ennemis.

Les aléas de l'affrontement avait isolé Kira. Désavantagé par la spécificité de Wabisuke qui l'obligeait au corps à corps, il a renoncé au shikai pour préserver son reiatsu. Il enchaîne depuis sorts de kidô et coups de sabre, maniant avec dextérité l'un et l'autre, mais échappant de justesse aux contre-attaques.

Les seuls à encore employer la stratégie préconisée sont Rukia et Hisagi, qui au hasard des rencontres, se sont réunis. Rukia et son zanpakutô de glace. Hisagi et la force cinglante de Kazeshini. La combinaison amplifiaient leurs pouvoirs et ensemble ils anéantissaient leurs ennemis.

Byakuya et Kenpachi se retrouvaient tout à fait involontairement à lutter dos à dos et à se couvrir mutuellement, tout en rendant l'autre responsable de cette situation. À eux deux, ils forment l'unique pilier restant de l'offensive. Renji est sur le flanc, et peine à se redresser chaque fois qu'il est nécessaire. Matsumoto a été blessée et Hitsugaya, hors de lui, dépense bien trop vite l'énergie spirituelle qui lui reste.

Ils avaient sous-estimé le nombre, la force et la volonté des Peones. Les attaques combinées des Menos ont miné les rangs des Shinigamis insuffisamment préparés.

…

Shûhei se redresse et récupère sa faux, embourbée dans le rivage. Il se retourne pour signaler à Rukia la nécessité de changer d'endroit : ici, il n'y a plus personne à vaincre. Ses yeux s'agrandissent d'effroi. Il bondit. Parviendra-t-il à temps ?

…

« C'est mortellement ennuyeux. On en voit pas la fin... Tu parles d'un combat nul à chier.

— Décèlerais-je une pointe de défaitisme dans tes paroles ? dit Byakuya. N'aie crainte, il n'est pas encore venu le moment où je renoncerai.

— J'ai dis que je m'emmerdais... pas que j'abandonnais ! grince entre ses dents Kenpachi, énervé par le ton condescendant de l'aristocrate.

— Pour un Shinigami, le devoir passe avant son amusement.

— Raah ! Tu m'énerves encore plus que ces énergumènes-là. Je... Qu'est-ce que... »

Kenpachi se tait soudain, alors que venant des hauteurs, un couinement reconnaissable entre tous retentit. Les capitaines de la sixième et de la onzième division lèvent la tête pour apercevoir un gigantesque visage poupin de la bouche duquel se répand des volutes blanchâtres.

« Mais c'est le bankai de Mayuri ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a derrière la tête ? Nous tuer tous en même temps que les Peones ? »

C'est l'affolement général sur la zone de combat où les Shinigamis ne peuvent échapper au poison qui s'étend.

« Rappelle cette horreur que tu nommes bankai », ordonne Byakuya d'une voix froide et tranchante.

Byakuya a repéré en un éclair le capitaine Kurotsuchi et lui pointe son sabre à la gorge.

« Vraiment, ce ne sont pas des manières de traiter celui qui vient vous sauver, n'est-ce-pas Nemu ? » dit Mayuri en tournant la tête vers la jeune fille légèrement en retrait. Se faisant, le filet de sang coulant de la légère coupure due au tranchant de Senbonzakura lui procure un frisson de plaisir.

— Konjiki Ashisogijizô recouvre actuellement le champ de bataille d'une brume constituée d'une concentration élevée de particules salines. C'est inoffensif, capitaine Kuchiki.

— Le résultat de mes recherches sur les raisons de la préservation des esprits en Italie. D'une simplicité enfantine, vous avouerez... L'onde artificielle crée sous cette barrière, cette onde à la fréquence particulière, constituée des particules d'énergie concentrée présente dans les centres spirituels et qui se relayait de site en site, n'était pas présente en Italie. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui différenciait la Sicile des autres sites ? Une île... la mer... le sel. Les infimes cristaux de sel présents dans l'eau et dont l'air était saturé. Ces cristaux perturbaient le train d'onde et le repoussaient.

— Si c'était si simple, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris tout ce temps ? demande Byakuya en baissant son épée, alors qu'il s'aperçoit que les troupes de Peones sont désorganisées et perdues.

— Connaître la raison est une chose, en faire un outil efficace en combat en est une autre, capitaine Kuchiki. J'ai utilisé ce temps afin de trouver la fréquence oscillatoire qui dote mes cristaux de sel de la faculté non pas de repousser l'onde mais de la neutraliser. À vous maintenant de faire ce pour quoi vous êtes venus » continue-t-il en se tournant vers les capitaines Kyôraku, Ukitake et Komamura, qui viennent de franchir le portail.

Avec l'aide de ses renforts d'envergure, l'armée est rapidement éradiquée. Le passage vers la Soul Society à nouveau accessible, la quatrième division peut enfin intervenir.

* * *

><p>C'était fini. Cette lutte qui durait depuis des heures et qui les avait menés aux limites de leur résistance était finie.<p>

Sous le commandement de leurs chefs d'unité, les divisions se réorganisent et se regroupent. Chacun souffle et reprend ses repères, cherche les comparses perdus de vue dans les méandres des combats, soupire de soulagement aux retrouvailles, frémit d'inquiétude à l'absence qui perdure. Un peu partout, des petits groupes entourent les blessés.

Au centre de l'un d'entre eux, une chevelure aux épis noirs, un visage à la joue marquée de trois stries et au numéro 69 tatoué sur l'autre, d'une pâleur crayeuse. Shûhei est allongé, encadré par Renji et Rukia. Il tourne la tête, essaie de voir au loin Byakuya toujours affairé, et il se sent partir :

« Renji... Renji je... »

L'énergie de Shûhei le fuyait rapidement. Renji en sentait les pulsations diminuer. Cette hémorragie mettait en danger ses pouvoirs de Shinigami, et si elle ne s'arrêtait pas, son existence en tant qu'âme. Il comprend ce que Shûhei essaie de lui dire, une dernière fois :

« Je te pardonne, Shûhei... prononce-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

— Byakuya... dis-lui... »

Les mots suivants sont perdus dans le néant. Shûhei, les yeux fermés, a perdu connaissance.

Une ombre cache soudain le soleil. Byakuya est là. Rukia lève vers lui un regard désespéré :

« C'est ma faute, Nii-sama, il m'a protégée. C'est moi qui aurait dû...

— Ce n'est pas ta faute, Rukia, assure Renji, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. »

Par le biais de son reiatsu, Byakuya sent un faible mais perceptible flux émaner de la forme allongée. Détaché, il demande : « Qu'est-ce-qui c'est passé ? ».

Rukia raconte, les larmes aux yeux. Alors que Shûhei et elle croyaient avoir vaincu leurs opposants, l'un d'eux s'était contre toute attente relevé et régénéré. Le temps qu'elle se retourne, sentant la menace, Shûhei s'était interposé et avait reçu le coup à sa place. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à se débarrasser définitivement du Hollow. À chaque fois, il puisait dans l'énergie spirituelle environnante, abondante en ces lieux, pour se reformer. Il plantait ses tentacules autour de lui et l'absorbait. Elle n'avait pu que trop tard trancher l'organe que le monstre avait introduit dans Shûhei, sans que cela arrête pourtant l'épuisement rapide de son reiatsu.

« Je vais chercher quelqu'un de la quatrième » dit Renji.

Byakuya secoue la tête. À genoux, il pose la main sur la poitrine de Shûhei, et ferme les yeux. Il évalue la gravité du mal qui le ronge : « Il est trop tard. Personne ne pourra plus rien y faire. » Et il s'en va.

Atterrés, Renji et Rukia le suivent des yeux, puis reportent rapidement leur attention vers Shûhei, duquel ne filtre plus qu'une infime aura.

* * *

><p>« Capitaine, j'ai... Capitaine ? » s'étonne le troisième siège de la sixième division qui s'interrompt quand elle croit voir une larme briller au coin de l'œil du capitaine Kuchiki. Non, c'est impossible. D'ailleurs, le visage sans expression du Taishô se tourne vers elle : « Oui ? ». Suzuru Iwanabari se souviendra bien plus tard de ce qu'elle avait remarqué alors, lorsque l'état du vice-capitaine Hisagi sera connu, et regrettera de n'y avoir pas prêté plus d'attention.<p>

Les Shinigamis avaient vaincu. Mais ils avaient aussi beaucoup perdu. Pour la Soul Society, pour les hommes et les femmes qui la composaient, le sacrifice n'était pas un vain mot.

* * *

><p>NB : Ce chapitre est un peu court par rapport au précédent, mais j'ai du découper cette dernière bataille en deux et ce n'était pas facile de trouver le bon endroit. Et pour vous aider à supporter le suspens et attendre le dénouement du drame qui s'y déroule à la fin, je vous informe que le chapitre suivant est en bonne voie de correction. Une publication le week-end prochain est tout à fait réaliste.<br>Dernier point, ce sera le dernier chapitre. Oui, vous avez bien lu. L'histoire s'achemine vers sa fin et il va vous falloir dire au revoir à ce couple si attendrissant... Il sera suivi d'un épilogue qui sera publié en même temps.  
>Voilà, je n'en dirai pas plus. À bientôt.<p> 


	21. Dernier chapitre

SPOILER : Ne lisez pas la note (2) si vous n'avez pas lu le tome 25 (épisode 223) de Bleach, édition française (Glénat).

* * *

><p>Nous voici arrivés au dernier chapitre. Il est un peu long, mais en même temps cela ne vous aurait pas plu d'attendre le chapitre suivant pour connaitre la suite ! Donc, je n'en ai fait qu'un, découpé en deux parties : Le refus et L'éveil.<p>

La fiction se cloture par un épilogue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21<strong>

**Partie 1 : Le refus**

Plusieurs jours ont passé depuis l'extermination de l'armée qu'Aizen avait créée sur Terre. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de l'onde artificielle. Les esprits se sont apaisés, le chaos ne menace plus le monde des humains et plus aucune invasion de la Soul Society n'est à craindre. L'objectif qu'Aizen avait voulu atteindre ne pourrait plus se réaliser. Cependant, son véritable dessein est resté obscur jusqu'à la fin (1).

Le capitaine-général Yamamoto se plongeait dans de profondes réflexions, essayant de pénétrer l'esprit de l'ex-capitaine de la cinquième division. La découverte de l'existence de l'armée d'Aizen avait été due à l'obstination du capitaine Kurotsuchi et à sa curiosité malsaine. Les emplacements où elle avait été stationnée étaient insuffisamment défendus. Aizen avait-il sous-estimé la perspicacité et la puissance des treize armées ? Genryûsai Yamamoto a l'horrible impression que quelque chose d'essentiel lui échappe.

Il soupire et se lève de son bureau pour s'approcher des baies vitrées au travers desquelles il contemple la vue sur les toits ocres du Seireitei. En dépit des sacrifices récents et des nombreuses pertes à déplorer, la situation est restée la même qu'il y a deux mois. Ils leur fallait attendre le moment où Aizen serait prêt à utiliser le Hôgyokû et d'ici là, ils devaient tout mettre en œuvre pour contrecarrer ses actions à Karakura (2).

Le regard du capitaine-général se perd au loin. Il se remémore la dernière réunion des capitaines. Les patrouilles régulières sur terre avaient repris. Quelques promotions dans l'académie allaient être avancées afin de combler les effectifs dans les divisions. L'état de santé du vice-capitaine Shûhei Hisagi avait été communiqué à tous par le capitaine Unohana. Il était dans un état assimilable à un coma avancé. Elle avait réussi à purger son organisme des résidus spirituels empoisonnés qui avaient empêché la rétention de son reiatsu. Mais sa faiblesse était telle qu'il ne récupérait pas. Elle n'avait aucune idée du moment où il reprendrait connaissance, ni même s'il reprendrait connaissance. Shûhei avait subi une hémorragie spirituelle qui pouvait lui être fatale à tout moment.

Impassible. Impassible et indifférent. On aurait pu lui lire la rubrique nécrologique du journal des quartiers ouest du Rukongai que son visage n'aurait pas affiché une autre expression. Était-ce le même homme qui avait provoqué en plein jour un esclandre pour libérer Shûhei Hisagi des mains des femmes de l'association féminine des Shinigamis ? Était-ce le même homme qui l'avait informé de son intention de présenter Shûhei Hisagi comme son amant officiel ? Dans quelle mesure était-il possible de cacher ses sentiments lorsqu'on devait faire face à un tel drame pour la deuxième fois dans sa vie ?

Le regard du capitaine de la première division se trouble. Son poing serre avec force le pommeau noueux de sa canne de bois, au point que ses jointures blanchissent. Là n'était pas son rôle, là n'était pas sa place. Quelqu'un d'autre que lui devra venir en aide à Byakuya Kuchiki.

* * *

><p>« Toc toc toc... ».<p>

— Qu'y-a-t-il ?

— Le vice-capitaine Izuru Kira demande à vous voir, Byakuya-sama.

— À quel sujet ?

— Il dit que c'est personnel.

— Je n'ai pas de temps à lui accorder maintenant. Qu'il passe à la division demain. »

Face aux portes fermées du bureau privé du seigneur Kuchiki, le majordome fatigué baisse les épaules en signe de défaite. Puis il s'en retourne vers le hall d'entrée de la résidence où un jeune homme blond et mal à l'aise attend la réponse à sa requête.

« Je suis désolé, Kira-san, mais le seigneur Kuchiki est occupé et ne peut vous recevoir maintenant. Il vous propose de passer à son bureau de la sixième division demain.

— Mais c'est d'ordre privé, lui avez-vous dit ? Que lui arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi ne vient-il pas voir Hisagi-san à l'hôpital ?

— Je ne saurai vous le dire. Byakuya-sama n'agit pas différemment de ses habitudes.

— Et bien justement, c'est à n'y rien comprendre ! »

Kira retient les mots qui seraient déplacés à l'oreille d'un serviteur. Il devra attendre demain, et il se doute que la discrétion qu'il recherche sera impossible à trouver au sein des murs de la brigade. Mais il ne laissera pas tomber. Lui qui fut le témoin privilégié des dilemmes d'Hisagi-san sait combien la présence du seigneur Kuchiki lui est essentielle. Il a promis son aide à Abarai-kun qui veille sur le blessé au détriment de sa propre santé. Mais plus que tout, il est redevable au seigneur Kuchiki qui a apprécié chez lui une force que lui-même ne se connaissait pas.

Le bruit des pas claquant sur le plancher de bois s'est éloigné. De nouveau cerné par un silence vertigineux, Byakuya ne reprend pas tout de suite la lecture du document qu'il avait interrompue lorsque le majordome avait frappé à la porte. Izuru Kira ? Son regard se porte machinalement vers un cadre d'acajou accroché au mur gauche de la pièce. Lui et Shûhei. Et il ne ressent rien. Absolument rien. Rien qu'un froid glacial qui lui enserre le cœur. Shûhei va mourir et il n'a pas une larme, pas un geste, pas une émotion pour lui. Il croyait l'aimer avec passion. Il croyait que sans lui sa vie serait anéantie. Mais voilà. Il était sans lui et il continuait de vivre. Normalement. Sans problème. Qu'était-ce donc que ce qu'il avait pris pour de l'amour ? Un feu de paille ? Un caprice ? Haussant les épaules, Byakuya reprend sa lecture.

Le vice-capitaine de la troisième division parti, le fidèle valet retourne aux occupations qui forment depuis de nombreuses années sa routine quotidienne. Pourtant un étrange sentiment le perturbe, comme si cette tranquillité n'était plus familière. Le calme environnant est inhabituel. Absorbé dans l'inventaire des denrées alimentaires, Tsujirô relève bientôt la tête des placards et regarde vers la porte de l'office, s'attendant à y voir passer une tête aux épis ébouriffés et aux traits rendus mécontents par une futilité quelconque :

« Tsujirô, qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ? » aurait demandé le jeune homme en lui tendant un élégant kimono de soie à la parure discrète. Et il aurait répondu, en s'armant de patience : « Le vêtement que vous porterez pour le dîner, Shûhei-sama.

— Mais, tu sais bien que je ne m'habille pas pour le dîner ! »...

L'absence de Shûhei se fait sentir auprès du vieux serviteur, d'autant plus que l'indifférence du capitaine à cet égard est troublante. Lorsque Tsujirô lui avait demandé des nouvelles du jeune lieutenant, c'est tout juste si le seigneur Kuchiki avait daigné le renseigner, comme si le sujet n'avait pas la moindre importance. Depuis, il se tient discrètement informé auprès de la quatrième division et il a appris l'état désespéré du vice-capitaine. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il en viendrait à regretter les frasques de celui-ci. Son caractère vif et animé manque à la maisonnée. Cette tornade d'émotions avait craquelé le vernis qui préservait l'immobilisme des lieux, et le cœur du vieil homme s'attriste du retour du masque souverain sur le visage figé de son seigneur et maître.

* * *

><p>D'un pas où se mêlent élégance et fierté, le capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki, chef du clan Kuchiki, se dirige comme chaque matin vers la capitainerie de la sixième division. Les pans de son écharpe blanche, symbole de son rang dans la famille Kuchiki, retombent avec légèreté dans son dos. Le regard fixé au devant de lui, il ignore ceux qui le croisent. Les plus sensibles ont remarqué le retour de son aura altière, si différente du reiatsu d'une clarté subtile qui parfois l'avait accompagné ces derniers temps, avant la Grande Offensive.<p>

Byakuya fronce les sourcils à peine a-t-il ouvert l'un des battants de la porte du bureau, en voyant que Renji est absent. Refermant le battant d'un claquement sec, il retourne sur ses pas. C'est ainsi depuis plusieurs jours. Son lieutenant déserte systématiquement son poste et ne fait plus que des apparitions épisodiques. Il pénètre vivement dans le secrétariat où officient les troisième et quatrième sièges :

« Faites chercher le lieutenant Abarai » commande-t-il au sous-lieutenant Iwanabari, « et je n'accepterai aucun prétexte d'empêchement cette fois-ci, ajoute-t-il d'une voix impérative.

— À vos ordre, Kuchiki taishô », répond le troisième siège.

Cette larme, l'avait-elle imaginée ? Que la réponse soit oui ou non ne changeait rien à la situation actuelle. Depuis leur retour de la mission sur Terre, tout était emprunt de morosité, au point que son caractère emporté bouillonnait constamment. D'une voix crispée, elle fait appeler un caporal du premier escadron et lui enjoint d'aller trouver le lieutenant Abarai à la quatrième division et de le ramener ici, par la force s'il le fallait.

* * *

><p>« ...Bon, alors on se retrouve tous après pour fêter la victoire ? » fait Shûhei, tandis que les derniers lambeaux de son corps disparaissent petit à petit sous les yeux horrifiés de ses camarades, Izuru, Rukia et Renji.<p>

Celui-ci se réveille en sursaut de son cauchemar. Il s'est endormi sur sa chaise, vaincu par la fatigue nocturne, et jette un regard anxieux vers la forme allongée à côté de lui. Un soulagement l'envahit : ce n'était qu'un rêve. Shûhei est toujours présent parmi eux, le souffle faible mais réel, et Renji s'accroche à ce mince espoir.

« Reviens, Hisagi-san. Tu me l'as dit toi-même. Que quelque soit l'endroit où ton âme s'égarerait, je serai ton guide. Qu'attends-tu, Hisagi-san ? Je suis là ».

Mais ces mots sonnent faux dans la bouche de Renji, parce qu'au fond de lui, il sait pourquoi il n'arrive pas à atteindre son ami. Il manque quelqu'un d'essentiel à son appel.

Fourbu, il se lève avant que l'amertume ne l'envahisse et fait quelques pas à travers la chambre d'hôpital, à la fois pour se dégourdir et pour éclaircir ses pensées. Si lui aussi se mettait à déprimer, qui resterait-il pour arracher Hisagi-san aux ténèbres qui l'emprisonnent ? Rukia a perdu son sourire, un sentiment de culpabilité la tourmente, que l'attitude de son frère renforce encore plus. Il espère que l'intervention de Kira auprès de ce dernier aura été fructueuse. Lui n'a rien pu faire. Il est paralysé par le regard désapprobateur de son capitaine qu'il ne comprend vraiment plus. Il ne peut plus y faire face, et va de moins en moins le rejoindre à la division où il n'accomplit que le minimum de sa charge en s'occupant de ses escadrons. C'était comme si ces deux derniers mois n'avaient pas existé et que leur rapprochement n'avait été qu'une fantaisie de la part de l'aristocrate. Cette pensée lui faisait mal.

Un coup est frappé à la porte. Elle s'ouvre sur un sous-officier de la division qui s'annonce :

« Caporal Goyô Satoshi, du premier escadron... Hum, continue-t-il après un léger raclement de gorge destiné à cacher son embarras, Abarai fukutaishô, votre présence est requise à la sixième division. J'ai reçu l'ordre d'utiliser la force si nécessaire. »

La colère ne manque pas d'envahir immédiatement Renji. Ainsi, la situation en est arrivée là. Il est rappelé manu-militari et ses sentiments n'entrent pas en ligne de compte. Il doit abandonner purement et simplement Hisagi-san pour un commandant qui n'a plus rien à faire de lui ! Et bien on allait voir ce qu'on allait voir...

Le caporal déglutit laborieusement et avance de quelques pas, faisant signe aux soldats de rester dans le couloir, peu assuré cependant d'avoir les moyens de maîtriser le lieutenant s'il fallait en arriver là.

« Abarai fukutaishô ?

— C'est bon, je vous suis » profère Renji d'une voix sourde, dans état de fureur contenue.

Chemin faisant, encadré par les soldats et précédant le caporal d'un pas rageur, Renji laisse la frustration de ces derniers jours l'envahir. Il est tellement fatigué. Il est tellement énervé par le comportement du capitaine Kuchiki ! Il repense à la passion incontrôlable de celui-ci pour Hisagi aux premiers jours des événements qui ont marqué leur relation amoureuse. Il repense au lien qui s'est formé ensuite entre lui et son capitaine. À son respect grandissant. Il repense au viol qu'il avait subi. Il repense à la décision du capitaine de privilégier son amour, lui montrant une voie qui l'avait amené à dépasser le ressentiment qu'il avait pour Hisagi... Et il aurait vécu en pure perte ces moments essentiels et cruciaux pour lui ?

C'est rempli de confusion et de tristesse que Renji pénètre avec grand fracas dans le bureau et stationne au centre de la pièce, sous le regard blasé de Byakuya. Les jambes écartées et les poings sur les hanches, Renji, sans s'embarrasser de formalités, attend cependant que son chef parle en premier.

« Abarai fukutaishô, je ne saurai tolérer plus longtemps tes constants manquements à la discipline et aux charges qui t'incombent. J'attends de toi désormais une présence effective et régulière à ton poste. Tes activités privées devront attendre la fin de la journée ou de ta mission.

— Mes activités privées ! reprend Renji, hurlant presque de stupeur, mais enfin vous savez bien que je...

— Je n'ai pas terminé, continue d'une voix dure le capitaine Kuchiki qui se lève et pose les deux mains sur le rebord de son bureau, je n'ai aucun besoin du constant rappel de l'état de santé du vice-capitaine de la neuvième division, ni de ta sollicitude. Les guerres font des victimes. Et il en est une parmi tant d'autres. Il a été mortellement blessé en accomplissant son devoir, c'est tout ce j'ai à savoir et cela me suffit. Aussi je te prierai de cesser toute allusion à lui devant moi.

— Cela vous suffit ? C'est tout ce qu'il y a ? » répète d'une voix blanche Renji. « Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? Comment osez-vous dire cela ? C'est tout ce que représentait votre amour pour lui ? C'est pour cela que vous m'avez trahi ?

— Que racontes-tu ? Quand t'ai-je trahi ? Aurais-tu désiré que ce soit toi que je choisisse comme amant ? Il n'est pas trop tard, tu sais, dit Byakuya d'un ton légèrement sarcastique.

— Vraiment ? » s'écrie Renji, au comble de l'exaspération.

Ces yeux qui le fixent, chargés de mépris, si sombres qu'ils en sont presque noirs, cette bouche qui profère sans honte de telles paroles sacrilèges, il veut soudain les faire taire, il veut les faire mentir.

Renji se précipite et par dessus le bureau il empoigne les cheveux de son capitaine, lui incline violemment la tête, fuyant son regard, et referme ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue abusive interdit à tout son d'en sortir. Byakuya s'est laissé faire, permettant même à Renji de caresser de sa main libre ses reins. Renji continue, certain que son capitaine ne lui permettra pas d'aller plus loin. Mais non, même s'il ne répond pas vraiment à ses provocations, il est remarquablement indifférent, semblable en tout point à son attitude détachée de ces derniers temps.

Qu'à cela ne tienne. La fureur de Renji devant cette mauvaise foi et cette persistance d'un comportement insensible ne connaît plus de borne. L'espace qui les sépare commence à être handicapant pour la suite des opérations. Renji rompt le baiser et d'un geste balaie la surface du bureau, envoyant à terre dossiers et pinceaux méticuleusement rangés un instant auparavant. Byakuya le regarde faire, la respiration un peu courte et se laisse installer sur le plan de travail ainsi libéré. Les magnifiques yeux grenat de Renji flamboient de colère, leur couleur est ainsi plus proche de la teinte rouge éclatante de ses cheveux, remarque Byakuya. Son lieutenant est vraiment beau, quand de lui émane cette vigueur animale. Pourquoi ne s'en est-il pas aperçu plus tôt ?

Renji a brutalement défait la veste de son kimono qui retombe en plis désordonnés sur ses hanches. Ses tatouages géométriques apparaissent sur son corps en sueur. Avec des gestes plus précautionneux, il fait ensuite glisser l'écharpe de soie blanche du cou de son capitaine, et entrouvre les pans du haori et du kimono pour lui dénuder le torse. À califourchon au dessus de lui, son regard est empli de défi. Il joue de ces doigts aux empreintes rugueuses avec les tendres mamelons qui se révèlent si sensibles. Il en profite, lapant de quelques coups de langue l'extrémité durcie, la pinçant sans pitié entre son pouce et son index, arrachant des cris plaintifs des lèvres entrouvertes du seigneur Kuchiki. Ses mains descendent alors vers l'intimité nobiliaire, et au creux du hakama dont il a dénoué la ceinture, il en empoigne le sexe et entreprend de lui donner vie.

Byakuya sursaute soudain, inexplicablement rendu mal à l'aise par ce contact :

« Arrête Renji !

— Pourquoi ? C'est ce que vous voulez, non ? N'importe qui fera l'affaire du moment que vous y trouvez du plaisir.

— Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Je te prie d'arrêter, demande Byakuya, d'une voix affaiblie qui lui est étrangère.

— Laissez-moi faire, voyons. Shûhei n'est pas le seul à être doué ».

Récompensant l'ardeur qu'il déploie pour ce faire, le pénis entre ses mains ne tarde pas à montrer les premiers signes de l'excitation.

« Voie de la destruction n°1... Shô ».

Le choc du coup prend Renji par surprise, et celui-ci, fortement repoussé, voit son équilibre s'écrouler. Il roule par terre, sa tête cogne violemment contre l'un des angles du bureau.

Byakuya se redresse, rajuste sa tenue. Il a agit instinctivement ou presque. Les mains de Renji sur lui, les sensations que celui-ci a fait naître dans son corps, n'ont pas été désagréables. Mais il restait un grand vide qui n'était pas comblé. La crinière rouge n'était pas celle qu'il voulait agripper. Dans une désolation grandissante, il avait attendu en vain une chaleur monter en son cœur répondre en écho au plaisir que prenait son corps. Il se secoue et descend du bureau, ayant l'impression de sortir d'un engourdissement qui l'avait privé de tous ses sens et duquel il venait d'être délivré par l'acte outrageux de Renji.

**Partie 2 : L'éveil**

Renji se relève avec peine, une plainte au bord des lèvres. Il ne sait plus trop où il en est. Il remarque alors le regard de Byakuya fixé sur lui, presque fragile et incertain. C'est un regard qu'il n'a jamais vu dans les yeux au fier éclat d'acier. Pâle comme un linge, la tempe bourdonnante, il va chercher refuge à l'angle de la pièce où il s'assoit sur le canapé, en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Byakuya l'y rejoint, frôlant par mégarde sa jambe. Renji sursaute violemment et se recule. Envahi de regrets, il marmonne confusément des excuses pour sa conduite scandaleuse. Contre toute attente, il sent bientôt ses épaules restées nues être recouvertes du haori de son capitaine :

« Taishô ! » s'exclame Renji en se redressant et en le scrutant, dans l'ignorance de ses intentions.

Pour la première fois depuis leur retour de la Terre, Byakuya porte un véritable regard sur son premier lieutenant. Causées par l'inquiétude et le chagrin, les cernes de Renji lui apparaissent enfin.

« Je n'aurai jamais dû, moi moins que tout autre, insiste Renji.

— J'avais besoin d'un traitement de choc. Je te remercie, Renji. Toi seul était capable de franchir ce rempart derrière lequel je m'étais abrité.

— Moi seul ? s'étonne Renji, accueillant avec soulagement les confidences que Byakuya semble enfin prêt à lui faire.

— Oui, ton outrecuidance est telle qu'elle te permet de voir au delà des apparences. Lorsque j'ai vu Shûhei sans connaissance et pris conscience de son état, mon unique recours pour supporter cette douleur fut d'écarter de moi tout ce qui me liait à lui. Et puis... j'avais remarqué. Devant toi, Shûhei ne craignait pas de montrer les sentiments qui nous animait tous les deux. Devant toi et personne d'autre, Renji.

— Taishô, il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Shûhei est toujours en vie. Venez avec moi à la clinique. Venez le voir.

— Je ne puis.

— Mais enfin, pourquoi cela ? Expliquez-vous au moins !

— Je ne puis assister une fois encore à la lente agonie d'un être cher.

— … ».

Renji s'est figé, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux agrandis, car son esprit venait d'être frappé par la confession de cette profonde douleur. Puis il relâche son souffle et ferme les yeux. Il n'avait pas vu cette vérité, ou plutôt il n'avait pas voulu la voir, comme chacun autour du capitaine Kuchiki. Enveloppé de sa peine égoïste, il s'était fermé à tout ce qui n'était pas lui et Shûhei. Il avait oublié que seul ce dernier avait su éveiller Byakuya à un nouvel amour.

Devant cette constatation, il songe avec effroi à ce que représente pour le chef de clan l'éventualité de la perte de la personne qui a fait renaître en lui le désir de partager sa vie.

Rouvrant les yeux, Renji s'écrie avec toute la conviction dont il est capable :

« ...M-mais, c'est différent cette fois-ci. Shûhei n'est pas victime d'une maladie. Et il est fort, il peut survivre. Taishô, il a besoin de nous. Il a besoin de vous. Taishô ! ».

Le regard du capitaine Kuchiki n'est plus aussi impersonnel. Ses traits ne sont plus figés dans un masque d'indifférence glacée. Mais la solitude qu'il ressent et qui est désormais sa compagne est bien trop familière pour ne pas que le souvenir des jours de deuil ne menace de recouvrir toute chose de son voile sombre. Le soupir qu'il exhale est lourd du fardeau de son existence.

Renji est sûr d'une chose : son capitaine se protège d'une souffrance à venir trop grande à supporter.

« Taishô, considérez la situation objectivement. Vous n'êtes plus le même que lors de la mort de votre femme. Rukia est auprès de vous. Je suis là, vous pouvez compter sur moi, et même Kira s'inquiète pour vous : vous n'êtes plus seul et vous ne le serez pas, même si... si jamais... Hisagi-san venait à mourir. »

Intuitivement, Renji prononcent les mots qui répondent à l'angoisse dissimulée de son supérieur et éclairent le noir horizon qui se profile à nouveau dans sa vie. Désarmé, Byakuya hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment : il accompagnera Renji à l'hôpital pour rendre visite à Shûhei.

* * *

><p>Sur la route qui mène à la quatrième division, le seigneur Kuchiki apprécie le babillage futile de Renji qui les empêche de revenir sur la scène compromettante ayant eu lieu plus tôt. Cependant, l'embarras de ses pensées le ramène à un sujet qui le préoccupe depuis tout à l'heure :<p>

« Et toi, Renji, ne souffres-tu pas d'être seul ? demande-t-il abruptement.

— Moi ? s'étonne le rouquin. Vous en faites pas pour moi, taishô, j'aime trop de monde pour pouvoir être seul, rit-il, le ton léger, alors que son aura chaleureuse s'épanouissait autour de Byakuya. Mais un jour, je verrai apparaître devant moi la personne qui ne sera faite que pour moi. Et alors, je l'aimerai de tout mon cœur. »

La naïveté de ces paroles qui ressemblaient tellement à Renji amène furtivement une étincelle dans le regard éteint de Byakuya.

Plus tard, la conversation s'est tue. Sur les pavés brillants qu'une pluie matinale avait mouillés, les deux Shinigamis, le capitaine et son second, marchent silencieusement. Le dernier songe au dénouement qu'il espère de cette visite. Le premier cache une anxiété croissante en son sein et sent bientôt un grand froid l'envahir.

Ayant franchi le hall d'entrée de la quatrième division, ils parcourent à présent les longs corridors de l'hôpital. Çà et là, des chariots attendent le retour d'un aide-soignant. D'une porte entrouverte filtrent des conversations chuchotées. L'air est chargé d'effluves médicamenteuses. Au fur et à mesure, le calme s'installe. Shûhei a été placé dans une aile à l'écart de l'activité fébrile des soins d'urgence. Pas après pas, Byakuya se retranche en lui-même. Arrivé devant la chambre, il décide d'y pénétrer seul.

* * *

><p>Il entre et avance lentement jusqu'au lit. Le soleil luit à présent. Ses rayons pénètrent dans la pièce. Leur chaleur le dérange. Il avise une chaise placée à l'ombre, dans un angle. Il s'y assoit. Il n'est pas à l'aise. Il a ôté son zanpakutô de sa ceinture et l'a posé en travers de ses cuisses. Une main agrippe le fourreau, l'autre est posée sur son genou. Au bout d'un moment, il relève la tête et regarde Shûhei, qui gît sous un drap de fin coton blanc. Il inspire, profondément. La main sur son genou vient recouvrir sa bouche. Et il la repose à nouveau. Il regarde Shûhei, qui gît sous un drap de fin coton blanc. Le temps passe... La pièce s'assombrit. Par la fenêtre, il voit un nuage cacher soudain le soleil. Il suit sa course un moment puis le nuage s'obscurcit. A l'intérieur, rien n'a changé. Il regarde Shûhei qui gît sous un drap de fin coton blanc. Soixante neuf... Ce nombre, il ne sais pas pourquoi il se l'est fait tatouer. Il ne lui a pas demandé. Le temps a manqué. Il inspire, profondément. L'émotion qu'il sent monter en lui, il la refuse. Sa gorge qui se serre, il la détend. Les larmes qui montent, il les assèche. Il regarde Shûhei, sous son fin coton de drap blanc, et se retrouve sans force, et sans volonté. Son souffle est suspendu au sien, dans l'attente d'une inspiration qui ne viendra peut-être plus. Cette seule pensée le fait vaciller. Il ne peut pas. Il se lève, la main toujours refermée sur le fourreau de son zanpakutô. Comment peut-il lutter ? Il veut sortir et ne plus revenir. Dans le couloir, il se retrouve face à Renji. Une main sur son coude lui communique sa chaleur, et d'un seul mouvement le voilà de nouveau près du lit, celui de Shûhei, qui gît, sous un drap de fin coton blanc. Aux côtés de Renji qui le retient toujours, il lui est impossible de détacher ses yeux du visage de Shûhei. Il ne peut qu'y remarquer une absence d'expression difficilement supportable. Tout ce qu'il voudrait, c'est qu'il ouvre les paupières. Voir son regard troublé, fâché ou exaspéré. Voir son regard confus, incertain, perdu. Voir son regard brillant de convoitise, d'excitation, de jouissance. Se refléter, lui, dans les pupilles noires. Tout ce qu'il voudrait, c'est qu'il ouvre les yeux... Il se détache de Renji et tend le bras pour caresser ce visage. Si froid, le visage. Si pâle, la joue. Immobiles, les paupières. Le souffle, imperceptible. Il inspire, profondément, et regarde Shûhei, qui gît sous le drap de fin coton blanc. L'émotion qui monte en lui, c'est l'amour qu'il lui porte. Sa gorge qui se serre, c'est sa peur de le perdre. Les larmes qui lui viennent aux yeux, ce sont sa tristesse et son désespoir. Il n'a plus envie que d'une chose : tenir contre lui Shûhei, et lui communiquer sa présence, comme il l'a déjà fait tant de fois.<p>

Délicatement, Byakuya s'est allongé par dessus le drap de fin coton blanc. Il s'est mis de profil, et a recouvert de sa main la poitrine de Shûhei. Son front frôle sa joue. Byakuya soupire. Il sent, faibles et distants, les battements de son cœur. Ils glissent entre ses doigts et rien ne semble pouvoir les retenir.

Renji s'est placé de l'autre côté. Assis, il pose sa main sur celle de Byakuya. Leurs regards se croisent, un instant. Le temps passe...

* * *

><p>Environné de ténèbres, un garçonnet apeuré court désespérément en appelant à l'aide. Il court vers une brume qui diffuse une faible lueur. Il court vers ce halo qui ne cesse de s'éloigner de lui, il court à perdre haleine. À ses oreilles, une voix grinçante lui murmure des encouragements. Elle lui est familière mais elle se fait de plus en plus faible. Il a peur, vraiment peur. Il doit atteindre cette lumière avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.<p>

« Lance-moi » murmure la voix métallique.

La voix n'est plus. À la place, il y a une mince chaîne dans ses mains. De toutes ses forces il la fait tournoyer au dessus de lui et la projette au loin. Elle se tend, une pression énorme lui fait presque lâcher l'extrémité qu'il tient encore.

« Ne lâche pas, commande à l'autre bout une voix grave aux tonalités guerrières, une voix qu'il n'a jamais entendue mais qui le rassure.

— Tu peux compter sur notre force, nous allons t'aider » assure de même un ensemble de deux voix, l'une sifflante et l'autre grondante.

Sa peur s'amenuise, et il resserre l'emprise qu'il possède sur la chaîne. Ses maillons en paraissent plus épais, elle est parcourue d'un flux dont il s'abreuve avec soif.

Lentement, le coin de l'univers dans lequel il est enfermé prend forme. La lumière est présente maintenant sur toute la longueur de la chaîne. Il en connaît le nom désormais : Kazeshini.

Shûhei s'éveille.

* * *

><p>D'abord ténue puis de plus en plus affirmée, la présence spirituelle de Shûhei s'est révélée à Byakuya et Renji, dont les mains n'ont pas quitté la poitrine depuis plusieurs heures, caressant de leur reiatsu l'énergie à peine perceptible du jeune homme. Cet affleurement soudain était cependant bien prêt de sombrer. La main de Renji se crispe sur celle de Byakuya. Leurs regards se croisent à nouveau, les iris argentés se fixent sur les pupilles grenat. Byakuya admoneste silencieusement Renji. Il a senti l'émergence du lien spirituel de Shûhei, il ne va plus le lâcher. Il se redresse et s'assoit à son tour au bord du lit. Renji reprend confiance et se laisse guider.<p>

C'est une fragile balance dont Byakuya maintient l'équilibre. Oscillante, elle se stabilise peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Shûhei s'éveille.

* * *

><p>Dans la chambre où les murs blancs sont inondés des éclats dorés du couchant, Shûhei ouvre les yeux. Des mains chaudes pèsent sur sa poitrine. Les mains de Renji et de Byakuya, tous deux tournés vers lui. Il voit les yeux de Renji se remplir de larmes. Il sent la paume chaude de Byakuya sur sa joue. Shûhei sourit.<p>

« Je vous ai retrouvés » voudrait-il leur dire, mais il n'a pas plus de force qu'un bébé.

« Tu nous as fait une belle peur, tu sais ! » murmure Renji d'une voix tremblante en regardant Byakuya.

Mais celui-ci, tout entier pris dans la magie de l'instant, ne semble plus conscient de sa présence. Shûhei a toute son attention.

Lentement, Renji ôte la main qui recouvrait celle de Byakuya et se lève dans l'intention de partir discrètement. À l'instant de franchir le pas de la porte, il se retourne pour se réjouir une dernière fois de la vue de son ami revenu à la vie. Juste à temps pour saisir l'imperceptible inclination de la tête de Byakuya, dont le menton légèrement de profil s'est tourné vers lui. Il sourit en retour et sort, pour laisser les deux amants à ce moment de bonheur qui n'appartient qu'à eux.

Hélas, cet instant sera fugitif car bientôt, le capitaine Unohana, avertie par Renji, va les trouver. Son entrée dans la pièce ne fera pourtant pas réagir Byakuya, toujours penché vers Shûhei. Assis sur le lit, il ne se lève pas pour la saluer et ne quitte pas Shûhei des yeux, une main sur son torse et l'autre sur sa joue. Surprise par cette attitude correspondant si peu au fier maintien de l'aristocrate, Retsu Unohana mesure la peine profonde et le soulagement qu'il s'autorisait à exprimer ainsi devant elle. Elle procède à un examen rapide et superficiel de Shûhei, prenant note de son teint, de sa température, du rythme de sa respiration, du flux régulier de son reiatsu convenablement retenu. Shûhei était sauvé et les analyses plus précises et les médications attendraient encore un peu. Reconnaissant elle aussi que sa présence était indésirable, elle ressort aussi silencieusement qu'elle était entrée.

Restés seuls, Byakuya clôt d'un doigt les lèvres de Shûhei qui s'agitait de ne rien pouvoir dire :

« Les mots ne sont pas utiles » dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Si un son de plus franchissait ses lèvres, ce serait celui des sanglots qui martèlent sa poitrine. Il respire profondément et vient poser son front contre celui de Shûhei, alors qu'un filet de larmes glisse de sa joue sur celle de son aimé. La main toujours sur son cœur dont il ne veut pas manquer les battements réguliers, il semble décidé à ne plus le lâcher.

Shûhei ne sait pas vraiment ce qui lui est arrivé. Ses souvenirs sont flous. Il reconnaît simplement une chambre d'hôpital, et peut sentir les reliquats d'un chagrin sans nom dans le comportement de son amant. Il a été bien près de disparaître. La chaleur de Byakuya se diffuse au travers du drap sur lequel il s'est finalement allongé, en le chevauchant légèrement. Le poids de sa main sur sa poitrine, son souffle dans sa nuque. Oui, les mots sont inutiles. Lentement, vaincu par une fatigue contre laquelle il ne peut lutter, il laisse ses paupières alourdies se fermer doucement.

* * *

><p>(1) : suite à la remarque de ma bêta ("Je croyais que l'armée d'Aizen était une diversion"), voici les précisions suivantes concernant la phrase : "Son véritable dessein est resté obscur jusqu'à la fin."<p>

Je conçois qu'il soit difficile de s'y retrouver. Mais si mon cerveau n'a pas trop embrouillé le scénario, voici ce que chacun devrait comprendre :  
>- Les Shinigamis, ignorants de ce que Aizen trafique vraiment, pensent que son armée est un moyen de diversion qui aurait servi lors de l'attaque de Karakura, en envahissant la Soul Society.<br>- Aizen de son côté, voyant que son armée est découverte plus tôt qu'il ne croyait, change rapidement ses plans. La diversion en question se fera par un autre moyen (voir chapitre 19 et aussi l'indice laissé au chapitre 14).  
>- Le shôtaishô, et quelques capitaines dont Byakuya fait partie, pense qu'il y a anguille sous roche car la défense de l'armée était insuffisante.<p>

Je suis restée volontairement imprécise, pour me laisser une ouverture en cas de suite (Les amours de Renji par exemple, dans le cadre de l'univers d'AI). J'ai effectivement prévu un autre moyen pour faire diversion et une raison différente justifiant cette diversion autre que l'attaque de Karakura. Mais tel que, il est possible de rejoindre l'histoire de Bleach, et d'imaginer que l'autre moyen de diversion est la participation très involontaire d'une certaine personne. Ceux qui sont suffisamment avancés dans le manga ou dans l'animé comprendront ce que je veux dire (tomes 26 et 27, épisodes 233 et 234 etc...).

* * *

><p>(2) : Rappel : Ne lisez pas la note ci-dessous si vous n'avez pas lu le tome 25 (épisode 223) de Bleach, édition française (Glénat).<p>

(2) : la fabrication de la clé vers le palais du roi, et le sacrifice de cent milliers d'âmes à Karakura pour le faire.


	22. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

Rien ne bouge dans la pièce baignée de l'air cristallin du matin hivernal. C'est une chambre traditionnelle dont les parois sont décorées des tapisseries délicates de l'aristocratie. C'est pourquoi on remarque tout de suite en y pénétrant un objet singulièrement déplacé dans ce cadre. Un calendrier pour être exact, qui orne le centre de l'un des murs. Personne ne doit se donner la peine d'en tourner les pages puisque le mois affiché est celui de juillet. En haut est mise en valeur la photographie d'un couple de deux hommes en tenues de soie chamarrée, l'un caressant de sa paume la joue de l'autre...

Un son qu'il n'a plus entendu depuis longtemps réveille Byakuya. Il fronce alors les sourcils, mécontent car son amant a déserté une fois encore son lit alors qu'il est consigné au repos. Mais un soupçon de sourire naît sur ses lèvres, au bruit de la dispute qui provient du dehors. Il est si agréable de réentendre la voix de Shûhei, toute en assurance et remplie d'énergie. Après avoir enfilé un kimono chaud par dessus son kosode, il se dirige vers les jardins arrières, écartant sur son passage les cloisons de bois.

Dans un paysage enneigé, où l'éclatante blancheur du sol tranche avec la profondeur du ciel azuré, il découvre effectivement Shûhei et Tsujirô, lequel essaie de raisonner l'indocile. Le grincement du bois coulissant sur les rails a interrompu leur échange verbal. Shûhei se tourne vers le nouvel arrivant, et, prenant un ton à la foi exaspéré et suppliant, déclare :

« Je vais bien maintenant, dis-lui Byakuya. Je vais devenir fou si je ne peux pas sortir.

— Les jardins ne sont pas un lieu pour vos entraînements, Shûhei-sama, de plus il y fait froid. Utilisez le dojo de la Famille si vous devez vraiment vous agiter, conseille d'un ton ferme le majordome soucieux de la santé à peine recouvrée de son jeune et impossible maître.

— Laisse-le faire, Tsujirô » prononce Byakuya à la surprise des deux chamailleurs.

Sous le couvert de la véranda qui le protège du froid, Byakuya s'appuie sur l'un des larges piliers de bois. Il regarde, nostalgique, Shûhei pratiquer son art, alors que quelques flocons de neige viennent tourbillonner avec légèreté autour de lui.

F I N

* * *

><p><em>Note de la bêta (si je puis me permettre de laisser un piti commentaire ici ?) : corriger ce texte a vraiment été un plaisir, et je dois dire que mon cœur se serre à la pensée que cette fic soit déjà finie ! J'espère de tout cœur que vous aurez eu autant de plaisir que moi à lire, relire, et relire encore ces textes. Je tiens à présenter toutes mes félicitations à l'auteur, avec qui « travailler » (Hurm...) est vraiment un plaisir, et qui a, je trouve, un talent extraordinaire ! Merci =)<br>_

* * *

><p>J'ai décidé de publier la note de ma bêta, parce qu'il faut bien le dire, j'en suis si fière et si émue. Dire qu'elle m'a demandé si cela ne me dérangeait pas !<br>Alors, merci beaucoup Miss Fromage de ZabiZarbi. Grâce à ton aide, j'ai pu me concentrer sur l'histoire. Grâce à tes corrections, j'ai pu éviter la honte des coquilles. Grâce à tes conseils et suggestions, j'ai pu approfondir mes idées et clarifier mon texte. Les petites notes que tu ajoutais en fin de chapitre et qui relataient ton sentiment suite à sa lecture ont été une réelle source de motivation.

Et merci à toutes les lectrices/tous les lecteurs d'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout les aventures amoureuses de Byakuya et Shûhei. Votre présence fidèle a été une source de contentement et d'inspiration, que vous vous soyez exprimé(e)s via les reviews, ou tout simplement via les "hits".

* * *

><p><strong>Rendons à César... <strong>: Bleach est un manga de Tite Kubo, dont j'ai profité sans vergogne de l'univers foisonnant, y compris des personnages qu'il a créés.  
>Bon, j'en ai créé aussi quelques uns (quasiment tout ceux de la sixième auxquels il ne faut pas oublier ce bon vieux Tsujirô) et j'ai pas mal brodé sur l'organisation de la sixième division et la demeure de Byakuya. Pour les autres libertés que j'ai prises, je pense les avoir toutes notifiées en fin de chapitre.<p>

* * *

><p>Une dernière chose :<p>

Malgré le fait que certaines d'entre vous auraient voulu que Renji puisse trouver, lui aussi, le bonheur auprès d'un être aimé, je ne lui en ai pas donné la possibilité. La première raison, c'est que j'avais déjà du mal à gérer les sentiments de Shûhei et Byakuya, alors ajouter un autre couple, cela faisait trop pour moi. N'oubliez pas, ce n'est que ma seconde fic et je n'ai pas l'expérience de certaines d'entre vous. Et ma seconde raison, vu ce que j'avais prévu pour lui à la fin, il vallait mieux qu'il n'ait pas encore trouvé "son grand amour" !

Mais vous l'avez (peut-être) remarqué, je suis rarement en mal d'idées. Aussi, elles sont arrivées en masse et ont envahi mon esprit au point qu'il y aurait matière à une suite racontant les Amours de Renji dans l'univers de Amours Imparfaits (donc avec notre célèbre couple). Ah ! pourquoi donc au pluriel hein ? - C'est un secret...

Pour l'instant par contre, je voudrais essayer de faire une pause sur cette histoire et passer à autre chose. C'est difficile, je suis accroc !

A bientôt.

* * *

><p>Maj du 2312/2012 :

Vous trouverez un chapitre bonus de AI II dans les "Chroniques d'un serviteur des Kuchiki". Il s'intitule "Tribulations" et se situe juste au début du chapitre 5 "Shûhei et Byakuya".


End file.
